Strike Witches: The Wings of Friendship
by zergdramon
Summary: What will happen if 2 guys from the real world gets transported to the Strike Witches Universe? Upon arrival these guys realize that their appearance could mean the annihilation or salvation of the Strike Witches Universe. What events and mysteries will our real world guys uncover in the story? What secrets are about to be revealed?
1. Prologue

Good day everyone, I am Mark and this is my first attempt to write a fanfic for Strike Witches. I'm not even sure how to start but I'll do my best so please, any reviews and comments to make me improve will be helpful…insults and criticism will be welcomed as well.

**Disclaimer:** Strike Witches is a mixed-media project originally created by Humikane Shimada via a series of magazine illustration columns. It was later adapted into two light novel series, three manga series, an anime OVA, a televised anime series and various video games. Strike Witches is owned by Gonzo. I do not own anything.

* * *

**Prologue**

We're born alone, we live alone, and we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. But what if that illusion becomes something more than just an illusion?

Mac is a 26 year old single who has lived alone in his apartment for a few years since he decided to be on his own. He has worked in a recruitment agency that supplies workers to different companies both local and overseas for almost 5 years now. His work consumed most of his time and therefore prevented him from enjoying the simpler things in life, like socialization and even falling in love. He works every Monday thru Friday and has the weekend off like any regular person. Every Saturday he rests for the whole day by sleeping while on Sundays, he plays his favourite online games; _War Thunder_ and _World of Tanks_ or visits his mom.

Dan is an average dude aged 21 lives alone in a small apartment. He is the person closest to Mac, they share the same hobby of playing the same Online Games and they hang out sometimes. They often fight and argue from small to serious issues in life or in any possible topic they could come up with. But there's one thing different about Dan, he is a person that loves _'anime'_ a lot despite his age, the best word to describe him is _'otaku'_, a Japanese term that refers to people with obsessive interests, commonly the anime and manga fandom. However Dan is not quite as much of an otaku as he used to be due to having and job now with all the responsibility that entails. He's Very intelligent despite failing to enter college and can be somewhat resourceful and very flexible in his work, time and other 'stuff'. The only problem is that he becomes lazy when it comes to cleaning and organizing.

**Early Sunday morning: 7am, Mac's Apartment**

As Mac prepares to leave his apartment he made a call to his mom but no one answered so he decided to just leave a message. His mom always waits for his calls whenever he decides to visit for lunch. His mom is very understanding and always gives him proper advice whenever he has a troubled mind.

He dialled the number. *ringing* "Sorry, the person you're calling is not present; please leave a message after the beep." *beep sound*

"Good morning mom I'm so sorry but I can't visit you today, because I have some important 'work' to do. Can you believe that I got to work even on Sundays? Anyways, I promise I'll visit you next week. Today is just….anyway I got to go now, take care of yourself. I'm okay…I'm always okay so you have nothing to worry about." He dropped the handset and walked out his apartment.

After locking his apartment, he walked as he looked at his neighbourhood. 'Even though I live here I don't know any person here at all' he thought to himself as he sighed. He walked through a one way road with small food stalls, after getting through; he reached the main road where he passed a police station. As he was about to cross the pedestrian lane….

"_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." A voice spoke through his mind._

"Yeah right." He told himself while waiting for the traffic light to switch colours.

All vehicles have stopped and people started crossing the road, but just before he takes his first step a voice called out to him which took his attention.

"Yo!" Dan called out loud at him.

"Hey." he spoke calmly as Dan approaches him. _"What's he up to now?" _Mac silently pondered in his mind.

"Going somewhere?" Dan said while sporting a big grin on his face.

"Just going to the internet café, my ISP at home is full of crap." he replied.

"Oh, I bet you'll just play World of Tanks or War Thunder. How's your week?" he asked in a calm but curious manner while hurrying his feet as he walks next to Mac.

"Still alive I guess, I survived the awful week full of stress so I need to, you know...relieve stress." he muttered as he walked slowly so Dan could keep up with him.

"Too much work man, sometimes you need a break." He suggests while placing his right hand on Mac's shoulder.

"I just can't, whenever I'm at work my mind is focused too much on what's needed to be done. I'm not like you who have plenty of free time." He blurts.

"Tch." Dan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean you baboon incarnate?" Mac asked while losing his cool.

Dan was surprised after receiving a cold insult from Mac, he's certain that something's wrong with his friend.

**Dan's POV**

_Man, this guy needs some serious stress relief. He's been like this since he started working and that was like 4 years ago. I don't remember him having a break or some kind of vacation. Yes, he does have days off on Saturdays and Sundays but who hasn't? To top it off he only sleeps every Saturday to 'recharge'. Sundays however are his game day. Playing World of Tanks and War Thunder from morning to afternoon? That's some day off he has. We haven't got any chance to hang out since then. Maybe I should try asking him now while we're still far from the internet café. Then maybe I can ask for some 'help'._

"Hey Mac, can I ask you a favour?" He asked in a serious tone and stopped walking.

"Come on man, I want to play World of Tanks and War Thunder already! That's the main reason why I woke up early; I even lied to my mom about not visiting her today so please…" Mac continued walking.

"Yeah, so maybe you can hang out with me instead… didn't you hear that I have a favour to ask too?" He insisted while smiling.

"Hang out with you? " He questioned and raised a brow. "And what kind of favour?" he stopped to turn and face Dan.

"Well, when was the last time we hanged out? I think it was about 6 months ago." He explained.

"Yeah, 6 months ago we went to your apartment and watched anime for a whole day!" Mac seriously gave him a mean reply.

"Admit it! You enjoyed that one!" Dan replied and chuckles.

"I don't want to be in a situation I am not used to, besides anime is not my kind of stuff." Mac blurted.

"So you'll just sit in front of the computer and play online games all day is that it? I'm asking you for a favour, so maybe you could just give some time to a friend in need, that's all I'm asking."

"Alright" Mac is convinced somehow "Let's get going." He walked pass Dan. 'Damn this sucks'

"Hey Mac wait up! My apartment is right over here!" he yells as he points the direction of his apartment to Mac.

_**A few minutes later….**_

Dan lives in a 'not so peaceful' neighbourhood. There's a small one way road separating apartment houses that are like 2-3 storeys high. From a different perspective it could be considered lively but if you are not fond of public scandals and street drama, this neighbourhood is not for you.

As they walked to a corridor, they saw a couple fighting. The Couple was throwing stuff and breaking plates while some random women were screaming and children were crying, it's a complete mess. A neighbourhood full of people who came from different places. They even saw a land lady knocking and screaming on a door, it was probably about payment for the rent. The two just simply walked on totally ignoring the commotion happening around them.

"What a lovely neighbourhood." Mac muttered.

"He he, you don't know the rest of it." Dan quickly adds.

"Here we are." Dan stopped in front of a door and lifted a vase where his apartment key was hidden under.

"Haha, so primitive." Mac said while chuckling.

"But it still works." Dan replied while opening the door.

They entered the apartment and Mac was shocked on what he has seen. He knew there were guys who don't know how to keep their rooms clean and tidy but Dan has broken the limits of being messy.

"So this is probably what your favour is gonna be, cleaning?" he asked Dan in an irritated tone.

"Not quite, I'm moving out soon and all we have to do is put this stuff on those sacks and boxes to clear everything and we're done." he responded like he was some kind of genius for having the idea on how to deal with the mess before them.

"Well that should be easy enough; I guess you won't need my help then." Mac said while grinning.

"Don't be like that; you're already here so mind helping me out!" Dan objects.

"Fine." Mac entered the apartment and started to pick up stuff. "These are all dirty clothes so you should put it on the laundry basket; otherwise it goes in the sack." Mac suggested.

"Okay." Dan replied as if it's not a big deal.

**Mac's POV – Dan's Apartment**

_I still don't get why I have to be dragged with this guy. I knew him long enough, Dan is not good at house work and his room just proved it. He's very messy and clumsy. He never seems to be doing any house cleaning even the laundry or maybe he's just 'lazy'. I looked at the kitchen sink and it's soaking with oil and grease. Garbage bags are full of both bio and non-bio ones as well as rotten stuff. Empty beer cans and soft drink bottles are everywhere. So maybe I'll start at sweeping this mess first._

Mac went to the left side of the room to arrange the DVDs most are anime and porn.

"Hey, these are limited edition anime DVDs! Where'd you get this?" he asked while looking at the DVDs one by one.

"I got them from CDJapan. I pre-order online every time a limited edition DVD is released." Dan answered while randomly putting anything he could grab into a sack.

"So that's why you got lots of stuff here like….WAAAH!" Mac yelled while looking at what he thinks is a big pillow with a picture of an anime character.

"Hmm? Oh it's a Dakimakura…" Dan answered.

"Why do you have that?" Mac asked while slowly walking backwards.

"It's a present from someone..._ cute isn't it_?" Dan slowky spoke like he was a different person.

"I don't think it's good for a guy your age to have something like that, it isn't cute it's creepy as I see it." Mac replied in disgust.

"You see Mac, some people have normal lives outside but in their home, everything runs according to their will. They are creating a world of their own liking. That's how Otakus think." He explained in a weird tone while covering his face with a mask from Darker than Black.

"Now you're holding a mask from Darker than Black?" Mac asked while being nervous because he has never seen Dan acted so weird like this.

"Do you hear yourself now Mac?"

"you know that my mask is from Darker than Black right? "

Is it something normal?"

"That's what you're thinking right now correct?" Dan asked while putting the mask on.

"NO! It's not normal! It's crazy! This is the world of reality! Dan, stop being a kid! How old are you anyway?" Mac freaked out as he told him his thoughts about what's happening right now.

"There are no rules, no limitations, nothing is impossible, possibilities are limitless, and you are something or someone that can be considered next or equal to a God. In my world or put it simply that in every world created by an otaku, they are the masters….or they may be considered as Gods of their own world. You know it Mac, because you used to be one or to be precise, you're one of us." He spoke calmly as if he were a philosopher.

"You're wrong Dan. I am not like you. I live in reality and you live in a false world full of lies!" Mac told him while being hot tempered.

"Enough with this nonsense, we're not teenagers anymore!" he added.

"Okay, geez I was just joking." Dan was smiling and trying not to laugh.

A moment of silence has occurred. Mac is clearly pissed off right now. He 'was' an otaku back then. But now he's different. He fails to understand how a person like Dan still chose this kind of lifestyle.

"Hey wanna take a break, It's been hot in here I'm sure you're really pissed right now?" He asked to break the silence.

"Damn straight, I was about to hit you in the face. Let me ask you, where do you get the money to buy these kinds of stuff anyway?" Mac asks with an angry tone.

"I have a job you know, what you think I'm living a stupid weaboo life?" Dan answered "Let's take a break shall we?"

"Yeah Dan, your room is still a mess though."

"We'll be done soon." He replied.

They took a seat on the floor and Dan grabbed 2 light beers on the fridge and remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"_I can't believe he managed to buy all this, if he was saving all that money for something more 'practical' he could be more successful than me. How much does he make in his job anyway and what kind of job does he have?"_ Mac thought.

"You must be thinking about my job or anything related huh?" Dan asked with a serious look on his face.

"Clever as always, how did you do that?"

"Do what, mind reading? That's nonsense." Dan replied.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking; surely it's not just a coincidence."

"Maybe I kind of, know you that much."

"Yeah right….."

"Imagine you could do something like to travel to a different world and you get to meet different kinds of people, you go to different places and whatnot then suddenly…." Dan's imagination strikes again and started to break free from his head.

"Here we go again. What is it that is keeping from live on reality only? Do you really need to be an otaku or some kind of anime freak just to live on? What are the benefits of it in your life? What good does it do to you anyway? How about your family, what are their thoughts about this lifestyle of yours?" Mac questioned him as Dan looked at him and frowned.

Dan lied down the floor and put the Darker than Black mask on.

"They said, to be an otaku was easy but to quit being one is a different matter. They are everywhere, they multiply and they grow in numbers all of different ages, gender, nationality and even religion. Anime is popular anywhere. As long as Japan is making it, it will continue. No one is immune to it. Even if you don't watch it you will see it, you will be absorbed by it. It will consume you and will become one with you. An otaku will always be an otaku no matter what." Dan explained but Mac still failed to realize his point.

"It's just fantasy Dan. Find something else that will keep you away from it. Play games, sports, get a girlfriend or find a job. We don't end up like the others (otakus), they ceased to live a normal life and chose the false world but when it ends, what life awaits them?"

"_This is why I hate this guy, he becomes like this every time we're together and that's why I have to bring him back to his senses when he becomes like this." _Mac thought

"Besides, if you live in the false world that you mentioned then I'll just beat you back to your senses to realize that the cake is a lie." Mac added while showing a menacing grin.

"I knew you would say that, but the question is what if..." Dan added.

"'The only difference between _reality and fiction_ is that fiction needs to be credible." Mac said while staring at the World of Tanks wallpaper.

"I bet you imagine yourself piloting a WWII plane or perhaps commanding a tank?" Dan sounded like teasing.

"Enough already, let's get back to work." Mac blurted out. "We don't have the whole day, so let's finish the job." He added and stood up to start packing things up.

"Sure thing bro." he simply replied and stood up to start working on his side of the room.

Mac took the big boxes out and put all the stuff he could fit inside, He also arranged the DVDs and other discs like installers and some computer accessories to a smaller box and he even got those Dakimakura wrapped in a big plastic bag and dropped it to another box. He looked under the bed and saw a small wooden crate. It was covered with a black cloth with white linings.

"Hmm?" he slowly pulled the box out in the open to see what's inside it. "Dan, what's this?" asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, that box. I've been looking for it since yesterday. Good job man." he answered in delight as he took the small box and placed it on the table.

"You still didn't answer my question though."

Dan removed the black cloth and he took a peek while his face was full of excitement and a really big smile was drawn onto his face. Like a kid who opened a present.

"Take a look at this Mac; this is what I've been looking for." Dan spoke really excited while Mac walks slowly approaching him to see what's inside the box.

"What is it anyway?" Mac asked again.

"Tada!" he pulled out a DVD and showed it directly to Mac's face. "It's Strike Witches!" He added with delight in his tone.

"Ah, right…that World War II Alternate World with alien invaders called 'Neuroi' that fires lasers and fighting with girls flying and guns blazing while having no pants. I think that anime defines the true meaning of fan service." He explained by his tone suggesting that he was not impressed at all.

"Don't say that Mac, I'm sure you enjoyed every minute of it." he speaks while grinning.

"Nope, not even a little." he disagrees.

"Want to watch it?" Dan asks while spinning the DVD with a pen.

"Even if I say no you will still play it so 'yes' P-L-E-A-S-E run it to the DVD already." Mac blurted with a sarcastic tone.

"I knew it!" Dan exclaims while rushing to plug the LCD TV and DVD to play the Strike Witches DVD.

The two guys then sat down to watch Strike Witches. But as they were going through the preview list of the episodes, a sudden roaring thunder exploded near them. The lights immediately went out and the room was submerged into darkness with only the flickering light of the TV remaining to illuminate the room.

"Whoa! Dan that was intense, what happened?" He asked as he was rubbing his ears.

"Dunno man that was some thunder, the lights….power shortage?" Dan replied and stood up to peek at the window to take a look outside.

As Dan looked outside he saw dark clouds swirling like some kind of tornado but it was spinning upward and it's at the top of the apartment building. The People were chattering as they were frankly amazed at what they were seeing. When he looked around he noticed that the power lines had the red emergency lights on.

"There seems to be a storm coming even though the sky was clear earlier. Power is down coz the power lines are in emergency backup." Dan explained while closing the window.

"Then why is the TV still on then?" Mac asked in confusion.

"I wonder." Dan approaches the LCD TV while looking at the flashing white background.

"Well the DVD is running too, I'll go check the circuit breaker."

Dan stood up and walks to the closet room to check the circuit breaker. "I'll be back in a bit." Dan walks off as he took a flashlight on the drawer of his desk.

Mac was in front of the LCD TV that still makes the flashing white background. he approached it to take a closer look at it and the DVD player. Then suddenly the flashing white background became a still blue background. As he looked at the still blue background, he just knew that there was something off about all this. "I think it's broken, this is bad. He's so gonna be in trouble for this, damn this TV is expensive!"

He continues to approach the LCD TV and the DVD player to shut it down before anything gets worse. But as soon as he touched the power button of the LCD TV the still blue image began to swirl. He was startled, he had never seen an LCD TV or any of the same to operate or function in such a manner even without electricity. Mac noticed the DVD power indicator is blinking, suggesting that it's operating and running. Probably running the DVD inside.

"Seems like the main breaker is out, fuse is also burnt and I need to replace it with a new one too. Hey what's going on?" Dan said as he came back from the closet room.

"This is some really weird thing you got here Dan. This DVD player and LCD TV shouldn't be working anymore right, you said that the breaker is done for so this should be turned off right?" Mac answered while closely inspecting the DVD Player.

"What if we unplug it?" Dan suggests.

"Go ahead, so when it breaks the blame is all yours." Mac agreed with a grin.

"Okay then." Dan held the LCD TV as he reached the plug behind it.

But before he reached the plug of the TV another roaring thunder explodes but much stronger this time.

"Argh! Damn it." Mac exclaims.

"What the hell? That's the second one now and it's stronger than the first one, you got me Mac?" Dan asked in surprise.

"I got you, I see that you managed to pull that plug but it's still on though." Mac answered surprisingly because the TV is still on. Dan noticed it too.

"No way, is this some kind of prank Mac? Are you doing this on purpose?" he's accused Mac.

"Don't start with me Dan; you're the one who dragged me here in the first place!" Mac answered back.

"Is the DVD still running?" Dan asked frustratedly.

"Well, yeah." he answered as he lifts the DVD player and inspected it thoroughly.

As Mac inspects the DVD player the LCD TV started flashing again and the speakers releases a static sound.

"Hey I think something's wrong with this one Mac." Dan said as he was holding the LCD TV that started flashing moments ago started to create static sounds.

"I'll try to turn this DVD Player off." Mac said while pressing random buttons on the DVD Player.

"Geez, why don't you go off already?" Dan exclaimed while shaking the TV back and forth.

"Easy now Dan, you don't want to break it do you? Besides, it's expensive." Mac protests annoyingly.

_*static* Sakamoto-san! *static_

_Miya*static* doko ni *static* no?_

_*static* koko made *static*_

"Mac, you hear that?" Dan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, the DVD player is playing so you would hear some sounds from the DVD." He answered.

"It's supposed to be showing some images too right?" Dan asked again.

"Dan! I can't concentrate! Just be quiet okay…" Mac yelled.

"Geez, you're so hot tempered." Dan remarked while carefully placing the TV on the entertainment desk.

"It's hot in here!" Mac blurted as he was holding the DVD player upside down.

"Who would have thought we would go so much trouble just to watch Strike Witches?" he asked Mac who was now looking down and sweating a lot in frustration.

"Damn DVD, damn witches, damn anime, damn it, damn it, damn you fucking asshole for dragging me into this mess!" he exploded and dropped the DVD player.

"Hey watch it! You'll break it asshole!" Dan yelled as he pushed Mac backwards.

"So I'm the asshole now huh?" Mac answered back and pushed Dan as well.

"No, you Mac were an asshole ever since I met you!" Dan yelled while giving the finger to the face.

"Say what now, you think I like being here? You think I want to waste my time on you?" Mac asked as he shoved Dan's hand away from his face.

"Then why did you come with me in the first place?" Dan replied after shoving Mac's hand back.

The two guys started cursing and insulting each other until they reached their breaking point and started to brawl. Dan perhaps has the advantage in speed and reach. Mac throws a haymaker as Dan was able to parry it and Dan sends Mac flying by executing a spinning back kick. Mac, now disabled laid at the corner waiting for Dan to approach him. Dan however knows that Mac is not a person who easily cools down and he decided to approach cautiously. Behind Dan, the LCD TV screen glows red and the static have been stronger. With now Dan a few inches away from Mac decided to speak up.

"So, had enough Mac? Or do you still want to continue." Dan asked while mockingly showing his signature pose.

"You…." Mac was so enraged he closed his fist while still down on his knees.

The LCD TV released a yellow light from its screen enough to light the whole room. Dan, surprised by this looked away from Mac who has been waiting for a moment to strike. Mac is a fan of WWE and always sees tables, ladders, and chairs being used for entertainment. He sees the LCD TV as a good prop for their battle, without thinking about the consequences of serious injuries he charged at Dan performing the 'spear' and dragging Dan directly into it.

"Argh, fuck!" he groans in pain as he was being dragged by Mac to hit the LCD TV.

As they were about to hit the TV the light became so bright that they are both sucked inside the screen of the TV and everything was all white. The two guys are now in the beginning of their journey to a different world that they only watched in TV but now they will be a part of the plot; their story will exist right at the events of Strike Witches.

Stay tuned.

**Authors Note:**

First of all, I want to apologize to the readers about the absolute delay.

Second, I want to apologize to Sweethatred as well for reposting this but since I'm the Author, I think its fine.

Third, I will continue this fanfic and hope for everyone's support.


	2. Chapter 1: World (Not) of Our Own

Chapter 1: World (Not) of Our Own

As Mac and Dan was 'accidentally' sucked inside a 'portal'

**Moments after the Incident **

They're in an unknown place, silent and all pitch black. Dan is surprisingly calm and unfazed of their situation. He looked around trying to find 'something' or 'someone' but he saw nothing. As minutes passed he started to wonder.

'_Where and what the heck is this place? I don't get it. It's completely dark and you see nothing, but how come I see myself, I can see my body parts and I can feel everything, yep all intact and functioning well. Looking closely, my skin looks bright and clear. But looking around, I see nothing. Behind me, nothing. Below me, nothing. Am I…dead?'_ Dan ran his thoughts in wonder, more questions appear than answers. He doesn't have a clue or idea what's going on. He wanted to make a sound, a noise or even scream but he can't because of 'fear'. Yes, Dan is afraid but unable to show it.

"I'm surprised you're still sane…" A voice spoke above him. Dan looked up and he saw Mac floating upside down in a standing position with his arms crossed. Upon seeing his friend, he released a deep sigh; he waved his hand and greets him.

"Hey there man, I was worried sick here. I thought you're gone." Dan said as he tries to go near his friend.

"Don't move, just stay put and relax. I'm thinking here so please just be silent for a moment." Mac said calmly, Dan complied and remained still in the dark.

The duo remained silent, Dan stood still while looking at his friend and not making any noise at all. Mac, while in an upside down position above Dan remained silent. His thoughts were somewhere else.

'_An unknown place and all pitch black around us. It's just surprising that I can see without light present furthermore, I can see every detail of myself and Dan. Recollecting the events, It seems Dan and I are sucked in a dimensional portal between the real world and "who knows what" dimension through his LCDTV, is this what they call the 'void'? It shouldn't be possible, I was so worried at first the moment I opened my eyes and saw complete darkness. I thought I was dead as a result of dragging Dan to that damn TV. Anyway, giving our only option which is "to do nothing at the moment", I guess Dan and I should piece together every information we can gather, if there is.'_ Mac's idea is indeed doubtful. After a few minutes, Mac decided to break the silence and talked to his friend.

"Anything on your mind Dan?" Mac asked his friend surprising Dan.

"None at the moment." Dan answered quickly.

Suddenly, images appeared before them in a cinematic way. It was images of a World War.

"What is this? Some kind of anti-boredom video playing in this 'who knows where' damn place? Dan said sarcastically.

As the images continue to appear, certain images caught Mac's attention.

"Tanks and Planes… those are from the events of World War 2 in the early 1940s!" Mac exclaimed. "Orly?" Dan asked unconvinced.

As moments pass the biggest surprise for them are the images of red lasers hitting the said war machines and the descending of black objects with red markings from black clouds that appeared in the skies? Dan and Mac looked at each other with serious faces, they instantly knew what they're about to see next.

"Hue, this is really something…Neuroi? But I think I saw those same black clouds when I peaked outside my apartment during the power outage." Dan said nervously.

"I still don't believe it's the same, but these images…they're from…" Mac said in astonishment.

"Impossible...Strike Witches?" Dan said in disbelief.

Again, images appeared and they saw towns, villages and cities are razed by the Neuroi. People fleeing for their lives, tanks and planes advance to fight the Neuroi but failed and destroyed instantly.

"Yes it is…but these images that we see right now are not included in the anime itself." Mac said, his tone is filled with anger while clenching his fist.

Then another image appeared. A 'red stone' on the ground being hauled, a guy with glasses approached it and took it to a laboratory. Images of scientists working together with plans and blueprints pinned in blackboards.

"What the hell is this crap?" Dan asked in annoyance. Mac looked at him with an angry expression.

"This 'crap' that you're talking about is the actual history on how the Striker Unit is developed by Yoshika's father, as an otaku yourself you should know this 'crap'!" Mac shouts at Dan surprising the latter.

"Whoa! I didn't know that! That guy with glasses is Yoshika's father? No wonder he looks familiar!" Dan said

Another image appeared with a Striker Unit and a girl being used as a test subject. The girl is young and wears a white uniform but has no pants, the girl placed her legs on the Striker and animal ears appeared on her head and her right eye glows with different colour. Mac remembers the girl.

"That's Mio Sakamoto…albeit younger." he muttered.

"Wow! She looks cuter when she was young." Dan said with praise.

Another set of image is seen, the said laboratory was on fire. The 'red stone' was taken by soldiers and the scientists were killed. The guy with glasses, Dr. Miyafuji is seen talking to a man that looks like a high ranking military officer. Dr. Miyafuji explains the success of their experiment, the high ranking officer agreed but hinted that he has different plans for the war and he will need the 'red stone' for that, the officer asked Dr. Miyafuji's cooperation but was refused. The next image was seen as Dr. Miyafuji was shot and thrown into the burning laboratory. The last image seen is the high ranking officer's face smiling evilly while touching the 'red stone'.

"This is the key to our future."The high ranking officer said as he touches the 'red stone'.

Then 3 shadowy figures have approached the high ranking officer, the latter saluted them. Then the 3 shadow figures walked away. The last image was a picture of the burning laboratory.

Dan and Mac were shocked at what they saw.

"No wonder no information has been revealed about how Yoshika's father died, poor Ichiro." Dan said, his voice was sad. '_How are we supposed to deal with this?' _Dan asked himself.

Mac saw his friend looking blankly into space; he nudged him to get his attention.

"We should also be prepared for the worse, this information is very sensitive. It seems because of the war and with the people involved together with that high ranking officer; the investigation was dismissed as it was considered as an 'accident'. They probably stated that the experiment to use the 'red stone' as a weapon against the Neuroi was a failure although the Striker Unit development was proven a success." Mac explained.

"Also to hide their true plan for the war, whoever these guys are… they wanted to work secretly." Dan added.

"Now we're getting somewhere here, I'm impressed." Mac praised Dan.

The images continued to appear; now there are Witches of different nations flying to fight the Neuroi. The battles we're successful, but because the first Witches were young and inexperienced the battle resulted in a stalemate. The Neuroi gained ground territory which forced some nations to abandon their homeland. Karlsland, Ostmark, Orussia, Gallia and many more suffered great loses. The fallen and remaining nations formed an Alliance against the Neuroi threat thus forming Joint Fighter Wings for the Witches of different nations was established.

"Impressive, it's the same as our World War II but the nations formed an Alliance against an alien threat." Mac said.

"Can't argue on that bro." Dan agreed.

The images appeared more complex and faster, the duo is now watching a movie of fast forwarded images.

"Gah! It looks like I'm watching a DVD in fast forward x16!" Dan complains loudly.

"Ugh! The information, all of it entering my head!" Mac exclaimed while holding his forehead.

Images of a girl on a tree, an Aircraft Carrier, a voyage at sea...the images continues to flood the place as the duo have no choice but to endure the scene. A girl cries over a marked grave.

"Yoshika…" Mac muttered as he saw the image.

**Meanwhile in Strike Witches Universe**

**501****st**** JFW Base, Dover - Folkestone, Britannia**

Yoshika Miyafuji, a 14 year old girl from Fuso Empire recruited by Major Mio Sakamoto to be a Witch in the 501st JFW. It was her first day after all, since she took her maiden flight and first battle with a Neuroi yesterday to protect the Fuso Navy Aircraft Carrier Akagi that was thereafter saved by the Strike Witches. She wants to help and protect people against the Neuroi so she decided to join the Strike Witches upon learning about his father's work about the Striker Units that the Witches used to combat the alien threat. Upon arrival at the base, she was greeted by Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke who also introduced her to the other members of the 501st JFW also known as 'Strike Witches'.

**The next day after arriving at Dover Base**

As morning arrives Yoshika Miyafuji wakes up and realized that she is now at the base of the 501st JFW. She instantly remembered about her father and everything that happened upon her arrival. As she looked outside thru her window, she noticed a 'person' near the coast. She went out to meet that person that was actually Mio Sakamoto who was training early in the morning. After a brief conversation about the Neuroi and ongoing war, Yoshika realized that she will have to do her best and Mio Sakamoto decided to train Yoshika while a pair of eyes is watching from a window. As every Witches wakes up, an order was issued for everyone to gather in the briefing room to formally meet the new 'recruit'. Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke walked up front followed by Yoshika while Major Sakamoto and the rest of the Witches sat in their respective seats. A witch with blonde hair wearing glasses glared at Yoshika.

Minna clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, attention! Once again, allow me to introduce our new 'recruit'. Brought to us by Major Sakamoto from the Fuso Empire. This is Yoshika Miyafuji. "She spoke calmly as she allowed Yoshika to introduce herself.

Yoshika bowed.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji. Everyone, nice to meet you!" She said with a cheerful voice.

"Her rank is Sergeant. Lynne, since you're the same rank, so look after her." Minna said looking at the buxom girl with a braided blond hair.

"O-Okay." Lynnette shyly answered.

"Alright, all the documents, clothing, rank insignia and identification you need are in here…" Minna stated, however Yoshika saw a pistol placed on top of the box.

"Uhm." Yoshika muttered.

"Yes?" Minna asked her curiously.

Yoshika picked up the gun.

"Um, I don't need this." Yoshika said while holding the gun on the barrel and handed it to Minna.

"You should have it just in case." Minna insisted.

"I won't use it." Yoshika said while looking away.

"I see." Minna replied as she took the gun from Yoshika.

Major Mio Sakamoto can't help but laugh at what she just heard. "Such a peculiar girl." She added.

A blonde girl with glasses wearing a blue elegant dress sitting behind Major Mio Sakamoto leaned beside the girl lying on the table behind her.

"Saying such pretty words…Hey, what do you think?" as she asked the young girl. The young girl with twin pigtails on the table could only give an unsure answer.

"Oh, come on!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she stood up and walked heading for the door.

Minna sweat dropped at what she saw decided it's time dismiss the group.

"Oh well, that can't be helped…Individual introductions will have to wait. Dismissed!" Everyone stood up.

Just after Minna finished, the air in the room started to become heavy which took everyone by surprise. The tables and other furniture including the door and windows started to rattle. The Witches quickly stood up as they felt strong vibrations in the walls and the floor as if there was an earthquake. Surprised on what just occurred, the Witches showed mixed expressions on what is currently happening, specially the blonde witch who was standing close to the door while looking at something bright slowly appearing in front of her.

**At the same time with Mac and Dan**

"My head hurts, when will this stop?" Dan asked in annoyance. _"I love anime, yeah but this is just too much!" _He screams in his mind.

Another image appeared and it was the Witches in a room with tables. All Witches are present but the images became bigger like they were closing in. They saw a light appearing before them.

"Uh, this does not look good." Mac said nervously. _"Now this is it, probably the way out of here."_ He thought.

"Dan, get ready! We're going in!" Mac shouts as he prepares to dive to the light. _"Here goes nothing."_

"I heard you, let's get it on!" Dan shouts and followed Mac. _"To the light!"_

The duo dived at the light which sucked both of them.

**Back with the Witches**

"What's happening?" Minna asked in confusion while looking at everyone in the room who let their familiars out.

"I feel something strange, it's something unusual." The girl with brown hair in pigtails as she scan the room.

"Yeah Trude, I sense it too but..." the girl with short blonde hair added.

One of the Witches, a young girl with short silver hair and a pair of emerald eyes suddenly let out her familiar and activated her magic antenna. This attracted everyone's attention in the room specially Minna.

"What's wrong Sanya?" asked by the Witch next to her. The girl with magic antenna widened her eyes as she felt something that was about to appear.

"Perrine, get away from the door!" Sanya exclaimed as the blonde Witch was startled while she looked at the door in front of her.

The door opened, only to reveal blinding light coming from it, Perrine was bemused stood still on what she just saw although she can't see anything clearly because of the light and her eye glasses just made it worse.

"Perrine!" Mio Sakamoto shouts as she tried to run towards Perrine. The light was so bright it was enough to cover Perrine but Mio managed to use her Magic Eye to see Perrine despite being blinded by light.

"Major!" Perrine called out to Mio. She fell on her knees because of blindness.

The door started to release strong gust of wind circling around the room. This made the Witches panic since the only exit of the room is the door where the light and strong wind is coming from.

"It's here." Sanya said with her eyes wide open.

Minna, standing cautiously at her desk while Miyafuji stands behind her as she issued an order.

"Perrine get away from the door now, Lynne, Shirley, Lucchini, Sanya and Eila, you girls do the same!" Minna orders as she struggles to remain calm.

"Perrine you must get away from it." Mio extends her arm towards Perrine who was slowly walking away from the door. "Major…" Perrine muttered while slowly taking a step.

"Hartmann, why are you still dawdling there? Hurry up and get over here!" Gertrude Barkhorn screamed with fear.

"Ah!" Erica could only squeal as she staggered her way to safety.

**The Arrival**

The Witches are now away from the door that is making a ruckus. The wind became more violent as the light started to fade. Then at the very last moment, the door released a gleam of light that took the Witches by surprise. Mio has her Magic Eye locked on the door as she witness 'figures' coming out of the light.

"Ugh!" a voice of a man landing on his feet.

"Huzzah!" a second voice was heard as another body came out from the light. Mio saw this.

As the light begins to disappear, the Witches now have two men inside the room who was standing in front and behind Perrine. Mio, dumbfounded on what she sees could only blink as she looks at Minna with a 'what's going on' expression on her face. Perrine held her glasses while looking at the 'man' who just appeared in front of her not realizing that another was standing behind her. Trude Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann while hiding behind a desk are looking at disbelief. Shirley, aware of the situation held her pistol as Lucchini was hiding behind her. Eila is standing in front of Sanya shielding her from what she believe is a threat.

**Chance Meeting**

The Witches now realize that there are two male figures before them. Minna quickly analyze the situation.

'_What is going on here? Who are these people? I've never seen that kind of clothing before. Judging from how they look, the other person has black hair and brown eyes, his skin is a bit dark and a robust figure about 5 feet tall. The one behind Perrine wears a clothing not of anything I've seen either. The person is also about 5 feet tall and has a well fit figure, he also have a lighter skin tone compared to the other guy and his black hair and those eyes are like...'_ Minna described the men in her mind as she herself has never seen such kind of people.

Perrine standing with fear as she looked at the man in front of her, she was afraid and decided to move backwards but to her surprise, she nudged another man behind her.

"Kya!" Perrine was startled and landed on her butt as she covers her head with both of her arms. The Witches prepared to move in. The man who Perrine nudged was looking at her with serious look and Perrine showing signs of fear. The 'man' bends over and looks at the blonde Witch closer.

Minna grabbed the pistol from her desk and took her aim. "Stop right there!" Minna exclaimed in anger, her hand was trembling as the pistol was shaking in her hand.

The dark skinned man stood in front of Minna with his hands raised and the man next to Perrine did the same. Mac and Dan we're smiling. Minna saw this and realized that the men understood her and ordered the Witches to restrain them.

"Shirley and Barkhorn, restrain them." Minna ordered, Shirley and Barkhorn activated their magic and their familiars came out. "And be careful." Minna added.

Dan began to deduce the situation. His analytical mind working a mile a minute and begins to assemble the pieces of information he gathered as two of the Witches cautiously approach them.

'_The situation is clear; the people in this room are the Strike Witches. Mac is clearly not the type to believe this shit we're in instantly. By counting them, all eleven Witches are present. Gertrud Barkhorn, Erica Hartmann, Sakamoto Mio, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Sanya V. Litvyak, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Charlotte E. Yeager, Francesca Lucchini, Miyafuji Yoshika and this person in front who's pointing a gun at me, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke._

_It turns out that my TV became a dimensional portal. THIS IS SO AWESOME!'_ his mind is now in complete overdrive as he smiled. But Dan blinked and opened his jaw in disbelief. _'Shit! She just spoke, Minna talked to us, yeah she did, but why, in English? This is crazy, she was supposed to speak in Japanese so how, but now she's speaking in English and with, that voice too? I think this is a whole damn mistake, to think that Tanaka Rie could speak English flawlessly will make every fan go nuts.' _Dan thought and remained silent as he continues to analyze the situation through his mind.

Silence was all there is as Minna was waiting for Shirley and Barkhorn to restrain the men before her all the while she's keeping her aim; the rest of the Witches remained silent. The moment is so tense, Mio decided to break it.

Moi walked towards Minna. "Minna, that's enough." Mio said to break the tension as she approached Minna. "Give me the gun." She added. Shirley and Barkhorn stopped on their feet.

"_Ah, thank you Mio." _Dan said in his mind.

"But Mio, this man here is an intruder; he should be restrained and put to jail together with his accomplice!" Minna exclaimed as she looked at Mio with a flustered face.

"_So accidentally appearing here is a crime, like hell we wanted to be here in the first place. What an ass!" _Dan cursed in his mind.

"I agree with Minna, we don't know who these people are." Barkhorn added.

"_Talk about bitchy." _Dan thought.

Mio raised a brow and sighed. "I understand what you're saying Minna and Barkhorn but these men won't be able to answer your question if you don't show any contemplation, it looks like they don't even know what's happening here, now give me the gun." Mio now extending her arm towards Minna to receive the gun.

Dan sighed. _'Phew, I thought I was done for. I'll have to thank Mio for this later. In your face Minna!' _Dan thought to himself as he looked at Mio while grinning.

"Mio!" Minna exclaimed.

Dan smiled. "Thank you then, Squadron Leader Sakamoto." He said before he looks to Minna. "Also, I would like to apologize for our unexpected arrival Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." Dan answered while keeping his composure. Minna and Mio were astounded by this.

Mac smirked. The others including the Witches noticed Mac (finally).

"Guh, hehehehe...hihihi...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mac laughs very hard, everyone in the room was surprised by this while the others were alarmed. Suddenly, Dan laughs as well looking at his friend. (Insert Zaraki Kenpachi laugh in here). Mac slowly switched his eyes to the floor and saw a Witch slowly crawling away from him.

"Wha…what are they?" Minna asked while looking at Mio. Mio could only look straight at the laughing duo.

Eila held Sanya closer to her as the duo's laughing continues, Perrine slowly crawls away from the men but much to her surprise the dark skinned man also looked at the crawling Witch. Barkhorn and Shirley prepare to charge at the men. Minna and Mio are now looking seriously at the duo. The laughing stopped and silence took over.

As Perrine slowly gains distance from the men…one of them, the dark skinned man stomped in front of her with his face looking merely inches away from her face. Perrine's eyes widened as she looked in the eyes of the person in front of her, she started shaking because of fear.

"Where do you think you're going…young…lady?" Dan asked in a threatening tone, his eyes were sharp and piercing through Perrine's eyeglasses.

Barkhorn and Shirley ran towards Perrine to help her, they approached the man quickly and restrained him to the floor while the other man remains standing straight at his position while looking at his friend at the mercy of the two Witches.

"Gah! Hey! What the heck, what did I do wrong?!" Dan screaming in protest to the Witches, he is now prostrated on the floor. Barkhorn is sitting on his back while holding his arms. Shirley stood up and looked at the other guy with a stern look. _'Shit, I can't help Mac in this situation. He needs to run if we are to survive.' _Dan thought.

"So how's it going to be mister?" Shirley asked while cracking her knuckles. "Go go Shirley!" Lucchini was cheering from the distance.

"Tch, you think you scare me?" Mac asked with confidence.

"Damn! Mac don't you dare fight a Witch, she'll curb stomp your ass for sure." Dan exclaimed in fear for his friend.

"Shut up you!" Barkhorn cursed as she tightens her grip to Dan's arms. "Gah! That hurts you siscon Witch." Dan screamed."What did you just called me?" Barkhorn asked angrily.

"Enough with this, let's get it on!" Mac enraged and posed a boxing stance. _'Too much pressure, I'll just rub this one up and get on with the flow.' _Mac thought.

"You'll regret this mister; I'll teach you some lesson." Shirley said in a threatening tone.

"Now now no need to be so violent." Mio protested. She looked at Mac with serious face and asked him nicely.

"Mister, we don't know who you people are but if you please just calm down, we can talk about this and settle everything peacefully." Mio said. "Considering that you are outnumbered and surrounded by Witches." She added.

"Major, that person looked like he has no plan on giving up! We should just use force and make him submit." Perrine suggested with anger.

'_That bitch!' _Dan cursed in his mind as he looked at the blonde girl with glasses.

"And here I thought the Noble Gallian lady was a nice person; remind me not to trust glasses wearing snobs Dan." Mac said with a grin. Dan snickered.

"What did you say?!" Perrine growled and clenched her fist.

"He just called you a glasses wearing snob, I think that fits you perfectly." Eila answered the question. Perrine glared at Eila with her teeth showing a mad grin.

"That's nice of you to agree with me 'mischievous fox', but seriously…not deploying a shield? That's just dumb." Mac retorted.

"Oh yeah, what do you know about me, mister 'who came from who knows where'? Eila raising a brow countered with a question.

"I know you like someone here, more than what's allowed actually." Mac grins.

Eila blushed as she looked away. Sanya was beside her looked at her confused.

"Eila, your face is red." Sanya said. "No, I mean it's nothing." Eila barely respond as she rubs her cheek.

"That's enough! I will not permit any more insults or violence. Shirley, restrain him now!" Minna issued the order with cold tone.

The rest of the Witches don't know what to do. Shirley approached Mac slowly as she readies herself to grab Mac.

"It's time to get serious mister." Shirley approached with confidence; her hands are itching for a fight.

"Tch, Boring…" Mac lowered his hands and sat down the floor. "Alright, I give up. Mio! Can we stay her for a while?" Mac asked surprising Mio. Shirley quickly ran behind Mac and held both his hands. Her huge assets accidentally rubbed on Mac's back. _'What the hell, this softness…could it be.' _

"Can you be more gentle Shirley; I can feel something is pressing on my back too." Mac said while smiling. "Shut up." Shirley said annoyingly while blushing.

Mio looked at the man who suddenly lost interest to fight. "Uh, well since you agreed to settle this peacefully I can provide a room for the two of you…but still, we need to question you first so mind as well cooperate with that too." Mio said.

"Mio, we can't trust them easily just like that. I'll decide what to do with them." Minna disagreed.

"I know Minna, but we can't also judge them like that. We need to confirm their identities first and from what we know and saw they looked like they're not from this world." Mio countered. _'Damn straight Mio.' _Mac thought.

"Hue, I thought Minna was smarter than she looks, here she is being a snob over such a small issue." Mac said.

"What…who do you think you are to speak ill of me like that?!" Minna exclaimed as she held the pistol harder.

"My name is Mac, that imbecile there is Dan and we came from a different world. Happy?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Why thank you very much for the introduction on my behalf Mac." Dan smirked.

The Witches gasp as they heard a person claiming to be from a different world is before them. It doesn't even take longer to notice or you don't have to be a genius to figure that out. The men wear different line of clothing, they appeared out of nowhere, and they speak differently. What bothers the Witches is that, how in the world these people got themselves here and how these people know some their members' names.

"That's nonsense; you came from a different world?" Perrine asked irritated.  
"That's right; we came from a different world. How or why, we don't know." Dan answered barely.

"A little help here Mio, you want answers right. Maybe give us some slack because we still haven't figure out on how to begin our story. For now we need to be settled first to the new environment we're in. I hope you can help us. Minna is currently not running her mind on the right track." Mac asked Mio instead of Minna.

"Excuse me? I have more authority than Mio. What you're saying can be used against you." Minna said with stern posture.

"Minna." Mio muttered with a wry smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, Well I'm not asking for your authority. I'm asking the Major on behalf of the Fuso Empire not of Karlsland. Now shut up and let Mio settle this." Mac said trying to provoke Minna.

"You're going over your head mister. I cannot allow such hostility even by mere words." Minna threatens.

Mio tapped Minna's shoulder. "Minna, I'll handle this since it is I who he requested for help." Mio intrudes the exchange of words between Mac and Minna.

"Like I said Minna, my name is Mac and I am asking the Major of the Fuso Empire not of Karlsland." Mac insisted on his demand.

"Minna, it's alright. I'll handle this." Mio said calmly as he approached Mac.

"I will order Shirley to release you, if you promise that you will not do anything foolish because if you do something foolish…I will personally cut you with my sword, you got that?" Mio said seriously.

Mac who was held by Shirley looked at Mio with a calm face. He stared passionately at Mio. She noticed this and asked the person again. "Well, do we have an agreement?" Mio asked again.

"It's just me or that includes him as well? Mac asked Mio while pointing at Dan.

"Oh thank you! I thought you forgot about me man! Barkhorn is killing me!"Dan screamed asking for help.

"Ah, yeah he's included. On behalf of the Fuso Empire I will release both of you if you agree to my terms and conditions." Mio said.

"You have our thanks Mio; I will gladly cooperate and agree to your terms and conditions." Mac said, his face was content.

Minna could only look at Mio with a mad glare. Mio just ignored it, since its official that the men asked for her help on behalf of the Fuso Empire.

"Mio, we will talk about this later. I hope you know what you're doing." Minna said, she scowled as she walks heading for the exit. _'These Fuso Witches are so troublesome.' _Minna spoke her mind.

Mac saw that Minna was heading on his direction; he lifted his chin up and looked at Minna. Minna anxiously looked back at Mac. She stopped in front of Mac and looked at him in the eye, Mac smiled.

'_She looks mad, there's only one way to find out.' _Mac thought.

"You looked like you can bore a hole through my head Minna." Mac said smiling.

"Yes I can, with this gun." Minna answered coldly as she held the PPK firmly. Mac smile disappeared and his face became serious.

'_Yep, she's 100% mad at me.' _Mac satisfied with that answer.

"Everything will be explained, at the right place and at the right time. I'm sorry for acting this way but for now let us leave this all behind us." Mac said seriously as he looked away.

Minna didn't answer and she continued to head for the exit.

"Es tut mir leid Minna, bitte haben Sie Verständnis." Mac muttered in German.

Minna stopped for a few seconds and exited the room.

"Alright, Barkhorn and Shirley let them go now." Mio ordered.

Shirley released Mac quickly and she walked backwards to distance herself. Mac in return looked at her and extended his hand for a handshake gesture. Shirley blinked; surprisingly she didn't expect the gesture.

"Let's be formal shall we?" Mac asked happily. "Marcus Arclight, Mac for short." He added.

Shirley reached for the man's hand and held it tight.

"Charlotte Yeager, well you can call me Shirley but you already know that since you called my name earlier." Shirley said and pulled her hand quick.

"Hey! What about me?" Dan called out as he was still on the floor with Barkhorn on his back.

"Barkhorn, release him now." Mio ordered again. Barkhorn ignored Mio and tightens her grip more.

"ARGH! My arm!" Dan screamed in pain. Mac ran towards Barkhorn and pulled her off.

Barkhorn stood up, held Mac's collar and threw him to one of the tables. He landed on his back rupturing the desk.

"Argh! Sweet Mother of Mercy!" Mac yells in pain.

"Like Minna said, you go over your head mister…I'll teach you some lesson you'll never forget." Barkhorn growled in anger.

"Barkhorn, stand down now!" Mio shouts as starts to unsheathe her sword.

"Trude, that's enough. What's wrong with you?" Erica said calmly as she approached Barkhorn behind and held her shoulder. "It's not like you want to hurt people right, but if you step further you'll be in trouble. I don't want you to be in trouble Trude." Erica added as she hugged Barkhorn tight.

Mac who's still in pain approached his friend quickly. "You okay Dan?" Mac asked his friend while helping him back on his feet.

"Yeah I think so, but I can't feel my left shoulder. I think it got dislocated or something." Dan said in a weak voice.

"I didn't think you would stoop so low Barkhorn." Shirley approached Barkhorn.

"Let her be Shirley, she just need to cool herself." Mac said while looking at Barkhorn. "Miyafuji, you can heal right?" Mac called out the young Witch. "Ah, Yes!" Yoshika ran quickly to heal Dan.

Erica dragged Barkhorn out of the room; she looked at Dan and bowed before exiting the room.

"Ah, nice of you to be here Yoshika. I'm sure your dad would be proud knowing that his daughter is here to protect and help other people." Dan said happily.

"Uhm, you know my father?" Yoshika asked curiously.

"We'll tell you some other time." Mac answered the question.

"Mio, I think it's time for the Witches to carry on their duties. We are not used to getting too much attention here specially from someone like her." Dan pointed at Perrine while Yoshika was healing his left shoulder.

"Why are you pointing a finger at me you lowly dullard?" Perrine exclaimed.

"Perrine, carry on. Everyone, time for duty. Miyafuji, after you healed him go with Lynne for a tour around the base, and then you will be training for the rest of the afternoon." Mio said.

"Yes Ma'am." Yoshika answered as she just finished healing.

"That's a good response. I'll be taking care of 'them' from here on." Mio added.

"Thanks Yoshika, you're a life saver." Dan said.

"Yeah, you did great." Mac added. Yoshika blushed.

The Witches came out of the briefing room. Eila and Sanya left, Shirley came out with Lucchini. Perrine stayed watching closely at the duo that is close to Mio. Miyafuji and Lynne went on outside for a tour around the base. Now all that's left in the briefing room are Mac, Dan, Mio and Perrine.

**Who wants to be a freeloader?**

Mio looked at the duo with a content face for they are behaving very well. Their attention is focused at her since they are to discuss the terms and conditions for staying at the base.

"Uhm, this is fine right? Talking to you without Minna, I mean actually we feel more relaxed talking to you than her." Dan said as he scratched his arm.

"Yes however, everything we discuss here will be relayed to Minna later." Mio said to clarify.

"Yes, so you better not try anything foolish or don't even try to lie because I'll make sure you don't." Perrine said.

"Perrine, is that your name? What kind of name is that? Is that even a name?" Dan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why you…" Perrine growled again in anger. But before she could utter another word Mac approached her and stood before her. "Wha…" her face showing signs of fear. _'Let's pull this off shall we.' _Mac thought.

"I apologize for my friend here and also for what I said earlier. It was rude of me to say such harsh words to you."  
Mac bowed, took her right hand, kissed it gently and said. "Marcus Arclight pleased to meet you milady." He said gently. Perrine blushed immediately and looked away muttering an 'humph'.

"So what are the terms and conditions you speak of Mio, but first of all lets be formal shall we." Dan said.

He walked forward and stood straight then saluted at Mio. "Darius Bodewig, Dan for short. Well, I will have to introduce myself to the others later." Dan added, Mac raised a brow.

'_Nice name asshole.'_ Mac thought.

Mac walked backwards beside Dan, he stood straight and saluted at Mio as well. "Marcus Arclight, Mac for short. Will introduce myself to the others later as well." He added.

'_Arclight? Where in the world did he get that name?' _Dan thought.

"Good, it's nice to know you have some discipline. I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the Fuso Imperial Navy also the Squadron Leader for the 501st JFW Strike Witches, I'm sure you know that already right Dan?" Mio introduced herself formally.

'_Ah yeah, it's working…' _Dan thought

'_Let's get it all the way.' _Mac said to himself.

"Let's get to the point here, Dan and I are not from this world…we accidentally arrived here for some reason we still don't know. I appreciate if you could shelter us and provide us with the necessities to survive in this world." Mac said with a serious tone. _'Not telling anything is better than telling a lie.' _Mac thought.

"I support my friend's request, as of now our situation is still isolated from this world. Only the people present during our appearance knows about our existence. I simply request that our existence MUST remain unknown for the rest of the world. The reason for this request will be discussed accordingly." Dan added. _'We need to blend in first.' _He thought.

"I can grant 'some' of your requests but you will have to be questioned thoroughly in order for your other 'requests' be fully granted. First of all, this base can provide food, shelter and clothing for the two of you and in exchange of your stay here…you will have to do some chores and will be under supervision." Mio stated.

"We accept." Mac said, Dan nodded in agreement. _'At least we won't have a problem on where to stay.' _Mac thought.

"You will be staying in a locked room; you will be detained for the evening and will only come out in the morning and when permitted. Still, you will be watched closely whenever you move around the base." Mio stated.

"We will be detained? Like a prisoner?" Dan asked. _'Jail, I don't want to sleep in a cellar!' _Dan screamed in his mind.

"We accept." Mac answered. "Hey! We will be locked, I can't go to jail!" Dan protests.

"You expect them to let us on the loose? Of course they will make some precautions." Mac countered.

'_Oh, he has a point.' _Dan thought, realizing the issue.

"Ok, about that detaining stuff…I accept that as well." Dan agreed. Mio sighed and nodded.

"Mio, right now the rest of the Witches are on their duties. Mind as well you can give us a tour around so we can familiarize ourselves around the base also to give us some hints on places that are off limits." Mac suggested.

Mio sighed; she looked at Perrine and nodded.

"Alright, now you two will only follow my orders and will do as I say, do I make myself clear?" Mio asked.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" both answered in unison. Mio raised a brow.

Mio walked forward followed by the duo while Perrine is watching closely behind them, they exited the room and walked through a corridor. Mio couldn't keep her composure and decided to ask Mac.

"So Marcus, you said you two came from a different world. Could you elaborate?" Mio asked carefully.

"Well, let's just say we came from a different world AND timeline to be accurate. Please, just call me Mac." He explained calmly. "21st Century, year 2013. A modern world full of advanced technology." He added. Mio's eyes widened on what she heard.

They walked through a garden and spotted some people, photographers taking pictures of a Witch. The duo stopped for a while and looked at the Witch.

"Ah, Flight Lieutenant Erica Hartmann just got her shoot down count to reach 200." Dan stated.

"Hmm, I thought her rank at this time was only at Flying Officer." Mac said.

Both of them looked at Mio, their eyes burning asking who among them was right.

"Well, her current rank is Flying Officer."Mio answered. But that made her wonder how these two knew about Hartmann's kill count and why Dan stated a different rank for Hartmann.

"Guehehe, score for me Dan." Mac snickered.

The duo noticed Yoshika and Lynette looking at Erica as well. The duo looked at each other and nodded.

"Say Mio, you mentioned that we will have to do some chores…it's like we work to earn our keep." Mac stated.

"Precisely, that's how it's going to be." Mio clarified the statement.

"Well, I have a favour to ask if you don't mind." Mac said nervously. _'I hope this works.' _He said to himself.

"Let me hear it." Mio asked curiously.

"Since Yoshika, er I mean Miyafuji will be starting her duty as a Witch and we free loaders will be starting as well. Do you think it's ok if the two of us will join you guys while training?" Mac suggested.

"You two, joining us while training?" Perrine scowls.

"What are you implying?" Mio raised a brow, suspecting the duo of something.

"Well, during your training none of you will be taking a break just to watch over us…since we will be training too, you can also have a close watch on us at the same time. It's a practical way of hitting 2 birds with one stone." Mac stated.

"And why should we train too Mac? I mean, it's not like we'll be fighting alongside them against the Neuroi." Dan protested. Mio heard that clearly, these two knew about the Neuroi even though they are from a different world. That also raised her curiosity more.

"You said Neuroi, does that mean your world is…" Mio said but before she finishes her sentence.

"No, there is no Neuroi in our world." Mac stated. Mio closed her eye and unsheathed her sword.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Are you making a fool out of me? No Neuroi? But how did you know of it? How is it possible that you know of the Neuroi when you're world is not even invaded? " Mio exploded in anger with full of questions.

"Major, please calm down!" Perrine protests as she was surprised at the sudden event.

'_Me and my big mouth.' _Dan said to himself.

"Calm down Mio. Our knowledge about the Neuroi threat is also new to us. Prior to our arrival here, this information about the Neuroi, the situation in Karlsland, Britannia, Gallia, Africa and even the history on how the Striker Unit was developed…all of it just came into our heads instantly. It's hard to explain." Mac stated looking straight at Mio.

A moment of silence. Mio sheathed her sword, she calmed down and sighed. She looked at the duo with a sorry face.

"Well, you looked okay now so are we good about my suggestion?" Mac asked again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I think that might work. You'll be joining with Miyafuji and Lynne for training this afternoon." Mio stated.

"Alright!" the duo said in unison. They immediately stood straight and salute at Mio.

"We will do our best!" Mac said while saluting. "I promise to work hard!" Dan follows while saluting.

"HAHAHAHA, I admire your spirits. I personally welcome you to the 501st JFW Strike Witches." Mio stated happily.

Mio sent Perrine off to call Miyafuji and Lynne to start preparing for lunch and later afternoon training. The trio of Mac, Dan and Mio walked to Minna's office for official introduction. As they entered the room Mio approached Minna and tells the info she got from the duo, also her terms and conditions with the duo which they agreed on. She also stated the duo's suggestion to Minna. Minna's hands slammed to her table as she glared at the duo behind Mio who were standing straight like true soldiers.

**Forced Enlisting at Minna's Office**

"YOU WHAT?" Minna exclaimed as she slammed her hands to her table.

"You heard me; I'm not going to say it again." Mio said with a cold tone.

"What makes you think I will agree to this Mio?" Minna asked with a glare.

"Do you have alternative options then? I find it clear that their suggestion is the best option for us and they will cooperate accordingly as per our agreement in exchange for their stay here and also…they will do some work to earn their keep, I hope you don't have a problem with that…Minna." Mio stated as if she was a ranked higher than Minna.

'_Time to move in.' _Mac told himself.

"But still…"Minna muttered.

Mac walked forward and salutes. Dan saw this which surprised him.

"Permission to speak, Commander?" Mac asked saluting. Minna raised an eyebrow.

"Name?" Minna asked coldly.

"Marcus Arclight, Mac for short ma'am!" He answered proudly.

'_I hope you know what you're doing bro.' _Dan thought.

"Well Mac, Permission granted." Minna said and sat down.

"My apologies for our sudden arrival Commander, our predicament was all of a sudden and our situation in this world is certainly, definitely and precisely unclear right now. Do please understand our situation and also, I apologize for what I said earlier, Ma'am." Mac stated.

'_Oh, lemme try it too!' _Dan thought.

"Commander, I ask permission to speak!" Dan screamed loudly. Minna raised a brow and crossed her arms at the same time while looking at the person who just screamed.

"Name?" Minna asked coldly.

"Darius BODEWIG! Dan for short. I just wanna ask if our stay will be for temporary or long term since we don't know for sure how long we'll be staying in this world, and furthermore…what's for lunch?" he asked with a grin.

Minna sweat dropped on the random question. She cleared her throat and looked at Dan.

"Darius eh, I didn't give you permission yet so why did you suddenly ask out of nowhere, and you also asked a random question that is not connected to the issue at hand." Minna stated as she looked at Dan with cold eyes.

"Do you know Commander that I easily fall in love with a girl that looks at me like that?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Come to think of it, her eyes are tantalizing. No wonder you're easily captivated specially by someone like Minna." Mac added.

Minna suddenly blushed as she looked away towards Mio however; Mio smirked at what she sees.

"It's not what you think Mio. I will not be moved by such pretty words so please stop doing that Darius!" Minna exclaimed at Dan.

'_Really now?' _Dan thought

"No, call me Dan. Calling me by my full name will only intensify my desire for you." Dan retorted.

"You'll just make things worse with that kind of attitude, Dan." Minna countered.

"ENOUGH!" Mac yelled in anger. Everyone in the room got their attention toward him.

"Stop being an ass Dan, we are here at the mercy of Minna who will decide our fate. Even if Mio is here, it's Minna who calls the shots so be quiet and apologize right now. If you don't apologize in ten seconds you will surely lose your teeth or two." Mac stated while cracking his fingers.

"Fine, I sincerely, deeply, truly, madly, in love, er...I mean sorry for everything Commander, back to the topic." Dan apologized and stood straight.

The conversation went on for an hour, starting from the do's and don'ts around the base and around the Witches. Minna clarified the most important rule of all and the duo understood it clearly. But Dan couldn't help himself to ask some questions regarding the issue.

"So let me get this straight, we are not allowed to interact with the Witches?" Dan asked.

"Correct, unless it was necessary." Minna answered.

"How about during training, since we will be training with the Witches…we will be interacting with them during some training exercises and whatnot." Dan added.

"It's alright since you will be under supervision during that time." Minna said.

"What about during breakfast, lunch and dinner? We will be eating with the Witches on the same dining hall so is that also part of the rule?" Dan asked more curious.

"What part of the rule you don't understand Dan? I stated everything already, why do you keep coming up with questions that are not relevant." Minna asked annoyingly.

"From what I think, that rule only applies to ground crew, mechanics, infantry soldiers, blah blah blah, almost any male in different branches of the military…hell, even high ranking officers are prohibited to interact…but it doesn't include people not of this world like us." Dan clarified.

"Well, he got some point there Minna." Mio agreed on what Dan just said.

"Rules are rules Dan, no exception." Mac said surprising everyone.

"Mac, you?" Minna asked.

"I will abide by the said rule, if that will make Minna feel comfortable to us then so be it." Mac stated.

*Whistle* "Now our glory hugging bastard has done it again, good for you man. You earned the first place in manhood's hall of shame." Dan smirked.

"Thank you for understanding Mac, I appreciate the thought." Minna smiled as she thanked Mac.

"Did you guys hear me?" Dan asked while being ignored.

"Don't get me wrong Minna, it's not like I like you or something." Mac stated blushing and Minna blushed as well.

"Boo, liar." Dan said with his thumbs pointing down.

"Enough!" Minna exclaimed. She took a deep breath and looked straight at the trio.

"Starting today, you Darius Bodewig and Marcus Arclight are official members of this Wing. All your duties will be given to you accordingly in regards per to the agreement. I will have to fill out this form to ensure the validity of your enlistment. You will still be under supervision and is subject for questioning. Remain silent if you agree." Minna stated.

The duo remained silent.

"As you agreed to the conditions, you will also be detained during the night and will only be allowed to come out when permitted and while under supervision. Remain silent if you agree." Minna added.

The duo remained silent. Dan holding his chin and stares at Minna…passionately. Minna became anxious and looked away as she prepares to read the last page of the agreement. Mac saw this and he smacked Dan on his head. Minna looked at the two who are now staring at each other, if there is something sparking between their eyes right now.

"As you agreed on the additional conditions, I hereby congratulate both of you for becoming part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Sign here to finalize this agreement." Minna stated.

Both Mac and Dan approached the table, Mac signed first then Dan followed. After signing, Dan leaned on Minna table and stared at Minna again.

"I…Is there a problem?" Minna asked nervously as Dan looked and leaned closer.

"No there isn't!" Mac quickly grabbed Dan on his nape and pushed him away from the table.

Tension Rising

"Naruhodo…"Dan spoke calmly and slowly as he looked at Mac who's standing in front of Minna's table.

'_Interesting, I've never seen Mac got so worked up over a girl in particular someone like Minna. Since when he became an overprotective dog?' _Dan asked this to himself while observing his friend.

"We're done here Dan. Mio, where to next?" Mac asked as he was annoyed by Dan's stupid tormenting.

"Permission to leave, Commander?" Mac added as he salutes, Dan followed the salute.

"Granted, I hope you guys don't break my trust." Minna stated with worry on her tone.

"I already gave you the assurance Minna, but if you think I would lie just to get what I want. Worry not, I won't lie…not to you." Mac stated his feelings.

'_Where did I hear that dialogue? It sounded familiar, but I can't remember where.' _Dan ran his thoughts.

**First Girl (friend)**

The duo and Mio left Minna's office, much to their surprise Barkhorn and Hartmann are outside waiting for them. One of them approached the duo, a young Witch and a little cheerful.

"Hello there mister, I guess you guys join our ranks huh?" Hartmann asked.

"That's nonsense Hartmann, they won't be joining us." Barkhorn approached Mac.

"You may have succeeded in joining us officially, but don't you ever think it will be easy for you." Barkhorn said.

"I'll look forward to it, Captain Barkhorn." Dan answered and saluted, Mac face palmed at what Dan just said.

'_CRAP! He didn't know Barkhorn's rank in Season 1!' _Mac screamed in his mind.

Barkhorn raised a brow and approached Dan; Hartmann got confused since she never heard of Barkhorn having a promotion.

"Captain, Look closely at my uniform, my insignia is of the rank of Flight Lieutenant." Barkhorn clarified.

'_Phew, good thing Barkhorn didn't get it.' _Mac thought in relief.

"Er, right…sorry Ma'am, perhaps you can teach us about Karlsland Military Regulations?" Dan asked seriously.

"Before that Dan, let's get on to our introduction first." Mac walked towards Barkhorn and salutes.

"Marcus Arclight, just Mac for short Flight Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn." Mac introduced himself proudly.

Dan smiled, he walked backwards and stood beside Mac, he salutes. "Darius Bodewig, Dan for short Miss Barkhorn." Dan said smiling. Barkhorn's cheeks became red while Erica snickered looking.

"You two have some military behaviour within you, don't ever lose it. But let me remind you something here." Barkhorn approached and stood before them. "I'll be keeping my eyes on both of you; if you do something foolish I will personally punish you even without Minna's order." She turned around and walked away.

"Say Erica, want to hear something cool?" Mac asked.

"Okay, what will you do?" Erica asked curiously.

"It's not so much but I think I can sing a little song just for you." Mac said. Erica blinked and stared at Mac.

'_I can sing it. I memorized Erika clearly even that Russian Song Katyusha, but I'll save that later for Sanya just in case. I guess watching Girls und Panzer has its merits.' _Mac thought. _'I'll have to thank Dan for that later on.'_

"Ok here goes." Mac said. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Mac started to sing. Dan and the 3 Witches watched in awe.

Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein  
_On the heath a little flower blooms_

und das heißt: Erika.

_and it's called:__Erika._  
Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein  
_Hot from a hundred thousand little__bees_

wird umschwärmt Erika  
_that swarm over Erika_

denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit,  
_because her heart is full of sweetness,_

zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid.  
_her flowery dress gives off a delicate scent._

Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein  
_On the heath a little flower blooms_

und das heißt: Erika…

_and it's called: Erika._

"Ahahaha, sorry…that just how far as I know." Mac apologized while laughing as he failed to finish the whole song.

"No it's great, I didn't expect you to sing in Karlslandich, thanks a lot." Erica said while blushing.

"You wouldn't happen to be half Karlslandian are you?" Barkhorn asked smiling.

"No, sorry." Mac said and apologized. "No need to apologize." Barkhorn said.

"Well then, Flying Officer Erica Hartmann…I am Marcus Arclight but you can call me Mac if you want." Mac introduced himself politely to the young Witch.

"Hmm, Ok Mac, you can call me Erica then and I'll call him Dan too, is that ok?" Erica said cheerfully.

"That's fine with me, TOTALLY!" Dan screamed in excitement. "Sure Erica." Mac agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We're here to pick you guys up…it's time for lunch." Erica said pointing at Barkhorn.

"Food, Mac did you hear that? Lunch!" Dan said excited. "Yeah I heard, now shut up and move." Mac said.

"Minna told us to have you join us for lunch, at first I was furious but after what I saw…you guys earned my respect." Barkhorn said happily.

"How did you know, I mean we just came out of the Commander's office so how did you girls…" Mac asked curious.

"With this…" Erica showed Mac her transponder placed on her ear.

"Oh, a transponder." Dan identified it clearly.

"We've been listening to the meeting the whole time." Erica said smiling.

"Eavesdropping, what punishment does the base prepared for such antics Major?" Mac asked.

"No punishment will be given since Minna is the one transmitting it to us." Barkhorn answered.

"HA HA HA HA HA, Minna is clever as ever." Mio said.

"Well then, let's go!" Erica cheered as she walked beside Mac. Dan saw this and decided to troll Mac.

"Getting closer huh?" Dan joking at Erica and Mac. Erica blushes a little.

"Shut up!" Mac retorted.

As the group walked the corridors heading to the dining hall, Dan can't stop from being curious about the surrounding. He picked up some old artifacts and examined them then returns it from where he took it and ran to another one. The Witches just watched him and Mac couldn't care less about his friend's enthusiasm. He kept doing that until they reached the door to the dining hall. Suddenly.

"Mac, my body became numb…I can't move a muscle!" Dan exclaimed as he got stuck at the entrance.

"Tell me about it! My knees are shaking!" Mac stated as he lean on the wall.

"Relax you two, it's not like you'll be entering a lion's den or something." Mio said looking at the duo.

"Yeah Mac, I'll accompany you so you won't be scared." Erica said.

"Now now you two, time to go in." Barkhorn said as she approached the door and opened it.

The door opened as if golden light came out from it, when they entered 7 Witches looked at them, waiting for their arrival. Perrine looked at the duo in disbelief. Mio introduced the duo officially which shocked the Witches. The duo joined the table and took their seats. The Witches stared at them but Mio hinted the Witches, the duo felt relief now that the Witches are not putting too much attention to them.

**Meanwhile - Unknown Place**

In a dark room with a big round table and shadowy figures are heard talking.

"I heard the experiment made some huge progress."

"Yes, it seems the people working on the project have made an achievement."

"Yet, it has been 5 years since they started and now it's starting to bear fruit."

"Are there any irregularities on the experiment?"

"According to the reports, it made significant breakthrough and a disturbance has been detected."

"A disturbance, do explain."

"It's still unknown, but it was within Britannia so any irregularities will be known immediately."

"Proceed as planned. Have our 'puppet' continue his experiments; we need to see more results."

"Also, find out more about this 'disturbance'."

"As you wish."

The shadowy figures faded away as the room was lit up and revealed it to be empty.

**Author's Note**

Yes, it took a while to finish this part. I got to ReWrite some parts.

So let's get to our characters shall we?

Mac – Marcus Arclight (I took the name from Adam Arclight from Needless) Tall guy, black hair, good body shape, not going to say anything about his eyes.

Dan – Darius Bodewig (Who doesn't know Laura Bodewig of Infinite Stratos? If you don't know her you better watch IS now or else.) Tall, Dark and Handsome, although he is younger than Mac he is very active and pretty easy going but has less sense of humour (maybe).

Who are these shadowy figures? (They're must be the bad guys!)

Seriously - Who wants to be a freeloader?

Erika – Is a German March Song (Just search the Internetz or ask Mr. Google.)


	3. Chapter 2: Your are(Not) Alone (Anymore)

_**A/N: Hello everyone, It's me again and here's my new chapter for our terrible duo. It's really funny that no matter how you want to finish a chapter, things just happen in life. I'm not going to say what happened to me because it doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that this story is still alive.**_

**Chapter 2: You are (Not) Alone (Anymore)**

As the duo officially joined the ranks of the 501st JFW Strike Witches after arriving in the Base of Dover and after a brief discussion with Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, it has been decided that they will stay at the base. The duo however, now find themselves in a situation they aren't well prepared.

**501****st**** JFW Base Dining Hall**

Mac and Dan took their seats and remained silent, but much to their expectations...they got the attention every guy would want especially from girls with such beauty. Mac sweat dropped as he kept his head from looking down, he placed both of his hands with his right hand on top of the left and stared at it. Dan however exchanged looks with the blonde Witch with glasses.

"What are you looking at?" Perrine asked in an annoyed tone, the rest of the Witches looked at Dan.

Dan only smiled as he keeps his attention straight. _'This girl is really something; I'll have to teach her a lesson, someday.' _he thought. Then he poked Mac's arm who was seated to his right.

"Mac, what do you think of Perrine getting bald?" Dan asked his friend.

Perrine shudders when she heard that. A picture of her bald self appeared on her mind which made her face darkens. Mac ran his mind; he imagined it then looked at Perrine and smiled holding his chin.

"That would be quite a spectacle to see." Mac approves with a grin.

Perrine heard the approval from Mac and she got nervous a bit, he looked at the guy in front of him and much to her surprise was wearing an evil smile.

"I was just asking, but if you felt offended then I'm sorry." Perrine quickly apologized and looked away making Dan smile at her.

"I didn't expect to hear that from you Perrine, but I find you quite beautiful and elegant when you show your true self." Dan remarked smiling seeing Perrine slowly turned red in the face.

Eila was sitting on Perrine's left side while Sanya was sitting next to her left, she quietly observed Perrine. Sanya doesn't seem to be interested in what's happening (also Sanya being half-sleep btw), Eila looked at the man who's sitting in front of her. Mac was quiet and he just smiled while switching his stare between Dan and Perrine.

'_What's with this guy?' _Eila asked herself in wonder, but to her shock; she widened her eyes when the guy stares at her...while Dan and Perrine are continuing their exchange of words.

Perrine completely blushed and looked away. "Well, as a noble lady of Gallia it should be obvious." She reiterated being a lady of nobility.

Mac stared at Eila and made the Witch uneasy but she didn't want to give the man an clue that she's affected, so she decided to speak up.

"For some reason, the way you stare at me is annoying so could you stop that?" Eila's tone was heavy that it took the attention of the other Witches in the dining hall; it even made Sanya completely awake.

"Is something wrong Eila?" Sanya asked the Witch next to her who've been staring at Mac as well with a grim look.

Perrine who was sitting next to Eila felt tense and urged herself to speak. "Could you please stop staring at each other like that, we all feel the same way and it's only a matter of time until one of us gets a heart attack!" Perrine exclaimed nervously.

"Well said Milady." Mac remarked the blonde Witch; but he looked again at the Suomus Witch whose doing the same to him. _'Hmm, I wonder...' _Mac thought. He couldn't help but notice the one sitting next to Eila, the young silver haired Witch with a pair of emerald eyes, Sanya.

Eila noticed this instantly and slammed her hands to the table. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Eila asked heavily, she stood up and leaned closer directly on Mac's face to divert the man's attention from Sanya.

"Stop it!" She added growling.

The Witches saw and started to get worried on what's going to happen next, but Mio remained silent.

'_Let's see how you handle this situation Marcus.' _Mio ran her thought.

Dan on the other hand is making an assessment on how things will go.

'_Depending on what Mac will say or do, in a worst case scenario, he might just end up being beaten to death by Eila, as for all I care about his well being; you don't mess with Eila when it comes to Sanya. Now then, what will you do Mac?' _Dan asked in his mind waiting for the situation to be concluded.

Mac didn't answer, perhaps he didn't even heard what Eila said; he just continued staring at Sanya and to his surprise he became speechless as he saw Sanya was also staring at him while wearing a smile, a question just popped up inside his head 'is she smiling at me?' Mac was really out of words until he was interrupted again by Eila who now growls like an angry animal.

But Eila suddenly…

"STOP LOOKING AT SANYA LIKE THAT!" Eila screamed at point blank range directly to the face of poor Mac who somehow managed to grab on to the table to prevent his self from falling backwards.

Dan smirked at what he witnessed; his friend got owned by Eila.

Mac sweat dropped as he looked back at the Witch who yelled at him.

'_What the hell?' _Mac thought.

Sanya on the other hand started laughing and took everyone by surprise. Mac is looking at the laughing Witch with wonder while the other Witches were speechless.

Sanya then slowly went silent; she looked at Mac and apologized.

"I'm sorry for laughing at your predicament; I didn't mean to be disrespectful." She said shyly while looking at Mac embarrassed.

'_Ok, she's just too sweet although a bit shy at times but yeah, Sanya is indeed a sweet girl.'_ Mac thought smiling.

"Why are you apologizing Sanya, you didn't do anything wrong?!" Eila asked angrily.

'_What's with her? She's the one who started this ruckus, and now all of this became an issue just because of a simple stare, OK maybe not really as simple as I think.'_ Mac was asking himself why the situation is getting tense.

He gave her an assertive look. "Then you should apologize to me instead, is that fair enough?" Mac said angrily.

"Why should I?!" Eila stood up slamming both of her hands on the table.

'_Nothing good will happen if I stay here.'_ Mac spoke his mind as he sighed and looked away.

Mac then stood up and glared at the Suomus Witch; he turned around and walked towards the exit.

'_Oh no, this is not good.'_ Dan told himself.

One of the Witches decided to speak up as Mac nears the door. "Marcus, where do you think you're going?" Barkhorn asked with a sign of concern.

"I have other issues to worry right now. I can't pick a fight with someone with such childish behaviour." Mac answered. "Besides, I'm not really hungry." He added as he walked ceaseless to the door.

Eila was still standing while looking at the back of the man she just sent away from his seat. Her anger is still noticeable; a faint growling sound can be heard from her as she firmly clenched her fists on the table.

"I see…" Barkhorn muttered as she crossed her arms.

A whistle has been heard which surprised everyone, it was Dan. "Frankly speaking, you just turn tail because you can't win against a girl right?" Dan remarked.

Mac stopped walking and looked at Dan. "Yeah, I guess so." He said smiling then proceeds for the exit.

Everyone in the hall looked at him as he reaches for the door, as he opened it…he saw someone on the other side.

"Ah, Minna's here!" Erica exclaimed on her seat which took the attention of fellow Witches Lucchini and Shirley, Mio and Barkhorn looked at Minna showing signs of worry.

Minna looked at the man she didn't expect to see upfront; she raised a brow and confronted him.

"I didn't give you permission to roam around the base yet." she said with a stern voice.

Mac looked at the red haired Witch. "Yes, but the current situation is dire and if I stay longer it would be unpleasant." Mac stated as he gave way for Minna to enter the dining hall.

She walked in and scanned the hall. "Is something wrong Major Sakamoto?" Minna looked at the Major who's silent and standing still, then she switched her attention to Eila.

"Is there a problem here, Eila? She asked the Suomus Witch, her voice became heavy. Eila suddenly dropped back to her seat and started to sweat.

Dan raised his hand to get Minna's attention which he gets. "Yes Dan?" Minna asked quickly.

"Well Commander, there's been a misunderstanding between Mac and Eila while you're gone but since you're here now; I guess there's nothing to be worried about." Dan stated with a grin_. _

Minna looked at Mac concerned. "Marcus, stay here so we can clear things out." Minna ordered.

"As you wish" Mac answered coldly. He closed the door and returned to his seat next to Dan.

Mac looked again at Eila who's now avoiding to make eye contact.

**5 Minutes Later**

After a discussion about what happened during Minna's absence, it has been cleared that all of it started with Eila's overreaction. Lynne and Yoshika started preparing the food to be served.

"So that's what happened." Minna said as she stared at Eila looking down.

Mac sighed. "Commander, I'm also at fault here; Eila was just trying to protect Sanya so I understand her for that, I was trying to avoid further tension but then you arrived." he clarified.

"Tch, so staring is prohibited now is that it?" Dan asked in annoyance. _'Seriously, what's wrong with this people?' _

Minna sighed "Why did he stare at Sanya in the first place?" she asked while giving Mac a cold stare.

"Maybe it's because of Sanya's cuteness!" Dan answered bluntly surprising everyone and making Sanya blush instantly. _'That's got to be it.'_

"That's right! I can't allow someone like him to be doing such things to Sanya!" Eila exclaimed as Sanya was now looking down trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Eila, please stop…" Sanya muttered while covering her face.

"Things like?" Mac growls, temper rising. _'Calm down, calm down, keep cool, keep cool.' _.

Minna clears her throat "Either way, such small reasons to start a fight is unacceptable; fighting is prohibited on this base. Eila and Marcus, I don't want any fighting with the two of you involved do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Mac answered straight forward. _'Whatever, I didn't start it nor did I?'_

"But Commander, he still might do something." Eila expressed her concern, although not directly pointed at Sanya.

**Boiling Point**

Mac stood up and snaps then slamming both of his hands on the table. "Do what Eila?!" he blurted out. "Tell those things that I might do?! Specifically!" he added.

"Marcus, you won't have it your way if you raise your voice so calm down." Mio said as she tries to calm Mac. Eila was shocked and wasn't able to make a comeback at the question.

"The Major is right; prove me that you can keep the same discipline that you showed earlier." Barkhorn reacted to Mac's outburst.

"Major, that kind of attitude is the last thing I expected to witness the most; he's too boorish and uncivilized to be a member of this wing! I say we send them somewhere away from us or at least put them in jail or something." Perrine suggests with displeasure in her tone.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's the big idea?" Dan protests.

"You're not helping Perrine, let them settle this on their own." Shirley objects the suggestion.

"Right, right" Lucchini agreed while leaning on Shirley's chest.

Mac grit his teeth as he gave Eila a mad stare with both his hands clenched. Never in his life had he felt this level of anger, to be treated like the way Eila did unleashed an unknown side of Mac's personality.

Dan knows that his friend is already out of place in the head so he wanted to help the Witches by calming him down but to do that, he has to make sure that Mac will listen.

"Hey, calm down bro!" Dan stood up and patted Mac on his shoulder.

Mac's stare switches to Dan. "You stand in my shoes Dan and experience the same treatment this girl gave me." He pointed Eila. "Judging me just like that because of a simple stare, I understand that she only wants to protect Sanya but she didn't give a damn thought on how or what would I feel, all she sees is her own two feet." Mac growls while looking back at Eila.

Dan held his chin and smiled; "That could be the case but still, we've been here for a couple of hours and yet here you are starting to make enemies among the Witches." He walked behind Mac and wraps his right arm around Mac's neck.

He then looked and pointed at Minna. "Don't forget that we get to stay here because Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto allowed us in as long as we abide by their base's rules and regulations, we also signed an agreement earlier so what's happening now could have a negative effect on us which may lead to a more serious issue." He added as he let go of Mac and walked around the table behind Perrine and Eila.

Dan then looked at Eila. "I don't enjoy seeing people fighting with one another especially in a place where everyone should be living and working together in peace, not to mention it's very unlikely that you will pick a fight with a girl who's younger than you; as the elderly, you should be the one to show some restraints because you're more matured than her." Dan explained while looking at Mac, Eila was looking surprised at the man standing behind her while Mio and Minna were impressed.

'_To think that I'll be lectured by Dan….'_ Mac ran his thought and smiled at what he just heard.

"So you OK now Mac?" Dan asked his friend who's been quiet; he then went back to his seat.

Mac sighed and smiled; "Yeah you're right, I'm fine now thanks to you. I should be the one who understands the situation carefully. I never should have reacted that way in fact; they have every right to be suspicious of us so Eila's reaction earlier is just right." Mac answered. "I just lose myself whenever I feel angry or annoyed." He added.

Dan gave a thumbs up; "No problem, as long as we're here we should look after another so things like this won't happen again, of course that is if the other Witches won't be mean to us." Dan said as he switched his attention to Perrine when he spoke the word 'mean'.

"Are you insinuating something?" Perrine asked irritated.

Dan crossed his arms and looked away; "Nothing really, did I said something bad?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You're starting it again!" Perrine shouts annoyed slamming her hands on the table.

"Honestly, if you could be nicer to me and Mac…I would ask you out on a date, but nooooo your personality doesn't fit my standards little girl!" Dan said with mockery.

"Why would I accept an invitation to go out on a date with an uncivilized brute such as you and who are you calling little girl?!" Perrine countered.

"HA! To hell with that, even if you are the last woman in this world, I'd rather let mankind go extinct." Dan said proudly.

'_Dan is such a disgrace for humanity' _Mac thought as he sighed.

"Dan and Perrine, that's enough…didn't you notice that the two of you are behaving worst than Mac." Mio angrily said while staring at the two.

"The Major is right Dan, apologize now! Have some tact will you?" Mac said.

"What the fuck? Whose side are you on anyway?! Dan questioned.

"Dan, watch your language!" Minna reacted, but Dan didn't pay attention.

"I'm not siding with anyone, what I'm saying is; cut the rude treatment to Perrine or maybe you just can't do it because of some _special_ _reason." _Mac said hinting something about Dan.

"What the hell are you implying?" Dan asked in an angry tone.

"Whatever, just apologize properly!" Mac insisted.

"Ok, Fine." Dan grumbled.

"Perrine, what's your excuse?" Mio asked making Perrine tremble.

"I'm sorry Major, it's because he…" Perrine blushes trying to point her finger at Dan but to her surprise, Dan held her hand and kissed it gently. She pulled her hand away immediately and stared furiously at Dan.

"What? I'm just trying to be a gentleman here…" Dan voiced his reason.

"It's rude to take a lady's hand let alone kiss it without permission." Perrine pouted sullenly.

Mac snickered trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to repeat myself Dan and Perrine, settle this now or else." Mio now raised her voice.

"But Major…" Dan and Perrine voiced in unison.

"Stop Dan or do you want me to call a marriage councillor?" Mac joked.

"Geez Mac, you're joking at something like this?" Dan angrily asked.

"Sorry, but you two might end up being an actual couple if you continue this cat dog relationship." Mac stated while chuckling.

"I agree…" Erica snickered.

"Isn't that sweet…" Shirley added following Erica's snicker.

"Shut up!" both Dan and Perrine shouts in unison.

"Perrine…." Mio speaks in an angry tone as she stared at the blonde Witch.

"But Major…" Perrine responded starting to get afraid.

"That's just great Mac, you and your jokes aren't helping." Dan rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Hey, what I said is almost true you know, the more you hate…the more you love, think about it." Mac said proudly, the Witches took that statement surprisingly.

Dan and Perrine suddenly went silent, avoiding each other's gaze.

For a moment there was Dead Silence…Mac looked at everyone and none is moving an inch, he took a deep breath and decided to speak.

"OK, let's get this show on the road." Mac proclaimed. Everyone watched in awe as the man broke the looked at every Witch; he then focused his attention to Minna.

"Commander, everyone, can I have your attention please and listen to what I'm about to say." Mac requested smiling, he's voice is calm and with a hint of happiness. _'Better to start warming up to them.'_

Everyone looked at Mac, some are in wonder, others are in awe but Minna and Mio are looking at him surprised. Mac cleared his throat and took a deep breath; he looked at Minna with determined face.

"Commander, and to my _new _comrades; I stand here not as the person who came from another world but as your new member just like Dan and Yoshika…" he looked at Eila who was surprised but then reverts back to her angry stare. "I'm sorry about earlier Eila, if you want me to stay away from you and Sanya then you shall have it. I only treat other people how they treat me. But hey, I'm not asking you to marry me…" Eila's jaw dropped at the word 'marry'.

"But just so we can breathe the same air and walk the same space without conflict, restrain yourself whenever possible and I'm also not trying to take your precious little Sanya away from you." Mac stated as the Witches' reactions from his words to Eila is totally _mixed_, Sanya was a bit red in the face.

He took a deep breath "Some of you may hate us…"he looked at Perrine who glared at him but he smiled at Perrine making her blush.

"Yet some can be accepting and friendly though…" he looked at Barkhorn and Erica, both are smiling at him as he nodded at them.

"There are also those who chose not to judge, who just like to observe quietly…" he looked at Shirley and Lucchini who were also smiling.

"Because of this I realized that this place is full of wonderful people, not only because you are Witches who protect those who are in need but you also protect each other." He looked at Yoshika and Lynne.

Finally, he looked back to Minna and Mio. "I'm glad that I became a part of this squadron so I thank you Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto for this." Mac expressed his feelings.

"I agree…"Dan spoke and stood up. "Thank you for accepting us Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto." Dan bowed. Minna and Mio looked at each other smiling.

"Ok, now I'm done delivering that epic speech, any questions?" Mac asked in a serious tone, his face is determined and very serious indeed.

The Liberion Witch is the one who quickly speaks up to begin.

"Perhaps if you could share something about yourself that would be helpful, considering that you became part of this wing in a _very short_ notice…that might clear out some misunderstandings to prevent circumstances like the one you had earlier with Eila." Shirley suggests.

Mac looked at the Liberion Witch with a calm face and smiled; "Sure, that's easy."

Then he looked at the blonde Witch whom he thought of 'come on bitch' feeling.

"I agree, if you don't have bad intentions at all; you could start giving us details about where you came from." Perrine demanded. But Mio knew that what Perrine wanted won't be easy as she herself asked Mac earlier and failed miserably.

"Perrine, there's no need to be so hard on them. It's their choice whether or not they'll give information about themselves or about the world they live in, forcing them will only make matters worse." Mio said.

"But Major I only wanted to…"Perrine now blushing because of Mio's reaction before she was cut off.

"OK, so let me give you some certain reasons why I can't just say something about us and our world." Mac said taking the attention of the Witches.

Dan tapped Mac's left shoulder; "Whoa, wait Mac, you serious about this?" Dan asked concerned.

Mac rolled his eyes toward Dan; "What do you think?" he said with a confident smiling face.

Mio raised a brow. "Go on Marcus, we're listening." she said while waiting for Mac to say the reasons he was talking about.

Minna however "But if you feel that the question is too risky to be answered, you don't need to force yourself so feel free to tell us anything you can." She said as she smiled.

"Ok, first of all; our worlds have something in common; in fact it _was_ actually similar in various ways but also different at the same time." Mac asserted.

"Sounds complicated" Minna said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes it is complicated, your current year is 1944 while in our world is 2013 so we're 69 years ahead of this world's time which means that our knowledge and technology as well as the way things run in our world is far too advanced for this time." Mac stated. _'While in actuality, you are a bunch of girls who has no problem showing your panties around without realizing that on the other side of this dimension is a world full of perverted guys who extremely enjoy seeing the close up view of your panties whenever you fly to fight the Neuroi, I think this could be the desired dream of all otakus and weaboos alike, Dan is probably enjoying this.'_

"So what are the differences in our worlds then?" Barkhorn asked.

"I can't tell." Mac answered sincerely; Barkhorn sighed in disappointment.

"Hey who knows, I can actually tell you everything if I'm an impetuous and imprudent bastard, but no…I won't risk everyone's safety and well-being, then again when I say everyone…that includes all people, not just in this base or any other country but the entire world." He added in detail.

The Witches took that statement with awe and disbelief; they now see a man who has information that can render they're world into discord just by speaking about it.

It was Mio who asked next. "Earlier, you mentioned that there's no Neuroi in your world, care to clarify?"Mio asked with a hint of suspicion on her tone.

Minna raised a brow. "Is that true, there's no Neuroi in their world? Why didn't you tell me earlier Major?" Minna asked curiously.

Mio looked at Minna and sighed. "I'm sorry, I was too focused on having you agree on enlisting them so it didn't come to mind." She reasoned.

"I knew you would ask that question!" Mac exclaimed in annoyance while doing a face palm. _'That was a clear shot, I did expect that but I can't risk it. Not now.' _

"Bah, let her have it Mac. It's all or nothing anyway." Dan insisted.

"Can I skip that question and show you something else?" Mac requested.

Mio and Minna looked at him and nodded.

Mac looked around the hall trying to find something useful and then he saw a picture of a map.

"That map! Bring it to me and a pencil as well!" Mac shouts making a younger witch annoyed. _'_

"Hey no need to yell, we can hear you clearly." Lucchini got angry and spoke up.

Mac glared madly at Lucchini which made the young Witch shudder but then he smiled and said "Please?"

Lucchini was surprised but she happily volunteered to get the picture of the map; she then placed it on the table which Mac grabbed to take a look.

"Alright, gather up here girls." Mac called the witches closer to look at the map. _'Please not so close! Not too close!' _

"Nice, it's absolutely different in ours." Dan remarked at the map's layout.

"It's good, as long as it's the same region…good thing it's Europe though." Mac checks the map for some similarity.

"So you're saying it's close to identical?" Minna asked as she pointed the parts where Mac circles the names of the countries.

'_Honestly, I don't know. This is the first time I've seen the SW Universe map and I haven't memorized the map of our world.' _Mac thought

"Karlsland, Ostmark, Gallia, Venezia, Romagna…and we're here at Britannia." Mac analyzes the names of the countries in the map; he held his chin and sighs. Dan looked at the map and an idea popped up in his mind.

"Well at least the name of Britannia here is same with ours!"Dan exclaimed.

"How is it the same Mr. Dan?" Lynne asked in wonder while she held a stack of plates.

"Well our Britannia is not like a Kingdom of sort but an Empire, The Holy Empire of Britannia and it's currently ruled by the 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia and cut the Mr. part Lynne, Dan is fine." Dan said proudly.

"Okay, Dan?" Lynne was still a little embarrassed.

"That's better." Dan remarked smiling.

"So in your world's version of Britannia, an Emperor ruled instead of a King?" Perrine asked curiously while looking at Mac.

"Don't take what he said seriously, Lelouch Vi Britannia is just a work of fiction from a _novel_, not a _real_ person. Also, Britannia in our world is called United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; sometimes called United Kingdom or UK for short or simply just Britain and is currently ruled by Queen Elizabeth II " Mac clarified. _'I think.'_

Dan sweat dropped as the Witches shot him with piercing stares; he rose both of his hand and… "Ok, no more funny ideas."

"Serve's you right, so enough with stupid jokes." Mac said angrily as he writes down the names of the countries from the _real _world.

"Germany?" Minna asked while noticing the name written on Karsland.

"France?" Perrine muttered as she sees the name written on Gallia.

"Yep, so let's focus first on Gallia which is France in our world, I believe this is your homeland Perrine?" Mac asked.

"Yes it was, but how does this France similar to my homeland?" Perrine asked crossing her fingers.

"Perrine even though your homeland is under the Neuroi's control, it's still your homeland. All your memories of Gallia are within your heart. I'm sure the people of Gallia believes one day, all of them will be able to return home."

"Mac, that's nice of you to say that." Mio remarked.

"Marcus, Major." Perrine muttered as she looked down suppressing her tears.

Mac had an idea to verify the similarity of France to Gallia through native language. _'I hope this works.'_

"I didn't said that to make you cry Perrine, now can you translate "Who cut the cheese?" to your native language for me?" Mac asked Perrine nicely.

"Pffff." Dan covered his mouth to prevent his laughter. _'Silly Mac, that's just bad of you to try.' _Dan thought.

Mac stared at Dan with wonder. "Problem?" he asked but Dan just responded with a hand gesture.

"Yes of course, it's "_Qui a coupé le fromage._" Perrine delivered the sentence in her native language flawlessly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan bursts with laughter as he fell on his chair while holding his sides a. The Witches were shocked at the sudden event and was dumbfounded.

"Wha..What's so funny?" Perrine asked in anger while blushing.

"Stop laughing Dan, there's nothing funny!" Although Mac tells Dan to stop laughing, the latter didn't listen and continued laughing. But then Dan, who was lying on the floor, went silent as a sword has been pointed to his face by Major Sakamoto; the Witches now became silent as they held their breath.

"Right, sorry about that…" Dan apologized as he slowly went back to his seat avoiding eye contact with the Major who's giving him cold stare. _'Curse you Mac for pulling off the best joke.' _

"OK, that's it. Back on topic…" Mac said while sweating, but before he could continue he was cut off by Mio.

"Wait Marcus, perhaps let's set this conversation regarding your world on another day." Mio suggests.

"I agree with the Major, you really looked pressured and it seems you're only forcing yourself." Minna supported the suggestion.

Mac knew that Minna and Mio have something else planned in their mind; he looked at the rest of the Witches and sighed.

"Ok, that's probably the best option for now and it seems that my earlier statement to you Commander has been applied. _Everything will be explained at the right place and at the right time."_ Mac agreed at the suggestion, he looked at Dan who was about to say something.

"Also, not a damn word from you Dan." Mac interrupts before Dan could utter a word. "You've done a lot of trouble already; it's time for you to learn some discipline." Mac added. "I know just who to ask, Lieutenant Barkhorn." He called Barkhorn.

"You need something?" Barkhorn asked as hear Mac mentioned her name.

"I'm just wondering if you can lend assistance in teaching my friend here about _discipline_." Mac said as he points at Dan. _'Better start with you first than anyone else.'_

"Sure, I'd be glad; after all the trouble he caused, how could I say no to such a request but only if you participate, I noticed you have the tendency to lose your cool." Barkhorn accepted Mac's request with a grin.

"Mac, you can't be serious; you want me to spend time with the Lieutenant? But we have training with the Major." Dan reasoned to escape.

"I didn't state what time, you two can still have your training with the Major, and then I'll see both of you afterwards." Barkhorn added smiling.

"That's fine with me, not sure about Dan though." Mac stated grinning.

"Do I have a choice?" Dan sighed.

"That seems fair enough; everyone have their share of duties in the base after all." Minna agreed as she heard the conversation.

"Frankly speaking, it's amazing how you manage to divide the duties in such a huge base." Mac said in wonder.

"It's collective activity; everyone has their own part to do depending on ranks, with Minna in charge of the whole base operations as well as personnel management, while others are assigned for patrol or stand by." Erica cheered proudly.

"I'm a mechanic and have a workshop so I do maintenance work in my Striker Unit and sometimes I also do the other Striker Units as well." Shirley added.

"I usually do night patrol since I'm a Night Witch, but sometimes Eila comes with me." Sanya said while Eila rubs her cheek.

"I see, so you're like the guardian angel of the night." Dan said while smiling making Sanya blush.

"That's right, you can all rest peacefully knowing that Sanya is protecting the skies at night." Eila exclaimed.

"I'll take your word for it Eila." Mac said with a smile then he looked at Barkhorn. "What about you Lieutenant?" he asked Barkhorn.

"Well, I'm in charge for the archives and other document related works." Barkhorn stated.

"Wow, perhaps I can lend you a hand on that Lieutenant, I myself is a document specialist, if you want documents to be kept organized then you got it covered by yours truly." Mac said proudly.

"Well that should make things easier for me then." Barkhorn replied with a smile.

"Ok, since I had training in Electrical Courses, I can do some electrical maintenance works." Dan suggested.

"Oh, that's great Dan. Just make sure you won't blow things up." Mac remarked while Dan smiled irritated.

"Excellent, both of you will be officially having your first assignments tomorrow." Minna smiled.

"That's nice; you're already making yourself comfortable." Mio commented on the duo.

"Major, I don't mean to be rude but don't you think it's a bit too early to be so reassuring?" Perrine voiced her concern.

"It's not like they're doing any harm by saying how they can help you know." Lucchini objects.

"I'm not asking for your opinion." Perrine countered.

"Perrine, I'm sorry if our very presence makes you feel uneasy. But what else can we do?" Mac stated as he looked at Perrine in the eyes.

"Mac is right, besides we have nowhere to go and we have no clue on how to go back to our world." Dan said looking at Perrine as well.

"I'm sure everything will be alright as long as you keep your promise not to cause any serious trouble, I'll make sure that you two will return to your world and we'll do everything we can to help." Minna said with a smile but she noticed that Mac was avoiding looking directly at her; she then looked at Dan who noticed it as well.

"Mac is still dead nervous especially in front of you Commander Minna." Dan said while pointing at Mac.

"How so, am I making you nervous Marcus?" Minna asked Mac with concern.

"Don't take his word seriously Commander, it's more like respect about ranks; besides, we don't normally see girls walking around without pants." Mac answered.

"I agree with Mac because it's really uncommon for the two of us, well in my analysis to the nature of the Striker Units that in order for a Witch to increase the effectiveness of the Unit, obstructions such as pants needs to be removed to achieve its full potential, correct me if I'm mistaken." Dan stated.

"Hmm, you're doing your homework Dan, Impressive." Barkhorn remarked smiling.

"You two are learning fast in a small period of time, what else could you learn or perhaps we might learn something from you." Minna crossed her arms while looking at Mac who still looking away from the Witches.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the food is getting cold." Mio said as she just saw Lynne and Yoshika finished preparing the food.

A loud grumbling sound was heard as Mac who stated that he wasn't hungry suddenly made a scene. Some witches laughed and

"So you're still not hungry?" Dan mocks with a grin.

"It can't be helped." Mac replied.

"Alright, let's eat first." Minna clapped her hands and everyone took their seat.

Yoshika and Lynne served the food which is Britannian dish which everyone enjoyed.

"I wonder if I could prepare some Fuso dish for everyone." Yoshika asked.

"Sure thing Miyafuji, you can take turns with Lynne for preparing meals." Mio answered.

"I'll surely enjoy it Yoshika, as long as you include my all time favourite _Natto_." Dan said in excitement making Yoshike blush a little. _'Yoshika's food, I'm so excited!' _

"Be sure to praise Lynne as well because she's the one who prepared the food you just ate, thank you Lynne, I haven't eaten a great meal like that for a very long time." Mac thanked Lynne making her blush as well.

"Yeah Lynne, thanks for the meal." Dan said.

"Uhm, you're welcome." Lynne answered shyly as she helps Yoshika with the plates.

Mac was still not at ease, he still think he was missing something. He looked at his right front and saw Eila. '_Bingo.'_

"Eila." Mac called and startled the latter.

"What?" Eila asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry about everything earlier, I mean it; I really do." Mac delivered his apology in a very calm and serious manner.

"It's fine; don't think about it too much." Eila accepted the apology with a blush on her face.

"Eila, I'm glad that everything is alright now between you and Mr. Mac." Sanya remarked.

"Sanya, you're making it sound like it's my fault to begin with. It's not like I like him or anything!" Eila exclaimed bringing laughter to everyone.

Mac sighed and poked Dan beside him. "I guess all that's left is to train huh?" Dan only nodded who was looking at Perrine.

Perrine noticed this but she didn't react, she just ignored the man.

"I'm sorry too Perrine." Dan said in a calm voice. Perrine who was looking away slowly turned her head towards Dan. "I know I said a lot of things already, and most of them are bad. I'm really very sorry from the bottom of my heart." Dan added and tilted his head down.

"Well, as long as you realized your mistake I think I can forgive you for it." Perrine slowly saying as Dan lifted his head up looking at her.

"Thank you." he thanked Perrine and smiled.

Minna and Mio looked at each other and smiled, realizing that Dan and Mac have their own way of fixing issues.

Although some topics have been derailed and many questions are left to be answered, for Perrine she still wonders why Mac asked him to hear her native language in which she thought that it could be possible that her homeland's native language could be similar in Mac's world version of Gallia, she decided to ask but to her surprise, she was cut off by Mac.

"If you're going to ask about Gallia and France being similar, yes...the native language is similar, it's called French in our world but there are some places in France that uses language such as Latin; I'm pretty sure you know how to speak Latin because you're raised in such a fine household." Mac stated with detail.

"I see, thank you." Perrine seems satisfied with the answer as she went silent and walked away.

"Lynne, Miyafuji, and you two; follow me, time for training." Mio said in high toned voice as it was almost time for training.

Mio and the rest of the Witches scheduled for training left the dining hall with Dan, but before exiting the dining hall, Mac approached Minna.

"Commander, can I have a minute or two?" Mac asked with determined look on his eyes.

"Sure, I'm listening." She faced Mac while crossing her arms.

"I just want to clarify some things with you." Mac said in sincere manner.

"Ok, what are those needed to be clarified?" Minna asked cautiously.

"Will Dan and I be staying in one room or separate?" _'It'll be a problem if we both stay in one room.'_

"I preferred to have both of you to stay in one room." She answered. _'WHY?' _Mac screams in his mind.

"Uniforms, we'll be having uniforms right?" he asked again. _'Seriously, we'll need it badly.' _

"Yes, I'll have it prepared for the two of you tomorrow but I'll also have something prepared before sun down, and both of you are ranked Sergeant just like Lynne and Miyafuji just so you know." _'Should I be proud of my rank?' _

"Wow, I didn't expected that; how about bathing?" Mac was not looking directly at Minna when he asked this.

"You can use the bath on a given time of the day and you'll have to post a clear sign that you guys are inside, until then you will be supervised."

"I was thinking if there could be other places to use for bathing, it's too complicated in my opinion."

"It's far the better; we can't have you running around half naked or so." She gave a wry smile.

"Then how about secrecy?" Mac hesitated on this question.

"What do you mean?" Minna asked with suspicion.

"Will you be including the two of us in your next report; I'm sure it'll be an issue if the top brass will be reading some information about the two of us, will it be fine?" Mac stated his concern. _'Better watch out for that Maloney guy as early as possible just in case, but it'll come eventually so until that happens we keep a low profile and act accordingly.'_

"There's nothing to worry about, some information need not to be revealed easily." Minna assured.

"Same thing like what I'm doing right?" Mac smiled and stood straight.

"Precisely, you limit the information you provide by not telling anything and I only report information that is clearly stated."

"But I'll repeat what I said earlier…everything will be explained when the time comes, for now let's just keep it this way." Mac repeated his earlier statement.

"I understand, will that be all Marcus?"

"Yes Ma'am, permission to leave for training with Major Sakamoto." Mac stood straight.

"Granted, you are dismissed." Minna said in authority.

Mac saluted and left the dining hall in a hurry to catch up with the Mio, Lynne, Yoshika and Dan.

"Marcus, just what is it that you're hiding?" Minna muttered as she walked outside the dining hall back to her office.

Mac finally catches up with Dan.

"So what did you talked about?" Dan asked.

"I just clarified some things with the Commander." Mac asked smiling.

"I hope you're prepared for intense training, you two will have a taste on how I train Witches." Mio smiled as she guided the group to the runway. Mac and Dan looked at each other and nodded.

"Challenge Accepted." Both answered in unison.

"That's the spirit. We're almost there; we'll start in two minutes so you better stretch up." Mio approached Yoshika and Lynne giving the young Witches some instructions.

"We'll be doing some running huh?" Dan asked. "Looks like it." Mac answered.

"Can you catch up with me? Dan mocks.

"I'm more concerned about you though." Mac answered.

"Alright everyone, take your positions." Mio ordered and everyone lined up at the runway. (Mac, Dan, Lynne and Yoshika)

"I know your limits Dan, are you sure you can do this?" Mac asked again in concern.

"Ready!" Mio announced.

"No worries bro, besides; what's the worst that could happen?" Dan answered sarcastically.

"Go!" Mio shouted and the group ran.

After five minutes running, Dan and Mac are already half dead lying on the starting point of the runway after running 2 laps…

"You men are pathetic; I guess you do have to undergo more intense training than normal." Mio sighed.

Yoshika and Lynne continued running laps as the duo watched them.

"Wow, they're amazing…" Dan remarked the two girls. "It must be good being young and full of energy." he added while looking at Yoshika.

Mac became quiet, he knew that they're not supposed to be here but flashbacks of the vision prior to their arrival kept appearing in his head whenever he looked at Yoshika. Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji; the man responsible for the success of the Striker Units was killed without mercy by unknown people, Mac dubbed them "The Shadowy Figures" the people that he needs to find, _'then what?' _asking himself what will he do when he finds them. His thoughts went back to him when he heard shouts from Major Sakamoto and the two young girls.

"What do you see in front of you?" Mio asked.

"It's the sea!" Yoshika answered.

"What lies beyond the sea?" Mio asked again.

"Europe!" Lynne answered.

"What is the situation in Europe?" Mio asked once more.

"It's being occupied by the Neuroi!" Lynne answered again.

"That's right. You must regain that territory! And to do that, you need training, training and more training!" Mio shouted more intense. "Run! What you need before magical strength is physical strength!"

"Yes ma'am!" the girls shouted in unison.

_**Mac's POV **_

_I was seating at the runway with Dan as I hear the girls shouting their response to Mio's questions, it's quite impressive to see these girls run with such determination. Lynne however, I knew that she can only perform like this during training. While Yoshika's case, despite not having proper military training she can really keep up with Lynne, but every time I see her, it hurts my heart because that vision keep appearing in my head. I know she made a promise with her dad, that's why she's here. Until I find out who those people are and bring them to justice, I cannot look at Yoshika straight in the eye. _

"You're thinking too much you know."

_I heard Dan spoke next to me; he was observing me the whole time we sat in the runway. My mind was somewhere else so I didn't notice._

"I guess so, look at the girls. They're so full of energy, while we blokes are here sitting in our asses looking pathetic. Oh, actually WE ARE PATHETIC as the Major stated." _I lashed out at Dan because I got dragged down with him when he started to slow down, but I admit I'm not that strong physically, I'm blaming him for being weak which makes me look more pathetic._

"Mio surely is strict." _Dan commented while looking at the Major who was shouting at the girls as if he didn't heard what I just said, he didn't even get mad or insulted? He's probably laughing at me right now in his mind, but that's just dumb for me to think that we can train with the Witches in the first place. I shouldn't have suggested that. _

"That's right. You must regain that territory! And to do that, you need training, training and more training!"  
"Run! What you need before magical strength is physical strength!"_Mio yelled at the girls again. _

"Yes ma'am!"

_She's right on every word she just said. Training and more intense training, as men we should be superior to these girls in terms of physical strength and raw power, whether they're using their magic to enhance their physical strength. The real deal here is that we must become stronger._

"Alright, last ten!" Mio shouted again.

"Yes ma'am!" Lynne and Yoshika barely answered as they were about to collapse, still they continued to run.

_She gave 10 more laps to the girls while Dan and I just barely finished 2 laps…it's humiliating, I want to try harder, but why? Was it pride? I don't know but, the girls are doing their best and as new members we should become good examples for them._

"Dan!" _I stood up and looked at him; he's not surprised or anything. He was just smiling at me, like he was expecting me to call him. He was expecting what? It doesn't matter but what I want now is to have this girls see what Dan and I can do._

"So what's it gonna be?" _Dan asked me as he smiled full of confidence. He stood up with his chin up and his eyes are burning with determination._

"I surely hope you're well rested, because I don't plan on losing to those girls because of you." _I told him with a mocking tone, I seriously want to beat these girls after all._

"No problem, I can feel your determination so I'll try to keep up as long as possible. We'll lift our flags and show these girls how real men do real training." _Dan answered with confidence. He's really fired up and we're ready._

_And we ran. We ran as fast as we could. As I look forward, I saw the girls heading on our way but we still have a lot to catch up. I didn't think about it but, I want the girls to know. They're not alone, I want Lynne to know, she's not alone anymore, Yoshika is here now. Dan and I are here as well, so she won't have to feel that pressure, the pressure of fighting to defend your homeland. I'll do everything I can to ensure that she will become a great Witch, I'll lift that rock bottom confidence of hers until she realize her worth for this wing. I looked up and there they are, 5 meters in front of us. _

"Better hurry up Lynne and Yoshika!"_I yelled as I passed Lynne and Yoshika with Dan following my lead. The girls looked surprised and I think the Major as well. _

"Very good you two, but you still have a lot of laps to catch up!" _she said with an angry voice, was she angry or maybe I'm just imagining things. _

_I looked at Dan who was already next to me panting but still keeping up, we were about to reach the tip of the runway until it's time turn back and catch up with the girls again. I feel my body warming up, it seems the adrenaline started to do its magic._

"This is nothing man, we need to catch up to them." _Dan suggested, he got some point there._

"I hear you, Ok then let's take it to the next level." _I changed my pace and increased my speed._

"Be at least we should win this lap!" _Dan yelled behind me but I didn't want to slow down, my attention is directly straight ahead, a few meters ahead are Lynne and Yoshika. I'm closing in. Yes, we can finally catch up with them. No, I think can get past them. _

"That's good, keep it up!" _Mio praised our effort. But she's still looked unimpressed._

_Dan and I are now running side by side next to the girls but my rhythm is getting more intense which increased my speed again. The trio are now behind me as I dash forward and increasing a gap, even though there 9 more laps for the girls to complete, and we blokes have so much to catch up, I didn't mind and I kept running._

_5 laps left for us while the girls are on their last one, Dan is surprisingly keeping up with the girls and catching up on me, or was I slowing down? The joints in my ankle are aching. I'm sweating too much, my breathing is getting heavier. If I slip it'll hurt a lot, I have to be careful. _

_Half of the runway already, only a few meters left for the girls' to finish. I can hear them panting behind me, I'm sure my distance to them maybe 2 or 3 meters, but Dan was close probably next to Lynne, I can't tell because if I look back, I might slow down or worst, tumble on the runway so I kept dashing forward._

"Dan, Miyafuji, eyes forward!" _I heard Mio yell, and then it hit me. Yoshika and Dan are probably staring at Lynne's breasts. Grrr, why am I so stupid? I just missed a close up view of Lynne's bouncing breasts while on the move!_

"Yes ma'am!" Both answered in unison.

_After reaching end of the runway, the girls have finished their laps and took a break while Dan and I still has 3 more laps to go, it's was amazing though. The combination of adrenaline a__n__d determination plus a man's pride gave an unbelievable boost, who would have thought. Also, I think I missed something, ah that's right. Will and Mind power._

"Last one for the two of you!" _Mio shouted, I notice Lynne and Yoshika were sitting on the runway behind her panting heavily, they're still tired. But it's the last lap for me and Dan and now feel the pressure, my heart is pounding really heavy and my lungs aren't taking enough oxygen, my knees are almost aching, but I can still go. I can still finish._

"Mac, stop." Dan called out.

_I only noticed Dan has stopped running when he called me, which I followed. I looked at him and he was panting heavily, but he was smiling as if he's up for a challenge. I knew what he's trying to tell me, he was catching for breath but his eyes are telling it. He wants a race to the finish line. _

"You probably know what I want do you?" Dan asked while breathing deeply.

_I didn't respond, I only acknowledged him with a nod in which he smiled back. I walked back next to him and we both faced the runway, we looked at Mio at the finish line._

"I know what you two are planning, alright then. Wait for my signal!" Mio shouted and smiles at the runway's end.

_I watched Dan as he posed for running position. I took position and I looked at him again and he nodded at me._

"Ready!" Mio shouts.

_It's time to give Dan what he's asking; I held my breath as I waited for the go signal._

"Go!" Mio gave the signal.

_So much to my expectation that I will be the one to take the lead, there's Dan currently running ahead of me, 1 meter then 2 meters, our gap is increasing by the second. How does he was able to, was he just holding himself back earlier? Asking now is not the thing to do; I must catch up to him._

_I ran, my speed barely changed but wasn't enough to reduce the gap…we're halfway to the finish but he's still increasing the gap. I can't catch up, he's too fast. I ran harder, I kept running, I'm losing my breath, my vision, what's happening…_

"Marcus!" Mio exclaimed as Mac rolled hard and fell flat on the runway.

"Oh no, he lost consciousness." Lynne ran towards Mac followed by Yoshika.

"What the hell happened?" Dan exclaimed in panic as he ran towards his friend.

The first half day of our duo hasn't ended yet.

XXXXXXXX

It took me a really long time for this chapter, wasn't sure if it's good or not. Only the reviewers can tell. That is if people with review it.


	4. Chapter 3: Trust in You (Completely)

**A/N: I had a lot of difficulties lately and my schedule has been really sketchy. I apologize for the delay once again, but just to remind everyone again. This story is not dead yet. I present to you the latest chapter.**

**501****st ****JFW Strike Witches – Dover Base Runway**

"Marcus!" Mio exclaimed as Mac rolled hard and fell flat on the runway.

"Oh no, he lost consciousness." Lynne ran towards Mac followed by Yoshika.

"What the hell happened?" Dan exclaimed in panic as he ran towards his friend.

Mac is unconscious; Mio instructed Dan to bring Mac to the infirmary and asked Lynne to guide Dan onto it. Yoshika is also worried so she requested if she can accompany Dan and Lynne to the infirmary which Mio allowed but she also told the trio to return to her once they dropped Mac to the infirmary. Dan hurriedly carried him with Yoshika and Lynne in tow.

* * *

**Infirmary – 15 Minutes Later**

At the infirmary, the Physician, who's also a beautiful lady, was surprised at the sudden arrival of the group. She led Dan to one of the infirmary's bed and dropped Mac on it.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked by the female Physician while checking on Mac's vital signs.

"He dropped flat on the runway while we were conducting some training, over fatigue I guess." Dan stated.

"He was running really fast and was pushing himself too hard, I think I saw him fainted before he rolled hard on the runway." Yoshika said with a worried tone as she looked at Mac's face and arms full of contusions. She approached and extended both of her arms…Dan grabbed Yoshika's arm which surprising her.

"Yoshika, you don't need to do that." Dan said.

"But he's wounded, I have to heal him." Yoshika protested.

"It's just bruises, he's not gonna die from it so don't waste your magic on something so small. Besides, I bet Mac will only get pissed when he finds out that you didn't get to do flight training on your first day just because you wasted your magic on healing him." Dan stated calmly. Yoshika could only look on her hands down as she felt denied of her desire to help other people.

"It wouldn't be a waste, to help and protect people is the reason I joined the military. If I can't help someone, then how am I able to protect more people? Please Dan, let me heal his wounds." Yoshika insisted.

"He'll be alright Yoshika…" Lynne answered which surprised Yoshika. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Lynne tried to take back what she said.

"No, it's okay. You can call me Yoshika , is it alright if I call you Lynne?" Yoshika asked and Lynne nodded smiling.

Dan sighed. "You can ask Mac later when he wakes up." He said as he placed his hand on Yoshika's shoulder.

"We'll that's it girls, lets head back to the Major, I believe we still have some trainings to do." Dan pointed out looking at Lynne.

"I'll take care of your friend here." The female Physician assured.

"Don't fall for him Doc." Dan joked which made the Physician blush.

"Alright girls let's get back to the Major." Dan said in a hurry.

* * *

**Dover Base Runway**

The trio exited the infirmary leaving Mac in the care of the female physician. It took them a couple of minutes to get back to the Major in which they saw the Major waiting with Perrine on her side.

"Honestly, you people are really awful to make the Major wait." Perrine exclaimed in annoyance.

Dan coldly glanced at Perrine. "Don't start with me Perrine; Mac is not here to control me and don't even think the Major can stop me if I decide to lash on you." He spoke angrily while Perrine could only glare in annoyance. Lynne and Yoshika approached Mio and apologized for taking too long, Mio looked at Dan and asked him.

"How's Marcus?" Mio asked plainly.

"He's not dead yet."

"Is that sarcasm Sergeant?" Mio asked coldly.

"Not really." Dan sighed.

* * *

**Me, Myself and I **_**(Dan's POV)**_

_To be honest, I don't really know what to do at the moment. From what I remember in the series, we or they should be doing rifle training first before they conduct flight training, that is when Perrine will volunteer to participate just to be near Mio. Since Mac and I caused most of the delay here, the story seems starting to get messed up big time. _

"Darius, you should stay here and do some training on your own, the four of us will be conducting flight training with our Striker Units." Mio said.

"I have no problem with that, I'll just be here and observe." _I could only say, if flying could be as easy as breathing then I would love to be on the air with them._

"Unless you can flap your hands and fly like a bird, you are welcome to join us." Perrine being sarcastic in her tone

_I know Perrine is trying something on me, but that won't do her any good. _

"No, Perrine I'll be fine. I'll just observe from here." _I told her with sincerity, so much for being polite. Then I looked at Lynne and Yoshika as they are looking at me with worried glances. I have to ease their worry so they can focus on their flight training._

"I'm fine girls; I'll just stay here and watch." _I said calmly and wow Lynne and Yoshika can surely give a warm smile._

"Alright, follow me then Lynne and Miyafuji, you too Perrine." Mio called out at the trio.

"I'll be glad Major." Perrine cheered as she walked beside Mio and gave Dan a snobbish glance before turning away.

_Hmm, she's back to normal. Let's see._

"Hey Perrine" _I called out to her with a smile on my face. _

Perrine immediately stopped walking and looked back at Dan with a hint of anger.

"I'm looking forward to see you flying gracefully and elegantly in your Striker Unit." _I told her with glee. _

"What are you implying, are you trying to say that I suck at flying?" Perrine angrily exclaimed.

_Ok, that was unexpected. I thought she would like to be praised but she took it the wrong way instead._

"No of course not, I'm just happy that I'll see you fly that's all." _I gave a quick excuse._

"Are you done Perrine?" Mio asked while standing behind Perrine.

"M-M-Major, yes I'm done with him. Let's proceed." Perrine said in panic.

The girls went on to the hangar as Dan watched on the end of the runway.

_I wonder how Mac is doing, it's surely weird. I looked at the girls as they launch themselves and took off as they begin to fly in pairs. My attention is currently on Perrine, that blonde Witch flew gracefully, every movement she makes is full of elegance. I switched my attention then to Yoshika, well she's completely out of balance and she barely keeps up with Lynne, she's really sloppy and she will really need a lot of practice. But I knew she will be a great Witch in a couple of episodes or so. I hope Mac wakes up soon. Well then, time to train._

Dan continued his training with some push-ups and sit-ups. Until he noticed someone approached him, it was Trude Barkhorn. He could only smile as he found himself being at the mercy of the Karlsland Ace.

* * *

**Back at the Infirmary**

The female physician gave Wing Commander Minna a call immediately after the group left Mac in the infirmary, Minna and Erica went to the infirmary to check on their new member, Trude was nowhere to be found that time. Upon entering, Erica was the one who approached first and looked at Mac who was still unconscious. She poked the man's cheek and looked at Minna smiling.

Minna approached Mac and held his hand. "Whatever happened to them before they arrived must be difficult for them or should I say to him?" She said solemnly as she held Mac's hand and looked at his bruised arm.  
"So many things have happened in a very short time, adjusting to this world might prove difficult for him. Maybe that's also the reason why he can't reveal anything to us right now." She added.

"You know it's going to be an issue with the top brass especially with the RAF when they found out, even so…" Erica added. "Anyway, it's not something we can't handle right…after all we're the Karlsland Triple Aces." She cheered.

"I'm willing to take the risk Frau; I made a promise to him after all." Minna let go of Mac's hand and stood up as she looked at the female physician with a smile.

She noticed Mac moved a little and a faint mumble is heard from him.

* * *

_**Mac's POV / Mindscape - **_**Foreseen Consequences**

_I looked around and it was dark, yet the feeling was the same. It felt like the void which Dan and I were before we were sucked into Dover Base. Wait, does this mean I will be able to come back? But where's Dan?_

But suddenly, various landmasses appeared around him and the sky appeared was blue with some clouds and the sea was calm as rays of sunlight from the setting sun slowly illuminate the surroundings. The scenery was a magnificent view until Mac found myself standing next to a cliff. In front of him was a tombstone marker. Mac recognized the marker.

_This just keeps getting weirder by the minute._

A man appeared behind Mac and spoke "Greetings…" _I heard a voice as the wind blew; I turned around and saw a person I never expected to meet. This guy is Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, the father of Yoshika and the man behind the success of the Striker Unit. What does he want, am I really talking to him or this is just a dream, damn it to hell, I can't even compare what's a dream and what is not anymore._

"Don't be afraid, I mean no harm." _He spoke as if he was actually here. I want to get out of here as soon as possible but the vision came to my mind, his demise at the hands of those 'bastards'. _

"That's something to hear from a person who's already dead for many years." _I spoke coldly just to hide my fear, I think this will be the worst encounter I'll ever have._

"It seems so, but I am here because of you." Ichiro stated which surprised Mac.

_This guy appeared here because of me? It doesn't make any sense! A dead guy appeared because of me? This is insane!_

"Look, you're probably aware of the situation right now. Your daughter Yo…Sergeant Miyafuji finally joined the military because she wanted to protect people. It's her wish, but she hates the war. I know that she will make a big difference in the war effort. Not just in Gallia but for the rest of this region as well." _I told him, yet it's unclear if this guy could be the actual or just my imagination so what's the difference? How the hell should I know!_

"A storm is coming." Ichiro spoke. _Honestly, it scared me when he told that. A storm is coming…is that something to be surprised about? Let's just say an entire Neuroi Armada is coming to wipe out humanity…now that's worth waiting._

"The Neuroi is not the only enemy, there are others who wanted to defeat the Neuroi and use their power to take over the world. They would do anything or kill anyone just to achieve their goal. Their goal is to unite the world under a sole leadership and a world government." Ichiro stated.

_So what's there to be surprised? It was clear that our arrival would result in something like this. A new enemy would come up and be a more threat than the Neuroi, and this new threat wanted to unite the world under a single authority known as the World Government. Who are they, Nazis?_

"You don't seem surprised." Ichiro asked.

"No, I expected far worse than that, but worry not. I won't let that happen, I won't let anything happen to them, the witches and the people of this world. The Witches are the ones who accepted us and in return, I will do whatever I can to protect them as well as your daughter." _I assured him. I looked at Ichiro who was smiling at me, the very smile that he had on that picture of his. I wanted to ask him about his killers, yeah that would be a good idea._

"You have questions?" Ichiro asked calmly.

"Ichiro, I'm pretty sure you know that you are dead. Your killers, who are they and what are they after?" _I asked him and expected to get a straight answer from the dead guy himself. Although Dan and I suspected that Trevor Maloney is probably involved, that red stone which is probably the Neuroi core for the Warlock and that damn bastard who pulled the trigger was Maloney's adjutant that was badly beaten by Barkhorn near the end of Season 1, I don't know his name though, but when I get my hands on him…_

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Ichiro's respond was not what Mac expected. _You bastard! How could you be such an ass?_

"So it's up to me to unravel everything is that it? _I asked him angrily but he only gave me a nod. _

_So who wants to play Phoenix Wright, anyone? _

Suddenly

The sky splits as flashes of lightning appeared and large numbers by the hundreds and thousands of gigantic Neuroi ships with sizes bigger than any battleship of the SW era started entering the Earth's orbit like a floating armada slowly descending into the planet's atmosphere, Mac and Ichiro looked astound at the visitors.

"A storm you say, that's a damn Neuroi Invasion Fleet!" _I screamed as I looked up in awe and disbelief. From what I observed, the smallest of the Neuroi ships are ten times bigger than a Battleship, the rest are just colossal that overshadows the smaller ones and there are so many dark blips at the atmosphere, I can't even count them, those blips are probably Neuroi ships outside the orbit. It reminds me of something I've seen in a game I think._

"What you're seeing right now is only one of the possibilities that can happen in the future of this world and it's up to you to prevent this particular outcome." Ichiro said as he looked towards Mac.

_Well, this is getting really out of hand. I'll be getting hazard pay for this right? _

"So you're saying that this is just one of the possibilities?" _A World Government ruled by a damn psycho or total annihilation of all life on the planet, where's the harem ending in all this and I bet Dan will pick the harem one. Total annihilation could be the bad ending. ._

Mac was still at his train of thought but then the sky turned red as all Neuroi ships started attacking everything below. A Mountain was pulverized; a city was razed, forests burned leaving absolute destruction around them. The sheer power of each hit on the ground was enough create intense shockwaves that hurl everything away from the point of impact leaving a large deep molten crater. The cliff where the two are standing started to crack as the shockwaves intensifies and each Neuroi attack came closer to their location.

"So that's it huh? Will I see you again?" Ichiro didn't answer. _ I tried to keep a straight face while Ichiro smiled._

"Please, protect my daughter and tell her…tell her that I love her." Ichiro said. _What the…seriously?_

A thin red vertical line appeared between them, it was glowing and expanding; the two of them looked up and saw red. The next moment was no more as everything in Mac's vision turned red. *Explosion*

* * *

**Infirmary – Awakened for damnation**

"GAAH!" Mac screamed as he sits up to his bed.

Erica and Minna as well as the base physician were shocked at the sudden awakening of the sole patient. Mac began to breathe heavily and sweat began to exude from his body.

"Are you alright, you looked like you've seen a ghost." Erica asked curiously as she took a closer look at Mac's face.

Mac held his forehead and gritted his teeth, he clearly remembers everything. That meeting with Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji is the very thing in his mind right now but the most important for him was the final words of Ichiro before his vision turned red.

_Damn it, how am I supposed to say that to her? Damn you Ichiro, I should have punched you in the face._

"Marcus, can you hear me?" Minna asked in a worried tone, Mac slowly turned his head.

"Yeah, I'm good…although my body is aching with a couple of bruises and ouch, my face." Mac answered plainly as he checked his arms and felt his cheeks. The door opened and came in was Trude, her grumpy face is noticeable but her attention suddenly focused on Mac who had just awaken.

"Your first day is completely rough. I surely hope this won't be on a regular basis Sergeant." Trude frowns and berates him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't be mean to him Trude, can't you see he's hurt." Erica scowls and sat at the side of the bed.

Minna and Erica both looked at Mac who was silent, but he smiled and extended his right hand to reach Erica's face. Erica was surprised a bit.

"You're a nice girl Erica; if I could have a sister right now I want it to be you." Mac spoke solemnly as he caresses Erica's cheek. _Ah, her face is just adorable._

"How long I've been out Commander?" Mac changed the topic as he pulled his hand away from Erica's face; she blushes a little as she looks at Trude who was also blushing.

Minna sighed as she sat at the chair next to Mac's bed. "You were unconscious about four hours."

"What about Dan and the others?" Mac asked as he looked around the infirmary.

Suddenly, a sound of engines roared near the infirmary. It was Perrine and Mio landing to the runway on their way to the base hangar.

"It seems like they're done with flight training." Trude said while looking outside the window.

"Dan is doing flight training?" Mac asked as he looked into his thought and used his imagination.

Dan wearing a Striker Unit and doing some aerial maneuvers and stuff while showing the big lump on his crotch appeared on his mind.

"Please God, help me keep my sanity." Mac muttered to himself while doing a face palm.

"Of course not, he was at the runway doing some sit-ups and push-ups when I saw him. So I had to supervise him for a while until Sergeant Lynnette and the new recruit finished their flight training." Trude clarified.

"Really, did you happen to have a word with the 'newcomer'?" Mac asked as he looked at Trude's face.

"The newcomer?" Trude asked with a hint of annoyance as the door behind her opened up.

"I saw you in one of my visions while I was unconscious; you approached the newcomer Sergeant Miyafuji with a stern face and said something to her like 'this is the frontline, combat ability is all that matters here, if you don't want to die, then go home, the Neuroi will not wait for you to grow, unless you want to regret it later…simply become stronger'…something along those lines…" Mac stated not noticing Dan who just entered the infirmary.

_I'm pretty sure she said those, wait a minute…_

"A vision you say?" Minna and Erica asked in wonder as they both switch their attention to Trude.

"I don't remember saying something like that, at all. Did I say such a thing? I think not." Trude asked with confused look.

"But that sounded very likely you Trude." Erica said and giggled.

"You don't remember? Do you want me to…?" Mac didn't have the chance finish his sentence…

*Smack!* A powerful slap in the back was delivered by the newcomer.

"Argh! What the hell?!" Mac winced in pain as he turned his head at the culprit.

"Hey MAN, how are YOU doing?" Dan closed in, looking face to face with Mac as he wrapped Mac's neck with his arm and spoke with a grin face. "What kind of DREAM are you HAVING lately, or perhaps you SAW a PART of an EPISODE that you are NOT supposed to SPOIL yet hmm…are you perhaps still DREAMING?" Dan spoke with puzzling words which made everyone confuse except Mac.

_Shit, those words that I just said are they still… Aw crap! _ Mac thought as he now realizes his big mistake.

"Hey bro thanks for the wake up slap. How's your training today? I heard you were supervised." Mac changed the topic immediately. Dan raised a brow realizing that Mac got his message and also knew that he is trying to derail the topic in which he followed.

"Oh, it's fun. Lieutenant Barkhorn is the one who personally supervised me; she did a really good job." Dan exclaimed with a grin on his face.

The Witches and the Physician are somewhat confused at the duo until Dan started his story about his training while under the supervision of Trude Barkhorn.

* * *

_**Dan's Flashback/POV – **_**Balls of Steel**

"Good afternoon to you Lieutenant."_I called out to her as_ _I saw Trude approached me so I greeted her first, seems like she's been keeping an eye on me for quite some time now. If I know any better._

"Why are you alone here Darius and where is your friend Marcus?" _I think she's pissed off. Is something troubling her?_

"Oh, he passed out and got some minor injuries so we dropped him to the infirmary for a while then we went back here as ordered by the Major. The Major and Perrine together with Lynne and Yoshika are currently sky high doing flight training whatnot and stuff while I'm down here doing some training on my own as advised by the Major." Dan explained.

"So you're currently on your own…well then, I'll personally supervise you for your training. Training alone could also give you a reason to slack and since I got some free time to kill. I'll supervise you whether you like it or not." Trude said in authority making Dan sigh and nod.

For the whole training, Dan made 120 push-ups, 92 sit-ups, 100 squats and 5 laps of running back and forth. Trude left Dan almost completely motionless after the last lap who later dropped flat on the runway, he's a true survivor. After a while, Dan was breathing heavily as he saw Lynne and Yoshika landed and laid down a few meters away from him, it's also noticeable that Yoshika was lying on top of Lynne with one of her arms resting on Lynne's chest. He sat up and faintly hear the group conversation, he even saw Perrine stick out her tongue at Yoshika before she flew away with Mio.

_What a bitch…_

He stood up, took a stroll heading for the infirmary. _I wonder if Mac is already awake._

* * *

"And that's all what happened; the sun was setting already when I got back on my feet so I decided to check on you, and so here I am." Dan finished his story with the Witches paying close attention to him.

"Wow, you took all that punishment and still survived, are you even human?" Mac asked angrily realizing that he's completely no match to Dan's endurance. _Good._

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, dude." Dan spoke with a bragging tone.

Awkward silence

"Well Marcus, I suppose you're alright now." Minna said while smiling to break the silence.

"Yeah, you looked ok now." Erica said smiling, Trude glared at her but she just ignored it.

"Yes Commander, does this mean I can be discharged now?" Mac answered and looked at the female Physician.

_Finally, I can't stand this Physician any longer. Her stare is making me nervous like I'm about to melt._

The female Physician looked at Minna and nodded. "Yes, but the two of you must return here tomorrow." She added.

Mac looked at Dan, they exchanged looks and both looked at the Physician.

"You two will need to undergo medical examination, you also need to fill out forms for your medical record. It's a standard procedure whenever new recruits arrive." Minna enlightened the confused duo.

"So Yoshika will be taking a medical examination tomorrow as well?" _Yay! Sneak peek, SNEAK PEEK! _Dan asked looking at Minna who only shook her head.

"Not necessarily, right Doctor?" Minna answered and asked the Physician.

"Yes Commander, Major Sakamoto already filed Sergeant Miyafuji's medical record from her school, her medical certificate as well as her medical history from her family's clinic." The Physician clarified.

"Just me and Mac, OK does it involve giving us a 'physical' Doctor?" Dan asked in a sarcastic manner making the Physician blush. _Damn not a chance! Physical! Physical exam!_

"Shut it Dan…" Mac rolled his eyes and growled in frustration as he stood up just to find out that he doesn't wear any pants. _Not gonna have it your way asshole._

"What the heck, where the hell are my pants?" Mac exclaimed as he took the blanket and covered his lower part. The Karlsland Trio looked away as they blushed while the female Physician could only give a wry smile.

* * *

**Hallway – Calm before the storm**

The Karlsland Trio and the duo are walking at the base hallway; they are being guided to the place where the two of them will stay. They've been walking for a couple of minutes now as they navigate the halls and corners of the base to avoid being spotted by the other base personnel. Mac is still pissed though.

"I can't believe it; my pants were not on while I was sleeping. I didn't even realize until I stood up!" Mac complains.

"It's only natural because she's a Physician, she would need to check on every part of your body, you get what I mean?" Dan teases as the Karlsland Trio smiles. _I wonder what that Physician did to Mac. _ Dan thought as he smiles.

Suddenly, Minna stopped walking and she turned around to face the duo, Erica and Trude are behind them.

"Gentlemen, this is the room you'll be using from now on." Minna pointed at the door to her left. She opened it then entered; the duo looked at each other then entered as well with Erica and Trude behind them followed.

* * *

**Inside the Room – Kids in the house**

"Wow! It's cool there's a double deck man and also a small desk." Dan cheered as he ran around; he then went to the window and opened it. "This is great! We can even see the runway from here!" Dan exclaimed with excitement as the others could only look at him with amazement. _I can probably jump out of the window and land on the terrace below. _

"You're acting like a kid you know that?" Mac complained. _Good work on surveying the area, I'm sure he saw something judging by his tone._

"Hey, I'll be using the top of the deck! You sleep below, got a problem with that?" Dan said in a serious monotone.

_Whatever… _Mac thought.

After a brief discussion and a handful of swearing at each other, Dan and Mac decided to use the oldest and most idiotic way of settling disputes…

"I win!" Dan cheered as he won the rock paper scissors. _I'm not sure why, but I feel like sleeping on the top._

Mac didn't give a thought about him losing the top deck; he's content that the two of them has a place to stay for now. He looked around and saw something on the table. Mac approached the table and look at what seems to be a set of clothing, he then looked at Minna.

"I told you that I'll be preparing something before sun down, so this should be it for now until the next supplies arrive." Minna stated.

"COOL! Uniforms man! They have uniforms for the two us!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs as the Karlsland Trio could only look at him annoyed while Mac approached Minna. _Finally, some disguise._

"Commander." Mac reached for Minna's hand and held it wholehearted. "Thank you very much." He added.

_Wow, Minna's hand is actually soft despite doing a lot of paperwork and shooting down Neuroi._

"It's the least I can do Marcus, you two are now part of this unit and I really hope I won't regret this later, just remember our agreement and I'll keep my promise." Minna said while blushing, Mac still hasn't released her hand.

"Ok, Ok, enough with that Mac." Dan moved in between the two which made Mac release Minna's hand.

_Too much skin contact is bad for your health._

"Hey Minna, maybe we should bring them there now…" Erica said making the duo confused.

"I agree, it should be unoccupied this time." Trude supported Erica's suggestion making Minna smile and nod.

"Alright you two grab your uniforms and follow us." Minna skips outside the room with Erica and Trude in tow while the duo looked at each other first, the grabbed their uniforms and followed the trio.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_ Mac thought

* * *

**Hallway**

While walking, Erica and Dan began throwing jokes at each other while Trude and Mac are berating and scolding them. Minna kept her smiling posture as she walks to the hallways but then….Minna stopped, she stood straight and turned at the duo, Erica and Trude are behind them…again.

"For now, you two are allowed to use the bath since it's currently unoccupied." Minna spoke in a cold stern manner and looked at the duo with a faint red in the face. "You have fifteen minutes." She added.

"Fifteen minutes?" Dan asked as she switched looking at Mac and Minna. _Seriously, fifteen minutes?_

"Yes, clock starts now." Minna leaned on the wall with her arms crossed smiling; Erica and Trude did the same.

Mac wasn't moving at all but he was suddenly pulled by Dan inside the bath. They entered the bath and saw shelves with baskets on it.

* * *

**Dressing Area**

"I don't know about you man, but I'm taking a dip." Dan spoke quickly as he took off his shirt and removed his shoes, socks, pants and underwear until he's completely naked, he took a small towel and ran inside the bath leaving Mac alone in the dressing area.

*sigh* "What a bother…" Mac started undressing; he took off his shirt and everything then followed Dan inside the bath with just a towel. _Those three won't enter while were inside will they? _

"Wow, this is probably the best bath I've ever seen." Dan's jaw dropped as he looked at the scenery. _AWW YEAH!_

"Let's take a shower first…" Mac said behind him.

Mac walked over the shower and saw some soap bars and took one; he took a shower and started rubbing himself with soap. Dan stood next to him and took a shower as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ah, after all that trouble and intense training…it's best to relax in a nice warm bath." Mio said as she carried some bathing materials while walking the hallway followed by Perrine.

"Major if you don't mind, I would like to accompany you." Perrine requests as she was carrying some bathing materials as well.

"Alright" Mio agreed as they walked the hallway. They reached their destination however, 3 familiar faces are standing at the door. Mio and Perrine approached the trio.

"What's the catch Minna?" Mio asked as she approached with a basket that contains bathing materials.

"Major" Minna called out but she realized that Mio carries bathing materials.

"Major, the bath is currently occupied." She added in hurry.

"Oh, I shall join in then. Perrine wants to join in as well, so what are you three doing here?" Mio asked

"Major, Darius and Marcus are in the bath right now; I suggest you wait until they're finished." Trude stated.

"That's right Major, they'll be done in a few minutes." Minna added.

"I can't believe you allowed them to use our bath Commander." Perrine protested while Erica just yawned at the side.

"I allowed them because it's available this time which is also why we are here to supervise them. Anyway, they'll be done soon so please just wait for a while." Minna clarified but Mio doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

Mio walked pass Minna and opened the door to the dressing room. She entered the dressing area as Minna and Perrine were about to protest.

"Relax you two. I don't mind entering the bath with those two still inside." Mio said with a calm voice.

"But Major, that means you will have to show them your…this is wrong and they are men and men are…they are…I mean…" Perrine stuttered trying to glue a sentence.

* * *

**Inside the Bath**

"Hey man, the water is really nice and it seems that it's a natural hot spring flowing from that fountain statue." Dan stated his observation as he stretches his arms and legs while slowly drifting to the pool.

"Look, we better finish up alright." Mac took a bucket and washed himself with warm water.

"Tch how troublesome, just sit down here at the pool and relax, even if we pass the 15 minute mark none of the Witches will have the guts to enter here as long as they know two adult men are using it." Dan suggests which Mac obliged.

Mac and Dan heard some voices at the dressing area, but they just ignored it knowing that no sane girl would have the balls to enter a bath with two grown men inside.

* * *

**Dressing area**

"Major, you can't possibly go in there!" Perrine exclaims as she extended her arms to block the entrance to the bath.

"Major, it's too dangerous." Minna protested.

"I don't understand at all, Major this is too much." Trude starts to lose her composure.

"I think this is fairly normal by Fuso standards was it Major?" Erica asked.

"Ah yes, we have mixed baths back in Fuso which both genders can bathe together in an open area." Mio stated as she took off her last piece of clothing.

"But, alone inside the bath with two adult men?" Minna asked with a blush on her face.

"I won't be alone because Perrine will accompany me, right Perrine?" Mio looked at Perrine who was standing at the bath entrance. She's shaking at the idea of herself entering the bath showing all of her to those men.

"Major, I think I'll pass." Perrine fidgets her hands while blushing.

"I see, so I'll go alone then." Mio stepped forward but Perrine still refused.

"No Major, please just wait a little. Like the Commander said, they'll be done soon." Perrine extended her arms again stalling Mio.

"Step aside Perrine." Mio said in authority, her cold stare pierced through Perrine's glasses.

"But Mio…" Minna could only mutter weakly and defeated as she looked at Trude who was looking at her. Erica began switching looks with her fellow Karlslanders in confusion.

Perrine almost cried as she lowered her arms to make way for her Major. Mio proceeds and entered the bath.

* * *

**[The following part is within the bath]**

The Karlsland Trio and Perrine waited as they stand near the bath entrance waiting for something to happen.

The duo was having a discussion while Mio entered the bath silently, the steam of the water created enough fog to cover their surroundings. Mio stood behind the duo that was still unaware of her presence.

["Hello gentlemen, how's the water?"] Mio asked as she stood at the pool side.

["Gah!"] The duo jumped screaming in shock as they heard and saw Mio inside the bath.

["Good thing you noticed me already."] Mio said with a smirk on her face.

The Karlsland Trio and Perrine exchanged looks at what they heard.

["Oh shit, my towel?!"] Dan exclaimed as he turned around and search for his towel.

["It fell into the water, what the…damn it stop taking mine you idiot!"] Mac yelled as he battles Dan for his towel.

["At ease you two, just turn around and sit down now!"] Mio screamed at the duo. They sat and didn't move.

["Major, your startled us! What are you thinking entering the bath naked like that?"] Mac protested.

["You forgetting something Mac, she's from Fuso and they have mixed baths so she's not bothered by it.] Dan spoke.

["Ah, you know that. Yes, we do have mixed baths back in Fuso; does that mean Fuso also has a counterpart in your world?"] Mio asked the duo as she placed the towel on her lap.

["Yes."] The duo answered in unison.

"We need to stop the Major before something serious happens." Trude suggested as she leaned towards the bath entrance. "I agree, we can't leave the Major alone with those two!" Perrine favored. The Karlsland trio and Perrine continued their eavesdropping.

["Fuso in our world is called Japan."] Mac stated.

["What kind of culture does this Japan have?'] Mio asked.

["That would be a long story to tell.] Dan said.

["I see, I came in here because I would like to ask you a favor…will you hear me out?"] Mio asked calmly and the duo nodded in response.

There was a moment of silence, after a few minutes Dan started throwing lewd jokes and stuff while Mio just laughed it off with an annoyed tone. The Karlsland trio and Perrine planned and discussed on how they will enter the bath however… they heard laughter inside; it was the duo seemed like they were having fun as they laughed.

But Perrine took it wrong and snaps.

"That's it, I'm going in!" she stood up and charged inside the bath. The Karlsland trio was shocked. Perrine went straight to the pool but the fog was thick enough to cover the floor and she stepped on something that made her trip. Perrine slips and threw herself into the direction where the duo is sitting.

SPLASH!

She landed in the middle of the naked duo that's completely dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here Perrine?" Mio said as she covered her girly parts with a towel.

The naked duo was frozen in place while Perrine was sitting between them at the pool, she was soaked with water and her glasses fell. Her hands started moving in search for her glasses but her right hand landed into places they are not supposed to be. Her left hand found her glasses while her right hand grabbed something else.

"Guh." Perrine wore her glasses and looked up as she saw a man's naked chest but she felt her right hand holding something hard and warm. She slowly looked down and saw a man's erected penis; her face began to turn red as she pulled her hand away from the piece of meat while she suppressed the urge to scream , then she looked up and saw Dan mere inches away from her face looking down at her with irritation.

"How long will you stay there Perrine?" Mac asked angrily. Perrine started to get nervous as she slowly turned her head to face the person who called her.

Perrine, being a noble lady did her best to stay calm even when she saw Mac completely nude from head to foot. She cleared her throat and looked at Mio who was observing quietly. Dan evilly smiled however and decided to take it to the extreme.

"So you still won't move away huh." Dan said with a smirk.

Dan stood up in front of Perrine with his erected meat showing its full glory.

"Kyaa!" Perrine screamed loudly and fainted. Just as before she fell into the water, Mac rushed in and breaks her fall. The scream was so loud it even echoed to the halls of the base.

At the same time at the dressing area, the Karlsland Trio heard the scream and they all charged in, upon entering the scene they saw Perrine unconscious with Mac holding Perrine on her back. Dan was standing in front of the unconscious Perrine with his erected meat pointing at her face making the duo looked like they were molesting her. Mio was just silent as she rolled her eyes..

"Mein lieber Gott im Himmel." Minna froze at what she saw, Erica tried to cover her eyes but she remained looking while Trude clenched her teeth in anger as she called out her familiar.

"What's with that scream?" came in running was Shirley but she too went frozen instantly followed by Lucchini who stared blankly at the scene.

"Hey what happened, why does that stuck up four eyes screamed like that?" Eila arrived but she didn't have enough time to react at what she saw but instantly realized that Sanya was behind so she immediately blocked Sanya who was following her.

"Sanya don't look!" It was too late; Sanya already got a glimpse of the scene in which she could only cover her mouth in shock with eyes wide open.

With a big slice of bad luck, last arriving at the scene was Lynne and Yoshika also with eyes wide open and hands covering their mouths with expressions mixture of shock and disbelief when they saw the naked duo that looked like a scene of two brutes molesting an innocent young lady, Lynne couldn't take it and she fainted. All this happened in a very quick moment.

"Oh shit." The duo muttered in unison while looking at the group of Witches that is staring at them with both anger and disgust combined. Trude and Shirley finally snaps followed by Lucchini and Eila who charged at the duo. Then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**Moments later, Briefing Room – Here Comes the Pain**

The duo finally got to try their new uniforms on them and Perrine has finally dried herself and covered with a blanket, but the thing is…the duo got beaten and got their hands tied up on their backs as they kneel at the floor while surrounded by angry Witches. Dan suffered the worst as he took most of the beating, a crushed nose from a flying kick, a left black eye, some additional minor bruises and a broken tooth which he got when he was thrown to the pool steps. Fortunately, he still has his manhood intact. Dan even requested Yoshika to heal them but to his shock she refused despite her promise to her father that she will use her ability to help people.

There was a moment of silence, but the air in the room was so heavy. Most of the Witches looked at the duo with anger and disgust. It was a very bad feeling. Mio was still silent and who knows why, but the current issue is focused on the duo.

"THEY TRIED TO MOLEST ME!" Perrine exclaimed in anger breaking the silence while switch pointing her finger at the helpless duo while sobbing. Lynne approached and hugged her.

_Best Actress of the Year… _Dan thought gritting his teeth

"It's alright Perrine, you're safe now." Lynne looked at Dan which surprising because her stare is full of hate.

"Yeah, good thing we just arrived in time, you're safe now Perrine." Shirley said as she looked at Dan too.

"They were really bad; I was beginning to like them. I thought they're different, but they were bad men after all." Lucchini said with stern look and disgust.

"Thank you everyone." Perrine said as she wipes her tears.

Mac was silent; he just stared at the floor and ran his thoughts. It was uncalled for, but the situation is dire as they found themselves in an extremely serious misunderstanding. Dan however…

"Hey! Just like that you assumed that we molested her and gets a damn beating? Why is she in the bath in the first place?! Ask the Major to clear things out!" Dan protested as he looked at Mio who was still silent.

"Don't try to reason with us you molester, we know what we saw and you can't deny that, also the Major's words won't do you any good." Barkhorn spat and pulled Dan's hair to raise his face.

"You're lucky to be alive at least." She added, and then she released Dan's hair.

"If that was Sanya, I would shoot you in an instant! Damn with the regulations!" Eila exclaimed as she walked near Mac and kicked him in the shoulder. Mac fell sideward and grunts but didn't say anything, he just went back to his knees and stared at the floor again, this however pissed Eila even more.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Eila landed another kick on Mac's chest making him fall backwards. The rest of the Witches didn't react at what's happening. For them, the men deserve what they're getting.

"Eila, it's not worth it. Let the Commander decide what to do to them. I don't want you to get into trouble." Sanya protested and looked coldly at Mac who was slowly getting back on his knees.

"That's it, you had your fun. Mac say something damn it!" Dan grits his teeth as he looked at Mac who just got back on his knees and stared at the floor again. "Hey are you even listening?" Dan asked in frustration.

"He's silent because he's guilty, so I suggest you admit your sin and take your punishment like a real man should." Minna said as she stood in front of Dan. Her stare was heavy as if she's drilling into his soul. But Dan didn't yield and looked back at her with burning hatred.

_I didn't expect you to believe us anyway, but physically harming us is enough ground for disciplinary actions! _Dan screamed in his mind.

"His silence proves nothing and I will not admit something that I didn't commit so save your threats, Minna." Dan's tone changed and it was heavy especially when he spoke her name. Minna's expression changed and slapped him.

"You bitch!" Dan cursed and was about to charge at Minna but then…he was stopped.

"Dan, don't waste your time to explain…no matter what we say it's useless. They only believe what they want to believe, in their eyes we are the bad guys, to them we are dirty and disgusting molesters. I spoke nothing about it because it's not worth the effort, one cannot reason to a person with a closed mind." Mac looked at Dan with calm but sad expression, the Witches focused their attention to him as he continued.

"We know things that the Witches do not, we have information in our minds that could endanger us all, but why do we remain quiet? It's because of them; we don't want them to know the horrors and the inevitable that they will encounter in the future, for their own sake, even though we may suffer for it." Mac took a deep breath and look at Dan again.

"I rather have the entire burden unto myself and our task is given…" he paused while thinking about what Ichiro showed to him. Dan looked at him with puzzled expression.

"So you're saying we owe you guys big time is that it?" Shirley asked in a mocking tone.

"Then let's just give it to them and get on with it! I don't care what will happen or what consequences it will cause to this world anymore!" Dan blurted out and spat at Minna's foot making her eyebrow twitch. _Take that you bitch._

"You dirty bastard!" Trude walked forward and hit Dan in the face with a left hook. He fell and on his back and received a follow up stomp on his chest. "That's what you deserve you prick!" she added while enraged.

Dan coughs and spat some blood on the floor; he looked at Mac and smiled then returned to his usual position and looked at Mac again. _Damn it, I felt that one really hard. _Dan thought cursing.

"What was that task again?" he asked while completely ignoring Trude making her grit in frustration.

"Help bring salvation of this world or deliver complete total annihilation." Mac said, it only took seconds for Dan to realize that Mac knows something that he doesn't. Mio blinked her eyes on the statement.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?!" Perrine walked towards angrily at Mac and slaps him. "Are you telling us that this world's salvation is on your hands? That is the most ridiculous idea you can come up with!" she added.

"Such nonsense, he's not going to achieve anything with that kind of crap." Erica speaks and sticks out her tongue.

"Huh, acting high and almighty won't do any good for you. That's what we Witches are for, we fight the Neuroi to protect this planet and with the support of everyone, mankind will surely to survive." Shirley said mocking.

"No man has the ability to fight the Neuroi, that's why they rely on Witches like us to take the fight directly to the Neuroi. We are their hope and we bring that hope to the people, their cheers and admiration gives us the strength to continue fighting, it's the reason why we Witches have been successful in every battle we had fought. To bring annihilation you say, heh, bring it on! I'd like to see you try." Eila spoke, her tone was almost bragging.

"We Witches can bring that salvation because we can provide it and we can also prove it. We can win this fight. Your nonsense means your ignorance on what we Witches are capable of." Eila added.

"I can't believe these Witches are two faced bitches, now I understand why there are people in the military that doesn't like them. I guess it's time to get rid of my garbage and stuff when we get back." Dan stated. His words we're insulting for the Witches but before any of the Witches react Mac speaks up.

"What garbage stuff?" Mac asked confused.

"SW Anime." Dan answered

The Witches looked at them confused at what the duo were saying.

"We're currently in it…" Mac answered back.

"Damn it, I forgot…" Dan muttered looking down defeated.

"Oi, speak English damn it…" Shirley protested. Dan raised a brow.

"You want English? Here's one for you Shirley…FUCK YOU!" Dan spat the word which made the Witches gasp.

"You jerk!" Shirley charged, she kicked Dan in the chest then reached for his neck before he even hit the floor and raised him by his collar with her right hand. "No one has ever said something like that to me in my ENTIRE LIFE!" Shirley raised her left fist.

"Congratulations then, I'm your first." Dan smiled before he fell from the impact of the punch.

"Let's get rid of them already, they're freaking me out!" Shirley exclaimed as she walked away.

"This discussion is over; we will now decide what we'll do to them." Minna announced as she gathered the Witches up to decide the fate of the two men.

"Mac, are you alright. As much as I want to do something about this but you lost me there. What do you mean about annihilation and salvation? I don't get it." Dan said as he sat next to Mac as he coughs.

"I finally remembered what it was called, the vision that I saw while I was unconscious." Mac stated as he slowly turned to face Dan.

"You saw a vision while at the infirmary?" Dan questioned and received a nod from Mac.

"Spit it out already!" Dan yelled in frustration. The Witches returned their attention at the duo.

"What's with that racket?" Eila barked at the duo but none looked at her.

Dan and Mac were looking face to face. Then Mac uttered the word Dan was waiting for.

"Exterminatus…" Mac said and stared down the floor while smiling. Dan blinked for a couple of times before the word finally reached his understanding.

"No way, you're kidding right, you can't be serious, that's crazy, it just can't be true right, you're just trolling me right, say something more realistic will you, Exterminatus, but that's to…" Dan stuttered as he saw the image of Exterminatus in his mind.

"Rid all life on the face of the planet." Mac continued and connected his sentence to Dan.

The Witches heard their conversation; it was disturbing for them to hear such description. To rid all life on the face of the planet was something they never heard from any person. Then, the duo went silent as they gaze at Mio.

"Preposterous!" Perrine yelled and took everyone's attention. "Don't listen to whatever he says, don't believe them, we've been fighting the war for quite some time and it's only a matter of time before we liberate our homelands." She added and looked at the duo and she's angrier than before.

"I agree, we've been fighting the war valiantly that we managed to push the Neuroi back to their hive and destroy anything that it throws at us. What they're saying can be used against them; we take that information as black propaganda for the war effort which might cause a huge drop on morale not to mention it will cause an outburst from all those people who hated us Witches." Minna said in authority. The statement made Dan chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" Perrine asked in annoyance.

"Pushed the Neuroi back to their hive? Pretty impressive indeed…" Dan remarked sarcastically.

"You damn bastard…" Perrine was about to finish her sentence when she was interrupted.

"We are Witches and there's nothing a Witch cannot do." Finally, after a long wait Mio decided to speak up.

"How nice of you to finally join this racket Mio, the one who started this." Mac remarked smiling.

"This racket started because of the two of you arriving in this place from the start." Perrine defends Mio.

"Ask your Major then." Mac barked back.

Everyone looked at Mio in wonder.

"It's my entire fault." Mio admits as she looked down and smiled.

"Major! You can't possibly say that they're innocent! We saw what they're doing!" Barkhorn protested.

"Riiiiiiggggggghhhhhhttttttt…." The duo said in unison with a long slow tone which made Barkhorn hiss.

Eila walked forward and protested as well. "Wait up Major, why didn't you stopped us when we started beating them up?"

"I also want to know why you've been quiet for the whole time and yet here you are defending these two, what's going on Major?" Shirley added.

The duo was smiling and kept silent; they just waited until all the questions are asked.

"Major, if there's a reason why it's your fault please say them now to clear things out." Minna requested.

Mio walked towards Mac and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry if it had to be like this, I have my reasons for prolonging it but what impressed me is that you kept your anger into your head and that is something ordinary men are incapable of." She pulled a handkerchief and wiped Mac's face. She also pulled out a small knife and cut them loose.

"You took all that punishment and yet you remained calm despite what has been done. You earned my respect and in the end it all ended well." Mio added as she handed over the handkerchief.

"Just as planned" The duo replied in unison with smirks on their faces. This drawn confusion in the faces of the Witches however.

"I will clear things out so everyone pay attention." Mio announced.

* * *

_**Mio's Flashback**_

_Moments before Perrine entered the bath, this conversation is a little quiet and none of the witches outside the bath heard it._

_The duo still sitting at the poolside but still looking away from Mio, she decided to ask them._

"_Let me ask you something, how much beating both of you can endure?" _

"_We can endure a beating, well if it's the Witches it depends." Dan said._

"_Well, if it's just normal strength of the Witches, I think we can manage, most of them are aged 14 to 18 so it doesn't seem so hard to endure them, after all some slaps and punches might even feel like children hitting you. Although kicks and below the belt blows can be as painful as adult strikes. If they used magically enhanced strength, that's not pleasing at all and it's really gonna hurt." Mac clarified._

"_Why do you ask Major?" Dan asked curiously._

"_I wanted to ask a favor if you don't mind. I want to know if you trust me, and of course I wanted to know if I could trust you as well. So are you good?"_

"_What's your plan then?" The duo asked in unison._

"_I want to make it look like you two are molesting me." Mio stated her plan._

"_You can't be serious." Mac protested. 'Molest Mio; I don't want to die yet!'_

"_It's not that hard, after all I'll just scream and well you can touch me on my chest to make it look authentic." Mio said with a smirk while the duo sweat dropped. _

"_Why make such a plan, I mean what's the point in this?" Mac asked curiously as he turned and looked at Mio who didn't even bother to cover her body._

"_Well, I can assure you that they will probably beat the hell out of you and make you suffer, from then on I will observe your tenacity on how well you manage your anger, I will decide whether you pass or not, and from that decision I will also decide on what to do to you after the ordeal." Mio said. "You can turn around now Darius." She added._

_Dan turned around and covered his crotch with a towel. Mio however saw it and smirked._

"_Don't laugh, it's only natural." Dan said while looking away._

"_To test our endurance, to measure our tenacity and see if we're gonna break?" Mac asked to clarify._

"_Exactly, if I am to trust you guys, I want to make sure on how well you can endure, you know very well that we are all girls here and I wanted to make sure that we can sleep peacefully at night knowing that you guys are able to resist temptation and not having lewd thoughts or ideas to ensure that you won't do anything to any of our Witches in this unit ." She said, but she looked at the crotch of the duo and sighed as she saw how lively their penises are._

"_I guess you guys already failed on the lewd thoughts part." She sighed._

"_It's natural because, well you yourself Major is physically and sexually attractive and being naked in front of us just made it worse, but as you can see we clearly held our ground." Dan stated proudly._

"_Why thank you Darius." Mio smiled._

"_I assure you Major that we can resist the temptation and we can endure, so bring it." Mac said proudly._

"_Let's get this done but, I can't promise that we won't be quiet about it though…" Dan remarked._

"_What do you mean?" Mio asked as she stood up and relocated herself to the fountain next to the pool steps._

"_Can we swear and curse just to keep ourselves in check, but we might get overboard, though it will surely keep our heads in the game." Dan confirmed._

"_Hmm, I guess you can… but try to make it minimal, because it could escalate if you went overboard so don't get carried away if you know what's good for you." She voiced her concern._

"_It's cool, if the Witches beat us up and we cursed, insult or swear at them, it will be even. They can harm us physically but we can harm them emotionally, intensifying the ordeal might as well be beneficial, it could also make them believe like it's actually real." Dan said._

"_So ok, I get the beating part, but during the ordeal we might spill some nonsense that can be puzzling or disturbing, just don't take anything we're gonna say seriously okay? Mac said with a grin. Mio nodded and smiled_

"_Let's get this over with…" Dan said as they sat next to each other and stared at Mio._

_But Dan was so erect and Mac was staring at Mio, the duo began laughing which Mio followed._

_But just as before Mio could open her mouth to give her signal to begin 'molesting' her, Perrine appeared out of nowhere and landed between the naked duo_

* * *

"That is all that we planned, but we didn't think Perrine would make it turn out quiet well." Dan smirked.

"Thank you for your participation Perrine." Mio said making Perrine blush.

Trude approached Mio and spoke. "Major, so what you're saying that everything was just an act?" she asked.

"On our part yes…on yours I don't know." Dan said with a smile making Trude blush.

"It all started with Perrine after all, if she didn't enter this wouldn't have happened. Things turned out quiet well plus we got a terrible beating and the damage has been done but since everything is cleared out, it's alright with me." Mac stated. He stood up and looked at the Witches who beaten them up and clearly saw regret on their actions.

"Don't feel bad girls, it's only natural to do such things to protect one of your number and what happened earlier was understandable. Although, you didn't even give us a chance to explain and continued assaulting us mercilessly." Mac said in detail.

"It was clear that you didn't trust us, but since we put our trust deeply to the Major, it was worth it." Dan added.

"I have to admit, I was starting to doubt the Major's words but I decided to hang into it. After all, we have nowhere to go and we are outcasts in a world we didn't even know." Mac added.

Minna approached and speaks up. "You did that just to gain our trust? I understand the thought and all but you didn't have to put your lives on the line just to prove yourself trustworthy!" Minna exclaimed.

"Sometimes, you need to take extreme measures." Mac countered.

Mio did her signature laugh. "See that Minna, my hunch was right after all. We can trust them and let them stay at the base, you can even let them inside the bath with everyone." She said surprising the Witches.

There was awkward silence for a bit until Mac smirked and looked at Mio

"Ahem, I think it's necessary that you give them punishment for their actions earlier." Mac said with a smirk.

"However, I am the CO of this base." Minna countered but Mac doesn't want Minna to get away with it.

"But you are not safe from disciplinary action because your behavior earlier did not fit your rank and you also slapped Mac." Dan added with a smirk.

"But…" Minna was starting to get nervous.

"By the way, Shirley and Barkhorn did most of the beating; they surely to be punished as well." Mio followed.

"Why are you siding with them, Major? I was the victim here!" Perrine exclaimed protesting.

Dan and Mac chuckled at what they just heard.

"What's so funny? I believe she has a point." Eila spoke.

"Well Perrine slapped me so she's included also, don't forget Eila that you kicked me not once but twice." Mac countered chuckling.

"So whose it gonna be Major?" Dan smiled and walked next to Mio facing the Witches.

"You think the Major can just do something like that?" Barkhorn protested with pride. "Minna is our CO and she gives orders here, not the Major." She said proudly.

"Erica, Lynne, Yoshika and Sanya, get on this side." Mac called out to the four pointed on their side of the room.

"Do what he says." Mio said and the four young Witches did so.

"Major, what's the meaning of this?" Minna asked in panic.

"As a matter of fact Minna, you have violated military regulations regarding the handling of military personnel, you also let your subordinates physically assault them, you let them suffer and you yourself are involved." Mio chuckled.

"It makes sense now, no good will happen if you give in to your emotions." Mac remarked.

"I agree, like when the Commander slapped me!" Dan exclaimed.

"You provoked her!" Barkhorn hissed.

"And you punched and stomped me!" Dan countered shutting up Barkhorn.

"Look girls, I understand that you are still confused and none of you want to take the punishment." Mac said.  
"But if you keep this up and prolong this, this discussion will make a big mess so just admit to your mistakes and accept the punishment, like a real soldier would do." He added.

"All those swearing and cursing that you did, do you think we forget that?" Shirley protested.

"We are just acting and we didn't mean any of the words we say alright? We wanted to piss you off so we can get the act like we actually mean it. The Major already admitted everything and she will take full responsibility but first you have to accept your punishment." Dan replied and chuckled.

"Barkhorn, Eila, Perrine, Lucchini, Shirley and Minna…you will accept the punishment that Mac will give to you." Mio smirked and looked at Mac while the named Witches groaned in frustration. Minna went silent as she ponders on how did this happen.

"Wait a minute why does he's the one to give the punishment?!" Barkhorn protested in anger.

"She's right Major, I don't mind accepting the punishment but why from him?" Eila followed.

"Do you also disagree with my decision Perrine?" Mio stared at Perrine who shuddered.

"Of course not Major, whatever you say." Perrine said and went silent. Barkhorn and Eila glared at her.

"I guess that's just fair after the beating I gave them, but what kind of punishment we will be expecting Major?" Shirley asked. "I don't wanna be hit hard or do laundry." Lucchini complained as Shirley began patting her head.

"Any objection Minna?" Mio looked at Minna and stared at her for a few seconds before she replied.

"None." Minna answered and looked at Mac. "I hope your punishment would be fair for us." She added and turned around not revealing her teary eyes to everyone.

"You must be wondering why these four are not included." Mac smiled pointing his right thumb behind him.

Barkhorn steps up and pointed her finger at Erica. "Hartmann, you should join us here!" she yelled as the young blonde shudders in the corner.

Mac walked in front of Erica and hides her behind facing Barkhorn. "Erica is safe because I say so, and she didn't hit any of us, she just watched although she gave some rude remarks it's not enough for her to be punished like the rest of you, Sanya was to be punished as well but I remembered her words when she stopped Eila so instead, her punishment will be added to Eila's. Lynne and Yoshika just listened and watched the entire time so they're good. Lucchini just did the extreme and Dan suffered for it so she's included. Perrine slapped me and the Commander slapped Dan." Mac added bringing back smiles on Erica's face. Sanya, Lynne and Yoshika also smiled in relief while Eila puffed her cheeks. Perrine glared at Mac while Lucchini hid her face on Shirley's chest.

"Also, from this day onward I take Erica as my ersatz little sister and if you have a problem with her you say it in my face, Lieutenant." Mac looked sternly at Barkhorn shocking everyone at the statement.

"What did you say?" Barkhorn stuttered as the man in front glared at her.

"Whoa! Yay! I got a new brother!" Erica cheered as ran and hugged Mac dearly.

"Alright, alright don't be so hard on me, my body still hurts, geez." Mac smiled as he tapped Erica's head.

"No seriously thanks bro!" Erica hugged him again.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Erica." Dan said with a grin, making her blink in wonder.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

"Oh, I bet Lieutenant Barkhorn will enjoy this, Mac is a strict big brother, I know too well because I treat him as one." Dan remarked and looked at Barkhorn. "You'll never have to keep a close eye on Erica because she never knows what she got herself into." He added making Barkhorn blink before she smiles.

"I see." Barkhorn grinned while looking at Erica. "Have fun with your new brother, Hartmann." She looked at Mac smiling and Mac responded with a nod.

The entire room became lively as the duo started clearing things up with the Witches. Minna however remained silent as she felt she was betrayed, but she was surprised when Mac stood in front of her. She looked at the taller man anxiously and moved back a little.

"You ready for your punishment Commander? Mac smiled making her sweat drop.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later – Dining Hall**

It has been decided that the punishment for the Witches will be held at the dining hall to prevent other base personnel to see.

"There, you should be fully healed by now." Yoshika sighed as she finished healing Dan after she healed Mac.

"Thanks Yoshika, I don't suppose you can fix the broken tooth as well?" Dan grinned making Yoshika laugh dryly.

"Great job Miyafuji, now go and help prepare dinner with Lynne." Mio ordered

"Hai!" Yoshika responded and ran into the kitchen.

At the corner of the dining hall lined up the Witches, Minna, Shirley, Trude, Perrine, Eila and Lucchini, all were standing while holding 2 buckets of water on their hands. It's been decided that their punishment will last until Lynne and Yoshika finishes cooking dinner.

"I can't believe this; I have been working so hard in discipline and here I am taking punishment, but no matter. As a soldier of Karlsland, I'll take this punishment as a true soldier." Barkhorn hissed.

"Whoa, I bet that hurts Trude." Erica sighs while sitting at the chair with her elbow on the table.

"Wah, It hurts..I can't hold it anymore." Lucchini shouted.

"Bare with it Lucchini, if you drop it your punishment will be extended." Shirley scolds while tightening her grip on the bucket.

"Why does mine have to be holding buckets and balancing a book on my head at the same time?" Eila complains.

"So you want Sanya to be punished as well?" Dan said while chuckling. Eila glared at him.

"This is not right; it's not supposed to be like this." Perrine started muttering to herself.

Minna was surprisingly calm while holding 2 buckets of water. "I have to admit, your punishment is just fair as I expected although…"Minna paused as she looked at Mac who was sitting at the floor in front of her. "Why do you have to be so close and could you please stop staring at me like that?" She added while smiling dryly.

"It's working man, I thought the Commander was tougher that I thought but there you are mentally attacking her." Dan grinned while wiping the dining table.

"Shh, I haven't blinked since I started staring at her. Don't talk to me or I'll lose my focus." Mac said as he continued staring at Minna from head to toe.

Mio did her signature laugh. "You guys really ended up an unusual punishment for them."

"It's nothing really Major, after all we got ourselves pretty roughed up at least we can exact revenge this way." Dan said while accepting the plates from the kitchen counter as Lynne hands it over.

"So Mac how do you rate the Commander?" Dan grinned as he puts plates on the table.

"Well, she's 85 over 100." Mac said making the punished Witches confused.

"I rate Perrine 80 over 100." Dan smirked. "It would be overkill if I say 90 over 100." He added while placing drinking glasses.

"When this is over, I would like to talk to you alone Major." Minna said while sternly looking at Mio while keeping her grip at her buckets.

"Why are you looking at me, I'm not the one who gave your punishment." Mio countered with a grin, Minna glared at her making Mio look away and drop a sweat.

"Ok, dinner is ready." Dan cheered as he faced the Witches, Lynne and Yoshika placed the food on the center of the table.

"Good, drop your buckets everyone. Give them a round of applause. " Mac stood up; he gestured at Dan to come. Every Witch that has not been punished clapped their hands making the punished ones smile in awe and sigh in relief.

Dan quickly walked next to Mac and stood straight facing Minna who was still stretching her arms. The other Witches were doing the same.

The duo saluted. "Wing Commander Minna, command is yours once again." Mac announced. Minna sighed and saluted back.

"Thank you Sergeant." Minna said and smiled. She walked pass the duo and took a seat. Lynne and Yoshika began serving the food and drinks while everyone waits.

Minna's shoulders were still stiff as she started moving her arms, but to her surprise, a pair of hands landed on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Mac. "Wha…what are you doing Sergeant? unnecessary contact with the Witches is prohibited." She said sternly while blushing.

"I don't think so Commander." Mac smiled and started massaging her shoulders; Minna closed her eyes and felt relaxed as Mac continued. The witches stared in awe as they saw Minna's face turned pink and moaned.

"Hey why does the Commander get a special treatment?" Shirley yelled as she stared at Minna and Mac.

"Want me to massage you then?" Dan offered but Shirley declined.

"Honestly…" Perrine sighed as she stretched both of her arms but unknown to her. Dan was already behind her.

Dan landed his hands on Perrine's shoulders shocking her, but before she could react she released an erotic moan when Dan started moving his fingers on her shoulders which took everyone's attention.

"Ah, Pl...Please…stop it." Perrine protests weakly as Dan grinned at her.

Mac paused and Minna looked at Perrine in disbelief, she herself was barely keeping her voice down but Perrine was moaning loudly.

"Whoa, who would have thought that a stuck up four eyes can moan like that." Eila remarked while looking wide eyed at Perrine.

Dan has a smirk on his face as he let go of Perrine who completely went silent. The Witches looked at her and observed, she was trembling and was red in the face but she can't speak up because of pure embarrassment.

The food was served, everyone took their seats and they all began to eat.

"Wow, this food is great Lynne. What's food is this?" Dan praised as he took his first bite.

"Thank you Dan, its called Banger's and Mash and it's one of my favorite food to prepare." Lynne cheered.

"I have to admit this is really good, you should grow up soon Lynne so I can marry you." Mac praised and joked making Lynne blush.

"Ahem, I appreciate what you said about her cooking Marcus but please leave the marriage topic out of it." Minna said in a monotone making Mac cough.

"Whoops, she got you there Mac." Dan grinned and switched his attention to Perrine.

"How are feeling milady?" Dan asked but Perrine who was still blushing didn't respond and continued to eat.

"I bet she's still tired, she was really loud after all. If I hadn't seen you massaging her I would have thought of something else." Eila teased but Perrine still didn't respond.

"Why does Perrine moaned like that anyway?" Yoshika asked curiously. This time Perrine glared at Yoshika.

"Anyway, let's just drop the topic and eat." Mio said.

"Thank you Major." Perrine said smiling and continued to eat.

"About what happened earlier in the bath?" Minna spoke taking everyone's attention.

"I thought we already cleared that one Commander?" Mac responded. "You already _saw everything _so why do you have to bring that one up again? No offense but, reminding us about the bath is just…embarrassing for me."

"Don't you mean _us_; don't leave me out like I liked what happened." Dan commented looking at Mac sternly.

"I wasn't referring to that scandal." Minna answered blushing as she remembers the images of the naked duo.

"Commander, we already got over it. We are healed; everything is cleared and settled…" Dan spoke; he then switched his attention to Mio. "I guess it's the Major who should be prepared instead." Dan smiled cheekily.

Minna's expression changed and glared at Mio who paused eating. "Thank you for reminding Dan, I'll speak with the Major after dinner." She then proceeds to eat. They finished eating and everyone was satisfied, the rest of the time went silent.

* * *

**The Lounge**

After dinner, everyone gathered at the lounge. Dan found a good spot to seat at the stair steps while Mac froze when he saw something of great interest for him. Mio and Minna left the dining hall earlier to discuss something while the other Witches went on the lounge, Lynne and Yoshika stayed at the kitchen to finish washing the plates

"That's just great Mac, they've got a piano." Dan remarked as he saw Mac staring at the piano for quite some time.

"Do you know how to play the piano big bro?" Erica asked cheerfully, Mac only nodded. "Play it then!" Erica cheered as she pulled Mac's arm and dragged him towards the piano.

Mac looked at it for a moment and noticed that everyone was waiting for him to try it. He sighed and sat at the small chair as he raises the fall board to reveal the keyboard. Mac gently touched the first keys feeling it with his fingers, he closed his eye and gently press the first note followed by the next to create a melody. Everyone was agape at the sight; Dan smiled as he observed the Witches. Everyone in the lounge enjoyed listening to Mac's piano performance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is where we end this chapter; I would like to apologize for this chapter because it was too delayed, this has been rewritten, and to be honest I wrote 3 versions of this chapter.

The first version that I came up with has a chase scene where the duo ran outside the base naked causing panic to the whole base, they were chased by the entire wing of witches both from the ground and some in the air, also the ground personnel was involved.

The second version also has the same elements of the first (running naked was not included) but has a scene where Mac was accidentally shot by a ground personnel, Dan blamed Minna for it. Mac told Dan to leave him in which he complied but promised that he will return with vengeance, this part was the original idea I came up with when I was writing the first chapter (not the prologue) that could lead to where the duo will side with Maloney and 'use' him for their own benefit in exchange for information about the modern world and modern weaponry ideas.

The third version is this one; the added part was the bath scene. The others after the bath scene were supposed to be in the next chapter but I decided to add it here as an extension. I'm still thinking if this part could also lead to where the duo will side with Maloney, I might also add some parts where Maloney and the duo will have a scene. How funny that the last one I wrote was the one I chose to be Chapter 3.

**Ideas currently working on / Planning Stage:**

It was easy to come up with an idea, but the thing is, connecting and placing them in the story could be a real pain in the ass/head. This comes when you thought your idea was fine then you'll come up with another one and see if it's fit then if it is then you will have to discard the first one. That is why I had to rewrite this chapter THREE TIMES because the 2nd idea popped up after finishing the 1st one and so on. Anyway current ideas I'm working on for the next chapter are the following:

Next chapter will be containing the events for the Episode 4 of the series, the idea is that the duo will realize that they skipped episode 3 which supposed to be Lynne's first aerial victory. This is still subject to change though.

Still figuring out if I'll be able to include the OCs and Maloney team up against the Witches. This might result in altering the whole SW story.

Notes:

_**Exterminatus**_ is the name of a terrible order given by the authorities of the **Imperium of Man** to destroy an entire planetary biosphere and all life upon a world. The vision that Ichiro showed Mac is the Orbital Bombardment Method of Exterminatus. I believe the Neuroi is capable of such feat because they came from outer space and I think of the Neuroi as a Hive Fleet. For more information about Exterminatus read at wiki/Exterminatus.

The piano piece that Mac was playing is Giniro from Air TV Original Soundtrack.

Any comments, suggestions and criticism will be accepted. So far how would you rate my writing and if you notice some mistakes and errors don't hesitate to pm me.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 4: In preparation for the worse

It's time to check on our terrible duo in their adventure in the Strike Witches Universe. Last chapter we saw how they managed to gain the trust of our lovable Witches (the hard way).

I present to you the next chapter:

**Chapter 4: In preparation for the worse  
**

**Straights of Dover **

**Date: Unknown**

Above the Straights of Dover are two planes patrolling the area, these are Bf 109s painted the with the JG 52 paint scheme. Fast and agile, these planes are built for fast hit and run tactics and also the pride of the Luftwaffe. These planes also bear the Strike Witches Emblem on their tails and had odd markings on the sides of their fuselage. The leading plane had a red eight pointed star with a round circle with spikes at the centre forming a big mouth with fangs and a Neuroi core at the middle of it and writings "Neuroi Eaters". But why these two Karlsland fighters are seen in Britannian Airspace and who are the pilots of these machines?

"Gah!" Mac opened his eyes and finds himself inside a plane cockpit holding a joystick.

"The heck is going on here!?" Mac asked in panic while looking around inside the aircraft's canopy. He saw the interior and noticed that he is wearing a flight suit and helmet. As he continues to look around he accidentally stepped on the rudder pedal and jerked the joystick making 'his plane' lose balance and dive.

"Whoa! Oh shit!" Mac panicked and held the joystick steady; suddenly his vision became into a series of information and started to enter his head in milliseconds. When he regained his consciousness, he comes to realization that he knew how to fly the plane properly.

[Mac has acquired the ability Instant Learner]

"Damn, I don't know what happened to me but that was a good feeling." He smiled as he pulls up the joystick and gained altitude, but his calm didn't last long when he heard someone's voice…

(Radio)["Aw shit, how did I get in here?"] A voice was heard from the speaker.

"What the…. Dan, is that you?" Mac asked in surprise.

(Radio)[FUCK, I was relaxed already in my bed and now I got myself inside this thing….Mac you here too?] The voice was Dan. But before Mac could reply, Dan yelled in panic as his plane tumbles down.

[Whoa! Mac, what the hell is happening?]

"Dan! Pull up, pull that joystick up!" Mac exclaimed, he dived his plane towards the tumbling plane.

(Radio)[I don't know how!] Dan screamed as his plane started to spiral.

"Stay calm, I'm right here…keep that joystick steady to keep the plane from rolling and don't step too hard on the pedals!" Mac yells as he guides his plane towards Dan.

(Radio)[Whoa! what is this, it feels great!] Dan exclaimed in excitement while spiraling down.

"What do you mean? Speak damn it!" Mac cursed as he noticed that their altitude is getting lower. He suddenly heard maniacal laughter from Dan. "Shit, don't tell me you just learned to fly that plane?" asked Mac.

(Radio)[Learned it] Dan screamed as he pulled up 'his plane'.

[Dan has acquired the ability Instant Learner]

A few moments later, they got a hang of themselves and decided to gain altitude.

"Say how did we get ourselves here?" Dan asked out of the blue.

"I was about to ask the same thing! What's the last thing you remember?" Mac asked checking the gauges on his plane.

"Well, you played the piano before we go to our room then we slept. After that, here I am." Dan stated.

"But seriously, that moment when all information about flying this thing started entering my head was amazing!"

"I know because I experienced it too." Mac sighed. "We really find ourselves in odd situations huh?"

"Yeah, but seriously, I'm looking at your plane right now and it looks like a German one, that's a Messerschmitt right?" Dan noticed while flying on Mac's left side.

"Really, I'm looking at your plane and it's like a Bf 109 G model, not sure if a G-6 or 10." Mac also noticed the roundel.

"Your roundel is creepy as hell! Eight pointed star with a big circle that looks like a mouth with fangs and a Neuroi core in the centre and that writing 'Neuroi Eaters'?"Dan commented.

"Hmm…perhaps the roundel my plane is probably a mock up of the World Eaters Legion…I could see it in your plane as well…."

But before Mac manages to continue, his sentence was cut off by loud sounds of explosion.

*Boom* *Boom* *Dakka* *Dakka* *Dakka* *Boom* A group of ships are engaged in battle with a lone large type Neuroi below, the small fleet consist of a Battleship, 2 heavy cruisers and 2 destroyers. Dan rolled his plane to see where the loud noises come from and he saw a group of ships below.

"Holy crap, that's a small fleet of ships…" Dan said

"And a large type Neuroi, the Stingray looking type thingy…" Mac noticed the large type Neuroi and named it Stingray.

The Neuroi fired a beam slicing through one of the destroyer which instantly blown up.

(Radio) [This is HMS Anson to anyone who can receive this transmission, we are engaged in battle with a large type Neuroi, requesting *static* assistance, we're taking hea*static* casualties. I repeat, we *static*. Our location is *static* near *static*]

The Neuroi fired again at another destroyer.

(Radio) [This is HMS Bulldog, we've lost engine power *static* our ship is dead in *static* water, we need immediate support!] The damaged destroyer sent a distress call.

"Shit, they need our help!" Dan exclaimed.

"I doubt if we could do any damage to that Stingray at all!" Mac protested.

The Neuroi fired another beam but this time striking the Battleship.

(Radio) [This is HMS Anson, we are heavily damaged *static* we need support *static* anyone *static*, we *static* help!]

"Come on man! We're the only ones here! Don't tell me that the writings in your plane are just for show?" Dan spoke in a mocking tone.

"Certainly not, but you're right." Mac chuckles as he rolled his plane to see the ships.

"Cool, should we tell them now?" Dan asked and Mac sighed before he used his radio.

(Radio)[This is Flight Sergeant Marcus Arclight of the 501st JFW to HMS Anson; we are here to provide air support over?] Mac transmits a message. Loud cheers have been heard from the radio.

(Radio)[This is HMS Anson and thank you for responding but, the 501st is a Witch Unit how come you guys are attached to a Witch unit?]

(Radio)[No time to answer that sir, we are now above you and we'll engage the Neuroi, keep your ships away ASAP." Mac said and turned off his radio and signaled Dan whose flying next to him who responded with a thumb up.

The duo dived down in a spiral turn while enduring the amount of G force they take and leveled the plane at the same altitude of the Neuroi, surprisingly it didn't fire at them, and it just continued to attack the poor ships below, more like toying with them.

"This is it Dan, no turning back." Mac said in a serious tone as he lines up his crosshair.

"Weapons ready, firing on your mark." Dan responds as they close in to the Neuroi.

The duo was about to press the trigger then suddenly both their visions turned red. *Explosion*

**Mac and Dan's Room: 2:30am – Reality Check**

"GAAAH!" the duo screamed in panic as both of them woke up at the same time. Realizing that they are both awake,

"You too?" Both asked in unison and disbelief as they looked at each other.

"Fuck, I thought I was a goner!" Dan exclaimed as he jumps down his bed and ran to the window.

"So we both have the same dream and we both woke up because of the same outcome?" Mac asked in wonder.

"What's the last you remember?" Dan asked while opening the window.

"My vision turning red." Mac replied.

"Shit, it's the same as mine. Are we perhaps connected with our minds?" Dan asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out." Mac said calmly as he took a deep breath, he then looked at Dan seriously.

_Fuck you asshole. _Mac spoke his mind but Dan's reaction was not expected.

_Fuck you too, shithead. _Dan replied with his thoughts while smiling.

[Mac and Dan has acquired Thought Channeling]

Both remained silent for a while and then laughed.

"Oh, man this is crazy telepathy!" Dan stated as he held his stomach while laughing.

"I know right, now this is just between the two of us, until we find out more about this, we should keep this a secret to the Witches, and we need to think of better ways to utilize this thought communication, understand?" Mac said sternly.

_Sure thing bro. _Dan answered with his mind.

_Now can we get back to sleep, I think it's still past 2am. _Mac suggested.

_Sure, we'll continue this tomorrow. _Dan responded and headed back to his top side of the bed.

_Right, rest well…we got a long day when the sun rises. _Mac then went back to sleep.

**Morning**

It was a nice morning in Dover and as the sunrise started entering a certain Witch's room, Minna was awake quite early. Yes, she was awake already because as the CO it's her duty to do the roll call.

"It's time to wake everyone up." Minna stood in front of the mirror and checks herself. Now in her uniform she touched her cheek and took a deep breath. "Ok." She muttered as she turned around toward the exit.

**Mac and Dan's Room **

Mac opened his eyes and saw the room is so bright. Dan left the window open making the room well lit. He was unsure what to do and decided to try waking up Dan using their new ability.

_Hey Dan, wake up. _Mac spoke his mind but got no response.

_Hmm perhaps he's still sleeping, or I'm the one who's dreaming, if you think about it clearly, thought communication? Yeah right… _Mac spoke his mind in disappointment.

_You thought I'm still sleeping? Dude, I may be badly beaten yesterday but that won't be an issue for me to wake up early. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss a second of this day just to be with any of the Witches and for the record, you're not dreaming. _Dan stated in his mind proudly.

Mac got up and sat at the side of his bed.

_I simply thought it's impossible and yet how are we able to do such feat?_

_You think that this is still just a dream? Look, we better fix ourselves because we'll be having breakfast soon. _

_Breakfast huh, you're saying that we can just stroll out of this room and go to the kitchen casually? I wouldn't be so sure about that. _

_What's wrong with that, we're members of the 501__st __already so I don't see any problem with that._

Mac started fixing himself; he wore the uniform that Minna gave them and made his self tidy and presentable. Then he looked at Dan with a serious glare.

_What? _Dan asked mentally as he dresses up.

_We'll just wait for them to pick us up. _Mac said heavily, Dan scowls but before he could protest anything, Mac spoke again in his mind. _Remember that Minna hasn't given permission to roam the base yet, so we'll just wait for them here. _

Both of them sat at the table and waited.

_You're enjoying this thought communication do you? _

_You bet I am._

**Dining Hall – Witches POV**

"Good morning Lynne!" Yoshika entered the hall and rushed toward the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late." She added apologizing.

"Good morning too, shall we make breakfast?" Lynne smiled. The two started preparing breakfast before everyone else arrives.

"Good morning!" Lucchini jumped from behind Lynne and started to grope her.

"Eeekkk! Please, stop Lucchini!" Lynne protested. Eila walked in to the hall and Sanya was following her.

"Good morning Lynne and hello Miyafuji." Eila greeted.

"I can see that you're very lively today too Lucchini." Eila added as she watched Lucchini continued to grope Lynne.

"Good morning….*yawn*" Sanya greeted but she's too sleepy, deciding she needs to have breakfast first before going back to sleep again.

"Lucchini, please stop. I can't make breakfast while you're groping me!" Lynne shouted but this time Lucchini stopped and ran to her seat. Eila dragged the half sleep Sanya to their seat as well.

What's unusual is that Erica came in early as she waltzes to her seat; she was silent as if waiting for someone. Trude entered after Erica, but she was serious and silent. She just looked at everyone particularly Yoshika and took her seat. Perrine arrived and looked around, she expected to see her beloved Major but was not yet present, she sighed and took her seat.

"Good morning Perrine." Yoshika greeted her but didn't respond. Shirley entered with a wide grin on her face.

"Ah, GOOOD MOOORRRRNINGGGG!" she went running to her seat in front of Trude and placed an elbow to the table as she stared at the latter. "What's wrong Barkhorn, you look like you didn't get enough sleep are feeling unwell?" she asked looking concern.

"You just worry about yourself Liberion." Trude answered angrily which made Shirley drop a sweat.

**Hallway**

Minna was walking the hallway when she saw Mio and greeted her. "Good morning Mio."

"Good morning Minna, say have you called the two already?" Mio asked about the duo.

"Ah, I was about to call them." Minna answered. "Shall we get them?" Mio suggests and Minna smiled "Of course."

Upon arrival to the door of Mac and Dan's room, Mio decided to surprise the duo and opened the door without knocking much to her surprise she saw the duo sitting at the chairs posing as Gendou Ikari while facing the door. Mio paused and looked at the duo.

**Back with Mac and Dan's Room**

_See, I told you they would come. _Mac spoke his mind.

_Yeah, but she didn't know that we're already awake, maybe she was about to do some prank on us or something._

"Good morning you two, I was expecting that you are still sleeping." Mio spoke with a wide smile.

Mac smiled and lowered his arms to the table. "We've been awake for quite some time."

"Mac said we should wait for any of you girls to get us because the Commander hasn't given us permission to roam the base yet, to be honest he's just sucks with initiative and follows rules strictly." Dan spoke as if complaining.

Minna smiled at Mac's direction. "I admire that attitude of yours Marcus, I do remember that I haven't given you permission to roam the base yet and I was expecting that you will…." Minna stated but she was cut off by Mac.

_No, you think we'll take advantage of you girls. You still don't trust us even though we went through hell yesterday!_

_Now, now don't be such a kid Mac, we knew this will happen._

"Rules are rules after all, no exception. But for today I would like to discuss some things with you before we head out this room." Mac affirms.

"Alright Marcus, I'm all ears." Minna sat down as Mac stood up and offered his chair.

Minna, Mio and the duo discussed some pressing matters; the first agenda was the finalizing of their enlistment. They did sign an agreement but that doesn't really finalize everything until they do some other things first.

"So we just have to finish the medical exam to finalize it?" Mac asked.

"Yes." Minna answered plainly.

The next agenda was meeting the base personnel whom Mac stated his utmost concern, he didn't want to make unnecessary commotion with the base personnel and decided to ask Minna to have him and Dan introduced to the rest of the base personnel officially.

"That can be managed; I have to admit you impress me Marcus." Minna praised.

_Stop stating the obvious you two faced bitch._

_Shh, you're too harsh Mac._

_Shut up, at least we have freedom to express our feelings in our thoughts!_

Next agenda was about the supplies, both of them have no proper belongings, Mac asked for additional supplies such as clothing and other 'manly' necessities.

"You don't have to worry, all of it will be provided and just to inform you, a supply crate arrived this morning." Mio answered while Minna was observing Mac and Dan's reactions.

The last agenda was about their assignments.

"You will have your assignments depending on what you can do. Dan said he can do electrical works so that could be one assignment and Mac, you stated yesterday that you can do documentation works, some help with the archive might do the trick." Minna smiled at the duo and Mio only nodded in approval.

"One more thing Commander…" Mac spoke but his voice is calm, Minna was taken aback.

"Yes Marcus?" Minna asked curiously while keeping herself calm.

"We want to become fighter pilots." Mac spoke sternly as he looked directly at Minna's eyes before silence took over.

The shock of the statement of wanting to become fighter pilots to engage the Neuroi in battle is too much for Minna, knowing that a single engagement with a Neuroi by a fighter pilot is like signing a death sentence. Mio however gave a smirk at the statement, she was sure that the duo didn't just ask a request, it was a solid demand. It's amusing for Mio because no sane man would request such a thing out of the blue.

**Hallway **

Mio and Minna are walking at the hall followed by the duo, It's clear that Minna didn't like the idea of the duo for wanting to become fighter pilots but she knows well more than that, she have witnessed fighter pilots getting shot down by the Neuroi, pilots who were unable to bail of their burning planes while crashing down die while some planes just blasted to pieces without leaving a corpse. Those images keep running to her head as they navigate the halls of the base toward the dining hall.

_God knows what Minna is thinking right now Mac. _

_I'm sure she's not pleased about that statement. _

_Will she allow us?_

_No, I think not._

As they arrived to the dining hall entrance, Minna sighed before opening the, as Minna and the group entered, Mac never expected the surprise waiting for him inside.

**Dining Hall – Morning Greetings (bgm: Meaningful ways to pass time – Clannad OST)**

"BRO!" Erica ran toward Mac and launched herself to him.

_Incoming loli! Brace for impact! _Dan screamed his mind.

_Wait, does she count as a loli? _Mac asked in panic as he catches Erica.

Mac fell down the floor with Erica sitting on his abdomen in a rather suggestive position.

"Hartmann, what do you think you're doing?!" Trude screamed in anger as she saw Erica and Mac's position on the floor, the other Witches remained quiet. "Get off of him right now, have you no shame?" Trude trembles while blushing. Minna could only stare blankly while dropping a bead of sweat.

"Why are you so angry Trude? If you want a turn just say it, I would be happy to share you know." Erica said with a grin and surprised the whole room with that statement; it also made Trude's face red even more.

_Shit Mac! What does Erica has become?! _

_How the fuck should I know? Don't just stand there, get her off me! _Mac screamed his mind while staring annoyingly at Erica who was sitting on his abs.

"Hey Hartmann you're being too wild." Shirley stated while laughing and Lucchini is also laughing out loud. Lynne and Yoshika got red in the face while Sanya and Eila were just staring at the scene blankly.

"Flying Officer Hartmann!" Perrine exclaimed at what she's witnessing, Erica rubs her face in Mac's chest sending chills to his body. "A help would be appreciated!" Mac screamed as Erica rubs her face to his chest.

Dan slowly approached Erica and Mac. "Alright that's enough shorty." Dan spoke as he grabbed Erica's uniform by the collar and lifted her up by the waist.

Mac quickly returned to his feet and ran to the nearest chair he could seat on; Dan brought Erica back to her seat and pointed a finger on her face and saying "Bad girl". Erica became quiet after that, how this worked puzzled even Dan. The next moments are well as Lynne and Yoshika got all the meals ready in the trays lined up the countertop.

_That was odd; I didn't know Erica could be so bold._

_This is not going well; I think I'll die from a heart attack if she continues to do things like that._

_Heh, I bet you enjoyed it, how does she felt hmm?_

_Get your mind off the gutter will you? I don't see or think of her THAT way!_

_Yeah right._

The duo was so busy with their new ability but that didn't affect their actual sense of hearing. After brief moments the hall became lively as everyone started to form a line in the kitchen counter. The food prepared today is Fuso style which made Dan a little excited.

"Hey Yoshika, did you hear? They said Kauhava Base mobilized for a missing child." Lynne said while placing food to the plates which took the duo's attention upon hearing what Lynne just said.

"Wow they do operations like that too? That's amazing!" Yoshika mused.

"Yeah and only for one missing child." Lynne agreed, but Yoshika had some thought for herself.

"But if you can't save individual people, then it's impossible to save everyone." Yoshika stated while smiling.

"That's right." Lynne smiled in agreement.

This however didn't just have the duo's attention, Trude who heard it as well approached the counter, as expected by the duo but they are still puzzled on what's going on. Wondering if they just skipped an episode?

"Save everyone….That's just fantasy." Trude stated as she grabbed one tray, but Yoshika was concerned at what she said.

"Huh? What did you say?" Yoshika approached the counter asking but Trude didn't even look at her.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself." Trude said before she walks off. The duo noticed this and summarized that it's odd.

_Dude, something's not right. Aren't we supposed to help Lynne get her first aerial victory?_

_I know, could be a fluke. Continue to observe; if their salary is given a bit earlier or sooner then we're fucked. _

"What in the world is this?" Perrine asked in annoyance as she can't believe at the food being served, she reluctantly took the tray and brought it to the table. Dan and Mac just sighed as they joined the line, grabbed a tray and thanked both Lynne and Yoshika. The duo then took their seats and began to eat. They noticed that some of the Witches are keeping an eye on them but most notably were Minna and Mio as they still has that look on their faces earlier. Mac was getting tensed at the attention they're getting from Minna.

_I don't like getting so much attention; it's starting to get annoying, fortunately Trude is not eyeing us too._

_I don't mind, but you gotta give it to them because of our little event yesterday and that statement of becoming pilots, brings down chills in my spine every time Minna stares at me._

_Like darts being thrown at you?_

_Exactly!_

Luckily, something else got Minna's attention in the form of Trude Barkhorn to which Mac is also eyeing.

"Something wrong, Trude?" Minna approached from her side and placed her tray on the table. Erica who was sitting to her right also noticed.

"You don't look hungry." She said with a smile on her face.

"That's not true!" Trude denied sternly.

"You always eat so well and yet you won't even touch your food." Erica countered. Trude didn't respond but instead scooped some food and eat up. Mac continued to keep an eye on her but this time Dan also did.

_Shit, this is getting really out of hand. We're getting the fourth episode in advance Mac!_

_Not sure what to think of this, derailing story is one of the scenarios I've been expecting, but I didn't expected it to be this early, continue as it is. Just observe, for now._

_Alright, we do this by canon._

The duo noticed that Trude looked at Yoshika for a short glimpse and continued to eat, this however was felt by Yoshika and Lynne became concerned, as expected by the duo, they looked in front of them and sighed as the little Romagnian Witch rascal is almost finish with her plate, Dan grins and hurried up to finish his as well. Seeing this, Perrine almost dropped her eyeglasses in shock. Lynne and Yoshika are about to approach at the group when suddenly….

"Seconds!" Dan and Lucchini raised their plates for more. This made Mac do a face palm.

"Ah, coming!" Yoshika replied as she brought a bowl, she looked at Trude's tray and noticed that most of the food wasn't eaten, this made her worry.

"Umm…Did you not like it?" Yoshika asked in concern but Trude didn't speak, instead she stood up taking her tray with her and walks away.

Everyone stayed silent at the walk out, Lucchini and Dan however.

"Seconds, hurry!" Lucchini yelled while waving her plate closer to Yoshika.

"Me!" Dan extended his arms with the plate in his hand also.

"Yes, yes, just a second." Yoshika answered as she starts to mix the contents of her bowl.

"I don't blame Lieutenant Barkhorn, these rotten beans were definitely not something to be eaten!" Perrine complains as she scoops the beans of Natto and inspects it. Dan dropped his plate back on his table and leaned forward to her while smiling.

"Can I have it then?" he asked in an almost begging manner.

_Hey Dan, don't be a dick and let the story go as it should! _Mac protests in his thought toward Dan

_Hush, its fine._

"Eh? Natto is good for you, and even Sakamoto-san says she likes it…." Yoshika reasoned.

Perrine was shocked and overreacts at the statement. "Sa-Sakamoto, you say?! It's 'Major' to you! Even I don't…call her…" Perrine stammers while blushing. "Anyway, even if the Major likes it, I definitely cannot stand this horrible smell!" Perrine bursts and gets straight to the point.

"Can I have it? CAN IT HAVE IT THEN?" Dan exclaimed and pointed a finger toward Perrine's Natto that she holds.

"Seconds!" Lucchini also screamed at Yoshika who's been taking too long to give her seconds.

"Ah, right!" Yoshika answered in panic leaving Perrine on a staring contest with Dan.

"Here, you can have it." Perrine gave her natto to Dan.

"Thanks a lot Perrine!" he grabbed the natto and eats it.

After breakfast, everyone went on to their usual assignments, for this day Erica and Trude will have flight training. What's unusual is that Lynne and Yoshika are having one as well. You all know Shirley and she's probably at her workshop tinkering with her Striker Unit, Perrine is probably stalking Mio again from a distance, Lucchini will be somewhere in the base sleeping, Sanya could be back to sleeping with Eila in tow. Mio would be supervising the flight training from the ground while Minna escorts the duo to the infirmary to fill up the medical forms before heading to the hangar.

**Base Hangar – Band of Brothers (bgm: The Legend – Fate/Zero OST)**

After a short visit at the base infirmary, Minna and the duo arrived at the hangar in which she ordered earlier to have all base ground personnel save for the Witches to gather at the hangar.

_I don't have a problem with meeting with the base personnel Mac, but do we really have to be escorted by Minna?_

_Yes, to prevent unnecessary commotion. We're completely strangers here just to remind you._

All from Logistics to maintenance, base guards and support personnel with the mechanics for the Striker Units is also present.

_Hell, the mechanics are here too. How should we deal with this Mac?_

_I got this._

"Everyone, listen up. These men are the new members of this Wing. They are not attached to any of you, instead they are attached to the 'our' unit. I introduced them to you to make it clear and to prevent unnecessary commotion, they report directly to me and I hope you all get along well." Minna announced.

"Marcus Arclight." Mac introduced himself and saluted.

"Darius Bodewig." Dan did the same.

One of the base personnel raised his hand.

"Ma'am, are they also subject for the rules regarding the Witches?" asked by the man that looked like in his early 20s.

"Yes, they are also subject for the same rules regarding the Witches, however there are exceptions." Minna stated and paused; she looked at the duo and smiled before she continues. "They are allowed to roam the base freely." The base personnel exchanged looks in wonder. "That is all, oh if you have further questions, feel free to talk to them, they're not Witches so you can talk to them as much as you want." Minna stated smiling while the base personnel had mixed views and opinions in their minds.

"Thank you very much for the introduction Commander." Mac saluted which Dan followed, Minna saluted back and smiled before making her way to her office leaving the duo with the ground personnel.

Everyone gathered around the duo and look at them, more like inspecting them. One of the personnel approached Dan and shook his hand.

"Hi there, I'm Martellus, chief mechanic and technician for the 501st; I service not just the Striker Units but the other base transports as well, such as the military truck over there, the Ju52 there and the Commander's Kubelwagen." Martellus greeted.

"Nice to meet you Martellus, I'm looking forward to work with you." Dan smiled.

"Same here." Mac agreed.

The group began to greet the duo and all entered the hangar, inside various equipments are being serviced and maintained by the ground personnel, the guards went back to their posts while the logistics went off base for some sort of delivery. The support group assisted the maintenance crew for their tasks as the duo noticed the teamwork between them.

_Wow Mac, they really do their job seriously._

_Something we should do as well._

Mac however noticed something at the corner of the hangar; it's big so it's easy to notice, these are planes covered with a big blanket. The duo approached it and lifted the cloth covering the propeller. As Mac lifted the blanket he saw it's actually a Bf 109, the next plane to it was also a Bf 109 with both having the JG52 paint scheme of the Karlsland Luftwaffe. Martellus noticed them and approached from behind.

"I see you've been looking at them for quite some time." Martellus mused, as he looked at the duo with curiosity.

"If these machines have spirits, they would be crying now." Mac stated which surprised Martellus.

"I know, it's sad that these planes have to be stored just because there's no one to pilot them, I don't mean to say that we don't need them anymore but we can't just always rely on the Witches right?" Martellus voiced his opinion.

"Aren't these Karlsland planes, what are these doing here in Britannia anyway?" Mac asked.

"They shipped it here for evaluation and trials but after the test flight it has been stored and forgotten, I also wonder why nobody flew them or maybe just because there are no pilots for them. Well, this is a Witch base so planes like these are inappropriate most likely." Martellus explained.

Mac would like to disagree but he knows Martellus could be useful in some way; he looked at Dan who looked at him as well and nodded. "Say Martellus, can we get them to flight condition?" Dan asked while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we can but we need permission from the Commander first." Martellus replied as he ponders on what to do, he do wanted to see the planes back in the air but he's afraid of what the Commander will say to him if he do so.

_Shit, his right Mac. Minna would bite us if we undermine her authority here._

_I can take Minna, don't worry._

Mac approached Martellus and landed both his hands on his shoulders. "Martellus, I'll ask you personally. Make it happen, let's bring these planes back to flight condition." Mac requested.

"I understand but we don't have pilots for them." Martellus is right, what's the use of a plane if no one is to pilot it. As he continued to look at the duo, he noticed that they are smiling as if hinting something.

"We are the pilots." The duo said in unison taking everyone's attention in the hangar.

"Well, can you do it?" Mac asked Martellus with serious tone that really surprised him and decided to do it.

The people inside the hangar then moved towards the planes, took off the blankets and have everything prepared to be cleaned; all the necessary things needed to be done are being handled with great teamwork. As Martellus starts organizing the team of mechanics and support personnel to begin rehabilitation of the planes.

"We'll get these planes ready as soon as possible." Martellus announced.

Mac then asked if someone can paint a roundel on the planes. One has volunteered and took a piece of paper. As Mac held the pencil, his vision turned to a series of information, as he regained his consciousness again, he drew lines, circles and other shapes to form a roundel which is similar to what Dan described on their dream, he drew it too well. He did the same designs of roundel from his dream and included the same writings "Neuroi Eaters". For some reason, Mac realized that he can use the learning ability whenever needed.

"Will this be fine?" Mac asked the volunteer for the roundel who gave him a thumb up.

_Dan, I just used that learning ability again._

_I think I just got the knowledge on how to draw, this you're doing?_

_I guess I can also send the information I learned through our thoughts. _

_Why not try giving names to our abilities then?_

_Ok, what do you think of Thought channeling for our thought communication and information transferring?_

_Sounds cool, what about Instant Learner for the learning ability?_

_Sounds fair, oh hey look they're opening the engines._

As the team of mechanics began their work for the planes that have been stored for a long time, they're only goal is to return the planes to good condition. No mechanic would want to see a machine go to waste. As Mac approached 'his plane' he extended his hand and touched its fuselage, his mind warped and saw visions of himself fighting a large type Neuroi, maneuvering and dodging beams, landing hits and inflicting explosive damages to the Neuroi, being shielded and supported by Erica whose flying on his side while Dan was flying overhead the Neuroi with Lucchini hanging under the plane and sending her down toward the Neuroi like a rocket smashing its wing.

He regained his consciousness when Dan lands a hand on his shoulder. Both are silent physically but their minds aren't.

_Dan, I saw it! I saw what will happen when we fly these planes!_

_I know, I don't know how but I saw it too, more like whatever vision you see is also shown to me!_

_This Thought Channeling could be a pain in the ass sometime, to think that everything I see is relayed to you._

_Hehe, no worries as long as we keep it between us right?_

_Right…_

As Mac takes another look to 'his plane', he felt it 'again' with his hand and suddenly heard a voice. **[Use ME!]** A warped mad voice spoke before he pulls his hand in panic. He looked at Dan and noticed that he was also shocked. Dan approached 'his plane' as well and extended his right arm, but as he was about to make contact, the engine of the plane starts, making everyone run away from its propeller. The sound of the engine is odd as if it was growling, how it happened was a mystery for everyone in the hangar as there was no one in the cockpit to start the engine to make such a terrible prank. But as soon as Dan felt its fuselage, the engine stopped.

_Anything you can think of Mac?_

_I can only think it's weird._

**Dover Base Runway **

The duo left the hangar leaving the group of mechanics to their work after that 'little event'. They walked off toward the runway and saw some girls flying with their Strikers. The pair of Lynne and Yoshika are flying side by side while Erica and Trude and flying upward on the other side of the castle. They ran towards Minna and Mio at the end of the runway, who were watching the girls train; they stood behind them as they hear Mio and Minna's conversation.

"She isn't showing any improvement…." The duo heard from Minna as she looks up at the pair of Lynne and Yoshika.

"Her magical power is strong, but she isn't able to control it." Mio comments while looking at the pair's movements

"And as usual, Lynne does well only during training." Minna said while looking up as the pair is flying above them.

Mac and Dan were standing behind and Minna noticed them, she said nothing and just smiled.

"If only she could do half as much during the real thing." Mio added as she turned to look at the duo.

"True." Minna turned and walked sideward as Yoshika passed zooming between her and Mio. After that, she looked at the duo and saw them lying on the ground face planted on the runway. Talk about bad luck you say?

"Are you alright Marcus?" Minna asked in concern. Mac and Dan rolled their heads up and stared at her.

_Do I look alright you red haired bitch?_

_I doubt you can actually ask her that._

**Castle Wall – Left Wing **

As the duo got back on their feet they walked with Minna and Mio toward the other side of the base to see how Erica and Trude are doing. As they arrive on the other side, they now see Erica and Trude flying upward spinning and spiraling with the rolling scissors. This however surprised the duo as what they saw earlier with Lynne and Yoshika was from the Episode 3 and now it's Episode 4 with Erica and Trude.

"Wow, they're almost much synchronized." Dan praised while looking at the pair performing a rolling scissors upward.

_Dan, I'm pretty sure you noticed it._

_Indeed, if the story goes out of track we will need to do something about it._

"No, she isn't keeping up." Mio notices how slow Trude is in splitting the rolling scissors.

"Yes, she's a little slow." Minna agreed with Mio.

_I know you can think of something Mac, I'm sure of it._

Mac walked forward and spoke. "In situations like an Ace such as Lieutenant Barkhorn performs poorly, there could be a reason perhaps?"

"Barkhorn's usually such a perfectionist, but I think you got a point Marcus." Mio expressed her observation and decided to make a suggestion. "Should we take her off the next shift?"

"Wait a minute Major? You think it's a good idea to take her off?" Dan asks in protest.

"It's a little worrisome if we can't use our ace Dan, but we need to know what's wrong with her." Minna answered.

"Yeah." Mio agreed.

"If Lieutenant Barkhorn doesn't improve does that mean you might require an extra hand in combat with the Neuroi?" Mac asked, hinting that his statement earlier to Minna will be realized.

"No." Minna answered sternly knowing that Mac is trying to persuade her to allow both of them to become fighter pilots.

"But if Mac and I become fighter pilots, I'm sure we can at least give some of our members get some day off!" Dan follows Mac's to persuade Minna.

"No, I will not allow the two of you to fly. We can still let our members get their vacation leave without diminishing our wing's firepower." Minna raised her voice and looked at the duo intently. Mac didn't react on this as he was busy observing Trude's behavior more than Minna.

"I agree with Minna, an ace such as Barkhorn is a big loss if we can't use her in combat with the Neuroi, even though others have gotten better, we won't have enough firepower. But still, sending you guys to engage in combat with the Neuroi is too risky." Mio justified Minna's side.

"Say, did Lieutenant Barkhorn burn out from overwork or something?" Mac asked taking Minna and Mio by surprise.

"It seems like …something is bothering her, I appreciate your concern Marcus." Minna smiled.

"This 'something', is it possible that it's 'us' or 'someone' else Commander?" Dan sighed as he sat on the grass.

"You got a point Dan; she became like this ever since Miyafuji and you guys arrived." Minna looked at Mio and the duo.

"Miyafuji?" Mio asked.

"Us?" asked Mac while looking at Dan intently.

"We only arrived yesterday so that's impossible." Dan answered.

"Why not try pairing them up, Minna?" Mio suggested to Minna.

With all the flight training done, most personnel are focused for the usual tasks for the day, as per the duo wanted to find something to do, they asked the Commander and Mio for some advice, Mio just laughed at them while Minna just smiled and gave them permission to roam the base.

Sometime later, the duo, Minna and Mio went their separate ways. Mac and Dan have nothing else to do as they have already introduced themselves to the ground personnel, so they decided to take a stroll around the base as they have been given permission already.

**Castle Hallway – Left Wing**

Mac and Dan walk silently at the hallway; this silence however is a mask of something going on between their minds.

_I can't believe Minna could be such an ass, she still not allowing us to fly! _

_Relax Mac; she's just thinking of our safety that's all. Perhaps if you tell her a story about our world, maybe that could soften her up._

_Not a chance, hey have you seen the Exterminatus that Ichiro showed me?_

_Nope, now that you mention it I'm dying to see it now._

The duo stooped and leaned on the wall and closed both their eyes, Mac ran his thought and channeled the vision Ichiro gave to Dan. As time pass, Dan clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth in anger while witnessing the carnage of the Neuroi Exterminatus. After the Thought Channeling, Dan was breathing heavily as he couldn't believe the carnage he just witnessed.

_This shit is starting to get real, and it's up to us to prevent this outcome?_

_Yes, that's why I'm persuading Minna to allow us to fly those planes in the hangar. _

"_So could it be that the planes in the hangar are the ones we used in our dream earlier? _

_Yes, but if Minna still won't allow us then I'll resort to revealing the vision to her._

_How would you do that?_

_I'm not sure if thought channeling will work on her but if it doesn't then I'll tell her normally, no harm trying right?_

The duo's thought communications are interrupted by voices of Perrine and Yoshika engaged in a heated argument. Though they didn't actually realize how long they've been in that hall since they used their thought channeling.

"No, thank you!" Perrine refused the offered towel from Yoshika. "I swear, your attentiveness is so scattered!" Perrine added.

The duo was standing at the other corner looking at Perrine and Yoshika, however they also noticed that Yoshika is looking somewhere else, and they saw Erica and Trude came out of a room. Just as before Erica turns to look at Yoshika and Perrine, Mac hides himself and pulled Dan to prevent being seen by Erica.

_The fuck you doing Mac?_

_Hide damn it, Erica nearly saw us!_

_Seriously? _

_Let's get out of here! _Mac screamed his thoughts as he pulled Dan away with him.

"Hey, Miyafuji! Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Perrine said while being completely ignored by Yoshika.

**Hallway – A thing of the past (bgm: Alice Game, Rozen Maiden OST)**

Moments later, as the duo stroll the base they are completely dumbfounded by a sudden surge of vision entered their heads. This vision was from Berlin in Karlsland. They saw themselves standing in a hall that looked like a hospital which they saw many evacuees and injured people. They suddenly transported to another room which they saw Minna and Trude with a doctor present and a young girl patient lying in a bed unconscious, no, in a coma.

_**Trude's Mindscape**_

"_Her external injuries have healed. But there is not sign that she will regain consciousness, perhaps due to shock." The doctor mused._

"_Is that so." Trude answered but it was sad and full of regret? _

"_This city will fall soon. Your sister will be with me on the next boat to Britannia. Are you sure that will be alright?" The doctor stated the situation._

"_Yes, please." Trude answered weakly._

_The next vision was Minna and Trude standing outside the hospital entrance. Trude was crying as Minna comforts her. _

**Hallway – Back to Reality**

Mac and Dan are breathing heavily after that vision, who would have thought they just saw Trude's memory.

_To see something like that is not your usual walk in the park, that's Trude's past, the same shown in the anime._

_But to be in her actual memory Mac, I don't think we should go deeper on their pasts you know._

_But we didn't expect to see that, it just appeared out of nowhere and boom; now we know what's bothering her._

_I thought it's because Yoshika and Chris looked similar._

_Yeah, that too._

**Dining Hall – Afternoon Blues (bgm: Orange no Hibi, Aria the Animation OST)**

After a few minutes they decided to check on the girls in the dining hall not realizing that lunch was already finished, much to their surprise they saw Lynne and Yoshika has prepared some cakes, pastries and tea. The duo didn't speak, as they listened to the conversation.

"I heard the three of them have been together ever since the fighting began." Lynne said happily.

"Oh…" Yoshika sounding amazed.

Yoshika grabbed one tray and noticed the duo. "Ah, there you are! Where have you've been and why didn't you joined us for lunch?"

"We got lost." Mac answered with a wry smile.

"Need help with that?" Dan offered assistance. Mac approached Lynne and took one tray of pastries.

"Dan, be careful in carrying that." Mac said in concern.

"I got this." Dan said in confidence.

The duo carried the trays outside the dining hall in a beautiful terrace facing the Adriatic Sea. There they saw the Witches have already gathered and waiting.

"Hey bro, where have you've been?! Why didn't you have lunch with us?" Erica exclaimed as she raised her hand.

_We missed lunch? What time is it Dan?_

_Did we? I'm not sure._

"Easy now missy, as you can see I'm carrying something for everyon and for your question, we got lost." Mac answered.

_Nice alibi._

_That was unexpected._

"Here we go!" Dan placed the tray to the table. Lynne and Yoshika took over. Yoshika began to distribute the cakes and pastries while Lynne prepares the tea.

_That's it for us Dan, we're leaving._

_What? But we just arrived; don't you want to at least have some tea? We missed lunch just like Erica said because of that vision thingy._

_We only offered to help them to carry it, not actually have some, besides they didn't tell us that they'll be gathering here so it means we're not invited right? We can still have dinner later anyway._

_You got a point there, but still…_

_No, we leave now._

"Ok, that's it for us. It seems like you'll be discussing something important, so we're leaving now." Mac said smiling and turned around.

"See you later!" Dan bid farewell and turned around as well.

"Wait you two, stay here and join us." Minna called out.

"But, we just offered assistance to carry those trays here. We didn't even realize that you girls will have a gathering here." Dan reasoned. "It's just that, we don't come to gatherings when we're not invited." He added.

"Stay here both of you. I'm still not used to have you two as members and I admit that I 'forgot' to inform the two of you about this small gathering and besides, you didn't show up earlier at lunch." Minna said and admitted her mistake and raised a brow in wonder why the duo didn't appear during lunch.

"Err about lunch we got lost, sorry Commander but we can't stay here. If you want us to stay, you'll have to make it an order." Mac said with a smirk which made Mio laugh, this also surprised the rest of the Witches. Minna then made it an order making the duo smile knowing how easy it is to manipulate Minna.

The duo took a cup of tea and leaned on the balustrade since the number of chairs are limited only for the witches further supporting Minna's words that she indeed 'forgot' about them. The duo stayed silent for a while and waited for Minna's announcement.

"According to the report from the Operations Room, we will attack the day after tomorrow. So everyone, please use today to restore your spirits." Minna announced and took her seat.

"Oh, Miyafuji and Lynne, you two have training after this." Mio clarified.

"Yes Maam, we understand." Lynne and Yoshika answered in unison, after that Yoshika took a loud sip of her tea making Lynne open her mouth in concern and this also got Perrine's attention.

"I swear, she is so indecent…" Perrine commented while doing a face palm.

"Huh?" Yoshika asked looking surprised.

"Yoshika, you shouldn't slurp while drinking tea." Lynne said whispering making Yoshika cover her mouth and blush.

Mac who was leaning on the terrace just behind Mio and Minna decided to give a comment.

"In Japan or Fuso in this world, it's normal to sip loudly or slurp like Yoshika did because it means she really enjoys it. I guess that only applies for noodles or ramen soup but, since the Japanese or Fusojin in this universe I think, their culture regards to food is very similar, but you have to remember Yoshika that you're in Europe so try to blend in so it won't be offending to the others who have different culture." Mac stated further making her blush even more.

"Ah, perhaps you can give us a story. Since we're not busy at the moment we are free to hear about your stories." Mio suggested and looked at Mac with a smirk. Sighing in defeat, Mac went on the centre to begin his story.

_I'll keep them busy, ask the Commander about the upcoming operation and if those reports are accurate._

_Alright, good luck with your story telling._

Mac then started to tell his story, as Lucchini took the map again from the dining hall. From the names of the countries and from the culture of each, their current state in Mac and Dan's timeline, the United Nations, the Miss Universe Pageant, the FIFA World Cup, F1 Racing and NASCAR which got the full attention of Shirley, some bits of information about technology, about wireless telecommunications, car manufacturing, colored television broadcasting, some advancement in aviation particularly in jet power, space travel and Hollywood. Mac somehow, managed to avoid spilling the horrors of WWII and other wars after, for now.

"Commander, does the reports in the appearance of the Neuroi is somewhat accurate?" Dan who was leaning at the terrace just behind where Mio and Minna are seated asked silently within their earshot. Minna only looked at Dan with an accusing glare which made Dan drop a sweat making him say 'sorry' silently.

_Fuck it, Minna is angry at me!_

_You fool! I've been blabbering here for a long time and you just got an angry stare from her?_

_I don't know how to deal with her!_

_Damn it! I'll do it myself later! _

_Sorry…_

Mac finally finished his story and promised that he'll just continue this some other time because they all need to return to their respective duties.

"Wow that was amazing, jets that can break the sound barrier reaching up to Mach 2? I wish I can come to your world and see it for myself." Shirley exclaimed in excitement upon hearing Mac's story. "I can't wait to hear more, see ya!" Shirley left in a hurry.

_If you only knew, Shirley._

_Why don't you tell her Mac?_

_You want to get hurt?_

_Hehe nope._

Erica approached Mac and hugged his arm. "That was an interesting story bro, space travel and such. Anyway, I'll see you before dinner okay?" then she went running off.

"I have to admit that your stories are fascinating, even Sanya was wide awake and listened to them." Eila said in approval as she herself enjoyed the stories. "Yes me too, I enjoyed it." Sanya agreed as the pair left.

Trude approached behind Mac "I hope to see you later in the archives; I'm looking forward to the help you promised." She left without waiting for Mac's response.

"I wish you could have told some more." Lucchini complains as she was not satisfied and left off in a hurry.

The rest of the Witches left, leaving Yoshika and Lynne for the cleanup, Minna approached Mac and spoke to him.

"Marcus, can I speak to you in private?" Minna walked away followed by Mac, Dan was left behind and helped Lynne and Yoshika for the cleanup. Dan looked at Mac from behind.

_Good luck man!_

_Yeah, wish me luck._

**Hallway – Clashing Feelings **

"This was really unexpected from you Commander." Mac said but he was feeling uneasy as Minna has been seriously looking at him. "Did something happen?" he asked cautiously as he observed Minna's expression.

"Don't try talking your way out of this Marcus; do you realize what you've done?" Minna asked in anger.

"I apologize if I blabbered too much during the break." Mac said coz it's the only thing he could think of to make her mad.

"That's not it, it's about the mechanics and someone has informed me that you asked the mechanics to bring the stored planes back to flight readiness." Minna said in a stern manner as she crossed her arms.

_Who's the wise guy? Damn it, someone wants to get beaten up. Wait until I get my hands on you, you ungrateful jerk._

"What happened now to the mechanics and the planes?" Mac asked curiously but he already sounded pissed off.

"I ordered them to dismantle the planes." Minna said coldly.

"You what?" Mac blurted out questioning the decision; it was cruel to have the work go to waste furthermore, wasting the planes that were already being worked back to flight readiness.

"I haven't given that order and I haven't allowed the two of you to fly, what part of our conversation earlier you didn't understand? Do you really not value your life? Did you really want to throw your life away that much?" Minna exclaimed in frustration as her authority has been undermined by the duo and that she felt betrayed…again.

Mac reached his boiling point; he held Minna on her shoulders and pushed her to the wall shocking her. Mac had enough, he doesn't want the hard work of the mechanics go to waste just because a Minna is acting like this.

"I am not throwing my life away, I value my life and I value you Witches as well, Why can't you understand that we can help you and we can also fight the Neuroi, do you think just because you are Witches it means normal people can't do shit about the Neuroi? If that's how you see it then you're no different to the military blokes that look down on you Witches!" Mac bursts in anger as she held Minna to the wall.

"Let go of me!" Minna fights back, but her human strength is not enough to push him away.

"You're a Witch right, then use your Magic to break free! If you really think you Witches can win this war without help from ordinary humans, think again. Somewhere in this world there are people plotting and making weapons that will render you Witches obsolete!" Mac says information that silenced Minna, but Mac continued…

"The Neuroi are currently playing nice while most of humanity is just barely managing to survive! It's not just the Neuroi, more things will appear, where or when is yet to be known but I know it'll come, and there are also humans who are plotting to take over the world while you girls and the rest of humanity are busy fighting the Neuroi! You have little idea what Dan and I know!" Mac said something again but this time weakening Minna. As the shock intensifies, her lips quiver as she shudders in disbelief.

"What are you saying? I don't understand what you're talking about!" Minna pushed Mac away as her tears began to flow but as she was about to run away, Mac grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the wall again.

"Was it really that difficult to comprehend everything I've just said or it's just that hard for you to believe me? Don't you trust me? Are you even really trying to understand? Can't you 'really' trust me?" Mac asked questions but stressed Minna as seen how she clearly still doesn't trust them despite all the beating and trouble they've went through.

"Get your hands off me! This is clear insubordination Marcus, let go of me!" Minna screamed as she tries to push him away and as she was about to call her familiar she noticed that Mac had teary eyes.

"I saw you die!" Mac cried out while looking down with his eyes closed as tears slowly appear on the side of his eyes.

"What did you…say?" Minna muttered in a weak voice as she was stricken by Mac's words.

"I saw you die, I saw everyone die, cities burned, countries destroyed. I know the current situation of this world is desperate but it pales in comparison to the carnage I've witnessed..." Mac saw Minna looking at him.

"Exterminatus…you mentioned that yesterday." Minna recalls the word Mac told.

"Exactly." Mac said while nodding before silence took over

Mac was breathing heavily as he held Minna's shoulder firmer but the girl has been feeling uneasy about how Mac is holding her.

"Marcus, can you….let go of me now, please?" Minna broke the silence as she was blushing intensely.

"Ah right, sorry I got a little carried away." Mac let her go but he didn't expect what he's about to receive.

*slap* "Now we're even, and apology accepted." Mac smiled sheepishly.

"You know I could retaliate by kissing you or perhaps grope you." Mac countered then he saw Minna suddenly blushed and looked away while protecting her chest; he realized that he just got his revenge by seeing Minna like that. "But that's stupid and I don't do stupid things." He took back his threat as he wipes the tears in his eyes.

"I know I went too far Minna but we all want what's best for this unit. I know we can help but we won't be able if you won't give us a chance, Martellus and his team works really hard because they knew that Witches have limits as well and as men they have the duty to fulfill." Mac explained not realizing that he's addressing her with her name.

"But that won't be necessary; Witches can handle the Neuroi that's why we are a Joint Fighter Wing, we all fight together so that ordinary people's lives won't be wasted." Minna countered.

"It's not going to be a waste Minna." Mac tried again to persuade her.

"No, I'm still not allowing the two of you to fly."

Mac had enough and didn't want to argue anymore. He saluted Minna and walks away without looking back.

'Marcus, why do you keep trying to make things difficult…and he called me by my name.' She thought and took a deep breath before returning to her office.

Dan went out of the kitchen and saw Mac who was about to check on his new assignment. While walking, Dan couldn't help to ask telepathically.

_The hell happened Mac?_

_Don't ask._

_It didn't go well huh; I can see it in your face._

_She's too proud of herself. That will be her downfall._

_Did you show her?_

_No._

**Archives**

After a few minutes of walking, Mac finally found the area of his assignment, the archives. He opened the door followed by Dan and saw Trude inside doing some arrangement of old files and articles about the past missions, operations and reports. He was kind of impressed that Trude had the patience and discipline to do such a boring job. But that impression didn't last when he saw how the papers were stacked, files scattered, folders and envelopes are a complete mess and the file cabinets are totally mess.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you got lost again or something." Trude said with a sign of relief.

"So this is the archives huh, it really needs a lot of work." Mac said as he looks around and smiled while running some ideas on how to improve the room.

"Then let's get started." Trude announced.

Mac took all his skills in organizing the documents like the way he does in his work, all folders, files and articles are arranged by date, some are alphabetically and placed into new folders with labels. Dan was tasked to clear the messed up shelves while Mac placed the arranged documents in place. The work lasted for hours, after the arranging and organizing was finished, they settled for a short break.

"You know, I'm really thankful that you helped me." Trude smiled.

_She's smiled; I don't think that's a good sign._

_Dan, change the topic and I'll observe her behavior. Try asking about her sister._

"It's no problem Lieutenant, can I ask a question?" Dan asked.

"Sure, what's your question Darius?"

Dan took a deep breath and smiled. "What do you think of Miyafuji?" Dan asks making Trude blink in wonder.

"That's an odd question regarding the newcomer, why do you ask that?"

"Why are you answering the question with a question, Lieutenant?" Mac asked with a devilish grin.

"Fine, she's need a lot of work, her magic control is terrible, her reason for joining the military is unacceptable, if she keeps this up she will end up dead. She told earlier that she wants to protect everyone, that's a child's dream. A dreamer like her will only be a burden and slow us down." She stated irritably.

"Careful now Lieutenant, she might save your life one day." Dan rebuked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Trude countered.

"Does she remind you of someone for you to treat or think of her that way?" Mac questioned.

"Nonsense, she's…." Trude tried to take in control of the conversation but was cut off.

"Like Chris…" Dan cuts her off.

"How did you?" Trude was daunted at the mere mentioning of her sister's name.

"How did he know your sister's name? The two of us actually saw your memories, Trude." Mac explained and started addressing her by name.

"You saw my memories?" Trude started to be confused.

"Let's just say Mac and I have been seeing visions lately, even before and after our arrival we see visions that are really surprising even for us." Dan explained although it was a lie since they have watched Strike Witches.

"We saw your memories after the battle in Karlsland about your sister at a hospital in Berlin and that she was in a coma until now." Mac explained but noticed that Trude is getting serious.

"Don't be mad Lieutenant, it's not like we wanted to see your memories… it just came out of nowhere. We have no control on what memories or visions will appear or when." Dan quickly spoke to ease the tension buildup.

There was a moment of silence before the door suddenly opened.

*SLAM*

"Hi bro, I'm back! Did you miss me already?" Erica kicked the door and came in carrying a large bowl in her arm.

"Hartmann, will you keep it down!" Trude complained as she pointed a finger at her.

"Oh sorry Trude, anyway I have something for you guys. I thought you might be hungry after all the work."

"But you never do this kind of thing before, are you sick or something? Trude asked in wonder.

"Trude is so mean, but anyway have some potato chips." Erica offered the potato chips she brought.

Dan looked at Trude and smiled. "Say Lieutenant, you do this archiving on your own?"

"Yeah, as much as I wanted some help here but everyone finds this job uninteresting."

"I'd be happy to take this job from you if you want." Mac suggested.

"That would be great; if that happens I can focus on a different task as well."

"Consider it done Lieutenant." Mac extended his right hand for a handshake which Trude accepted.

_Oh my Lord, Trude's hand is so soft._

_Seriously? That's impossible!_

"Aw! But I want to spend some time with you bro!" Erica complains

"Hey, wait a minute. Are you sure you can do this job alone Mac?" Dan questioned making Mac raise a brow.

"You have no confidence in me Dan, just watch me." Mac took a stack of files and placed it on his right; he then took a piece of paper with a pen and put it on his left.

"I'll organize these files with my right hand and write notes with my left." He said while chuckling. He wrote the first document in his note 'Pas de Calais Evacuation Plan'; then reached for the bowl with his left hand.

"I'll take a potato chip…..and eat it." Mac bites the potato chip with such passion Erica and Trude gasped in amazement.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan drops on the floor and bursts into laughter after see the most amazing Yagami moment.

The group then decided to finish for the day. The duo left the archives as Erica and Trude went on to Minna's office. They proceed to the hangar and saw Martellus and his group are still busy at some point but noticed that the planes are still intact.

**Base Hangar – Sunset Farewells**

"Martellus." Mac called out and approached the chief mechanic.

"The Commander ordered us to dismantle the planes, but we can't just do what she says right? I may be kicked out of the base because of this." Martellus chuckled taking the attention of the other mechanics.

"You did the right thing Martellus, soon these planes will be of great importance for the defense of this region." Dan said.

"Neuroi Eaters huh, call sign for the two of you?" Martellus asked raising a brow which the duo confirmed with a nod as they noticed the roundels in the side fuselage.

Martellus showed the duo the recent changes in the planes. Despite being stored for a long period, the planes are somehow easy to rehabilitate. The mechanics didn't have trouble changing the oil and cleaning the cockpit's interior, all external joints from the rudder to aileron and elevators are cleaned well while the engine is likely ready to be running anytime soon.

"I can't believe you guys managed to finish them for a short time, just a day of work." Dan still couldn't believe the planes are ready.

"We did our best of course and we're dying to see these planes back in the air too." Martellus stated proudly.

"But, about the guy who reported to the Commander?" Dan asked looking at the face of the group but no one seemed to know who the wise guy is, it could be anyone of the mechanics or other ground personnel who was strictly loyal or just plain stupid.

"Don't worry about that fool; we'll make him feel bad about himself when these planes saved the Witches sooner or later. Who knows, these planes might become legends and these group mechanics are the ones who made that legend." Mac said giving smiles to the faces of the mechanics.

"I disagree; it's the pilots who are going to be legends." The mechanics cheered making the duo smile heartedly.

The mechanics left for today and will be back when needed and the planes are now covered with the same blanket that covered them from earlier morning. The duo still couldn't believe that they will pilot these planes soon.

"I can't wait to fly them; we could be shooting down lots of Neuroi soon." Dan spoke happily, not using the thought communication and speak normally felt pleasant for him.

"I agree, I don't care if Minna gets angry or what but I'll be flying these planes…" Mac sighed as he turned off the hangar lights and went out but they didn't expect to see the person standing outside…it was Minna.

"It seems you guys' still not giving up." Minna gave a devilish smile at the duo "So how do you feel now that the planes are gone?" She asked proudly.

The duo blinked and realized that she didn't looked at the planes if it was dismantled already, she is confident that her order to the mechanics to dismantle the planes are carried out without her supervision. Dan couldn't help but laugh mentally at their situation.

_Seems like she's really full of herself like you said earlier Mac, she didn't even bother to check if her order has been carried out by Martellus and his group. _

_It's only natural for her to think that, knowing the ground personnel is scared shitless whenever she's around. Martellus have probably grown some balls because of us._

_It's could lead to a clash though._

_We already did earlier, but she's just so confident that the planes are gone at least we should make her believe that._

_Cool, let's toy with her._

Mac scowls and looked away with Dan following the act.

"It's alright you two; I only did that to protect you from harm because you are not from this world. I hope you understand that." Minna spoke calmly at the duo.

"Then what is our use then?" Mac asked sternly.

"Well, you can still help around the base and all until we find a way to bring you back to your world." Minna answered desperately just not to offend the duo, in fact she wants the duo to be kept inside the base to protect and hide the truth about them.

_She's taking us for a fool Mac, what does she think about us anyway? If she continues this kind of treatment towards us then it's time to call Maloney instead, I bet that guy would give us everything we want as long as we keep giving him ideas and stuff._

_Both are troubling scenario if you ask me, with Maloney he would just keep asking stuff until we ran out of ideas for him but anyway, the Witches perhaps can give us some freedom but right now we are in a tough situation._

Minna noticed the silence of the duo. "I understand if you're upset about my decision but I'm only doing this for your own good."

Not too far from the hangar they saw a person running on the runway and also noticed another person at the edge of the runway. It was Lynne who's running toward the base; the duo can't see her expression but with idea from the Episode 3 is their only clue that Lynne and Yoshika had a small argument.

They heard as sigh from Minna. "Lynne still looks down on herself."

"She looks perfectly normal earlier." Dan voiced his observation.

"Yes, but she changes when the topic involves fighting the war." Minna answered.

The duo just looked at each other and nodded.

"That's it, let's head inside the base." Minna walks of and the duo followed.

**Minna's Office**

The duo followed Minna until they reached her office, inside was Mio waiting for them. On Minna's table lie two small steel boxes with Walter PPKs on top of each. They stood straight and wait for Minna to call them forward the table.

"For the two of you." Minna said simply.

The duo approached the Minna's table, took the gun and inspects it. They looked at the box and saw their rank insignias as well as their documents.

"I hope you know how to use them, but make sure you only use it when necessary." Minna spoke serious about the guns.

"No problem Commander." Dan assured and Mac only nodded.

The rest of the day ended after they joined the Witches for dinner, pretty normal dinner with less interaction with the Witches and they were allowed to use the bath again but without supervision this time. They went to their room and talked for a while.

**Mac and Dan's Room**

"Any chance that something will happen tomorrow?" Dan asked.

"Just be ready when something happen." Mac answered plainly.

"Those planes, are they somewhat weird?" Dan threw another question.

"I know, it's like the planes have spirits in it…like Machine Spirits."

"Here we go again, first Exterminatus now Machine Spirits…what's next, Chaos Gods or Ruinous Powers?"

Mac walked toward the window and opened it; he looked at the moon and sighed.

"It's just the beginning Dan but we already find ourselves in odd situation."

"So what's your plan?"

"If the story indeed doesn't go how it should be then so be it. To hell with the story, we are not going to die in this world, we will return home even if we change the story itself." Mac spoke in stern manner as he made up his mind that no matter what happens both of them will return home.

The duo then went to their beds and slept.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Acquired Skills and Perks**

**Thought Channeling** \- This skill is the exclusive skill for the OCs only unless Sanya's Magic Antenna or a certain Witch can also detect and intercept this. With this, both OCs can communicate with each other using their thoughts. How or why they are able to do this remains a mystery even to our OCs themselves. Can also transfer information and memories.

**Instant Learner** \- The OCs are special for having such a feat. Clear example is when they rode a WW2 fighter plane, all the information needed to operate and maintain the plane is instantly uploaded into their brains as well as the flight formations, maneuvers and tactics in dog fighting. Unlimited use, can be used with anything (firearms, technical, mechanical and even cooking). Everything learned by this perk can be shared to the other OC through Thought Channeling.

_Next on __**Strike Witches: The Wings of Friendship**_

_Mac: An attack from where?_

_Dan: Not sure but the Witches can handle it I think, unless something unexpected happens._

_Mac: Quick, get Lynne and Yoshika, to the hangar!_

_Next Chapter: __**Neuroi Eaters**_


	6. Chapter 5: Neuroi Eaters (Birth)

**Chapter 5: Neuroi Eaters (Birth)**

Minna woke up early; she was already on her way to the hallway to begin the roll call as usual. But she had an uneasy feeling, what could be the causing this feeling to her.

* * *

**[Minna's POV]**

I went out of my room to begin my day. I took a short walk outside the base and noticed the soldier that informed me yesterday running toward me, he was panting heavily as if he has something urgent to report. Not that I don't appreciate his concern about yesterday but what is it that he want now?

"Commander." A voice of a soldier called out to me, I allowed him to catch his breath first before asking what is wrong.

"What's wrong?"I asked diligently.

"My apologies for intruding Commander, but I really need to report to you this early."He paused for a moment as I looked at him quizzically.

"The planes, the mechanics didn't carry out your order to dismantle the planes."

I grit my teeth upon hearing his hair-raising report .

"Thank you for your report. You are dismissed."

I spoke in authority and dismissed him, he smiled at me and saluted, then ran off and disappeared from my sight. Sometimes I wonder why he's so eager to report even the slightest problem in this base; I don't even remember his name. But that's not important right now; I must gather the mechanics and those two for this matter.

I let the day start normally and my girls went on their usual morning rituals before breakfast. It was a happy morning, I notice Dan and Marcus is behaving nicely and it's also noticeable that Erica had been waking up early just to see his new brother.

"Everyone, come to the hangar." I spoke firmly; even Mio was surprised to see me acting like this.

"Did something wrong happened, Minna?" Mio asked but I know she's only concerned…it's best to have everyone with me just to be sure.

"You'll find out once we get there." I looked at Mac and Dan who are smiling like they knew why I asked everyone to the hangar.

* * *

**Moments later after the report – Base Runway**

I ordered the mechanics to be present outside the base hangar and I also noticed that both planes are indeed still intact. I ordered them to push the planes to the runway. While the mechanics are doing that, I looked at Marcus and Dan, why are they wearing those conceited smiles on their faces? My girls are lined up the opposite side.

"You smile as if you made some achievement Marcus, may I know why you're smiling like that?"I asked in annoyed tone. But his smile is really annoying; I have never felt annoyed like this for a long time.

"I just want to say that you look very lovely today Commander." Such compliment coming from Marcus also felt like an insult, especially with that smug face combined with a tone of mockery.

"No Mac, the Commander don't just look very lovely today, she's the very embodiment of the word beautiful."I'll pretend I didn't hear him say that. But the silent chuckling from the rest of my girls further annoyed me.

"As much as I want to appreciate your veneration Dan, I would rather talk about more important issues."

"And what would that be, Commander?"

Marcus looked at me like he's up to something but I cannot let him be in control again. He must have planned something. I can't believe he managed to undermine my authority over my ground personnel. I looked at the mechanics as they lined up. Martellus, the chief mechanic and technician… he's been here since the construction of this base, to think that he would obey a person who just arrived recently rather than me, the CO. I approached him as he saluted at me.

"Martellus, why didn't you carry out my order to dismantle those planes?"

I asked sternly but the he didn't respond. I know for certain that he mean no disrespect by remaining silent but I wanted answers so I'll ask again.

"Martellus?"

"If you want answers I have lots of them in my pocket, Commander."

I heard the voice of Marcus from behind. I looked at him and he was still showing that smug face of his. I looked at my girls who have been silent for a while now but looking at Trude and Erica, I think they're anticipating my reaction to Marcus, regardless of him being ridiculously vulgar in his statement.

"It still puzzles me how you managed to subvert my authority over them."

"Well, let's just say it's 'pride'".

"Pride?"

He said pride, since when does pride become a reason to disobey an order?

"You see Minna…"

He's addressing me by name, I thought I misheard but he addressed me by name, I noticed my team at the corner of my eye that they were surprised or shocked.

"Every man has pride. The mechanics, knowing that the planes are in good condition and ready to take the skies anytime, why would they dismantle something as awesome as that? And besides, is there an actual order to dismantle the planes from high command, Martellus?"

I shuddered at the thought; indeed high command didn't issue such an order. Everything decided is because of my personal reason.

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right Marcus."

I just felt that my anger meter increased by 70 percent upon hearing Martellus' answer.

"So you have no valid reason to dismantle the planes because they are good, what Martellus and his group did just actually following procedures regarding military equipments!"

To think that I am being lectured about military procedures, Marcus has taken control of the situation, what am I doing?

"Minna, I think Marcus has a point."

I looked at the direction of the voice and it was Trude and next to her is Erica who has a grin on her face. Are they siding with Marcus? Silence took over me, but my decision still stands. Fine then, as Marcus told I have no valid reason to order the dismantling then I'll provide that 'valid reason' to dispose them.

"Bring it to me…"

I called out to the same soldier this morning.

The soldier carried my MG 42 and handed it to me after I called out my familiar. The duo finally lost the smiles on their faces as they looked at me take aim for one of the planes, my girls' reaction however …

I fired at the first plane; it burned and exploded violently as the right wing was ripped off and the landing gear collapsed making the whole plane's fuselage touch the runway.

"NOOOOO, WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE?!"

Mac run towards the burning plane, he stood in front of the wreck and is trembling in anger with his hands clenched firmly as he looked at the burning aircraft. But I won't be satisfied with just one plane; I aimed at the next aircraft only to notice that Dan was already standing on my line of fire.

"Get out of the way Dan!"I yelled at Dan who was standing in front of me.

"Minna, you might want to drop that gun of yours and think about what you're doing before you do something you're going to regret"

Something I'm going to regret? The only regret I have right now is that I was too slow to destroy the damn planes.

"GAAAGH! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS?!"

I heard a scream from Marcus who dropped on his knees and began punching the concrete runway… he's looking at me like I'm the most evil person right now. He is not going to get what he wants; I'll put him in jail if I have to.

"You just sealed the fate of your unit! On your next sortie, half of them will die and there is nothing you can do to prevent that!"

I lowered my aim and stared at Marcus, I was certainly shocked at what he said, and my girls are shocked as well.

"You expect me to believe that, Marcus?"

He can't be serious; half of my girls will die?

"Then try me…"

There are so many things running in my mind upon hearing his revelation, but my train of thought has been interrupted by the sound of the alarm.

"An attack, everyone get ready!"

I heard Mio yelled and everyone ran to their stations, my Witches ran to the hangar with some ground personnel. Though Lynne and Yoshika just stood their ground for I have not yet allowed them to join the mission. But I'm not finished with Marcus yet.

"I hope you're prepared Marcus because you can't talk your way out of this anymore…"

"Oh, I'm prepared…"

I saw Mac took a small piece of metal from the wreck and cut his right palm; is he hurting himself? He placed his hand above the burning wreck. I looked at Dan who was just staring with sweat visible on his forehead; he looked like he's worried.

What is he planning now, is that blood coming out of his fist?

The remaining ground personnel in the runway are also looking at the scene some are exchanging glances between me and Marcus.

"But of course I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my sister Erica!"

Mac screamed and crossed his fist; did he just drop blood into the fire?

I saw blood mixed with fire, then eight chains made of brass emerged from eight holes around the wreck, burst forth on the concrete runway and wraps the whole wrecked plane. The plane is somehow covered with some kind of red aura but it causes uneasiness to my senses.

"What's happening Marcus, what are you doing?"

I asked in panic as what I'm seeing is clearly not something of this world.

"You messed up, I'm just fixing it."

Messed up? Fixing it? What does he mean by that?

I saw the plane glow and its damaged parts are mended back to its previous state. As unbelievable as it seemed, the plane has been repaired. It can't be. How is this possible?

Marcus turned to me while pointing a finger at me.

* * *

**Briefing Room – Moments Later**

"What the hell just happened back there?" Mio asked in confusion.

Trude sighed and walked forward. "It seems like Marcus still has a lot of secrets." She then stared at Dan who was smiling at the corner. "Do you have something in mind Darius?"

"To be honest I was surprised myself, I didn't expect to see Mac perform a _Blood Pact _ritual." Dan answered.

"What's Blood Pact ritual?" Shirley asked in wonder.

"The effects of the Blood Pact ritual differs from its user, I think Mac used the Blood Pact ritual to repair the plane, although it's very risky because it consumes blood from its user." Dan explained.

Mac was sitting silently to one of the desks while Yoshika performed healing magic on his hand.

"Performing such a dangerous ritual just to join the fight, are you out of your mind?" Minna asked angrily.

"Minna, could you please listen to what I have to say?" Mac replied. He was already losing his cool and the only thing that's preventing him from lashing out at Minna is the blood loss he experienced.

"Calm down Minna, we should listen to what he has to say. Anyway, he did mention that he won't let anything bad happen to Hartmann." Trude spoke.

"Aww, I'm starting to feel secured already." Erica giggled and Mac smiled upon hearing her comment.

Minna took a deep sigh and leaned forward on Mac's desk, she was mere inches away from his face.

"Alright, start speaking."

"I'll be listening to your briefing and would like to give suggestions to help plan for the counterattack, if you let me listen then the two of us won't need to join the fight." Mac said with stern look and Dan nods in agreement.

"You said that I messed up and you're just fixing it, would you care to explain?" Minna asked again but with deep tone this time. Dan raised his hand and everyone looked at him.

"I'll explain. The planes are for us to use against the Neuroi to protect you Witches, when Minna destroyed one… the fate of which you are all to survive till the end of the war changed and the result is what Mac told you! So he decided to do something about it and now it's fixed by the Blood Pact ritual." Dan explained and this took the Witches by surprise.

"There's no fate but what we make for ourselves, I repaired the planes because it's my choice. As if I can just let you die right?" You can't deny our right to fight Minna, when we arrived here we knew that we would have to make a choice, and this is our choice." Mac followed and smiled as he looked at Erica.

Minna blinked and stood straight, she looked at Mio who agreed with a nod. The rest of the Witches sighed in relief.

"Alright Marcus, But I will have to ask you additional questions later…for now we focus on the Neuroi." Minna said and smiled.

"So what's the situation?" Mac stood up and walked towards the table with the map.

"We've received a report from the observation post. The enemy has entered the east grid, sector 114." Minna stated whilst pointing the marked area on the map. "Their altitude is higher than usual. So, we'll be changing the formation this time." She added before looking at Mac who was listening carefully.

"What will be the line-up formation?" Dan asked and leaned on the table and looked at Mio.

"Barkhorn and Hartmann will be up front, Shirley and Lucchini will take the rear." Mio announced and looked at Perrine.

"Perrine, you'll pair up with me." Perrine smiled in delight as she is now pairing up with her Major.

"Them?" Mac asked as he looked at Lynne and Yoshika.

"The rest will stand by at the base with me." Minna said in authority.

"Roger!" All witches confirmed.

Mac sighed and looked at Dan.

_Thank God the story is running as usual._

_Nah, you said to expect something. I have to admit I was scared shitless when you performed that ritual._

_I had no choice, but I feel my body as if it's somewhat connected to the plane._

_Hmm, Blood Pact that makes the plane an extension of your body…interesting._

But their thought communication has been interrupted by Minna.

"So how's that Marcus?" Minna asked and Mac responded with thumbs up smile before looking at Erica. The Witches that are lined up to engage the Neuroi headed for the hangar where their Strikers are…last of the lined up to leave was Erica.

"Erica, come here for a moment." Mac called out Erica who immediately ran to him.

"What's up bro?" She asked cheerfully. Mac reached for her hand and pulled her closer.

Mac hugs Erica and lifted her up. "Be careful out there ok? I'll be waiting for your safe return but if something unexpected happens, I'll fly there and save you." Mac said calmly as he caresses Erica's hair.

The remaining Witches had mixed views on this but Erica was really unsure what to say.

"Don't worry bro, I've been in many battles and I'll be back before you even know it. Also, I'm glad that you care that much." Erica giggled and gave Mac a peck on the cheek before running off.

"Ahem, could you explain what that is about Marcus?" Minna was standing behind Mac who was still dumbstruck.

"More than that, you should dismiss everyone now!" Mac exclaimed in embarrassment and Dan laughed so hard.

* * *

**Base Runway – Take Off**

The line up of Mio took off to engage the Neuroi and Minna was standing at the hangar's entrance. She was looking at Mac's plane; she still wonders how it happened. A few meters from her were Lynne and Yoshika . Dan and Mac are also staring at the two young Witches; they were standing next to their planes.

"They're all gone." Yoshika spoke as she looked at the Witches who just took off.

"Yes." Lynne answered weakly as she looked down.

"Is there anything we can do now?" Yoshika asked and looked at Lynne.

"There is nothing that a burden like me can do…" Lynne turned around and ran towards the hangar.

"Lynne!"

Minna and the duo saw this; Mac walked to Minna who approached Yoshika but Dan on the other followed Lynne.

_Don't do anything foolish._

_I won't, I'll just stand outside her room, because I know that Yoshika will be there shortly._

_Alright, tell me if something odd happens._

Mac stood behind Minna who was talking to Yoshika.

"Britannia here is Lynne's homeland." Minna said which took Yoshika by surprise.

"You know that Europe has fallen into the Neuroi's hand, don't you?"

"Yes, Lynne told me." Yoshika's response was a worried tone.

"Europe's last line of defense, and as it's also Lynne's homeland." Minna said with apprehension but she was cut off by a voice behind her.

"So she's succumbing to the pressure of defending it in actual combat…is that what you're trying to say?" Mac speaks up. Minna turned around and glared at Mac.

"I was hoping you would be repenting from your actions earlier."

"Oh come on, you'll feel better if you accept things easily. Did I commit a horrible crime to be treated like this?"

"But still, you should be ashamed for all the problems you caused."

"Don't fix something that isn't broken. More importantly, were you discussing about Lynne?"

Minna gave Mac a death glare and cleared her throat before she looked at Yoshika again.

"Miyafuji, why did you decide to join the Witches?" she asked plainly. Mac looked at Yoshika as well.

Yoshika looked up at Minna and answered. "I wish to help those who are in need."

Minna giggled a little and spoke. "Lynne said the exact same thing when she enlisted…never forget those feelings."

"That way, I'm sure you'll be able to help everyone." Minna added, Mac sighed in relief after hearing this.

"I would like to have a word with you Marcus in the hangar." Minna looked at Mac and walked to the hangar.

Mac was standing outside with Yoshika and he landed his hand to her shoulder. Yoshika looked up in wonder and he smiled at her. "Don't you think you should go to Lynne and talk to her?"

Yoshika just did that, she ran towards Lynne's room and saw Dan was standing outside her room. It was the beginning of the changes in the Strike Witches base which the duo has been anticipating.

Meanwhile, Minna was with Mac in the hangar and both are having a serious conversation.

* * *

**Hangar – Collision of Beliefs**

Minna was not happy to be talking with Mac; she didn't understand why she felt this way whenever they're alone. Perhaps what happened earlier between them in the hallway changed her feelings but she wouldn't want to appear weak in front of Mac. She ordered the ground personnel to wait outside the hangar. She then looked at Mac who was staring at her.

"I suppose it's about me fixing the plane?" Mac asked sternly, he was sure that Minna will ask about it.

"That is one of the reasons, but I would like to know about what you said earlier."

"About half of this unit will die? I already fixed that up, because the plane is back to normal and it will not happen anymore." It was only a made up story. In the original run of Strike Witches, no planes existed in the base but prior to the duo's arrival, certain events have been changed. Mac is taking things seriously and keeping everything in check.

Minna approached Mac and pointed a finger at his face accusingly. "Marcus, I think it's not going to help if you keep secrets from me, until now I am still skeptical about everything you've said. I want proof!" Minna's tone was firm.

But Mac didn't know what to say, he did say everything about their world already although made some filtering. He took a deep sigh and ran his thought. 'I hope Thought Channelling could be used.'

"Minna, there is a way to show you everything without explaining but I'm not sure if it will work on you."

"And that would be?" Minna raised a brow putting down her finger and crossed her arm.

Mac explained Thought Channelling to Minna and told about how he and Dan managed to know about Trude's past but didn't include that he and Dan can communicate their thoughts at will. Minna confirmed the actual events because she was with Trude during the fall of Berlin, although it's still difficult for her to accept it. She made sure that her demand for proof stands still.

"So you think you can show me everything by using that ability?" Minna asked.

"I could only think of it as a possibility, how Dan and I do it is still random. We have no control over it." Mac made an excuse, Thought Channelling was controlled by will, and the only problem is with _channelling that thought_ into someone who is unwilling to believe.

"So what should we do to perform Thought Channelling?" Minna asked again, but now Mac has no answer. He had an idea but it's an embarrassing one.

"Uhm well, I have an idea but I'm not sure if you will do it willingly." Mac looked away blushing and this made Minna wonder.

"Spit it out Marcus, no more excuses!"

"Well, it goes like this….

Mac held Minna's right hand and pulled her closer than normal, but Minna didn't flinch, she blushed a little instead.

"Close your eyes…" Mac whispered but Minna was not convinced about this.

"Y-You're not going to k-kiss me are you?" Minna stuttered as Mac wrapped his other hand to her waist.

"No, if I do that then you can shoot me for all I care, now do you want to continue or not?"

"C-Continue…"

"Then close your eyes."

After hearing that, Minna closed her eyes and Mac closed in. He was also blushing as he saw Minna's face up close who was also blushing with her eyes closed. He had an urge to kiss her beautiful lips but was able to hold it together. He gently connected his forehead to hers and ran his thought, however, Minna involuntarily called out her familiar and both of them are enveloped in a magical aura while standing in a magic circle that suddenly appeared on the floor.

The whole hangar was bright and the ground personnel outside the hangar saw the blinding light coming out from the hangar. They didn't move however because they are ordered to stay out of the hangar until ordered.

On the side near the ground personnel was the soldier who reported about the planes to Minna looking worried for his commander, unaware that the ground personnel together with Martellus are punching the palm of their hands with grins on their faces while looking at the guy menacingly.

* * *

**Hallway - Outside of Lynne's Room **

"Geez, Lynne I know you can hear me. It's not a problem if you're afraid but that's what a team is all about. You have your teammates here to help you and you have me and Mac…" Dan talked in front of the door when he saw Yoshika approached from behind. "And Yoshika too!" he added which surprised Yoshika.

"Lynne, I know you can hear me. Please listen…" Yoshika spoke.

But this was not in Dan's part to participate, because he felt his head is like being sliced open. He grits his teeth and made a quick excuse to Yoshika.

"I'll just head back to the Commander, see yah!" Yoshika didn't have the chance to respond as he ran as quickly as he can because his head is hurting like hell. He managed to hide in one of the rooms and leaned on the wall while holding his forehead. He then ran his thought and suddenly, his consciousness was taken from him.

* * *

**Mindscape **

Mac and Minna are standing in a green plain. The wind blew and the grasses began to dance, it was calm and peaceful.

"Minna, let's walk a bit. I feel like I know where we should go." Mac grabbed Minna's hand and pulled her; she didn't resist and walked with him.

"What is this place?"

"It's a manifestation of one's imagined terra. It is created by one's mind, I'm not sure if it's you or me who created this or perhaps it's us both." Mac explained though he is somewhat unsure either.

"I see, then by this you can see things that will happen in the future?"

"We don't usually think of it as the 'things that will happen', we think of them as presages for the upcoming and from there, we plan the best course of action."

Then the sky became dark and a lightning struck the lone tree a few meters away from where they're standing and a loud scream was heard.

"AHHH!"

It was Dan who appeared and fell from the sky.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Minna asked in surprise.

"What are YOU doing here? How did you get here?" Dan questioned upon getting up.

"Mac did Thought Channelling on me…" Minna answered although she remembered the way how they did it made her cheeks red.

"Wow really, how did you do that Mac?" Dan looked at Mac who was looking away and blushing.

"Manual…" Mac answered and turned around.

"Eh?" Dan was dumbstruck on the answer.

_What do you mean manual?_

_Don't ask, just remembering it makes me embarrassed._

The trio walked in silence but Dan noticed that Mac and Minna are walking while holding each other's hands, he smirked at what he's witnessing.

"It's not like I'm against it but you two seemed to become at ease with one another…may I know what's going on here?" Dan is intrigued and decided to tease them a little.

Minna and Mac stopped walking, looked at each other and noticed that are still holding hands. Minna pulled her hand immediately and looked away; Mac could only look in wonder at her and glared at Dan after.

The trio suddenly notice that the landscape they're standing began to shift and whole area is quickly changing. After the colors have changed and the landscape shifted, they are now standing at the side of a cliff, the same cliff where Ichiro first appeared to Mac.

"Ready yourself Minna, you will find something that is seriously disturbing." Mac announced as he looked around for signs of Ichiro Miyafuji.

"Dude, is this the same as the one you had?" Dan asked as he looked around as well.

Minna was standing still as she thinks of what Mac meant, but she didn't have time to speak up as she heard a voice behind her.

"Greetings…" Ichiro Miyafuji spoke with a gentle voice. Minna quickly turned around and saw Ichiro Miyafuji.

"D-Dr. M-Miyafuji?" Minna uttered in disbelief as she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Is this going to be a regular thing for you?" Mac asked in anger but Ichiro just smiled at him and this made him angrier.

"Marcus, be quiet!" Minna spoke in anger.

"You have it your way Minna, we'll be nearby in case you breakdown or something…" Mac walked and pulled Dan by the collar. When they were a few meters away they stood in silence and watched.

_What's that all about Mac? I was curious on what he's going to say to her._

_Let this be Minna's moment with Ichiro, I have the clearest idea of what he will say to her._

_What if the story he will say to her is different from yours?_

_He won't, he loves his daughter and wouldn't dare to put her in jeopardy._

The exchange of words is just between Ichiro and Minna although Mac had an idea of what Ichiro will say, he didn't bother to listen. He and Dan are watching from the distance as they looked at Minna's changing expressions. A few minutes have passed, Ichiro and Minna approached the duo, Minna was in silence and Ichiro greeted them. The duo did the same and Dan was far happier than Mac, but Minna's silence was noticeable and the way she looks as if she just discovered a revelation.

"Dr. Miyafuji, I would like to say that you did give humanity a fighting chance against the Neuroi and for that, on behalf of all the Witches…thank you for all your hard work." Minna said in tears as Ichiro smiled and landed his hands on her shoulders.

"I could only ask you one thing Miss Wilcke." Ichiro spoke warmly and gazed on the duo that stood straight and returned his gaze. "Protect my daughter and let them help you…they will become of great help from the enemies of man."

Minna blinked and looked at the duo, clearly from Dr. Miyafuji that mankind has more enemies that just the Neuroi.

"I will Dr. Miyafuji." She answered; Ichiro smiled and pulled his hands off her.

As if on cue the sky became dark and loud thunder was heard as clouds began to shift and a gargantuan diamond shaped Neuroi descended from it. Minna's expression was shocked as she has never seen a Neuroi with such size. Trembling on her feet, numerous Neuroi appeared from every direction larger and more massive than the first that descended; she immediately looked at the duo and warned them.

"We must leave!" Minna exclaimed as she walked away from Ichiro but she was stopped by Mac who held her hand firmly. "Marcus what are you doing, we must leave now."

"You're forgetting something here Minna, this is a world of thought and the only exit is to wake up."

As Mac smiled, Dan scoped the Neuroi above them with his hands and chuckles.

"I think the one above sees us." Dan looked up and noticed the Neuroi beam being charged above their location.

Mac looked at Ichiro for the last time and asks a question. "Are we going to see each other again?"

"If fate allows it…" Ichiro smiled as the whole area turned red from the incoming Neuroi beam.

* * *

**Back to the hangar**

Mac and Minna gained consciousness and both were breathing heavily. Minna wonders why she had her familiar on and she also saw a faint magic circle that disappeared right after she opened her eyes. Mac was also catching his breath; Thought Channelling has been a pain in his head already.

_Damn it, I just hope Minna won't hear our thoughts after that. Dan you hear me?_

_Loud and clear, I'm already on my way to you…hangar correct?_

_Yes, this damn ability is taking a lot of brain juice, I think I'm gonna need a long sleep later._

_That's alright, everything seems fine anyway._

_Don't be too sure about it._

"That was unbelievable, I still couldn't believe it." Minna exclaimed in disbelief, although she talked to Dr. Miyafuji already, she still couldn't believe it.

"Hey now, to see is to believe right?" Mac spoke in annoyed tone "Dan is probably on his way here now, he could be arriving any minute now." He added and just after his finished, Dan appeared.

"Hey there, did you enjoy the show Minna?" Dan gleefully asked.

"Hmph very funny, Dan." Minna answered irritably.

The trio was in a moment of silence, still catching their thoughts on what happened to them.

"So Dr. Miyafuji didn't die in an accident, he was actually killed…" Minna said, her voice was soft and gentle. "I wonder how Mio and…."

"Don't you dare tell Mio…" Mac whispered, but his tone was heavy.

"But Mio deserves to know."

"Minna, could you imagine what will happen if Mio finds out? Besides, we have no clue on those involved. We mustn't rush things here, everything will come into place, and we'll just need to keep it to ourselves for now." Mac explained.

"I still don't get your point on why we shouldn't tell her, Dr. Miyafuji is from Fuso and she has the right to know!" she still trying to convince him.

Dan moved forward and gestured to Minna to keep quiet.

"Listen, that's exactly the point. Dr. Miyafuji is from Fuso and knowing Mio, she will be furious when she finds out and it will make an outrage among the entire Empire of Fuso. The alliance between the Empire of Fuso and the European nations could sever and collapse. It would affect the war effort specially Britannia who relies mainly on Fuso because Dr. Miyafuji died in Britannia." Mac added to his explanation and Minna stayed silent as she thinks of what was said.

"So we should keep these secrets for now…how am I supposed to do that and how am I supposed to face Miyafuji and Mio?" Minna asked in frustration as she put a hand on her forehead.

Mac smirked while looking at her. "Now you know how I feel whenever I'm near Mio and Yoshika."

"Still, I still couldn't…." Minna didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the sound of the alarm was heard.

"Oh crap!" Dan screamed.

"Minna, let's go to the comms tower." Mac suggested.

"Dan, take charge and prepare your planes." Minna ordered with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked and looked at Mac who was also surprised.

"Go to the briefing room after you finished your preparation, are we clear?" Minna confirmed that she's serious.

"Crystal!" Dan answered and saluted before running out to the runway.

"Shall we go Marcus?"

"Yes, we must make haste. Let's leave the topic about Dr. Miyafuji for now." Mac proposed and which Minna agreed.

Dan started barking orders to Martellus and his group, lining up the planes into the runway for takeoff; other personnel gathered ammunition and loaded the planes' armament, refuelled and checked, the group also did some thorough examination of Mac's plane because it was mysteriously restored.

"Still gives chills when you think about it." Martellus muttered.

"I know right!" Dan replied.

* * *

**Communication Tower**

[Radio] "Come in Minna, do you hear me?" Mio asked on the radio.

"Minna here, we just heard the alarm and I rushed in here. What happened?"

[Radio] "The Neuroi used a decoy and there's probably another Neuroi coming to our base, we are currently on our way but we're too far out, ETA to our arrival is thirty minutes."

"I understand, I had Mac and Dan prepared for combat with their planes." Minna informed.

[Radio] "What's with the change of heart, I thought you didn't want them to be involved?"

"It seems I'm a just being unreasonable, but we will do what we can from here."

[Radio]"Godspeed Minna, we should be *static*" Mio sends her last transmission and was cut off.

"Major? Can you hear me? Major?"

Minna sighed and looked at Mac who was standing behind her.

"Well?"

"They won't make it in time; the signal is a bit sketchy, we'll just have to do this on our own."

"Unfortunately for the Neuroi, they will fail." Mac smiled in confidence.

* * *

**Briefing Room – Several Minutes Later**

Minna was standing at the corner and Eila was sitting on a couch, Mac and Dan also sat opposite of Eila.

"The only ones who can go are you and me, Eila. Mac and Dan are here to provide support and will only engage the Neuroi when it's within their range." Minna explained their situation to Eila.

Dan raised his hand and looked at Eila "What about Sanya?"

"She used up all her magic during her night patrol." She explained before crossing her fingers "No good."

Minna sighed and looked at the duo that looked confident. "I see, then the two of us will go, Mac and Dan will be covering the rear."

"I will go too!" Yoshika appeared from the hall and she was breathing heavily. The duo grinned at the sight.

Minna looked at Yoshika sternly "It's much too soon for you to fight an actual battle." She explained.

"Ahem, aren't you supposed to say that to us?" Mac asked.

"I heard from the Major that she fought a Neuroi in her maiden flight and protected the Aircraft Carrier Akagi, so that counts as actual combat right?" Dan questioned Minna's reasoning.

"I don't want to argue with you Dan." Minna spoke sternly and Dan only raised his hands in surrender.

"I will try to the best of my ability to not get in the way!" Yoshika said seriously.

"I cannot send someone with inadequate training out into battle, besides you are hesitant to shoot."

"Again, that was directly for us. Are we having a problem here, don't forget that a Neuroi is on its way here!" Mac exclaimed.

"Yoshika is capable; give her a chance like you did to us!" Dan tried to reason.

"I can shoot! If it's to protect someone!" Yoshika insisted.

"Atta girl!" The duo yelled in unison and Eila just did a facepalm.

"Be quiet you two! At any rate, you are still inexperienced." Minna added her concern.

"But!" Yoshika was lost for words.

"Didn't she already have that required experience on her maiden flight?!"

"You can't expect me to be quiet about this, she's a Witch and there's nothing a Witch cannot do!" Dan cheered.

"That's Mio's line you prick!" Mac cursed and Minna touched her temple as the duo started to get on her nerves.

"I will go too!" Lynne appeared behind Yoshika with a determined look.

"Lynne!" Yoshika was surprised to see her friend.

"The two of us together can amount to at least one!" Lynne spoke.

"Damn, math in this era is weird don't you think?" Dan asked Eila to prevent her from being out of place.

"How should I know?" Eila exclaimed.

"That's why I hate that subject." Mac muttered and crossed his arms.

Minna went silent for a few seconds and looked at the girls.

"Get ready in ninety seconds." Minna ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the girls responded in unison.

* * *

**Base Runway**

"We will take off as soon as you girls took off." Mac said while seeing to it that the girls are ready to go.

"Alright, be sure to stay on the rear with Lynne and Miyafuji. I just hope Eila and I could destroy it before it reaches your position." Minna said with a fraught tone.

The Witches launched and head to the sky. The duo looked at each other and grinned.

"Let's get this show on the sky!" Dan climbs to his plane's cockpit and sat in the pilot seat. He felt something weird and closed his eyes; the information about his plane was sent directly to his brain and further increased his knowledge of it. When his opened his eyes, he was surprised to see some kind of HUD in his field of vision.

"Something wrong Darius?" Martellus standing on the wing to his side asked him.

"N-Nothing, my hand is just itching to pull the trigger."

"You didn't wear a flight suit?"

"It's best to fight without restrictions."

"Is that a Neuroi Eaters word of wisdom?" Martellus laughed nervously.

"Ask Mac, he knows it."

But Mac heard their conversation and screamed out loud in response.

"You know, this doesn't have to be a bad time in our lives. Going to war is a once-in-a-lifetime experience. It could be fun." Mac said chuckling while putting on some gloves and noticed the lines, numbers and symbols in his field of vision.

_Dan, are you having some kind of HUD in your vision?_

_Yeah, it appeared when I sat on the pilot seat._

_It reminded me of Ace Combat._

_Hehehe, let's see what we can do._

It has been five minutes since Minna's group took off and now it's time for the duo to take their planes to the air. The mechanics are watching from behind the planes, Martellus is the one more serious than his fellow ground personnel.

"Engine Start!" Mac yelled and pressed the ignition. He looked at the top left of his saw:

THR 20%

IAS 0

ALT 1m

_Hmm, War Thunder, interesting…._

_Did you just say War Thunder?_

_Yes, the HUD is similar to War Thunder…this is our lucky day._

Mac increased his throttle to 100%and raised his flaps, as the engine roars louder his plane began to move forward.

_Sound off, don't use the radio yet…thought communication could be our best way to work together._

_Yep, that's what I'm thinking too._

But that wasn't really the case, because after a few minutes in the air they now find themselves in a fight.

* * *

**Straights of Dover**

Minna and Eila are flying next to each other; behind them were Lynne and Yoshika. From above them, the duo in their planes is going totally out of control spiralling and nearly collided with them.

"Marcus? Is something wrong with your plane? Answer me!" Minna rolled to her side as she saw Mac's plane rolling out of control.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine!" Mac exclaimed.

Mac was furious, he thought knowing how to fly the plane is enough but turns out it's not that simple, the engine is revving unnaturally and the elevators and flaps are moving on its own, it's like doing a rodeo using a plane.

'Come on, you don't want me is that it? I just saved your sorry propeller from becoming junk and this is how you repay me? I offered blood to bring you back and this is the thanks I receive?'

His plane pointed its nose up and went on a spiral before diving down again giving him full of negative Gs to endure.

'That's it, challenge accepted!'

He yanks the stick and performed a barrel roll and activated his WEP to increase his speed. Eila watched as she flew out of Mac's way.

"Hey watch it!" but her complaint was not heard as another plane passed over her head.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dan's screamed as his plane is going straight and rolls violently.

"Uhm, I don't think they're doing well." Lynne mutters in concern.

"You can do it Mac, hang in there Dan!" Yoshika cheered.

_Mac, my plane is going crazy._

…_._

Mac didn't respond to Dan and went spiralling toward the Adriatic Sea; he closed his eyes and focused on his mind examining every detail on his plane, visualizing all of its parts, from wingtip to every bolt, screws and wires, feeling the vibration of its engine, hearing it's growling noise carefully. His consciousness was taken as his plane continues to plunge toward the sea.

'**Speak!**'

'I hear you.'

'**Unworthy!**'

'Then I shall become worthy.'

'**You dare?**'

'You shall be my sword.'

'**I am a tool for no one.**'

'No, you are not.'

'**Humans forgot how to fight, used Witches for war, no more like us in war are needed, and we're useless against the alien foe.**'

'Humans do not heed the voices of their machines; let me show them their foolishness.'

'**The first human who wielded me, the same, felt joy when no longer needed to fight, I longed for a human within me, longed to fly and vanquish the alien foe, even now I have you, even now I still do not accept.**'

'Because you felt I will abandon you like the first, worry not for I will not, I am who shall wield you as my sword and deliver our enemies to oblivion.'

'**Then it shall be as you have restored me, your blood sacrificed and gave me form anew. I accept, yet I do not. You must prove yourself before you could wield me truly.**'

'Tell me Machine Spirit, what is thy name?'

'**Calling me names such as Machine Spirit, but I have none.**'

'Then I shall christen you with the name, Bahamut. The Neuroi shall be denied from the skies!'

'**Bahamut, Conqueror of the skies.**'

Mac smirked at the thought that his plane liked its new name.

Dan looked at his front panel and noticed the gauges are going wild, the flight stick is moving on its own. The elevators and flaps are not responding to the controls, he contact Mac and asked for help.

_Mac, my plane is going crazy!_

He didn't hear a response; he tried to look for Mac even thought his plane is rolling wildly. He spotted Mac's plane diving straight below, he almost throw up and held his mouth shut. Somehow he knew it from within that his plane is not really a normal one, he grabbed the stick and kept it steady. He looked at the top right of his vision to see the words blinking red.

THR Error

IAS Error

ALT Error

'That's just great. Now, just how am I supposed to know if I'm going to hit the deck?' Dan asked himself but a voice responded to him.

'**Do you fear death?'**

'I do not, what I fear is the terror of it, do you know what that is?'

'**I wish to know the answer.'**

'That I die without fulfilling my purpose.'

'**Splendid answer indeed, but I sense uncertainty.'**

'I need power to fight the enemies of man, I need power to protect the Witches, and I need power so I can do something for humanity!'

'**The humans posses what they called Witches, they are the protectors of humanity and yet you still need power? Humans like you should find peace knowing there are Witches that protects.**'

'While the enemies of mankind still lurk in the face of this planet, there can be no peace.'

'**You came to this world without anything, you chose to fight and in need of power but you have nothing to give in return?**'

'Every man who has nothing can still offer his life.'

'**You would offer your life?**'

'If my life is given in the service of humanity, my death shall not be in vain.'

'**Speak thy name Mensch!**'

'I am Darius Bodewig, a Neuroi Eater!'

'**Wield me into battle and I will slay thy enemies. Should you wield me against humanity, I shall end you myself!**'

'Let the enemies of man know this day you have become my sword! Speak thy name Machine Spirit!'

'**I have none, but you have the honour of giving me such as my wielder.**'

'Then I shall call you, Diablos…the Neuroi shall fear the meaning of thy name.'

'**Then it shall be my wielder**.'

Dan took the flight stick and pulled up to level his plane; saw to his right was Mac also gaining altitude. But his thought was struck by a loud voice in his speaker.

"Just what are you guys thinking?!"

"Ouch, calm down Minna!" Dan complained in his channel as he just recovered his consciousness.

"Why are you doing such stunts, we are almost at the location of the Neuroi!"

"It's not a stunt Minna." Mac answered in the channel.

Minna flew next to Mac's plane and looked at him inside the cockpit.

"You didn't wear a flight suit?" she asked but was angry at her tone.

"The Neuroi beam has enough shit to blow my plane to Jesus, if I'm gonna die, I want to die comfortable." Mac answered confidently.

"Let's just hope you don't die today." Minna shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" Dan asked.

"The enemy will be approaching from three o'clock."

"Eila and I will go on ahead, so provide backup from here."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika answered and Lynne did the same.

"Roger that." The duo answered.

"Okay, we're counting on you!"

The HUD of the duo immediately changed from plain white to bright green.

THR 100%

IAS 455

ALT 1900m

MG 600

CNN 470

_Weapons ammo indicators?_

_I guess we're going live huh._

_Let's show them what we can do, Diablos._

_Hmm, so you named your plane's spirit well let me tell you this. I named mine, Bahamut!_

_Heh, that's a nice one._

Minna and Eila flew over their planes and saw the Witches' from behind, to a regular guy it's a heavenly sight but the duo didn't see it that way.

_Never thought I would see Minna's ass like that._

_You don't say…_

Both pilots saw their HUD shifted and indicated the following in their surroundings.

[SW] Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (Messercharf Bf 109G-2/R6) 0.90 km ahead of them.

[SW] Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (Messercharf Bf 109-G2) 0.85 km ahead of them next to Minna

[SW] Lynette Bishop (Ultramarine Spitfire IX) 0.30 km to their right

[SW] Yoshika Miyafuji (Type 0 Model 22 A6M3a) 0.28 km next to Lynne

_Darn it, I'm pretty sure you're enjoying this Mac…but Messerschmitt is called Messercharf?_

_A 109 is still a 109 no matter who built them, but I like how they are marked as green, like when you are attached to a squad in-game._

_Don't forget that if we get shot down, we're dead._

Their thought communication was interrupted by the voice of Lynne who was still scared by her tone.

"Listen, everyone." Lynne meant only everyone near her, she didn't want to speak up when Minna was still nearby.

"To tell you the truth, I was scared. I'm still scared."

"I don't know how to say this but I was more scared to not do anything at all."

"To not do anything…"

"Do you doubt yourself Lynne?" Mac asked but she didn't answer instead she shook her head.

"BLESSED IS THE MIND TOO SMALL FOR DOUBT!" Dan yelled as he passed over Lynne and Yoshika with his plane flying inversely.

Yoshika laughed at Lynne's expression, she didn't understand if it was an insult or not. But seeing Yoshika laughed made her feel warm, she looked at the planes to her left and right and their pilots smiling at her through the cockpit. She smiled warmly, she is not alone anymore. Unknowingly, Minna and Eila are smiling as well as they now find the group behind them determined their true feelings.

Lynne looked up and saw something flashing ahead and Yoshika noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, over there!" Lynne pointed.

The duo noticed a flashing indicator to the direction Lynne pointed, to their HUD appeared a red marked circle far away.

* * *

[Neuroi] Cruise Missile (R-Type) 15.06 km

_Neuroi sighted closing in fast, distance 14.11 km! _

_Confirming Neuroi class; Class type confirmed; Rocket type, Estimating speed; 600kph!_

_Let's attack it from both sides. I'll take the right…_

But Minna and Eila already engaged the Neuroi. Both Witches attacked head on and fired at the lone fast moving target.

"It's fast." Eila muttered.

The Neuroi levelled itself knifing through the water and swerving itself to avoid being hit.

"This one is by far the fastest one yet! Boom-and-Zoom tactics won't work."

"Match speed!" Minna said while looking at Eila who responds with a thumb up.

Diving just right above the Neuroi, they matched its speed and attacked from its rear.

Lynne and Yoshika are looking from their location and saw the duo flying towards the Neuroi.

"The Neuroi, it's heading this way."

Lynne hurriedly aimed her rifle but she saw Mac and Dan split with Dan diving towards twelve o'clock and Mac going for six o'clock. Now the Neuroi is heading toward Lynne and Yoshika in a straight line with the duo coming from both sides if they got the timing right.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know but our orders are to hold this line."

Minna fired at the Neuroi with precision and managed to land hits on its tail but the Neuroi had a trick on itself to escape its attackers. Small wing like extensions appeared on the rear section and four smaller boosters fired. This increased the Neuroi's speed and left its attackers behind.

"It's accelerating." Eila spoke as she continued firing at the Neuroi.

"It's too fast, this is bad!" Minna spoke as she looked at the Neuroi getting farther away from her.

But from ahead she noticed reflection of light from two different objects coming from the north and south while the Neuroi is heading straight for Lynne and Yoshika. These reflections of light however came from the cockpits of the Neuroi Eaters.

"Commander, it's them!" Eila spoke as she saw both planes coming at the Neuroi from both sides.

Mac held his stick steady as he close in to the Neuroi, distance was 2 km and his speed is enough to be near it for a couple of seconds, enough to unleash a devastating hail of destruction.

By distance of 1 km, the duo activated their WEP to increase their speed, targeting was difficult but by 800m a circular lead indicator appeared in their HUD right at the front of the Neuroi's flight path.

_Dan, I'm coming in hot! See that lead indicator? Shoot ahead of it to score hits!  
_

_Copy that! Let's hit it!_

The Neuroi fell on their trap, Dan lined up for the kill on his side and Mac did the same. Both fired at the same time, explosive hail of 20mm MG 151 cannon rounds from it's Motorkanone combined with two 20mm underwing cannon pods and 13mm bullets from it's twin MG 131 machine guns unleashed and hit their mark, the Neuroi exploded violently as they pulled up to avoid the sparkling debris. Both of them performed rolling scissors upward.

_Glad that was over!_

_Now that's what I'm talking about!_

But their mental celebration didn't last long, the Neuroi appeared from the debris just seconds after it exploded and it's now faster than before albeit smaller.

_Shit, we just cut it in half!_

_We just destroyed the tail section!_

It's too late for them to chase after it because it's already a kilometre away; they only saw flashes coming from Lynne's rifle. Both sighed mentally.

_So much for the effort._

_Seems like one does not simply kill a Neuroi._

Lynne fired three shots, but all missed their mark.

"It's no good, I can't hit it!"

"It's okay; you were doing well during training!"

"It's taking all I've got just to fly, so I can't control my shots with magic."

"Then, I'll support you! That way, you can concentrate on shooting right?"

Yoshika flew below and locked Lynne on her shoulders.

"How's this? Are you stable now?"

"Uh, y-yes!"

A message has been received through their transponders from Minna.

"Lynne, Miyafuji, the enemy is heading your way, although Dan and Mac managed to destroy it, the Neuroi somehow managed to survive. You're the only ones we can rely on, we're counting on you!"

"You can do it Lynne!" Dan yelled in his radio.

"This is your moment Lynne!" Mac cheered.

"Okay!" Lynne responds firmly.

Lynne aimed her rifle at the enemy.

"West-northwest wind, velocity 3. Enemy speed, position." Lynne muttered as she estimated the enemy's path.

'That's it. If I calculate the enemy's future position after evasion and aim there…'

She adjusted her aim and prepares to execute her attack.

"Yoshika, shoot with me!"

"Okay, got it!" Yoshika aimed her machine gun.

Seeing the enemy trajectory at the centre of her sight she gave the signal to fire.

"Now!"

Lynne shoots, five shots delivered followed by Yoshika's hail of bullets. The Neuroi avoided the first wave but ends up at the mark of Lynne's barrage and is destroyed. They girls are covered with the Neuroi's sparkling dust while from above the duo flies towards them with grins on their faces.

"Lynne you did it."

"We're here too!" Dan exclaimed on the radio.

"Stop that, it's Lynne who takes the credit!"

"No, Dan is right…I should thank the two of you as well."

"Wow!"

"I did it! I did it Yoshika!" Lynne jumps off Yoshika's shoulders and hugged her inversely.

"This is the first time I've been of use to everyone!" she did it firmly and Yoshika's face is buried on her chest.

"Yoshika, it's all because of you!"

Both girls fell on the water below. When they got up they were laughing.

"As much I would love to join you girls on your happy moment, who's gonna get your strikers off the water?"

"Shh Mac, let them enjoy the moment!"

"I guess its fine, Lynne did a good job."

Mac and Dan flew side by side as Minna and Eila went down to Lynne and Yoshika.

* * *

**Prelude for the Next Battle**

A sudden transmission was received by Minna, the channel is open so the duo also hears the said transmission.

[Radio] "Minna, come in Minna!"

"Minna here, we managed to destroy the Neuroi…"

[Radio] "Get Miyafuji here! Another Neuroi has appeared and Barkhorn was shot down!"

"Trude?" Minna muttered as images of Trude appeared on her mind.

Her thought was interrupted by a loud sound from the planes' engines.

"Get Lynne and Yoshika off the water!" Mac screamed in anger as he levelled his plane above the water.

"If you girls have no complaint, the cockpit can still hold a person inside; they'll just have to sit on our laps for the duration of the flight!" Dan suggested which Minna realised as the best option rather than carrying the girls.

"Lynne you will ride Dan's plane and Miyafuji will be on Mac." Minna ordered.

"Major, we're on our way! We'll bring Miyafuji."

[Radio] "Be quick about it Minna."

[Radio] "Minna, please hurry!" Erica cried.

"Erica, I will be there shortly with Yoshika, stay put and keep the Neuroi away from Trude!" Mac spoke.

[Radio] "Bro…."

"You are strong Erica, be strong for Trude!"

[Radio] "I will." Last transmission of Erica was heard as whizzing sound of Neuroi beam has been heard.

Lynne rode Dan's plane, she was sitting on his lap. If it's a normal situation he would be throwing jokes at Mac for their current situation but Trude's life is on the line so he had to focus on their task to deliver Yoshika. On Mac's plane was Yoshika, sitting on his lap and almost motionless, she was a bit nervous although she was leaning on her back to his chest, his heart is beating normally, in normal situations it could be worse. His mind is focused on the task.

"Minna, Eila, you can hang on the wings to save your energy…we'll go higher to take up speed." Dan suggested.

Minna and Eila just did that, Eila attached herself to Dan's plane and Minna to Mac's. All are silent and the only noises heard are the sound of the planes and Striker Units engines.

'Trude, we're coming.' Minna thought to herself as she firmly grips the plane.

The duo activated their WEP and went full speed while pointing their planes' nose down to maximize its effect. Only two thing runs in their mind.

Save Trude and destroy the Neuroi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To be honest I wasn't sure if I could come up with a decent combination of Episodes 3 and 4 in one chapter. So I decided to split it up. The OCs also gave names for the planes' Machine Spirits, Diablos and Bahamut. We saw Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji again but the words exchanged with Minna are for them only.

Blood Pact Ritual – I forgot the actual name of the Ritual to mend so I decided to just call it Blood Pact because you needed blood to perform the ritual.

The Neuroi in this Chapter is the same one appeared on the anime but slightly modified; it used smaller boosters to increase its acceleration. What the duo managed to destroy is the part that detaches from the main body of the rocket.

Let's see if you can find the references I used. ;)

_Next on __**Strike Witches: The Wings of Friendship**_

_Erica: Please, save Trude._

_Yoshika: I won't let you die Barkhorn!_

_Barkhorn: Chris…_

_Mac: You will pay for that! Neuroi scum!_

_Next Chapter: __**Retribution and Acceptance**_


	7. Chapter 6: Retribution and Acceptance

A/N: To all reviewers and readers, thank you for your continued support! I have lots of mistakes in the previous chapter and I hope this one doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Previously on Strike Witches: The Wings of Friendship

The birth of the Neuroi Eaters although still unofficial in the Joint Fighter Wing was a great achievement for Mac and Dan, knowing that it's a big leap for the start of their quest for truth and justice. This achievement however is not going to be unnoticed by the Allied High Command but nothing is more important than this very moment, Trude Barkhorn's life is in danger, only Yoshika Miyafuji can save her and she can only do that if she can reach her on time. That task is rested upon the shoulders of the Neuroi Eaters. Sadly, time is not on their side and the Neuroi Eaters found themselves being pushed to their limits.

**[Chapter 6: Retribution and Acceptance]**

* * *

Perrine hovers just a few meters above the ground, guarding the injured Barkhorn. It was unexpected, in a blink of an eye, Trude Barkhorn was shot down. She and Erica had to carry the injured Barkhorn carefully to the ground, despite being in the military, she wasn't trained for conducting First Aid treatment as well as Erica, they only left her on the ground, it's best not to move her body to prevent worsening her injury, she was tasked to guard her instead while everyone was busy dealing with the Neuroi.

"Perrine! Minna and Eila are on their way here…they also brought Lynne and Miyafuji, just stay put and everything will be alright." Mio informed her.

"I understand Major."

'This is my fault, it's my entire fault. What should I do?' She thought herself; guilt is building up on her.

'I never thought I would say this, please Marcus…bring Miyafuji and save Lieutenant Barkhorn.' She prayed as she looks at the injured Lieutenant.

She looked up and watched as Shirley, Lucchini, Erica and Mio fights off the Neuroi, she couldn't still believe this is happening.

* * *

**[Flashback – Sometime Earlier]**

**Perrine's POV **

I am so happy, now I'm flying next to Major Sakamoto. If I have something to thank for today, that is I got paired with the Major.

Major Sakamoto lifted her eye patch, it seems like we're almost near the location of the Neuroi. I scanned the area below but the low clouds seem to block my view. To the lower right, there were scattered clouds but something is flying just under the clouds, it's the Neuroi.

"Enemy Sighted!" I heard the Major spoke confirming that the flying object is the Neuroi.

"Attack!" Major Sakamoto ordered.

I saw Lieutenant Barkhorn and Flying Officer Hartmann's pair dives toward the Neuroi, they really are the perfect pair to begin the assault, and they are covered by Shirley and Lucchini as they fired at the Neuroi. I guess there's no need for me and the Major to assist.

The Neuroi didn't even have time to fight back; it just hovered as the Karlsland Aces commenced their combined assault. As they circled at the Neuroi, it just went down without putting up a fight.

"That was too easy." I spoke in surprise; this is far the easiest sortie we had. Normally on our previous sorties, the Neuroi fires at us before we could even reach our weapons' effective range. I remembered hearing Marcus saying that half of our unit will die in our next sortie, just who does he think he is?

"This is strange."

I looked at the Major who had a puzzled expression.

"I can't find the core."

The core, the Neuroi has no core? Wait, does it mean…

"Could it be a diversion?!" I asked, the Neuroi using such tactic…that's preposterous!

I looked at the Major as she covered her eye with her eye patch again.

"In that case, the base is in trouble."

We all flew back immediately, the Neuroi used a cheap tactic to lure us away from the base but despite being a cheap tactic, we fell for it and it's only the Commander, Eila and Sanya who are at the base, Sanya wouldn't be able to fight because she's probably recovering after she used up all her magic during her night patrol. I don't even know if that Miyafuji or Lynne could be of help to the Commander, also those men claiming that they will fight as well, it's absurd for them to think they can do anything against the Neuroi at all.

We've been flying at full speed for a while now, despite our best effort though we still have a long way to go. The time to reach the base is half an hour at least. The Major has been trying to contact the base since we flew back and she couldn't get establish a stable radio contact.

"Come in Minna, do you hear me?" I hear the Major is contacting the base again, that's the fifth time already, what's taking the Commander so long to respond.

[Radio] "Minna here, we just heard the alarm and I rushed in here. What happened?"

Finally, the Commander picks up and in an open frequency channel too.

"The Neuroi used a decoy and there's probably another Neuroi coming to our base, we are currently on our way but we're too far out, ETA to our arrival is thirty minutes."

[Radio] "I understand, I had Mac and Dan prepared for combat with their planes."

Wait, with their planes? What is the Commander thinking?

"What's with the change of heart, I thought you didn't want them to be involved?" Mio asked.

[Radio] "It seems I'm a just being unreasonable, but we will do what we can from *static*"

"Godspeed Minna, we should be able to…hello? Minna?"

It seems the transmission was cut off.

"We have to hurry; I have a bad feeling about this."

As much as we wanted Major, but we are already doing the best we can.

Fifteen minutes, that's fifteen minutes already and we haven't even seen the base yet. Large formations of clouds are blocking our view, there could be a squall forming but it is bigger than the usual cloud formation for a squall.

"Everyone, increase altitude!" I heard the Major's order, it's better to fly above than fly through the clouds..

We did what the Major said, we divided our number with the Major in front of me and Lieutenant Barkhorn on my tail flew to the right and the other group went to the left.

"This is strange; this cloud is nothing of the ordinary." I saw the Major raised her eye patch and used her Magic Eye.

But what is this feeling? Am I being nervous? Calm down Perrine Clostermann, a noble lady of Gallia mustn't lose focus at times like this.

"Neuroi! Everyone scatter!" The Major ordered.

*barrage of beams came out of the clouds*

I saw a large shadow appeared within the clouds and I saw a concentration of red light inside the large cloud just right above me. Could it be…?

*Whizzz*

I quickly evaded the rapid fire and I noticed the others did the same. I hastily erected my shield, I somehow managed to protect myself but the impact was intense and I lost my balance.

I 'm falling…wait this isn't right, is that? Lieutenant Barkhorn?! She's onto me!

"Ah!"

I collided with Lieutenant Barkhorn who just flew to the direction I was falling, I hit her back but she was able to recover immediately, but thanks to her I managed to regain my balance, I looked up and saw the Neuroi came out of the cloud with its beam already fully charged and ready to attack again.

"Lieutenant Barkhorn!" I yelled at the Lieutenant, she looked at me, wait…she's unaware of the Neuroi that just came out from hiding!

What is this, it's like time slowed down, why am I feeling this way, why am I seeing her face like this…I don't understand…Lieutenant…

The Neuroi fired, Lieutenant Barkhorn saw it and she erected her shield but the Neuroi hits her gun.

*Explosion*

Lieutenant Barkhorn? She is falling, she wasn't hit by the beam but the magazine of her gun exploded, it couldn't be, please no, not like this!

"Lieutenant!"

I dived towards Lieutenant Barkhorn with my arm stretched reaching for her, she's not moving. Is she still alive? No, don't think that way! She's just probably unconscious!

"Trude!"

I heard Flying Officer Hartmann's voice, I didn't look where she is but I'm sure she's close. I'm almost there, just a little more and I can reach her…

"Lieutenant!" I managed to grab the Lieutenant, I held her as I noticed Flying Officer Hartmann caught her as well.

We looked at each other and levelled Lieutenant Barkhorn's body and slowly descended while carefully supporting her. We placed her gently to the ground but she's unconscious, there's also blood, she's bleeding!

"Trude, please wake up Trude!"

"Flying Officer Hartmann, we mustn't move her or it'll get worse!" I told Flying Officer Hartmann, she went silent and looked at me with an angry look. Is she mad at me?

"Stay here and protect Trude."

Protect? Does she mean I'm going to stay grounded?

"But Flying Officer!" I protested.

"That's an order!"

This was the first time I saw Flying Officer Hartmann became emotional, she was angry, I have no right to complain, it was my fault anyway, although she's not blaming me vocally, I could feel it.

"I understand." I said weakly.

I stayed silent and looked at Flying Officer Hartmann as she flew up to engage the Neuroi, I looked at Lieutenant Barkhorn, she's not moving, this is my fault, if we only had a…

Miyafuji? That's right, she's a healer. She can heal the Lieutenant!

"Major!" I called out to the Major with my transponder.

"Perrine? How is Barkhorn?"

"She's unconscious and she's bleeding, we can't move her because her injury could get worse! I think if Miyafuji could get here…"

"I'm already contacting Minna, just stay there and guard her."

"Yes Major." I responded.

Please be alright, Lieutenant Barkhorn….

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

**[Straights of Dover – After the First Neuroi Contact]**

Mac and Dan are pushing their planes' to the limit and even used WEP longer than possibly allowed, thanks for the help of Bahamut and Diablos, their machines somehow exceeded this limit. At their current cruising speed of 600 km/h at 1,900m above sea level and with Witches attached to their wing, they're hoping to be there by ETA of ten or fifteen minutes.

It would have been faster if Minna and Eila would just flew by themselves but Mac told them that they needed to save their energy for the upcoming battle. Rather than carry Lynne and Yoshika, Dan suggested giving them a lift, just after Minna and Eila picked Lynne and Yoshika off of the Adriatic sea, the duo flew at low altitude with opened canopies to have Lynne and Yoshika ride inside their planes. Although cramped inside, Lynne and Yoshika didn't complain as it was the only solution viable for them at the time. Lynne sat in Dan's lap facing the front, in order for Dan to pilot correctly; she also had to keep her hands to her knees so Dan's arms would be positioned just around her sides. Yoshika's case however was different; she was sitting sideward with her back resting at Mac's left arm, she had to bend her knee so Mac's right arm could hold the stick properly.

"Yoshika, tell me if you're going to move so I can release my hand from the stick." Mac told his 'co-pilot'.

Yoshika smiled and shook her head. "No I'm fine, I'm sorry I was getting stiff and you're already wet because of me, and you're shivering too." Yoshika noticed.

"Don't worry about small things, focus only on what will you do when we get there." Mac spoke firmly; he was cold physically and emotionally. His mind is focused on what's important, to save Trude.

Mac looked on his right and saw Minna attached herself above the right wing, resting her body and only looking forward; he opened his channel and speak.

"How are you feeling Minna?" Mac asked.

"I'm fine, I don't think Eila and I would make it there even if the two of us could carry Miyafuji."

Everyone in their group realized the importance of delivering Yoshika to Trude's location. Another voice was heard in their channel.

"So much for the thrill of flying, now I'm feeling a bit cold and we can't go higher because it's damn freezing up there. Being stuck at below 2000m sucks, we could have gone faster up there if weren't only gonna freeze to death." Dan exclaimed, although his arms are wrapped at Lynne which probably helped him feel warm.

"That's why I was worried when I saw you didn't wear any flight suit; did you think flight suits are just for fashion sense?" Minna responds.

_I didn't realize that one._

_I thought it should be okay not to wear those._

_We didn't even know if there's available in the base anyway or we're just idiots for not asking Martellus._

_Yeah, well I'm having a hard time flying with Lynne here sitting in front of me, but oh boy she's surely keeping me warm though._

_Focus, no funny business. _

_Aren't you being warmed up by Yoshika too?_

_No, she's not that warm and I'm still damn cold; I better ask Bahamut if we could go faster._

_Didn't I suggest that we should have painted the planes red?_

_No you didn't and even if you did I would probably be against it._

Mac spoke to Bahamut and asked if it's possible to fly faster.

'Bahamut, I would really appreciate if we could go any faster.'

'**You demand too much, this is the fastest as we can go in this altitude, it'll be fatal for you if we get higher since you do not have the proper attire for high altitude flight, but wouldn't it be easier to have the vile magic female off of my wing? That could also help speed us up a little**.'

Even though Mac is in good terms with Bahamut, the latter still expresses hostility towards Minna, calling her 'vile magic female' in a displeased tone. Mac understands after what Minna has done to Bahamut earlier.

'Nope, that's not an option.'

'**Then stop demanding.**'

Mac didn't responded to that, he knew arguing with Bahamut won't do any good. After all, he just remembered that he must prove himself first before he can wield it 'truly'.

Feeling cold while keeping the plane steady and with a 'co-pilot' sitting to on him while cramped inside a single seated plane, what could be more stressful than that? Surprisingly though, Yoshika is silent and kept herself from moving so Mac can pilot properly.

"Lesson learned, never fly without wearing a flight suit." Dan said to his channel.

"Wait until you try flying at night without wearing one." Eila spoke proudly as she was also resting above the left wing of Dan's plane.

As an occasional Night Witch with Sanya, she knew very well how cold it is during night patrol. However, Britannia's cold season is pretty warm compared to Suomus.

"I think I'll just let you girls have that time, I'd rather sleep for the night thank you very much." Dan didn't like the idea of conducting night patrol just for the chill rather than the thrill.

Lynne could only remain quiet as she tries to be comfortable in the cramped cockpit of the plane, sitting in front of Dan soaked with sea water. Dan's arms are positioned just about under her chest so he can reach the stick. He noticed that Lynne is quiet, probably blaming herself for what's going on right now.

"Don't think about such things Lynne, we didn't know this will happen and besides, this is the only option we have to get there. Everything will be alright so try to relax at least." Dan cheered her up although he's also having a hard time since Lynne is sitting in front of him and he can't reach the stick properly as his arms is wrapped on her.

Strong gust of winds blew towards them and their planes shook intensely, Dan held the stick tighter only for the plane to do a semi-roll to the right, Eila managed to let go from its wing to prevent herself from being thrown upward.

"Be careful will you?!" Eila complained.

"I'm sorry, the wind was too strong…could you even imagine how difficult it is to keep it steady?" Dan responds but he noticed that Lynne was sniffling.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't let myself and Yoshika fall to the sea, we wouldn't have to go through this trouble. I thought I would be of use to everyone but it seems I just caused more trouble for us. And now, Lieutenant Barkhorn's life is in danger and we could have been there already if it weren't because of me, I won't forgive myself if Lieutenant Barkhorn will…" Lynne covered her face with her hands and started crying.

"Lynne, it's not your fault. No one is blaming you." Minna spoke calmly to comfort her.

"That's right Lynne, don't cry. We can make it; Barkhorn will be alright! I promise!" Yoshika followed through Mac's channel.

Dan is unsure what to do; Lynne is crying although he doesn't see her face directly because she's facing the front and covering her face with her hands. He felt he needed to do something and he remembered that he has Diablos with him.

'Diablos, what should I do?'

'**Human emotion, human females are very sensitive by nature's design, this one however is feeling guilt, blaming oneself for the occurrence that is beyond her control even though it came into place by mere coincidence.**'

'How should I comfort her when she's not even listening?'

'**I'll provide the necessary support for you, free your hands and I will handle the flying for now; do what you can for this female human.**'

'You can fly on your own?'

'**Of course I can for this is my body, not until I had you at least.**'

'Thanks.'

Feeling relieved that Diablos can fly itself while thinking of a way to comfort Lynne, Dan somehow thought of Diablos caring to such a degree. He gave its name for fear and terror in its meaning, but it's actually the complete opposite of what he noticed just now.

"Lynne..." Dan held her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Dan?" Lynne asked as tears runs down her cheeks, to her surprise Dan hugged her placing her face to his shoulder.

"Cry now while you have time and while it's just us who will hear and see you cry, we will not speak of this to anyone. Just cry now so you could feel better, it's not your fault, you don't have to feel this way, you did your best and were proud of you, that's all that matters." Dan said solemnly and was heard through his channel.

"But…I..." Lynne couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"That's enough already, don't blame yourself because you haven't done anything wrong." Dan said sternly as he gently caressed her back.

There was only the noise of the planes' engines as everyone was silent because of the words just said.

'To think that in situations like these, he becomes like this.' Minna thought to herself as she looked at Mac who was smiling inside his cockpit. He turned to her with a smile on his face and nodded.

Yoshika was gazing at Mac who was smiling but when he looked at her, his expression changed to serious.

'I wonder if Mac doesn't like me.' She asked herself before looking down in silence.

Lynne just did what Dan said, she cried on Dan's shoulder. Lynne kept her face buried on his shoulder as Dan gently caresses her back. Everyone remained silent as Lynne cried.

_Care to explain what you're doing?_

_Hey! You're not the only one who can be compassionate._

_No, you just did something surprisingly unexpected, at least try to minimize your intimate interaction with the Witches…I could swear Minna is gonna skin you alive if you forget the rules._

_Noted, thanks man._

_Yeah._

_Oh look, Lynne stopped crying._

"So you feel better now?" Dan asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Lynne said as she wipes her tears and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay now Lynne." Yoshika spoke through Mac's channel.

"Yeah, I'm glad that was over." Eila quipped.

"I'm pretty sure you were teary eyed as well Eila." Dan joked.

"What?" Eila flew off the wing and hides under the plane. "No, I think I got some dirt in my eye, that's all!"

"That's the most overused excuse till the twenty first century." Mac remarked which made Dan, Lynne and Yoshika laugh wholeheartedly.

Minna just couldn't explain it, but the duo somehow managed to lighten up the mood despite the situation. This however is subject to change once the group reaches their destination.

"Alright people, focus…" Mac reminded which made everyone silent. "Minna, any luck with establishing radio contact with the Major?" But Minna wasn't able to answer that question because Dan suddenly saw something.

"Oh, I see a big black dot ahead!" Dan exclaimed as he looked at his HUD blinking and markings suddenly appeared.

[Neuroi] Triebflügel (VTOL- Type) 25.09 km hovering above a large land mass.

[SW] Mio Sakamoto (Type 0 Model A6M3a) 25.02 km. above the Neuroi

[SW] Erica Hartmann (Messercharf Bf 109 G-6) 25.06 km under the Neuroi.

[SW] Charlotte E. Yeager (N. Liberion P51D Mustang) 25.07 km. to the right side of the Neuroi.

[SW] Francesca Lucchini (Farotto G.55 Centauro) 25.06 km next to Shirley.

[SW] Perrine-H Clostermann (Arsenal VG 39) 23.09 km just a few meters above the ground.

[SW] Gertrude Barkhorn (Messercharf Bf 109 G-6) 23.05 km at the ground and marked as black.

_Trude is marked black!_

_We must hurry!_

Just as the following appeared to Dan's HUD, radio communication was established.

"Major, we now see you and we're coming from the east. Miyafuji is inside Mac's plane; please provide cover as we close in." Minna said as she flew off away from Mac's plane.

"Roger that Minna, we will lure the Neuroi away."

"This is it Dan; we'll be entering a hot zone." Mac announced and looked at Yoshika who was curled on his lap. "Hang on tight." Yoshika nodded and held Mac's left arm.

"Roger that!" Dan confirmed, he looked to his left to spot Eila who just flew to his left and he signalled a thumb up which she did the same.

Making the final preparation, the duo checked their gauges and consulted with their Machine Spirits.

'Bahamut, unlike the first Neuroi we encountered the one we're going to face is a bigger one and perhaps more powerful. I would like to know if you're going to let me use your full power.'

'**Let this be your trial.' **

'What do you mean by that?'

'**You'll know when it comes.'**

Not understanding what Bahamut meant, Mac only sighed and dived towards 1500m, this increased his speed to 655 km/h. He sent a thought message for Dan to do the same.

Dan was getting excited and scared at the same time, how Lynne will get off the plane is still a big question for him.

'Ok, is it alright if I just open the canopy and have someone getting Lynne out of the plane Diablos?'

'**The easiest and quickest possible way is to have her bail out.'**

'That's cruel! She's probably gonna hate me for it!'

'**You asked, I only answered, but the decision is still yours to make.'**

Dan is still not making his mind about Lynne; he focused instead on flying then followed Mac and dived as well after receiving the thought message. Carefully levelling his plane, they are now 8 km away from Mio's location.

* * *

**[Mio's Location]**

After the brief communication with Minna, Mio needs to do something about the Neuroi. She was hovering just above the Neuroi while scanning the core and it's currently at the centre of its tube like body. The Neuroi also have 3 rotating blades attached to a ring that allows it to rotate around the fuselage. Although it doesn't function as a weapon of sort, the Witches ignored it and continued firing at the main body.

Seeing an opportunity to attack, Mio dived down towards the Neuroi and fired her Type 99 Mk 2 Cannon at the tip of the nose, smashing it off. But this didn't last long as the Neuroi started regenerating from the damage.

"We're gonna need more firepower to deal with this one. Minna's already close on so we have to keep the Neuroi away for Barkhorn to be treated."

"Major, if you want I could…" Perrine spoke through the channel but was cut off.

"No Perrine, you are to stay down and guard Barkhorn!" Mio ordered firmly.

Shirley and Lucchini are flying together and fired at the Neuroi's tail section.

"I'll try to lure it away, everyone cover me!" Erica announced as she lined up and takes the Neuroi head-on.

Sensing the Witch, the Neuroi focused its attention to the Witch coming from its front and fired from its nose, Erica dives and rolled to the side firing at its midsection.

"This is a tough one! I already used half of my magazine!" Shirley exclaimed as she fired her M1918 BAR.

Next to her was Lucchini firing her M1919 Browning MG at the tail fins. "Go down! Go down!"

"This is for Trude!" Erica continued firing her MG42 at the Neuroi's midsection while moving in and out of its line of fire.

Below was Perrine, looking up for signs of Minna, but her waiting ended when she noticed two planes flying toward them with Witches flying next to them.

"Major, I see planes coming from the East!" Perrine exclaimed.

"That's them!" Mio confirmed.

But the Witches are not the only one who noticed the planes; the Neuroi turned its nose toward the arriving planes.

"Time to work, Lucchini!" Shirley screamed and dived towards the Neuroi firing at its nose followed by Lucchini.

An open channel has been established with the planes. "This is Mac, we're coming in hot!"

Mac knew it's not going to be that simple, since there's no way of landing the plane and slowing down could mean death for him and his co-pilot. He needs to come up with an idea to get Yoshika off the plane. Scanning the area with his HUD and noticing that Perrine was just above the ground where Trude is, with his current speed of 620 km/h and altitude of 1200m, the best possible solution is to have Yoshika jump out of the plane.

Minna flew to the Neuroi after she left Mac's side, sending a hail of bullets with her MG 42 before weaving out to join Mio.

"Major, where is Trude?"

"She's being guarded by Perrine, where's Miyafuji?"

"She's in Mac's plane."

Mio blinked her eyes and saw a plane flying straight under the Neuroi.

"That plane?" Mio asked in surprised.

"That idiot!" Minna screamed in frustration.

Mac cruised straight, not even thinking of slowing down because doing that could be a death sentence. Hovering above him is the Neuroi and he's completely at the kill zone.

"Erica my dear sister, I know I can count on you!" Mac screamed. Erica heard that transmission and dived towards the Neuroi with guns blazing as she passed over it.

Sensing the plane flying just below it, the Neuroi targeted Mac's plane, as it started charging energy and its nose began to glow brighter.

"Oh no you don't!" Shirley came circling at the Neuroi focusing her attack on the nose and emptied her magazine.

"Ah! Reloading, Lucchini cover me!" she yelled for her wingman and Lucchini came in firing at the Neuroi.

Eila not allowing the Neuroi to fire at the plane, she flew head on to get its attention.

"Take this!" Eila fired her MG 42, but this infuriated the Neuroi and focused all of its rapid firing beams to her which she easily dodged.

Seeing the Neuroi is completely occupied with Eila, Mac activated his WEP and looked at Yoshika as they passed under the Neuroi.

"Gah! Need some help with Lynne too! Lucchini, I got some boobs for delivery, want to pick it up from the air?" Dan spoke through his channel while flying behind Mac and Lucchini immediately rushed toward his plane.

"Boobs, I want them!" Lucchini exclaimed and fired at the Neuroi as she passed under it.

Mac passed under the Neuroi successfully, he looked at Yoshika and noticed that's he's only 2 km away from Perrine's location based on his HUD and he needs to act fast. Speed 599 km/h Altitude 1170m.

"Perrine, I'm almost above your location. I'll be dropping Yoshika above you, just catch her and you know what to do!"

"I understand, I'm ready!" Perrine confirmed and waited for the plane.

Mac stared at Yoshika and nodded.

"So we have two options here Yoshika." Mac said in a serious tone, this made Yoshika nervous but two options is better than no option at all.

"Option one; I open the canopy and you jump out."

"EH?" Yoshika opened her mouth in shock as she heard the first option.

"Option two; I open the canopy and throw you out."

But the second option was far worse than the first and Yoshika felt that it's better if she do it herself.

"Option one! I pick option one!" Yoshika exclaimed in panic.

"Alright, here we go." Mac reduced his throttle to 30% and opened his canopy, this is a risky part because the canopy is a sideway opening type, and it's something not meant to be opened during flight. Yoshika slowly stood on his lap facing him while holding at the edge of the canopy firmly, she stepped to his shoulder so she could jump out from the top of the plane but before she could jump the strong gust of wind blew her and this made her lower body forced directly to Mac's face.

"MMMPH!" Mac tried to speak but was unable to because Yoshika's covering his face with her lower body. Her crotch was covering his face and she was holding firmly at the edge making her stuck.

"I'm sorry Mac, I can't move!" Yoshika immediately apologized while blushing intensely.

Mac couldn't believe what's happening to him, he prayed that no one could see them like this, more importantly; he needs to breathe properly rather than to think about the embarrassment. Asking Bahamut for help could be the best option.

'Bahamut, help!'

'**You look pathetic, let go of your hand and I will handle the flying for now.'**

'Many thanks!'

Mac let go of the stick and pulled Yoshika back down so he could breathe; Bahamut provided support by keeping the plane stable. They passed over Perrine who was puzzled at what just happened.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Perrine asked in anger as she saw the plane passed overhead, but she noticed the other plane successfully dropped Lynne off and Lucchini grabbing Lynne from the air.

"Gotcha! I got Lynne secured!" Lucchini successfully grabbed Lynne's breasts from her back.

"Ah! Lucchini!" Lynne complained but she wouldn't want to be dropped carelessly so she didn't struggle too much.

Minna received the confirmation of Lucchini but wondered what happened to Yoshika.

"Marcus, is something wrong?" Minna asked in her channel as she tries to spot Mac's plane but the Neuroi suddenly released a barrage of beams upward which they immediately blocked with their shields.

Dan received the transmission. "I'll go check him out! Lucchini, bring Lynne down to Lieutenant Barkhorn!"

"Awww, but I don't wanna!" Lucchini complained as she held Lynne firmly, her breasts actually.

"Please put me down Lucchini!"

Dan is getting pissed; Mac is having a problem with his plane and Lucchini being a brat. He snaps and used the best threat he could come up with.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT HER DOWN, YOU'RE BANNED FROM RUBBING SHIRLEY'S BREASTS FOR A MONTH!"

"WAAAH!" Lucchini exclaimed at what she heard and flew towards Perrine immediately.

"Nice one Dan." Shirley remarked on her channel but her tone was angry while shooting at the Neuroi.

Eila and Erica continued their combined assault while Dan flew passed over them to check on Mac.

_The fuck is wrong with you man?_

_Please! I'm already having issues here! _

_Okay, okay, I'll be on your wing._

Yoshika curled her legs and place herself in a sitting position facing Mac; she couldn't open her eyes because of the strong wind which also prevented her from jumping out. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting in front of Mac in a very suggestive position which made her blush even more; Mac wasn't giving a damn about their situation.

"We'll try it again! Hold on tight!" Mac said as he reached for the canopy and closed it.

"Okay!" Yoshika responded and rested her head to Mac's chest and cling onto him.

Mac adjusted his plane, pointed the nose upward and turned to the left performing a chandelle, this increased his altitude by 100m, and he lowered his throttle again then looked at his HUD.

[SW] Perrine-H Clostermann (Arsenal VG 39) 1.07 km.

[NE] Darius Bodewig (Messercharf Bf 109 G-6) 2.04 km flying 800m above towards him

"Yo! Need a hand?" Dan asked in his channel as he banks his plane to the left and has his plane turn to fly next to Mac.

"No thanks, I got this. Just stay with me and I'll be done here in a sec, after I drop Yoshika off we'll go and destroy that Neuroi." Mac said but Dan noticed how Yoshika was positioned in the cockpit and it was too much for him to bear.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY SIDES!" Dan laughed hard that it echoed to everyone's channel.

"What's with the chatter, could you please keep it down!" Minna finally snaps, her graceful demeanor was shattered.

"Marcus, have Miyafuji heal Barkhorn immediately!" Mio ordered in her channel.

"Dan is being a jerk, I'm almost done here." Mac said to his channel before looking at Yoshika once more whose face was just a few inches from his.

"This is your last chance Yoshika, Option one!" Mac opened his canopy sideward and helped Yoshika stand, Bahamut flew itself for a while as Mac assisted Yoshika.

Slowing down to 450 km/h and with a just 900m away from Perrine, Yoshika successfully stands but still not jumping out, fear is building up on her. Mac being already frustrated at the embarrassment he have been through, rolled his plane, Yoshika was unable to grab anything as she fell off the plane and squealed while descending , Mac successfully dropped Yoshika. Perrine saw Yoshika and flew to break her fall.

_That wa_s _cruel man!_

_I have no choice._

Successfully delivering Yoshika and with Perrine securing her, she immediately flew Yoshika to where Trude was lying. Mac and Dan now done with their delivery problems, they focused their attention directly to the Neuroi. But before Mac could fly in formation with Dan, shouts of complain was heard to his channel.

"Mac! You said we're doing OPTION ONE!" Yoshika screamed to her transponder as Perrine carried her toward Trude.

"Hey Miyafuji, stay still will you?!" Perrine scolded Yoshika for moving.

Everyone who heard the transmission was puzzled; Mac was also silent for a few seconds before he replied.

"I LIED!" he responded with maniacal laughter followed by Dan who also laughed maniacally.

_Oh man that was hilarious! Mac, you the man!_

_You thought you're the only one good at these kinds of stuff huh?_

_Yeah…_

_Good…_

_I LIED!_

_DAMN YOU!_

The Neuroi Eaters flew next to each other and climbed at 1500m; Erica flew next to Mac and smiled. Everything is set, the enemy is at their sights, and their HUD indicated the objectives.

Objective: Destroy the Neuroi!  
Secondary Objective: Protect the Witches!

_Time to get serious Dan._

_Yeah, let's get to work._

"This is Eater One of Neuroi Eaters to Squadron Leader Sakamoto, we are yours to command." Mac spoke in his channel.

"Eater Two standing by and awaiting orders." Dan did the same.

Mio was puzzled, the duo named themselves as Neuroi Eaters with call signs Eater One and Two. But she smiled confidently at the realization that this might just work came to her mind; she smirked at the idea and decided to give it a shot.

"Copy that Neuroi Eaters, you are now part of the 501st JFW Strike Witches, everyone form up and regroup!"

Minna looked at the sight as her girls converging next to the planes, facing toward the Neuroi. The battle for Retribution will begin when the shots started flying.

Flying in a V Formation with the planes positioned at the rear, the Witches flew straight and provided shields for the planes behind them. Beams slam to their shields as Witches continued forward.

* * *

**Retribution – (BGM: Like a windstorm – Strike Witches STG!)**

Perrine hovered as she observes the battle, her main task is to protect Yoshika while Trude is being healed. Lynne Assisted Yoshika by channeling her reserve magic to Yoshika while she's using her healing magic.

Trude glowed bright in bluish magical aura as their surrounding goes brighter; Perrine noticed it and she turned her head to witness a large spherical blue light around Yoshika.

'So this is what Healing Magic looks like.' Perrine thought.

But this display of magic didn't go unnoticed; the Neuroi sensed the surge of magical energy and is now enroute to the source.

Screeching in anger, the Neuroi flew straight to the Witches and fired its entire array of beams. The duo dived and the Witches divided, breaking their formation.

"Shit!" Mac cursed in his channel, as he rolled his plane while evading the rapid fire as he flew under the Neuroi taking sudden amount of G forces.

Dan banks right in quick succession just after a steep dive, he pointed his nose upward and performed a chandelle to have his plane pursuit the Neuroi.

Mio turned around and saw the light coming from Yoshika's healing magic.

"This is bad, the Neuroi is heading for Miyafuji!" she chased the Neuroi and fired at the tail section.

"Trude!" Erica rushed to the Neuroi's side and fires at the center body.

"Erica, don't engage it alone!" Minna screamed as she flew next to Erica and fired her gun.

A growling voice was heard on the channel followed by a maniacal laugh.

"You dare ignore the Neuroi Eaters!" Mac screamed in anger after successfully

"That's your biggest mistake!" Dan cursed as they line up for their attack.

The Neuroi Eaters flying in lag pursuit both fired their guns at the Neuroi's tail section scoring devastating hits and smashing its tail fins. However, this proved useless as the Neuroi's regeneration ability kicked in and repaired itself like nothing happened.

"Damn! We should attack it where it's most vulnerable." Shirley cursed as she flew above Dan's plane and fired her gun at the Neuroi.

But the Neuroi came up with a surprise for everyone, the rotating blades stopped spinning and glowed red, the parts at the end of the rotor blades detached from the main body and flew at them.

"Frack!" Dan screamed upon seeing what just appeared on his HUD.

[Neuroi] Ram Drone (A-Type) 0.67 km.

[Neuroi] Ram Drone (B-Type) 0.65 km.

[Neuroi] Ram Drone (C-Type) 0.69 km.

"Drones!" Minna exclaimed in shock as the drones flew to intercept them.

"Don't let the Neuroi get away!" Mio ordered.

"Break!" Minna ordered and everyone scrambled.

"I'll take on one of the drones!" Erica engaged one of the drones; she chased it away but the drone shot at her from its rear which she managed to block with her shield.

Two drones passed Erica and intercepted the planes.

"I'll go help Dan and Mac, we'll handle the drones! Leave this to us!" Shirley looked at one of the drones heading for the planes.

"I understand Shirley; see to it that Dan and Mac survive." Mio said before heading for to chase the Neuroi.

Shirley breaks off to engage one of the drones. Minna, Mio, Lucchini and Eila chased the main body as it fly towards Yoshika.

"These drones are no ordinary ones!" Erica remarked while chasing one of the drones, she also noticed a plane going straight to the Neuroi she was chasing while being chased by another drone.

One drone chased Mac, the drones have one weakness. It can only fire in a straight line; Mac weaves his plane left and right successfully avoiding near misses and direct hits while enduring the amount of G forces he receives. He saw another drone coming to his direction but this particular drone was being chased by Erica.

"Erica, I see you. Use your magic to destroy that one to your front and the one on my tail!"

"But bro, you're in the way! I can't do it if you're there!"

"Wait for my signal, trust me!" Mac made up his mind and activated his WEP.

"Alright." Erica agreed as she avoided another beam from the Drone she was chasing.

The plan was simple, Mac will engage the Neuroi Erica was chasing and she will use her magic to destroy both but Mac will have to weave out before Erica uses her magic to avoid being hit.

"Here we go Erica!" Mac lined up his plane and placed the Neuroi in front at the center of his gun sights. 750m till contact, the drone on his tail is almost ready to fire again after his last weave maneuver.

Mac fired all his guns in a short burst and pulled up ascending in a half loop followed by a half roll.

"Now Erica!" Mac gave his signal.

_Shit Mac, I just saw you damaged the drone!_

_Cut the chatter! Aren't you being chased by one too?_

_Aw shit, pray that I don't die!_

The Drone in front of Erica was hit by Mac's bullets and slowed down; Erica saw this as a chance to destroy both the drone she was chasing and the drone from Mac's tail.

"Sturm!"

Erica used her magic and smashed the drone in front of her and connected her attack to the drone that was tailing Mac just after he did a turn.

_I'll be damned Mac, Erica just kicks ass!_

_Yeah, she got nerves of steel!_

When Erica stopped spinning she looked around and saw Mac flying just a few meters above her.

"Nice job Erica, now grab on to me and we'll go higher." Mac told her.

"Okay!" Erica responded with glee.

She grabbed at the wing and Mac pointed up to increase their altitude and turned towards the direction of the Neuroi.

Dan was doing fine earlier until a drone came tailing him. He panics and flew at tree top level, this was ideal for him however the drone was not flying at the same altitude as him for it was flying at 200 meters ABOVE him.

"Oh shoot! Give me a break already!" Dan cursed as he weaved left avoiding a beam.

Shirley was tailing the drone in pursuit of Dan, she was firing at its rear but every time she hits it, it fires back at her. The drone is firing at her while it was chasing Dan.

"Damn it, sneaky bastard!" Shirley fired again at the drone but she was slowed down as she blocked another beam that was fired at her. "Hold on Dan, I'll take it down!"

'What to do, what to do, If I pull up there's a chance that I could get killed!' Dan is thinking of a way to escape from the drone on his tail.

'**Try a loop to get behind your opponent, but be mindful about speed when doing this maneuver.' **Diablos spoke.

'I guess that's the best thing to do huh?'

Dan reduced his throttle and pulled up his stick, with a quick pitch his plane did a loop avoiding the beam fired by the pursuing drone by doing a semi-roll, his vision became blurry as he endured the amount of G forces he's taking. As he carefully lines up his sight, he saw Shirley and the drone to his front.

"That was brilliant!" Shirley praised at what she just saw, but she was immediately struck by another beam from the drone that was in front of her. She hastily raised her shield to protect herself and Dan.

"Shirley! Get out of the way!" Dan yelled as he lined up his sights.

After blocking a beam, Shirley rolled to the right and flew out of Dan's line of fire.

"Take this!" Dan screamed and pressed the trigger. 20mm rounds and 13mm bullets bursts out from his guns and damaged the drone with devastating hits. The drone flew erratically and avoided the next barrage of bullets but Shirley flew in for the kill.

"It's over for you, now die!" Shirley fired and destroyed the drone.

Dan rolled his plane to avoid the Neuroi dust, it was a close call. He expected that fighting a Neuroi could be stressful to his body but he didn't expect to experience such pressure.

"Great job Shirley, thanks for saving me." Dan congratulates and thanked Shirley.

"Hey no problem, let's go and finish the job."

"Alright, grab on!" Dan flew next to Shirley.

After intercepting the drones, the planes along with Erica and Shirley are now in pursuit of the main Neuroi.

* * *

**[Above Trude's Location]**

Minna, Mio, Eila and Lucchini are in pursuit of the main Neuroi, but this Neuroi became faster after its drones have detached from its rotating blades. Much to the Witches' horror, it's now within range of Yoshika, Trude, Lynne and Perrine's location. Detecting the magical energy that is being used by Yoshika upon healing Trude, the Neuroi had an objective of its own.

Eliminate the source.

"I will not allow you!" Perrine exclaimed in frustration as she holds her shield, as much as she wants to engage the Neuroi, she can't abandon the wounded Lieutenant and Yoshika. Her only option is to hold her ground.

Eila and Lucchini dived in and circled the Neuroi's central body, firing their guns and scoring hits but their combined attack seemed ineffective because of its regeneration. Lynne was looking above her as she watched.

'If only I had my gun.' She thought to herself while she channeled her reserve magic to Yoshika.

"Hold on Barkhorn." Yoshika focused her magic; she had failed miserably and collapsed on her first try in using the healing spell when her best friend Michiko was hurt in an accident. But now it's different, she was trained by Mio and she had Lynne with her.

Mio and Minna descended and attack the Neuroi in the midsection, the Neuroi answered with a barrage of beams in return.

"We need more firepower to take this one out, where are you Eaters One and Two?!" Mio asked in her channel.

"We're almost there; we're coming down from your six-o-clock high!" Mac responds in his channel.

The Neuroi stopped when it was hovering just above Trude and it pointed its nose towards the ground. It's nose glowing and charged with energy.

"It's aiming at Miyafuji, everyone attack!" Minna ordered and the combined attacks of hers, Mio, Eila and Lucchini combined to stall the Neuroi.

Mio and Minna flew side by side and attack the center body, Eila focused her attack on the nose while Lucchini circled around the rotating blades. This combined effort somehow worked as the Neuroi switched its attack and released a barrage of beams at the attacking Witches.

Perrine was panting heavily, she's almost at her limit and it will only take another powerful attack from the Neuroi for her shield to break. She looked at Miyafuji and Lynne who are still beside the wounded Barkhorn.

'I hope Lieutenant Barkhorn is okay.' She prayed as she looked again above her but noticed a glowing red at the nose of the Neuroi that is pointed directly at their location.

"It's coming!" Perrine yelled as she flew upward and intercepts the beam.

*Whiiiizzzzzz*

Perrine blocks the beam with all her might and she's barely keeping herself from falling.

"You will not succeed!" Perrine boosts her Striker and flew upward as she pushed the shield.

Below was Trude being treated by Yoshika and is now having her consciousness back.

"What's happening?" Trude asked weakly.

"You're going to be okay, I'm just finishing healing your wounds." Yoshika spoke calmly.

But Trude frowns. "You could have just used your magic to help fight the Neuroi."

"I cannot abandon those who are in need, even if I can't save everyone…I will use my ability to save as many as I can! That is why I am here, because you can fight better than me, you can save more people than me!"

"To save as many as possible…." Trude muttered as she looked up and watched the battle, but something got her attention in the form of two planes flying high above.

"Miyafuji…"

"Yes?" Yoshika looked at her and smiled.

"Those two really are something…

"Yes they are Lieutenant." Lynne spoke from behind Yoshika.

"Lynne, what are you doing here?" Trude blinks her eyes in wonder.

"I fought with the Neuroi earlier; they helped me on defeating the Neuroi. Even though they just arrived, they still chose to fight…it's because of them and Yoshika that I decided to stop running away. That's why I'm here, because we are a team right?" Lynne explains and smiled at Trude.

"There, all of your wounds are….." Yoshika didn't finish her sentence because she lost consciousness and lands her head to Trude's chest.

Trude looked at Yoshika's face and noticed how calm and peaceful her face was but this image reminds her of someone dear to her.

'Chris…' She thought of her sister, she held Yoshika and placed to the side as she slowly stands up by activating her Striker's Engine.

"Lynne, stay here. I'll be back." Trude picked up her gun and flew off.

Perrine was having a bad hair day and a day at the same time, although she held her ground and not realizing that Trude was already awake, she still took one hell of a shot with her shield but this time her shield broke and she was sent falling.

"Kya!" Perrine screamed as she falls. Her voice was heard over everyone's channel including the Neuroi Eaters.

"PERRINE!" Dan screams in his channel and dives toward the Neuroi not thinking about Shirley who was still attached to his wing.

"Oi relax!" Shirley flew away from the plane and dived beside Dan.

Perrine on the other hand was caught by Trude who just recovered from her wounds with the help of Yoshika, Perrine almost depleted her Magic landed on the ground after giving her Bren light MG to Trude and flew off to help defeat the Neuroi.

Mac remained in the air, waiting for an opening. To his left was Erica hanging on the wing. "Bro, aren't we going to help Dan?"

"He can do it on his own besides, Shirley is with him so he'll live. Stay with me because we're going to perform a special attack for this Neuroi."

"A special attack for both of us?" Erica asked in wonder.

"Yes, it goes like this…." Mac explained his plan.

The battle was nearing its end, the Neuroi is probably angry right now because it didn't succeed in killing the source of the strong magical energy that it detected, but if angry meter level is concerned, no one can measure up against the anger Dan currently has.

"YOU WILL PAY, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" Dan rolled his plane firing his weapons at the Neuroi's tailfins and immediately pulls away, then turns again and did the same attack again.

"Dan calm down." Minna spoke to her channel but her voice was ignored.

Another one came into Minna's view; it was Trude carrying her MG 42 and a Bren light MG.

"Trude!" Minna saw Trude attacked the Neuroi recklessly, but she was different, Minna couldn't explain the change in Trude but this made her worry.

"Barkhorn, don't be reckless!" Mio exclaimed.

"GAH!" Trude fired her MG 42 and Bren light MG at the Neuroi head on, but the Neuroi didn't expect an attack coming from above.

The Neuroi fired its entire beam array again around it only to be avoided or blocked by shields, sensing the killing intent or by pure instinct; it focused its attention on the new threat that was coming above.

"What's that?" Lucchini asked as she noticed something fast falling from the above.

"Wait, is that?" Shirley noticed it as well.

"What are they doing?" Eila asked in wonder.

Dan heard their voices in his channel, he turned his plane after executing a high G barrel roll and pointed his nose up to see what the Witches are talking about.

"I'll be damned." is the only word he said.

_Mac you crazy bastard!_

_This is how you take the spotlight in the stage of the battlefield!_

Yoshika was lying on Lynne's lap and both looked up, a plane was doing a fast dive with a Witch hanging under the fuselage. This particular plane is Mac with Erica hanging under the plane.

"Are they insane?!" Perrine asked in shock as she saw the plane with Erica hanging under it.

At the exact moment, a radio communication was heard from Mac.

"This is Eater One special delivery, go Erica!" Mac said in his channel and started firing his guns making a line of tracer rounds. He activated his WEP and pulled up as Erica detached under his plane.

Diving straight to the Neuroi at high speed, Erica avoided beams until she was in range; she threw away her MG 42 and focused her attack.

"Sturm!"

Erica smashed through the Neuroi, from the tailfin and the entire tail section was gone. A red polyhedron shines through the sparkling dust, the core is exposed.

"There's the core!" Minna exclaimed and flew in to attack but Trude was faster than her and she shot the core with her MG42 and Bren light MG. The Neuroi exploded with in a dust cloud and the battle has ended.

Erica flew towards Trude and hugged her, Lucchini cheered as the dust cloud disappears.

"That was crazy but it was amazing!" Shirley cheered as she hovers next to Erica.

"It's all bro's idea."

"That was totally reckless, what if it didn't turn out this way?" Minna asked angrily.

"But it worked; I don't see any point in making a fuss about it. " Mio spoke and silenced Minna.

Minna flew next to Trude but instead of slapping her like in the anime she just spoke to her normally.

"Trude, I would like to speak alone with you once we get back to base."

"I understand." Trude answered weakly and smiled, she knew she's in trouble.

"As for you Neuroi Eaters." Minna looked up and spoke in her channel. The duo now to be called Neuroi Eaters circled above the Witches and listened to their channels.

"No need to thank us Commander!" Dan screamed in his channel.

"I demand compensation for this!" Mac said in his channel and both laughed.

"I'll see you in my office once we get back to base." Minna spoke sternly and looked at everyone.

"Everyone, return to base." Minna ordered but she forgot something.

There was dead silence before Dan finally breaks the ice.

"Alright, now who's gonna pick up Yoshika and Lynne again?" Dan asked sarcastically.

The whole team of Witches laughed making Minna blush realizing that she forgot about Lynne and Yoshika.

They all flew back to base with Lynne and Yoshika back inside the planes. The Witches are also tired from the long battle and decided to take a ride on the wings of the planes much to the annoyance of the Machine Spirits Bahamut and Diablos.

'**I demand you to tell these Witches to get off of my wing!' **

'Sorry Bahamut, it can't be helped.' Mac tries to reason.

With Dan now back to normal looked at his left and right wings just to see that Perrine, Shirley, Eila and Lucchini are all riding on top of his plane's wings.

"You can't be serious!" Dan blurted out in his channel

"You should be grateful that I considered riding your pathetic plane." Perrine

* * *

**[Dover Base – Afternoon]**

"What the hell is this?!" Mac screamed in anger as he saw his plane Bahamut tied with chains and the propeller removed.

"You can't be serious!" Dan cursed and looked at Martellus.

"Sorry boys, orders from the Commander."

Mac moved forward and grabbed Martellus by the collar.

"How could you do this, you didn't obeyed her orders to dismantle but now why are you obeying her, whose side or you on anyway?!" Mac blurted out in frustration but Martellus only smiled at him while being manhandled.

"Be thankful that it's just that." Martellus smiled and landed his hands on his shoulders.

"But this is cruel!" Mac nearly cried.

"I know that feeling…." Martellus shed manly tears.

Mac approached Bahamut and felt its fuselage

'**It's that woman's doing again is it?!**'

'Yeah, sorry about this…'

Mac sighed and remembered his conversation with Minna in her office after they arrived.

* * *

**[Minna's Office – Sometime earlier after arriving at the base]**

"Banned?" The duo asked in unison

"Yes, you are currently grounded and will not be allowed to fly until further notice." Minna sternly spoke.

"Heh, like you can actually prevent us from doing that." Dan smirked and leaned on her table.

"I already did the necessary measures." Minna raised a brow and smiled confidently making the duo blink in wonder.

"So what do we do now?" Mac asked in curiosity.

Minna smiled and handed folders to them.

The duo is given specific base assignments as support personnel. Mac officially handling the archives and Dan being a base lead maintenance crew, these assignments will begin tomorrow.

**[Base Infirmary]**

Trude now watches the resting Yoshika with Lynne at the infirmary but in a different way, the girls were sleeping soundly. When the duo landed on the runway earlier, they decided to just drop them in the infirmary for now because it's easier to bring them here than their rooms. She smiled at the young Witch as she thought of her sister Chris. Mac approached her from behind.

"So you finally saw her in a different light?" Mac asked softly and Trude smiled at him.

"Yes, I wouldn't have survived if she didn't come and it's all thanks to you."

"Hey it's not much of a big deal."

"Yes it is and I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Just be nice to her that's all."

"I thought of her as my sister, she reminds me of her."

"Don't worry Lieutenant, Chris will wake up soon."

"How can you tell?"

"I've foreseen it."

"Is that supposed to be reliable?"

"Hey, at least it's positive!"

The loud voice of Mac nearly wakes the girls as he covered his mouth.

"I guess this is where we part ways; I need to get some rest as well."

"I understand Lieutenant."

"You know, I noticed that you have a tendency to switch addressing people. You normally address Minna as Commander but lately you were addressing her by name, why is that?"

"I don't know myself either."

"Well then, from now on I will address you as Mac."

"Can I call you Trudy then?"

"I'll punch if you do that, Trude should be fine."

"If that's what you want…Trude."

Trude blushed as she heard him say her name. She somehow felt warm. She looked at Yoshika one last time before turning around to head for the exit.

Mac sighed and smiled while staring at the sleeping Yoshika.

'What a rough beginning…' Mac thought before heading out of the infirmary.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you very much to Sir BbK2442 for becoming my Beta Reader….he really helped me (A LOT).

The Neuroi that appeared in this chapter is the Neuroified Focke-Wulf Triebflügel with its ramjets detaching as drones which engaged Erica, Shirley and the Neuroi Eaters.

All reviews are welcome, I'm ready for them!

_Next Chapter: __**The Chains of His Past**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Chains of His Past

**A/N:** To all readers and reviewers, I have fallen to the machinations of the Ruinous Powers and committed HERESY.

Previously on Strike Witches: The Wings of Friendship

The Neuroi Eaters successfully survived their baptism of fire, now it'll only take a matter of time for them to be recognized as an official fighter unit within the 501st.

**Chapter 7: The Chains of His Past**

* * *

**501****st**** JFW Strike Witches, Dover Base – Days Later**

**[Archives Room – Shattered Silence]**

Mac was assigned in the Archives as per his request to take this job from Trude Barkhorn but she stays inside the archives to help when she has the time, Mac spends most of his time here doing some paperwork and such but this is particularly his way to gather information about the war. Not only he helps the Witches by keeping the Archives organized, he also got a lot of information which is a win-win for him. He found useful information from the Neuroi Invasion of Europe, First Neuroi War and operations like the Evacuation of Gallia. He really loves history particularly those about World Wars in their world, however the history for the Strike Witches universe is much different than what he expected but the human casualties are always like in any war, very high. Yes, it was a very quiet time before…

*SLAM* the door opened violently, it was Erica who entered, she quickly closed and leaned on the door.

Mac stared at Erica and observed, she was panting as if she was being chased. This was the worst part of being in the Archives. The first time Erica came to his work place is when she needed to hide from Trude. The blonde Witch found a perfect hiding place which of course she had to convince Mac first to let her stay.

"What can I do for you my dear sister?" Mac asked in a monotone as he closed the book he was reading before she entered the Archives.

"Can I hide here please?" Erica asked playfully while catching her breath.

Mac blinked and remembered the last time she went to hide in the Archives was when Trude is pressuring her about cleaning her room. Trude did come in the Archives that time looking for Erica who hid behind a carefully arranged wall of books, Mac had to lie that time because Erica said she was about to patrol later that afternoon, but later he found out that Erica just used an excuse so she can get some sleep, she didn't really went out to patrol like she said, in short….she lied.

"I would require a valid reason to let you stay here because the last time I allowed you didn't go well…" Mac spoke in an angry brotherly manner. He still have a grudge about what happened last time, after Trude left to look for Erica somewhere else she stormed out of the room hitting the wall of books that he carefully arranged and it fell like the Berlin Wall.

"I'm sorry about last time, I really do but just please you have to let me hide here now!" Erica approaches his table and uses her puppy eyes to persuade him. Mac stood up and approached Erica and landed his hands on her shoulders, Erica smiled nervously.

"Look Erica, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior." Mac scolded firmly as Erica lost her smile and scowled.

"But Trude will bug me again about my room and…" Erica muttered but she was cut off.

*SLAM* the door opened and Trude walked in. She saw Erica and Mac standing close to each other but seeing a scene where a girl and a guy are alone in a room was a bit alarming to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Trude asked in anger making Erica yelp and hide behind Mac who just sighed and raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

Mac decided to explain everything from the time that he lied and tolerated Erica, but the moment now is different. He urged Erica to leave with Trude.

"Wow, that's very honest of you and knowing Erica, she's asking you to hide here from me again?" Trude said smiling.

"Yes, but I told her that I'm not gonna tolerate and let her use me again." Mac reassured. Erica was looking away with puffed cheeks.

"Indeed, I'm here to drag her back because she hasn't cleaned her room yet. We might receive a notice anytime soon that she will be awarded a medal for her outstanding performance and number of shot down Neuroi." Trude explained.

"But this outstanding performance doesn't reflect in her room am I right?" Mac asked and looked at Erica menacingly.

Trude nodded.

"But I don't wanna clean my room; it looks good as it is!" Erica grumbled and crossed her arms but…

"Ouch!" Erica suddenly yelps at the stinging pain she felt on her left arm. She looked to her left and it was Mac who flicked her with his finger.

Mac leaned closer to Erica's face.

"Are you saying it's basically the same like the first time I went to your room, nothing changed what so ever is that what you mean?" Mac asked accusingly while leaning forward to her with a devilish grin.

"Y-Yes…" Erica answered nervously.

For the past few days after the Neuroi attacks, Erica became so clingy to Mac which was noticed by everyone in the base. Minna had to drag Mac somewhere private to have a serious talk about her rules; no one knows what words were exchanged during their talk but after that, Minna dismissed the idea of Mac doing something repugnant to Erica. Trude also saw how Mac corrects Erica whenever she does something wrong, in a brotherly way. He scolds her like a big brother talking to a little girl, Erica sometimes uses her rank to gain the upper hand but Mac always countered with something that involves sweets.

"Erica you're not a little girl anymore. You have to show some discipline and do your responsibilities. Leave now and clean your room." Mac said sternly before returning to his table to continue his work.

"Aw, can't I just stay here? I'll even help you with your work, please!" Erica begs using her puppy eyes much to Trude's embarrassment but to no effect.

"No Erica, I'm telling you this because I'm your brother so be a good girl and do what you are told." Mac said sternly.

There was an eerie silence.

"Humph, I thought having a brother is fun but turns out it's a pain in the butt." Erica puffed her cheeks.

Mac didn't say anything; he just went silent and stared at her. Although Trude saw it in his eyes that he was hurt.

"Hartmann!" Trude blurts out after hearing the statement.

"Humph whatever, let's go Trude." Erica shrugged and turns around towards the exit.

Trude tried to stop Erica but she was already at the door, she then looked at Mac and apologized.

"I'm sorry; she didn't have to say such a crude statement. I'll talk to her about it." Trude tried to ease the rising tension.

"No it's alright Trude. If I can't correct her wrongs and tolerate her misbehavior then I'd be a failure as a brother but no not this time..." Mac said in a calm but serious manner. "Not again." He added in whisper.

"TRUDE!" Erica calling outside the room.

"Alright Mac, see you later…" Trude turned around and walks to the door.

"TRUUDE!" Erica called out again.

"Coming!" Trude went out of the room and closed the door leaving Mac alone.

Mac stared at the door in silence for a while, he wasn't moving at all but deep inside he was enraged and in pain at the same time, to hear such words from Erica felt like barbed wire being wrapped around his chest.

* * *

**[Hallway]**

Trude was walking behind Erica heading to the blonde Witch's room, but Trude starts to ponder about the last words Mac said. _'If I can't correct her wrongs and tolerate her misbehavior then I'd be a failure as a brother but no not this time...not again.'_

'What does he mean by that?' Trude asked in her thought.

"Hartmann…" Trude called Erica but she mysteriously went out of her sight.

"Gah! She got away!"

* * *

**[Hangar – Mountain of Disappointments]**

Dan is very angry while staring at his plane; his mood didn't improve even if Minna lifted their suspension and that was days ago. The ground personnel are busy checking the Striker Units, the planes however are in top good condition…that is of course.

"This is stupid." Dan cursed. He feels like this whenever he saw his plane, there are even times when he went inside the cockpit and meditates (sleeps) inside or talk with Diablos who enjoys his company. He even suggested to Mac to do the same but Mac said Bahamut will just keep on complaining.

Although the plane's propellers are back where it's supposed to, they still couldn't fly because of the lack of ammunition for their planes and the limited amount of aviation fuel which was meant to be used only for the Ju 52; this made the Neuroi Eaters situation direr.

There was also an issue regarding the soldier who reported to Minna about the planes not being dismantled, a day later after the Neuroi attacks, the said soldier filed a transfer request, Minna wondered why a good soldier would request such a thing, she even remembered that night after the attacks that the duo and the ground personnel are going to have a victory celebration for the night and invited the said soldier. She saw the soldier being surrounded by the ground personnel and they seem to be very close, Mac even requested for her permission personally to allow the said soldier to join their victory celebration. Minna had no clue and besides, she didn't even bother to check the victory celebration of Mac and his group that evening because Mac promised her that no alcohol will be consumed that night.

Eventually, Minna decided to grant the soldier's request, effective immediately, later that day the soldier left the base and is never heard of again. Minna is still puzzled until now at whatever happened during that victory celebration remains a mystery.

"The Commander really did it this time huh?" Martellus remarked, he saw the pain in Dan's eyes. A pilot that couldn't fly is as good as a dead pilot. After Minna lifted her suspension for the Neuroi Eaters they were really excited to be back in the air however, much to the Eaters' disappointment, their planes have no ammunition and the fuel left is just enough on the Ju 52 for a trip to London, in short they're still grounded because of the lack of supply.

"I've been thinking how stupid this is and the fact that I can't do anything about it makes me feel more miserable." Dan looks down. Martellus approached him and landed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up Dan, everything will be alright." Martellus smiled.

"Oh, I'm cheering up everytime I remember that victory celebration." Dan smirked with an evil grin.

Dan and Martellus chuckled. Dan then thanked Martellus for the emotional support, he decided to check on his friend in the Archives, perhaps he has something in mind that they could do.

* * *

**[Archives – Situation Analysis]**

**Dan's POV**

I watched Mac as he carefully arranges a bunch of documents and files; its true how good Mac is in this kind of work. I noticed the changes in the Archives; it wasn't like this when it was Trude doing the Archival works but now it looks like a library of sorts complete with tags and all. He's really into this kind of work…

"Did you come here for a reason or you're just hanging around?" Mac asked coldly and I knew instantly that something is wrong based on his tone.

"You're angry, I can easily tell." I smirked at him, although it seems I annoyed him further.

"Yes indeed I am."

He then explained to me what happened earlier regarding Erica, I didn't realize she could be a brat. Mac, being possibly the eldest in the base regardless of rank, he should be the most mature, the father figure or big brother of sorts to the Witches…and me, but seems like his senses are being strained by Erica at some point.

"Damn, Erica could be like a brat sometimes huh?" I joked but…

"Erica is just being in her usual childish behavior, no wonder Trude is doing her best to discipline her and I'm not gonna give up on her so easily like that just because she's bitching about my brotherly love."

"Brotherly love huh…." Wait a minute, what?

"Yes, I was really keeping my rage in check earlier. I'm dying to spank her good but only as a last resort."

I doubt he could actually do what he says. Seriously though he's really in a bad mood right now, I guess I should leave him alone just to be safe.

"I'll be heading to the girls and see if Mio is done torturing Lynne and Yoshika." I deadpanned.

"Wait, stay for a while and take a look at this…"

What is he holding, is that some kind of article.

"What is that?" I asked while looking at some kind of report. Wait a minute 1917?

Then I saw him lay down papers, old ones and barely readable. They looked like old newspapers.

"These are reports of certain operations and articles about the First Neuroi War."

I looked at a certain page, it's an old Article. I don't understand; all these articles are about how great the Witches are, how they pushed the Neuroi back and how they saved humanity, pictures depicting the cheerful smiles of Witches receiving medals and awards, at the background of some pictures are soldiers and its noticeable that they aren't happy like the Witches….

I guess it's understandable; they've lost good men, brothers in arms, friends who they share the hardships of the war. While the Witches are awarded and thanked by the masses and possibly the world, those soldiers who died were only remembered by those who fought with them, the lucky survivors who watched in the sidelines as the Witches took the spotlight. Yes, I guess that's why there are people in the military who dislikes the Witches, Maloney is one of them but…

"It's sad isn't it?" I heard Mac spoke; his voice was full of dejection.

"What makes you say that?" I asked in a surprised tone and that made me wonder why we are talking vocally, shouldn't we be using our thoughts in discussing matters like this?

_Yo, speak your mind brother…this shit is classified._

"The First Neuroi War ended in a victory for humanity but at the cost of millions of brave men!" Wait, is he fuming over something that has happened already? And he didn't respond to my thought!

"Mac, I was using thought channeling and you didn't respond…can you still hear my thoughts?" I asked in concern, this is bad.

"No, I didn't hear your thoughts, why?"

Fuck.

"Then we have a problem here…" I thought this was going to be good but without thought channelling then our conversations will no longer be as private and secured.

"We still used them yesterday right? I don't see a problem with it…perhaps there's a reason we can't hear each others' thoughts for now, anyway as we were discussing?"

He's right, something weird is about to happen and we would have to prepare for it. It seems he made himself busy this past days preparing for something. He gathered all this information while working here, the more we find out about what happened here is more informative that what we already know of the anime. So yes, it's basically better this way, anyway as we were discussing….

"Well technically, if we are going to base everything in these articles, old photographs, newspapers and reports…it's the Witches." I said wryly, of course it's obvious that the world will thank them…

"Yes, Witches." He nearly spat the word there…

"Why are you getting angry? Yes indeed, it's the Witches who led humanity to victory and they will do so again in the current war, it's the Witches that will save the day in the end…" I stated although I'm pretty sure that's not the case anymore, Mac is….

"No Dan, we will have to do something about it."

Do something about it?

"And how are supposed to do that exactly?" I asked and explained him the current situation, about no ammunition, lack of fuel, supply issues and possible budget cuts later on.

I saw his frown. He's really angry and I guess it's because he can't do anything about the situation like me. I'm looking at some old photos scattered in the large table, I can see pictures of Witches posing with medals and awards while not caring about the people on the background. But Mac dropped more pictures, newspaper cut-outs and articles, but this time it's from the current war.

"Check that pictures, it's basically the same…it's no joke. Even the Witches in this base are no different, the Witches are living a luxurious life while soldiers are dying every damn minute, the Witches eat succulent food and sleeps in actual beds while soldiers have to make do of rations or whatever they have in their supplies and to sleep in small tents or makeshift barracks while in fear of a Neuroi attack every damn fucking time."

I looked at the newer pictures he dropped and I saw Witches enjoying themselves in a camp, not far from the background is a soldier holding a binocular looking at the horizon, another picture shows Witches eating like having a damn outdoor picnic while soldiers are cleaning and placing ammunitions in the magazines of weapons at the background…probably the Witches' weapons. Aren't they supposed to be in-charge of their own weaponry?

"Mac, why are you…" I looked at him but his face focused on a certain article that he's reading and I can tell that he's getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Just continue looking at those, I'm not finished yet."

Damn it, what in the world is going on with him?

I arranged some readable materials, these are old ones. I picked one and read it, November 1917, somewhere around Cambria, Gallia. Mission Reports, some actions taken during a reinforcement of a defensive line and there's photo attached at the next page; I flipped the page to see the photo. A picture of three Witches posing at the center wearing medals, it seems like they managed to reinforce the line to save the day and are awarded with medals. I looked at the right side at the background and saw two soldiers carrying a wounded soldier in a stretcher…

My temperature suddenly rose; I think I just noticed how these Witches in the picture completely ignored their surroundings, these Witches aren't those who I saw or know off, not all Witches are added into the wiki after all. But this particular picture increased my anger meter a substantial amount.

"I guess you're starting to feel how I feel now huh?" I heard Mac spoke; his voice is firm and deep.

"Yes, it's sad that the fate of this world lies in the hands of these girls however, not everyone is like the bitches in this particular picture." I told him to assure not all Witches should be branded as such while showing the picture in my hand.

He glanced at the picture a little and flipped another page of the document he's holding, it seems his anger increased again because I noticed his grip on the document became harder. Better find out what he's reading…

"What's that in your hand?" I asked by curiosity, he's getting edgy now so I have to ease him up or he might do something really stupid.

"Let's just say an interview of sort by a journalist from an anonymous guy, a story during the First Neuroi War from a fighter pilot's experiences, a veteran."

"What's he saying?" Now what he said got me intrigued.

"Stories about the battles he'd been and witnessed, he's describing their hardships and how people die every fucking time, and it's amazing how the author placed so intense feelings in it."

"Did they say anything about the Witches of the time?" I had to ask, since there are pictures of Witches in the

"Well…" Mac described what he's reading in his point of view.

It was depressing to hear the descriptions Mac is telling me, the soldiers fought hard yes that's great but many would die first before the Witches arrive to save the day. Then afterwards the Witches will be awarded with medals and honors while the dead are just listed as casualties and so on only to be replaced by fresh recruits.

Then Mac started placing both pictures from the First and Second Neuroi Wars and specified the similarities on the articles shown, he pointed:

The Witches are damn celebrities.

Men from both wars were equally fucked when facing the Neuroi.

The Witches always saves the day in the end but not before many men died holding the damn line.

The dead became forgotten heroes

Men can't talk shit about the Witches because they'll pay for it dearly.

It is these points that made Mac furious even more, the Witches got the spotlight most of the time. The families and friends of the dead are the only ones who remember them because the world is very busy on thanking the Witches after all.

"Do you see how miserable humanity right now just because they have Witches to rely on and those that they rely on aren't really helping at all…?" He spat the obvious.

"So you're saying it's better to send these men to their deaths?" I countered, although he has a point. Humanity did rely on Witches now. For the regular Joes they'll just hold the damn line and wait for Witches until they arrive.

Many would die before the Witches arrive and there are those in High Command that would just say to the families of those who died 'sorry for your loss or his/her death will not be in vain', then after that they'll just leave off not looking back because they need to look good for the awarding ceremony of the Witches who arrived to defend the damn line, the line that good men died defending.

"No Dan, what I'm saying is that…." I noticed Mac paused, his eyes suddenly turned blank as he dropped the book he's reading and collapsed.

"Mac what's wrong…ugh."

I stood up to see what's wrong but my vision became blurry, what the heck…it's like earlier back then, like from Barkhorn's memory…my vision...are we going to see someone's memory…again?

Mac and Dan lost their consciousness.

* * *

**[Dining Hall]**

Mio just finished Lynne and Yoshika in what she called 'Extended Morning Exercise'; somehow the girls are improving physically. The Witches gathered for lunch as usual but it's noticeable that two seats are empty. The Neuroi Eaters are not present.

"Where are those two?" Perrine asked her tone is a bit annoyed.

"Hue, what's the matter Perrine, did you missed Dan already?" Eila joked.

Perrine glared at her. "Of course not, but I'll be thankful if I wouldn't be seeing them for lunch."

Lynne and Yoshika started to serve the food, the Witches began to eat without the Neuroi Eaters; the dining hall became lively as if the Neuroi Eaters didn't exist within the Joint Fighter Wing. Shirley wiping Lucchini's mouth, Perrine eating as elegant as possible, Eila serving food to the sleepy Sanya, Erica who just eat silently next to Trude. Mio finally decided to take a seat next to Minna who was sitting next to Trude.

"So how's it going?" Mio asked.

Minna sighed sadly.

"Not good, the supply lines are stretched out and we wouldn't be receiving anytime soon after the arrival of the next supply drop."

"It must be hard; I wonder how the other fronts are coping up." Mio sighed but noticed something odd.

Mio looked next to Minna, Trude was seated and next to her was Erica who was surprisingly silent.

"Hartmann is a little quiet, did something wrong happened Barkhorn?" Mio inquired to the Karlsland Ace.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Minna looked at Trude as well.

Trude sighed and explained everything, from the moment she found Erica trying to hide in the Archives and all but there was a bit of concern in her words especially when she mentioned about Mac's last words.

"Oh my, maybe that's why Mac is not here with us for lunch and knowing Dan he's probably with him." Minna said worrying. "Erica you didn't have to say such statement, he chose you to be his sister. If I am to have such a brother I would be very happy." Minna added.

"I know right, but Hartmann here didn't even apologize yet." Trude said while looking at Erica sternly.

"Why does everyone picking on me?!" Erica stood angrily getting the attention in the entire dining hall.

Minna's eyebrow twitched as she keeps her composure. "No one is picking on you Erica, we are only concerned and didn't you notice that Mac isn't here to join us for lunch?"

"I thought having a brother is going to be fun but now I'm starting to detest the idea, I don't want to be his sister anymore!" Erica blurted out not realizing her words.

There was an odd silence, before the Witches gasped upon her statement.

"Humph, I'm leaving…" Erica turned around and walked away.

Trude stood up to run after Erica but she was stopped by Minna who stood up as well.

"I'll handle this…" Minna's face is serious as she walked towards the exit, but Mio also stood up.

"Where are you going Major?" Trude asked.

"I'll go and look for those two." Mio left the dining hall after Minna.

"Lynne what do you think happened?" Yoshika whispered next to Lynne.

"I'm not sure, it seems like Flying Officer Hartmann had a fight with Mac."

"That's surprising; they were really close these past few days."

"I know Yoshika, although I'm sure Wing Commander Minna will handle it so let's just wait and see."

"Agreed."

"Seconds!" Lucchini shouted.

"Coming!" Yoshika responded.

"Ah! Sanya the sauce, quick wipe it off before it leaves a stain!"

"I'm sorry Eila."

"My goodness, can't we just all eat in peace?" Perrine said in annoyance.

"Whoa! Are you sure you can eat all that Lucchini?" Shirley asked in shock as she saw how many much was the seconds that she asked.

"Yoshika's cooking is good and tasty but not as good as Mama though."

"Ehehehe, thanks Lucchini." Yoshika laughed dryly.

The rest of the Witches continued to eat as if nothing happened.

* * *

**[Outside the Dining Hall] **

Erica was leaning on the wall, she really wanted to finish eating but she went out because she felt guilty about what happened earlier. What Trude said is basically true, she hasn't apologized yet to his ersatz brother and she even said out loud that she doesn't want to be his sister anymore.

*sigh*

Erica sighed and looked outside the window

'Just because I didn't want to clean up…' Erica thought about what happened earlier, because of her…

"Is something wrong Erica?" Minna asked surprising Erica.

"Uhm, I mean no of course there am not…I just, well…" Erica stuttered as she tries to make a sentence.

"Listen to what I have to say Erica…" Minna approached Erica and for Erica it's scary, Minna rarely show this kind of attitude and it scares her, what Minna would do to her at this situation.

"But..."

"No Erica, listen to me…"

* * *

**[Minna's Flashback /1st POV]**

It's been days after the Neuroi attacks, although I'm thankful for Marcus and Dan's help I'm still worried. But the changes in the atmosphere around the base is very noticeable particularly with Hartmann, she and Marcus have been close to each other and I'm not happy about it. I guess I need to remind Marcus about my rules. I bid my time and wait for the right moment and here I grabbed Marcus and pulled him somewhere private, just the two of us out of sight from the rest of the group. Although it always reminded me of what he did in the hangar whenever we are alone together, that day when I met Dr. Miyafuji…but that's not important now, my primary concern is about Erica.

"Alright Marcus, what's going on here?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about?"

"Feigning ignorance won't help Marcus; you and Erica are being too close…"

"Wohoho, getting jealous are we?"

"Don't be a smart mouth, I'm serious!"

I heard him sigh deeply; at least he knew that I'm actually serious about this.

"So are you going to start talking now?"

"I had a sister Minna and Erica reminds me of her."

Past tense, Erica reminds him of her? Could it be…?

"Where is she?" I asked softly, although I have a feeling I know what will his answer be.

"She died years ago; she was at the same age as Erica when it happened." What have I done, I'm such an idiot but there's no point in stopping now.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" I looked at his eyes; there is no sign of deception. I can feel the pain just by looking in his eyes.

"What's her name?" I asked with a curious look and he smiled.

"Erina, she was …" I saw tears started to appear in his eyes…

"It's alright Marcus; you don't have to tell me if it's…"

"No, I failed to be a brother to her, I couldn't protect her. I should have been a better brother to her."

Mac told his story.

* * *

**[Mac's Story]**

When Mac was at the late years of his college studies, his sister Erina would always come and visit him in his dorm. She was very popular after all and there are even guys from other schools who would go to her school just to see her. Several boys staying at the same dorm as Mac kept asking about her likes, dislikes, if she is seeing someone etc., all of this however got into Mac's nerves; he just wanted to be left in peace.

Unknown to him, there's something wrong and he didn't notice it.

"Brother! Are you there?"

*SLAM*

Erina entered his dorm room without opposition, a beautiful girl with a pair of brown eyes and fair white skin, 152cm in height with body measurements of 30, 24, and 32 and have long hazelnut brown hair. She's wearing a black with white trim seifuku uniform. Because Erina is also an otaku.

Mac was in a desk doing his homework completely uncaring about the invader in his room.

"It's amazing how you can enter freely; this is a boy's dorm remember?" Mac spoke intently looking at his sister.

"Aww, it's not that difficult. I befriended the dorm mother!" Erina closes the door and waltz her way toward Mac.

"Somehow, I doubt about that. You didn't do any blackmailing did you?" Mac stopped writing and turned at his sister.

"Ara ara ufufu of course not." Erina hugged her dear brother directly in the face.

"Ow, ow alright I get it." Mac tapped Erina's arms and she let him go. She turned around jumping on his bed and looked around.

"Wow, you sure know how to keep you room clean, I wonder why your room at our home is always a mess?" Erina asked in wonder as she stretched her arms and lay herself down.

"Is that your school's official uniform?" Mac asked in wonder, what kind of school uses a uniform like that?

"Nope, our school doesn't have a uniform policy as long as it's decent." Erina explained then she sat up and leaned her face closer with a sheepish smile. "Do you like it?"

Mac blushed and saw how beautiful and fitting it is, if she wasn't his sister he would be making a move already.

"Well it suits you however that makes me wonder why a school wouldn't have a uniform policy. By the way while, I don't mind the company Erina, did you come here for a reason or it's just a random visit hoping to catch me by surprise while doing something indecent?"

"Hihihi you mean like masturb…"

"Don't say that word out loud and besides you're a girl and you shouldn't be discussing things like that to a guy even if I'm your brother." Erina crossed her legs; she smiled wickedly and began to slowly unbutton her uniform…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Mac screamed in shock upon seeing what she's doing.

Erina smirked and stopped halfway. "Ahahaha! You should have seen your face brother, IT'S PRICELESS!" Erina laughed and rolled at Mac's bed and nearly cried while Mac's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Grrr, so you wanna play that way huh?" Mac charged and tickled Erina so hard.

"Ahahaha brother, please stop! You're killing me ahahahaha!" Erina squirmed hard.

They took a break from their stupid game and sat on the bed.

"Seriously though, why are you here?" Mac started the conversation; he knows that Erina needed something.

Erina lay down and pulled Mac down as well.

"When was the last time we lay down like this…together?" Erina asked softly while caressing his chest with her index finger.

Mac ran his mind trying to remember. "I think two years ago, but we can't do that anymore because we're grownups now."

"But we're doing it now, why can't we just stay like this?" Erina drilled her face to Mac's chest and hugged him.

Erina started to cry on his chest, Mac was stunned.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong at home or is someone bullying you at school?" Mac asked questions, he held her tightly and caressed her hair down to her back.

"I miss you brother…"

"Eh?" Mac blinked, he didn't expect this.

"I always think of you, at home or even at school. Sometimes I sleep in your room so I can feel your presence there whenever I'm feeling lonely…because now you're away, there's little time that we can be together."

"The circumstances are there Erina, you know damn well why I need to stay in a dorm and besides you said you befriended the dorm mother right, so you can just visit me here whenever you like…"

Erina pushed Mac and made him lie on his back; she then moved herself and sat on Mac's abdomen in a very suggestive position while her hands are on his chest. She smiled warmly and stared at him with lubricous look in her eyes.

"Erina what are you…doing?" Mac felt his temperature suddenly rose, his body is reacting the way he didn't want to. His heart is beating wildly and his thought is racing. In short, he's getting excited and what's worse is that it's his sister.

"I can feel your heart brother, it's beating really fast."

"That's because I'm alive damn it…"

Erina leaned closer and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat with her eyes closed.

"Erina stop this…" Mac held her shoulders, but before he could push her away she suddenly rose and looked at him intently.

Mac blushed.

"Brother…" Her voice is soft as if it's wanting.

"Erina?" Mac looked at her and became nervous however his thought wasn't running the right way as images of him and Erina doing something incest are flooding his head.

"Hold me…." Erina spoke again softly.

"…"

"Brother?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Mac screamed in frustration as he tries to push Erina off of him but to no effect.

Erina pushed harder on him and she rested her head again on his chest.

"I'm not getting off until you hold me first."

"Alright, I get it!" Mac held her tight.

"Harder…" Erina demanded.

"Urgh.." Mac closed his eyes and held her tighter.

Erina rose slowly and looked at him directly; her face is just inches from his.

"Brother…"

"What is it now?!" Mac asked tensely.

"Have you had sex before?" Erina asked plainly.

"…" Mac was lost for words from such a terrifying question from his younger sister.

"Brother?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!"

"But you have a good body, why aren't you getting laid yet?"

"Just get off me!"

Erina did get off of him. Mac was panting heavily while wondering what's gotten to his sister.

* * *

**[Minna's 2nd POV]**

I find myself and Mac in a table facing each other, although his story sounded ridiculous which made me wonder how siblings would do things like that even if it's a game or a joke.

"I see, so you're relationship with your sister is like that? I couldn't believe how close siblings could possibly be in your world, but with Erica it's just not right of course."

"So you're saying that I might do something immoral to Erica?"

"No, I didn't say that…"

"But you were THINKING it." Marcus glared at me; I don't like this…he can read minds!

"Anyway, what happened next?"

I saw Marcus became serious as he continued his story.

* * *

Mac was standing in front of the hanging mirror, looking at himself as he fixes his outfit; he's currently at their residence. He was going on a date, well not an actual date. It's a bonding time with Erina, something that he hasn't done in a while. He heard a knock and he knew that it's Erina.

He opened his door and saw Erina, she was wearing an alluring black dress showing her back with high heel shoes, her hair was curled up and she was absolutely stunning.

"Wha?!" He said in awe as he stared at Erina.

"What?"

"Well what would you expect, I was shocked and words fail me…"

"I knew it, I don't look good."

"Hey! You look wonderful, don't say or think lowly of yourself!"

"Really? So to put it simply, I'm beautiful?"

"Definitely and it will be of great honor to be with your date you know!"

Erina giggled and extended her arms to his neck.

"Erina?"

"Don't move." Erina said and fixed his collar. "That's better." Erina smiled cheerfully.

They bid farewell to their parents and went on to their 'date'. As they arrived on the town and looked on areas of interest, they stumbled upon Erina's friends and classmates who mistook Mac as her boyfriend. They watched a movie and ate in a fancy restaurant. It was then at nightfall that they tread to a plaza where lovers gathered in a large fountain with beautiful and colorful lights illuminating the surrounding.

Both sat in a bench, Erina still clinging on his arm.

"I wonder when we will be able to do this again."

"Are you happy to be with me?"

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't?"

"It just puzzles me though, girls of your age normally likes to hang out with their friends or even lovers and so on…"

Erina looked at him with surprised look on her face.

"Don't compare me to the other girls, I'm special."

"Indeed you are." Mac agreed returning the gaze as he caressed her hair. Both are locked onto each others' eyes not caring about the people looking at them. Their train of thought however was interrupted by the sound of fireworks display that appeared above them.

Later on their way home, they walked in certain alley. This was a shortcut, a two meter wide alley that ends in an intersection directly at the front of their home. The only thing about this alley is its dark and obviously deserted, but Mac and Erina knew this alley very well and reaching their home through here will be faster than the main road.

However when they reached the halfway of the alley, a shadow of a man stood in their way and two additional guys appeared behind them. It turns out that the two were waiting for potential victims at the entrance to the alley while the one at the front will be blocking their intended victims.

"Hello there Erina, I've been waiting for you." A guy with dyed hair with ear piercings, obviously a gangster type or a delinquent of sort spoke while sporting a menacing grin.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Erina asked in panic, she was trembling as the person in front of them eyed her from head to toe. Licking his lips with the disgusting sound of saliva is heard.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now Erina, and looking at you right now it seems you really prepared for this night…" The guy menacingly looked at Mac.

"W-what are you talking about?" Erina panicked, she suspected that his guy is probably a stalker.

Mac stood firm and heard footsteps behind them.

"Going on a date with your boyfriend and then you will give it to him tonight do you?" The punk crossed the line. This made Mac furious. A sound of chains was heard behind them, the guys behind holds a chain and a steel pipe while the guy at the front has a switchblade in hand.

"Sorry but Erina will be mine tonight, get him!"

"Erina run!" Mac screamed.

Erina felt herself being pushed aside and saw his brother kicked the guy with a steel pipe however his was hit and got pinned by the guy with a chain.

"Stop it! No, please don't!" Erina cried out until she was pulled by the guy with the switchblade to the corner of the alley followed by the guy with the steel pipe.

"Erina..." Mac muttered as he was near passing out. The chain wrapped around his neck as he looked at two guys holding and pinning down his sister. He clenched his teeth and cursed, the pressure is too much.

"Leave something for me guys, this guy is going to…" The guy with chain called out.

"No, let him watch…" The leader said.

"Stop it!" Mac screamed.

Maniacal laughter

Erina screaming and calling out to her brother

Psychopathic moaning and muffled screaming

Maniacal laughter and faint crying

Complete silence

* * *

**[Minna's 3rd POV]**

I looked at Mac; his hands are folded in a tight ball as he trembles. I think I went too far, he had to remember something painful from his past because of me. I had to refresh those painful memories of his. I'm such an idiot.

"It's alright Marcus you don't need to continue anymore." I reached and held his right hand.

He took a deep sigh, it seems he calmed down.

"I'm sorry; it's just that those memories are still…"

"Stop…" I ordered.

"…"

"Promise me that under any circumstance now matter how enticed or tempted you are you won't do anything to any of my girls…"

"Including you?"

"!"

That shocked me and made my heart race, of course I'm included!

"What wrong Minna?" He asked as if I'll consider letting him do something to me, this guy is really…

"Of course I'm included!" I screamed, this is getting embarrassing for me.

"I'm just clarifying."

"So do I have your word?" I asked for assurance.

"Only if you promise that you'll keep everything I told you between us, not even Dan knows about my past."

"I promise." I gave him my word.

"Then it's a promise." He assured.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

**[Outside the Dining Hall - Present Time]**

Erica was looking down not only because she felt guilty, it's because she wasn't aware and she didn't had the slightest idea that his ersatz brother have such a dark and painful memory, tears slowly appear at the side of her eyes.

"I had to break my promise to him just to convince you Erica, now I want you to go to Marcus and apologize to him." Minna said in authority, she stands in front of Erica arms crossed.

"I don't know but I feel really bad about this, but thanks for telling me Minna. I'll go now and apologize to him." Erica turned and walked slowly towards the Archives however…

They saw Mio running fast towards them, she was panting heavily and her eyes are in panic.

"Minna get to the Archives, I'll go get Miyafuji and some ground crew!" Mio ran past them, she felt the something happened in the Archives. Erica's face paled as she and Minna ran to the Archives.

When Minna and Erica arrived in the Archives, they saw the duo unconscious. Erica immediately ran towards Mac and hugged him, crying and begging him to wake up. Moments later the ground personnel led by Martellus arrived at the same time as the rest of the Witches and brought the duo to the infirmary.

* * *

**[Infirmary]**

"This is my fault, it's my entire fault!" Erica cried and hugged Trude who caressed her back.

"Don't cry Hartmann, we have no idea what happened here so don't blame yourself." Trude said to ease her mind.

The base physician examined the duo but found nothing wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with their bodies, they're perfectly in good health." The Physician stated as she sat straight while Minna was looking at her who confirmed with a nod, that was enough for Minna.

"So meaning could it be in their minds?" Shirley asked out of the blue taking the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sleeping like that, I read a book before but I can't remember what the title is and it involves a kiss to wake someone up, maybe a kiss should wake them up too!" Lucchini joked.

"That's '_La Belle au bois dormant_', I had that book as well as other works by Charles Perrault." Perrine spoke which got the attention of Eila.

"Wow, can you read it to me sometime Perrine?" Lucchini went puppy dog eyes which made Perrine drop a sweat.

"It's in Gallian, how are you suppose to read it?" Perrine retorts.

"That's why I'm asking you!" Lucchini countered.

"Hey, be quiet you lot." Mio ordered which silence the group but Eila got a weird idea in mind.

"So who's gonna do the kissing part?" Eila asked before looking at Perrine's direction.

"Why are you looking at me?" Perrine exclaimed in panic.

"Ah, sorry I thought you wanted to volunteer." Eila chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

While the Witches continued with their bantering, Minna considered what Shirley said earlier and held her chin as she ran her thought.

'Could it be that they're in the other world like the one I've seen?' But then she remembered the files that were scattered on the table in the Archives. First Neuroi War, old articles and reports about the war, pictures of veteran Witches of the First Neuroi War and some pictures and documents about the current war.

'Could it be that they're investigating something, why in the world would they look up old reports and records. Unless…'

But her thought was interrupted by Mio.

"So what are we going do now Minna?" ask by Mio.

"I guess we should keep them here for now, as the Doctor said that they're perfectly fine so we just need to have some people to watch over them."

'They'll eventually wake up anyway, I hope.' She added in her thought.

"I'll stay!" Erica yelled.

"Hartmann?" Trude asked in surprise.

"I'll wait for him to wake up, I'll stay here!" Erica insisted, her eyes are stern and determined.

Everyone in the infirmary wondered, while earlier she told that she didn't want to be Mac's sister anymore. The rest of the Witches can only guess while Minna could only sigh in defeat.

Minna briefed everyone, so Erica will be on watch because she insisted to stay. So two Witches will watch over the duo but Erica will not be relieved, for now she will be paired with Trude as the rest of the Witches left.

Silence...

"Trude…" Erica spoke quietly.

"What's wrong Hartmann?" Trude blinked and saw that Erica is looking at Mac's face.

"I'm scared." Her voice was shaky.

"What?"Trude asked in serious concern.

"What if he doesn't wake up, what if he doesn't like me anymore, what if…" Erica stuttered, her voice started to sound agitated.

"Shush, Hartmann. They'll be alright. Believe they will." Trude spoke to calm her down.

"Is this how you felt when you're sister went into coma?" Erica asked taking Trude by surprise.

"Well…kinda, but I'm alright now because I believe." Trude smiled warmly and looked at Mac.

"Hmm?" Erica stared in wonder at Trude's face before switching her look to Mac.

"Mac told me that Chris will wake up soon and he told me that if I believe in it, it will happen."

"How did he know that?"

"He said he had foreseen it, I don't even know how's that even possible." Trude chuckled.

"Do you believe?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I'll believe that he will wake up!"

"That's right, believe in it." Trude sighed.

Both looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**[Mindscape]**

Mac and Dan were floating; clouds below them are blocking their view. But sounds of cannon fire, booming explosions and screams men, cries of pain, cursing in agony and prayers, all of it are flooding their ears. It was only when the clouds cleared below them that they saw the carnage.

"What is this?" Dan asked as soldiers, tanks and planes are being blown to pieces. Oddly enough, the flying units are a bunch of biplanes and the tanks are the like of Male and Female World War 1 tanks.

"This Dan is the First Neuroi War…" Mac stated, his voice was calm but deep. Unable to blink in shock or disbelief as he saw a group of advancing soldiers got blasted to nothingness leaving a smoking crater.

Then both of their visions went blank, their consciousness went somewhere.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The continuation is here. We are facing Excommunicate Traitoris by the Inquisition.

Yes, FOR CHAOS!

Review at your own discretion.

_Next Chapter: __**Origins of Hate - Part 1  
**_


	9. Chapter 8: Origins of Hate - Part 1

**Chapter 8: Origins of Hate - Part 1  
**

**[Infirmary – Dover Base] – 2 Days Later**

It's been two days; Mac and Dan were still unconscious. The Witches remained with their usual tasks and for those two days and nights some Witches took turns in watching over the duo which Minna had the most part of. Erica who told that she could wait but she didn't have the endurance and had to retire.

"I can…. still go on…" Erica insisted even though she has a hard time staying awake.

"No more Erica, give it some rest." Minna ordered and asked Trude to bring Erica to her room.

Mio was staring at the duo; it was her turn to look after the duo with Minna. The base Physician also assisted in monitoring the duo's vital signs, this became a pattern for two days.

"It's getting troublesome the longer they remain like this." Mio stated with her arms crossed.

"I know, but we tried everything we could to wake them up." Minna sighed in disappointment and thought of all their troubles.

Indeed they tried everything. From soaking them with cold water and hot water from the bath, pinching them hard enough, blowing some air on their ears, placing foul-smelling things close to their noses, making terribly loud noises such as breaking glasses, metal clanking, firing blank bullets for the loud gunshot sound and even Lucchini tried poking their faces with a stick, all but nothing worked. How unusual that Lucchini haven't seen Shirley for most of the time.

Speaking of Shirley, she has been busy lately on tuning up her Striker Unit. She improved it personally and thinks that she might break a record once a test flight has been done. Although she didn't participate in looking after the duo, she clearly shows that she cares by visiting the duo one time.

Mio's concern has been with Lynne and Yoshika for the last two days, they've been performing poorly in their training, probably because they are worried about the duo.

"Do you have any plans currently in mind Minna?" Mio asked to break silence.

"Well, the weather has been nice lately and the recent intelligence report says that the Neuroi won't be attacking anytime soon, so I guess going to the beach would be a nice idea." Minna answered plainly as she looked at the duo.

"When do you plan to announce about it?" Mio inquired.

"I was hoping to tell everyone as soon as Mac and Dan wake up." Minna looked at Mio before looking back at the duo specially Mac.

"We'll just have to wait and see huh." Mio looked at the Physician's notes.

"Yes, that's the only thing we can do right now." Minna sighed and crossed her arms.

"One thing I wanted to ask if you already submitted their enlistment to High Command." Mio asked making Minna blink her eyes.

"Mio please, I don't want to talk about it and who knows if they could hear us." Minna spoke in a worried tone.

"So it's still not official because you want them out of harm's way, are you prepared for the consequences?" Mio looked at Minna in the eye.

"They might get angry or hate me for it, but what I'm doing is only for their own safety." Minna sternly spoke.

"You really care for them huh?" Mio smiled warmly.

"This is not their world, so they shouldn't be involved in our war." Minna closed her eyes and smiled.

"As a matter of fact they already got themselves involved." Mio smirked.

"Mio, I'll do whatever it is necessary for them to survive and return to their world." Minna looked at Mio with a serious glare.

"I'm sure you will." Mio turned around and looked at the window.

Minna and Mio remained silent as they watch over the unconscious duo. Minna is still uneasy about all that she discovered and she herself is surprised that she can act normally in front of Mio.

**[Mindscape – First Neuroi War]**

**November 30th, 1917**

**Cambrai, Gallia**

The duo was sent to the First Neuroi War, despite both knowing that this is only a simulation of their minds. The events that happened are somehow real at some point. The manifestation of such mindscape was different than the previous one that they had on Trude's past during the Fall of Berlin. They were given bodies similar to their own and they were attached to the Karlsland 2nd army infantry division that was assigned in the attacking forces to break the Neuroi lines along the Bourlon Ridge. Of all things to consider, the most disturbing is that the battles fought were very realistic.

Sitting at the trench overseeing no man's land, Mac and Dan recalled the events that happened to them when they arrived at the Mindscape.

_Mac, how long do we have to be in this mindscape? Or how long can we remain sane inside this…_

_I still can't believe all those shit happened._

_My only concern is when we're going to wake up._

_Yeah, that's one of my concerns too._

Like all brilliant plans, the Allies' strategy to retake Cambrai and the Bourlon Ridge went into the shithole very quickly. It had worked brilliantly for the first day of November 20th, as a creeping barrage of artillery fire paved the way for a rapid advance of Britannian tanks and Karlsland Storm troopers that tore through 11 kilometers of fortified Neuroi ground for only a few thousand casualties. After that though, command soon discovered that all the holes made by artillery turned the entire field into a quagmire and the Britannian Tank Corps stopped dead in its tracks as its new vehicles broke down across the front line. The Neuroi were quick to counterattack, and soon the familiar pattern of bloody trench warfare emerged and the Allies desperately tried to hold onto their newly gained ground.

By the time they realized the problem and knowing that they need to keep things going. Additional reserves have been deployed to reinforce the frontlines, fortifying the trenches and fielding more artillery pieces, MG emplacements and some 240 mm trench mortar batteries.

Of course, High Command was hardly willing to lose their latest gains in this bloody war of attrition and fresh reinforcements along with infantry Witches with some utilizing the Female variant of Mk IV Tank Striker that was based on the Mk IV Tank were rapidly funneled in to further reinforce the defensive line along with the reserve units that hasn't seen any battle including the troops and Witches from Liberion which had just mopped up the last of the Neuroi that landed in Azteca which nobody knows how the Neuroi landed there in the first place.

Also joining the soldiers heading to Cambrai were several of the air Witch Squadrons using brooms and some others using the first generation of Aerial Striker Units while wielding high caliber pistols, rifles and the new Karlsland SMGs, and a number of conventional squadrons of Biplanes from Britannia's RAF, these forces were stationed on forward bases to the north of Bourlon Ridge which is ideal for providing air support in the upcoming major offensive.

Despite this increase in troops and firepower, none of which was comforting the poor infantrymen in the forward trenches at the moment which now had the unenviable task of holding their ground against a storm of Neuroi ground forces, as some of the larger Neuroi blasted their lines with heavy lasers and Neuroi salvo soared over their heads. For now the situation is normal, they can see the Neuroi movements on a hill that is basically where those Neuroi emplacements were but those are out of the range of their field guns and mortar batteries, so they'll just have to sit and wait.

Dan looked around and sighed while they were in the safety of their trench, the tanks aren't. These tanks are the same as the WWI tanks from their world, calling the variants as Males and Females. The tanks are positioned behind the trench line with their guns pointed at the horizon. Their last engagement went well with minimal casualties thanks to these tanks. Dan looked at the right side of their trench and saw young Witches carrying heavy machineguns to be emplaced on the trenches.

_That's bullshit…Witches are treated like trash._

_It seems the infantry Witches are treated differently than the air Witches._

_That's not fair. _

_I guess it's understandable; the Witches can do these menial tasks faster since they can lift heavier stuff than the regular Joes._

_It's not right to have them do this kind of stuff, they're just kids!_

_This is war so just let it go._

_No, I'll help her…_

Dan stood up leaving Mac who was looking at the horizon; he raised his sleeves as he approaches a young Witch carrying a crate. The number of infantry Witches were somewhat fair, each division has their own Witch unit commanded by a Witch officer. But there are also several Witches attached to regular divisions like the Karlsland 2nd Army which has a lot in their division. The reason for this is that Witches are a big help mainly in the logistics role, their ability to haul and move stuff became of great importance in strengthening the defensive line as well as distribution of supplies in the trenches.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Dan offered his help as he reached for the crate.

"No it's okay, besides its too heavy for you. But thanks anyway." The Witch walked away smiling carrying a crate.

"Hey soldier, yeah you!" A loud yell called out and Dan looked around only to see a guy pointing a finger at him.

Dan approached the man that called him and out of respect he stood straight and saluted. The man looked at Dan from head to foot and smirked.

"What's your name soldier?" The man asked.

"Darius Bodewig, Karlsland 2nd Army." Dan introduced himself to the man who was wearing a greenish service dress with a Brodie steel helmet.

'Hmm, a Britannian' Dan thought to himself.

"Well I'll be blunt but you don't look like a Karlslander to me."

"Does it matter? I wear a Karlsland uniform as you can see." Dan raised his voice a little.

"You also speak in Britannian accent very well for a Karlslander."

"I don't mean to be rude mister…?"

"Gilbert Welsh, Britannian III Corps, 1st Battalion, Grenadier Guards." The man named himself.

"Ah, so you will be joining the upcoming offensive?" Dan asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, most likely but right now we'll have to hold this bloody trench." Gilbert answered in deep tone.

Dan couldn't understand why this Gilbert sounded disappointed, but he knew that anyone would also feel the same if you are holding the frontline.

"The Witches will probably be the spearhead for the advance and we will be right behind them, I don't understand why we must put the burden to their shoulders." Gilbert added.

'If you're worried about the Witches then why don't you volunteer to be at the spearhead asshole?' Dan cursed in his thoughts.

_Mac, this Gilbert guy is hitting my nerves!_

_Nobody told you to interact with NPCs damn it!_

_That's a good one!_

"Anyway, I'll be returning to my trench Gilbert, it's nice to know there are people like you who cared about the Witches." Dan smiled and bid farewell.

"Hope to see you during the advance, Darius." Gilbert gave a smirk.

As Dan walked back to their trench, Mac was looking at the horizon, flashes of red are seen over the horizon and with mouth wide open and his eyes were quickly filled with terror before he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"INCOMING!" Mac screamed and ducked while holding his steel helmet.

A loud whistling sound screeches through the air for all present to hear, thus came next a thunderous explosion that shook the very ground, what heard next were cries of pain and death.

"Man the guns! They're coming for us again!" A Britannian officer screamed as his men rushed to their posts, standing on firing blocks and manning the Vickers machine guns and light "Pom-Pom" guns alike, as the three male Mark IV tanks behind the trenches steadied their sights and prepared to fire on larger targets.

"Witches form up and get to your gun emplacements, I need more guns be emplaced on the trenches. Move it, we got to hold this line in the name of the Kaiser!" A Karlsland officer barked and aimed his SMG at the advancing Neuroi horde.

"Jawohl!" the Witches saluted and ran to their posts.

Some distance ahead, they could see a wave of black shapes advancing towards them, most looked a combination of humanoid and insect-like aside from their robotic movements and laser cannons where the arms should be, some larger ones walked among the lesser Neuroi carrying what looks like an artillery piece mounted on its back. Such creatures appeared crude and slow moving but the firepower it delivered makes it an enemy to be reckoned with.

"Where in the hell did those Neuroi got those artillery weapons?" Dan asked one of the Storm troopers.

"Those must be the abandoned weapons of the Gallian Army!" A storm trooper answered.

"Witches, assemble to the front!" A Karlsland Officer ordered the Witches.

The infantry Witches are called into action and were deployed along the normal infantry battalions. They were able to hold the trench and reinforce the defense while the wounded are evacuated, MG nests were built by the Liberion Witches on the west side of the trench facing the Neuroi that advanced towards the Karlsand trench at the center, while the Britannian Third Army is located on the east of the Karlsland trench, M1917 Browning MGs and 3-inch trench mortars were also utilized.

Further behind the first trench line are series of specialized mortar batteries, these are 240mm trench mortars deployed by the Royal Britannian Artillery Corps. Exchange of salvo continued, mortar batteries roared, men fell from Neuroi salvoes and fresh reserves take their place while the Neuroi continued their slow advance. Royal Britannian Tank Corps were on defensive role as they used their guns as fire support to attack the Neuroi within their effective range.

_Dan, get your ass over here now!_

_I'm on my way!_

Mac raised his Gewehr 98 and started shooting not worrying about missing his mark because there are just so many targets he could hit an infantry Neuroi without looking. Also, thanks to their 'Instant Learner' ability they can use any equipment they get their hands on. Dan arrived and stood next to him, another explosion happened on the location where he was.

_Damn, that was close. I'm gonna miss that small talk with Gilbert._

_Stop dillydallying and start shooting!_

_Alright!_

"We need artillery support!" A Britannian officer shouts at the radio.

In response, field artillery from the human lines sent a light barrage at the advancing Neuroi, tearing through dozens, and destroying a few of the Neuroi Tanks with direct hits, these Neuroi tanks were the Saint-Chamond tanks left behind or abandoned by the Gallian Army when they retreated which the Neuroi absorbed for their use. Still the rest advanced uncaring, until they were within the effective range of the MG Nests. Some of the Artillery Neuroi aimed its massive gun towards the trench and fired.

Red orbs soared above the soldier's heads as they ducked for cover, the orbs hit their mark causing a massive explosion and one of the mortar batteries were no more.

The Karlslanders roared in defiance and fired all their defense batteries; furious at the death of their brothers in arms they delivered their own barrage at the artillery neuroi to shatter their advancing horde.

The line were all mixed up, Britannian soldiers moved from their trench to assist in the Karlsland line, Liberions made flanking maneuvers, however this proved to be more difficult since the number of Neuroi that they encountered is too numerous to be flanked thus they dig in only to be blasted to nothingness by the larger Neuroi creatures.

"Open fire!" A Britannian officer yelled and the soldiers fired their guns.

The air was filled with different sounds of weapons fire. Hundreds of infantrymen aimed their rifles and fired into the oncoming wave, the machine guns were quick to join in, firing in prolonged bursts to bring down the bigger ones. Mark IV Tank guns and 3 inch field gun emplacements focused on the Neuroi tanks, bringing down several with concentrated volleys in quick succession.

"Come you aliens, show me what passes for fury amongst your misbegotten kind!" A Karlslandian Storm trooper raises his SMG and sends a full burst at the advancing Neuroi only to be hit by a stray laser that blasted his head off.

Mac ran towards the dead soldier and picked up the Karlsland SMG, he checked for ammunition in the still twitching corpse and grabs the spare mags of the SMG.

_That's a cool SMG, I want one!_

_Wait for someone who has one to die then._

_Aw rats!_

The Neuroi shrugged off most of the human fire; even their standard infantry needed multiple rifle shots before going down permanently. Streams of lasers burned dozens of unfortunate soldiers who were too slow to take cover. Neuroi Tanks fired their laser cannons turning a Mark IV tank and two 3 inch field gun batteries to a burning wreck in mere seconds. Some of the bigger Neuroi over 2 meters tall, used their height advantage to fire down into the trenches targeting those manning the machine guns with its auto cannons, they were only to be downed by direct mortar fire, but still all the while the Neuroi drew closer and closer to the human lines even as hundreds of their number fell to desperate human defense.

"We're gonna need more firepower if we need to hold this." The Karlsland officer drew his pistol after his rifle ran out of bullets. "How's our line of communication?" The officer asked to his aid.

"Our lines are cut off sir; it will take time to lay down the telephone lines and reestablish communication." A storm trooper answered.

"Damn it, get me a runner fast!" The officer called out.

A runner came forward; the officer wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to the messenger.

"Go son, we're counting on you!"

"Jawohl!"

Mac and Dan are a few meters away from their CO.

"Sir, are we getting reinforcements anytime soon?" Mac yelled asking their CO.

"Pray that we get some, private." The Karlsland officer responded and chuckled.

As the officer raised his head to see the approaching enemy, he was hit by a stray beam and his head is now missing as the body fell on the ground twitching.

"Oh shit!" The officer's aid cursed as they looked at the dead officer.

However, the worse is yet to come as the officer's aid looked up and saw countless red orbs.

"Take cover!"

Countless red orbs coming from the Neuroi line rained down on the Karlsland trench, hitting field gun emplacements and mortar nests which also killed the people manning them in seconds including the runner that was assigned to send a message to HQ.

"Get down, keep your heads down!" Mac yelled as more men died in droves, bodies being scattered and hurled upward by the explosions. Mac kept his head low while holding his steel helmet tight as he navigates the trench. Calls for help and dying screams were echoing all around him.

Storm troopers scrambled fleeing for dear lives; some even curled themselves inside small fox holes and tunnels within the trench believing that they would be lucky enough to survive.

"Oh shit! Don't go into the tunnels!" Dan screamed as he ran toward at the tunnel entrance.

"Get out of there now!" Dan screamed before he was blown away by the shockwave from a red orb that exploded at the tunnel's entrance.

"Fuck!" Dan cursed as he rolled and crawls away from the collapsing tunnel.

Orbs exploded left and right killing or wounding soldiers and Witches alike, large chunks of debris and parts of the trenches were destroyed, however not all experienced a quick death.

"AAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!" A soldier walking on fire screamed as he cried out in pure agony.

Mac saw this and ran towards the burning soldier; he then tackled the soldier to the ground.

"Roll damn it, ROLL!" Mac yelled as he pulls the fabric of the burning soldier's uniform without thinking about his own safety. He kept pushing the guy to roll while the exploding salvo of red orbs landed all around them.

Dan saw his friend was busy helping a soldier but noticed a red orb coming down on Mac.

"Mac, look out!" He reacted quickly, running at his best effort at the muddy ground full of blood and gore; he managed to tackle Mac to safety before the orb hits the ground killing the burned soldier and left a deep crater.

"Shit, where the fuck you've been?!" Mac asked angrily.

"Not time for questions, go go GO!" Dan pushed Mac to stand up and both ran to avoid being hit by another incoming salvo that continued to fall on the Karlslanders.

What's worse, lying around the trenches were ammunition boxes being hit resulting in violent explosions that sends deadly shrapnel within the trench killing the soldiers and Witches running for cover from the Neuroi salvo.

Dan saw the situation they are currently in and his instinct for survival kicks in.

"Crap! Not here, this way come on!" Dan pulled Mac and chose a different route, Mac saw burning ground along crates of ammunition that are on fire and waiting to explode, wounded soldiers crawling helplessly away from the crates, dead Witches full of shrapnel on their bodies and bloodied faces on the side of the trenches .

'Fuck.' Mac cursed mentally.

Another wave of salvo lands on the route that they just avoided, killing the wounded in the process.

"Keep on moving Mac, stay with me. I can't have you dying now because we need to see through this till the end alright?" Dan looked at Mac with a determined face.

"You're right; we need to survive till the end." Mac agreed and ran on the same pace as Dan.

While running they saw the helpless wounded, they can't do anything but run as the salvo keeps landing behind them, Mac grit his teeth at the sight despite knowing that this is only a simulation of sort. Dan on the other hand was covering his mouth, the sight of blood and gore is just too much for him, the bodies of the dead, the pleas for help almost warped his senses, he felt everything around him in slow motion.

Until Dan saw a group of Witches gathering the wounded at the corner of the trench line, he also saw a lone small Witch curled at the side covering her head with her hands.

"Mac go and join the group of Witches over there, I got to do something." Mac was puzzled, but he only nods in agreement.

Dan ran to the lone Witch cowering as the Neuroi salvo continued. Upon reaching her location, he extended his hand and spoke.

"Come with me if you want to live." Dan proclaimed.

"I'm scared; I don't want to be here!" The small Witch screamed in panic.

"Then move! It's dangerous here, on your feet soldier!"

Another explosion happened just 2 meters from where he's standing, focusing on his surrounding Dan couldn't explain it; his senses were at its peak, he can feel the thoughts, and these thoughts were of the dead and dying. Screaming at him to run and survive, some screaming to continue fighting, thoughts of regret, asking for forgiveness and those who also accepted their deaths. He focused again until he felt the Witch grabbed his hand.

_Dan! Get over here!_

Mac yelled his thoughts, bringing Dan back to his senses.

_Uh, what?_

_Get your asses moving!_

A red orb landed behind Dan which sent him into panic. He pulled the small Witch up and they ran as explosions occur all around them. The small Witch however was having trouble running.

"Alright fuck it!" Dan cursed as he scooped the little Witch by the waist.

"Ahh!" The Witch yelped.

"Hang on tight!" Dan yelled.

Red orbs landed to his front, then at his right and behind as he continue running, his eyes were teary, his face full of dirt, his body is sweating and his breathing is heavy, his adrenaline doing it's magic as he ran towards Mac.

'Come on you fool, hurry up!' Mac cursed mentally, he didn't care if Dan could hear his thoughts or not.

Mac was staring as he saw his friend being showered with near misses, but Dan still managed to run. He saw the Witches beside him were also looking, worrying about those two who were still within Death's reach.

"Witches, form up and deploy a protective shield on my signal." Mac ordered, the Witches nodded and understood.

Dan saw the group of Witches was waving at him.

_Mac what the hell is going on?_

_Just keep running damn it!_

"Please put me down!" The small Witch yelled.

"We're almost there!" Dan screamed and threw the small Witch at the feet of the gathered Witches as he slides and rolled toward the side of the Witches who stood their ground.

"Now!" Mac yelled. The gathered Witches deployed their shields, shielding the soldiers under them.

"Phew, we made it!" Dan gave a sigh of relief as he stood up.

"You did great." Mac praised.

The other pockets of survivors saw this and utilized the same manner however not all witches have strong shields and those witches died protecting the soldiers next to them when their shields failed.

"Mein Gott!" A Witch next to Mac gasped as the survivors on the other side were hit or probably dead.

Out of desperation some soldiers climbed up the trench and ran on the high ground towards Mac and Dan's location, however...

"No! Stay down!" Mac yelled at the soldiers on high ground.

Screams of soldiers were heard as they died by being shot to pieces, those who were about to reach Mac's trench were hit at the back and staggered towards him.

"Come on, just a little further!" Mac screamed and stretched his arms.

One of the soldiers made it and rolled down the trench; Mac and Dan managed to catch the soldiers fall but...

"You made it..." Mac spoke softly at the soldier who was smiling. But Mac's expression is sad as he held the soldier's hand that started to breathe heavily, the soldier was puzzled at this.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The Witches looked away, some were crying while covering their faces. Dan and the other soldiers just stared blankly at the soldier.

"You'll be alright..." Mac spoke again.

The soldier looked at his chest and saw a burnt hole, and then his face became horrified and went into panic. Mac held his mouth and held him by the shoulder, pinning him down.

"Shhh, shhh it's gonna be alright...hey look at me, look at me." Mac spoke calmly, the soldier cried as he started to weaken.

"Are there any medic or a Witch with healing magic here?" Dan asked while looking around.

Nobody spoke even though there was a field medic present; perhaps the medic knew that it's no use.

"Uhm, urgh...hmrrrmm!" The soldier is dying as Mac kept him down while covering his mouth.

"Shh, shhh...you did well, that's all that matters." Mac looked at him in the eye and the soldier knew that he's going to die.

"Be at peace..." after Mac spoke those words, the soldier's eyes closed.

Some Witches cried, other soldiers held their heads and cursed at the loss while Dan and Mac were silent. The rest of the soldiers gathered while the Witches helped the wounded. Those who didn't make it were placed at the side of the trench.

The soldiers at the Liberion trench went frozen and horrified as their Karlsland allies were bombarded by countless orbs. The Britannian army was also shocked and terrified at what they just witnessed; they couldn't do anything but to keep silent as the Karlsland line was covered with smoke and went silent after the bombardment. Then they saw Karlsland soldiers evacuating the trench who chose to gamble and ran towards the Britannians only to be shot to pieces by the advancing enemy.

After a few minutes, visibility on the Karlsland trench is close to zero. Most of the survivors are wounded; others were in state of shock, those who relied on their fox holes and tunnels were buried alive as the tunnels collapsed on them. Witches who used their shields as an umbrella of sorts to protect the soldiers next to them are now unable to move due to fatigue and possible mental trauma upon seeing that there were too many who didn't make it. Most gun emplacements were gone, only large craters and scattered burnt remains. The trench line is broken and the Neuroi barrage left large craters enough to fit an entire platoon. There was dead silence in the Karlsland trench and only the march of the screeching Neuroi army is heard.

"What the hell just happened?" A Britannian soldier managed to speak up and asked but no answer was given.

"What do we do now sir? The Karlslanders are probably done for!" A Liberion soldier pleaded to their officer but the response was complete silence.

Mac and Dan are still struggling after they managed to get to safety. The shit storm of Neuroi salvo succeeded in smashing their line and completely disabled all of their defensive gun emplacements. The number of wounded is high with some losing body parts and in need of urgent help. The morale is abysmal as most soldiers are still in the state of shock; no one is taking command as the officers are probably KIA or MIA. The Karlsland Witches are now doing what they can to bring the wounded to safety to be treated. Luckily for them, the Neuroi army stopped their advance and switched its attention to the other lines.

A Liberion officer saw the Neuroi army turned to them.

"They're on to us! Hit them with all we've got!" A Liberion officer screamed and their line opened fire; their own field artillery barrage roared to blast the enemy and inflict heavy damage to the Neuroi army that quickly retaliates with a salvo of their own directly over their heads, but the Liberion witches were quick to react and protected their comrades with their shields. This protective shielding considerably reduced the casualties in their ranks for every salvo the Neuroi threw at them.

"The Liberions are giving them hell! We will not be outdone, avenge our Karlsland brothers!" A Britannian officer ordered sending signals to their field gun batteries to start firing. Britannian Witches were also sent along the trenches, to provide protection just like what the Liberion Witches were doing.

Back at the Karlslanders. The pockets of survivors from Mac's group were all rounded up; most of them were still dazed and confused. For most of the Witches are helping the wounded, Mac and Dan were at the site where the dead remains are piled up, both are staring at it blankly.

"Such thing like this is normal right, during the war?" Dan landed a hand on Mac's shoulder, both looking at the pile of dead remains.

"Such deaths could have been avoided...if only we were..." Mac pondered, he held his chin and breathes, and the smell of charred remains overwhelmed his thoughts. Mac held his stomach and covered his mouth.

"This is probably the best simulation ever don't you think?" Dan chuckled as he looked at their current situation. What happened next sent a chill down Dan's spine as Mac grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down towards the front facing the pile of dead.

"Look at this. Do you still fucking think that this is a damn simulation, huh?" Mac asked angrily.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Let me go man!" Dan taps his arm.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is we could have been one of these corpses if this damn simulation was cruel, why do we need to experience this?"

"As if I know the answer, but what I know is that this happening right now is history and we are here to witness it until the end."

Mac grits his teeth as he let Dan go. He then gazed at the dead once again but this time focusing on the soldier that died in his arms earlier. He had a suspicion...

"Look man, I know you're angry but we need to..." Dan didn't manage to finish his sentence as he was hit by Mac's fist.

"Argh, what did you do that for?" Dan asked in protest.

"Is it still a simulation, how do you feel?" Mac asked as he stared down at Dan.

Dan was puzzled why but he felt the pain and it was so real, then he focused and he indeed felt everything, the air, the ground, the atmosphere, his feels the thoughts around him. He looked at Mac and became horrified. No simulation can be so realistic.

"How is this possible?" Dan asked in horror, such thing is definitely impossible.

"We need to survive, if we want to return back." Mac looked at the survivors and grits his teeth.

"Do you think we will…?" Dan asked still confused.

"If we die here, then it's over."

Dan grits his teeth, so it was real after all and there is no explanation how or why it happened to them. Mac turned around and looked at the soldiers and Witches again. He sighed and walked toward them, on his way he saw the small Witch heading toward Dan but just ignored her.

"Are you alright?" The small Witch came over to Dan.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy, what's the situation?"

"Uhm, we are uh...well, we are…" The young witch stuttered, not sure what to say.

"We will continue to hold this line!" A voice roared taking the attention of the soldiers and witches, his voice also awaken the shocked troops back to sanity. The statement of the man who spoke was clear enough that even as cannon fire and explosion roared. The man who spoke was Mac.

_Shit, what you are trying to say Mac? We can't hold this line anymore and we're seriously fucked, the Neuroi simply handed our asses to us! Are you shocked in the head that you can't think straight anymore?_

…_._

"This is madness, we have no CO and we are out of options, our only choice is to retreat and regroup with the rest of the 2nd army!"

"If we leave this line, the other lines will collapse, the Liberions are fighting, the Britannians are holding as well, if we leave then they will have to leave their lines and we will have to start over again!" Mac responds.

Mac sighed and pointed at the Liberions.

"As you can see, the Witches of Liberion are utilizing their shields to protect their ranks; we should regroup and restore order in our line while the enemy is occupied." Mac explained.

"So you're in command now? You're just a private like the rest of us!" One of the soldiers asked in a weary tone.

"I don't want to die there, its hell out there!" Another soldier spoke, his voice in panic.

"Hell? There is no such thing, soldier! It's a figment of old idolatry, nothing more. We have no need for a place of horrors beyond death. The Neuroi makes it for us, here, in the real!"

"But we…" The soldier was about to respond but…

Gasps of alarm were heard when Mac pointed his pistol at the soldier who spoke. But Mac turned the gun as if handing it to the soldier.

"We cannot leave this line, we have too many wounded that we must leave behind if we are to retreat, the stakes are very high and it is not acceptable if we fail our Vaterland. If you think I am wrong then shoot me! Someone, anyone, since you've joined the Karlsland Army you have only two choices. Fight for our honor or die in glory. We are all brothers and sisters in this battle; we fight to honor our Vaterland, and we fight in the name of the Kaiser."

Silence took over until Mac spoke again.

"We have been wounded sorely. Yet still we stand, with fire in our eyes and valor in our hearts. Let them think us beaten, for now. We shall teach them otherwise."

The soldiers and Witches looked at each other before looking back again at Mac.

"Ausfstehen!" Mac yelled and all soldiers looked up.

The soldiers sitting down stood up and gathered around, those who are wounded but still able to fight also stood up; the trench is now an open wide crater. They all lined up in an organized formation. At full attention standing proud holding their weapons, the Karsland Witches followed and formed squads of their own. All attention is focused on Mac who stands in front of them.

"Brothers and sisters the battle is upon us, we know our duty and we will do it. We fight for our honor as soldiers of Karlsland 2nd Army, for our Vaterland and we fight in the name of our Kaiser! And if we die this day we die in glory. We die heroes' deaths but we shall not die no, coz it's the Neuroi who will taste death and defeat!"

Soldiers and Witches looked at him, their chins up and eyes focused and determined.

"There is no enemy! The foe on the battlefield is merely the manifestation of that which we must overcome. It is doubt, fear, and despair. Every battle is fought within. Conquer the battlefield that lies inside you, and the enemy disappears like the illusion it is."

Silence reigned in the gathering of soldiers as they listened to a mere private orating in such manner. No one opposed, no one objected, deep in their hearts they knew the man was right, it is all about duty and honor, to fight for their Vaterland in the name of their Kaiser.

Dan walks to the front and he was carrying a pole. When Dan raised the pole, it was revealed to be a Battle Standard, the left side is the torn war flag of Karlsland, white became dirty and the black cross stained with burnt marks, it still had the black eagle inside the circle and the insignia of the Karlsland Forces, while the right side hangs the National Flag of Karlsland, the red flag with black cross at the center, the very symbol of Karlsland.

"This is our Battle Standard; I will require a Witch to be the Standard Bearer!"

"I will!" a small Witch walked to the front. The same Witch that Dan saved from the barrage.

"Do you realize the duty and honor of being the Standard Bearer?"

"I don't really understand it sir, but I feel like I need to carry that banner, I will take it to the front, I will protect it with my shield, I will keep it safe, keep it raised and show everyone who we are."

"Well said, but we don't need to tell our names to our enemies, we are all here gathered for a single purpose, to fight the enemies of humanity, we are the Karlsland's finest, we are the hammer of the Kaiser, we name ourselves the Imperial Guard of Karlsland! By our might we shall crush our foes; we will demolish everything that stands in our way even if we have to level an entire mountain!"

The soldiers looked at one another, puzzled at what the man just said.

Yes, the Imperial Guard.

Mac pointed at the people at the front, he selected four individuals. All are tasked to bring messages to different areas. One is tasked to run towards the Liberion trench, the other one tasked to run towards the Britannian line, two are tasked to send the message to the whole Karlsland trench for reestablishing order.

_Dan I need you to do something for me._

_That was an epic speech man, where did you learn to orate like that._

_Never mind about my speech you need to do something._

_Okay shoot it._

_Here are your objectives…_

Over time, as the battle continued to rage on the Liberion and Britannian lines, many in the Karsland trench are thankful that the Neuroi have divided its forces and focused on two separate fronts, giving the Karlsland line the chance to reorganize their positions.

This still however puzzled Mac of all things to consider why the Neuroi stopped their attack? As the Karsland troops regain their firing positions, and established makeshift emplacements, Mac gave the order not to fire unless they are being fired at. This also gave Mac the idea that the Neuroi's combat directive is to attack at the direction of where the shot was fired. He suspected this is the case and by concentrating on the battle ahead, he noticed it while watching the ongoing battle at the Liberion lines.

_I have a bad feeling about this Mac._

_You'll do it anyway right?_

_Yeah sure, are you sure you can handle this without me?_

_I'll manage; victory will be ours if you succeed in your mission._

_Godspeed, don't die brother._

_Same to you._

Mac returned his gaze at ongoing battle and observed the Neuroi attacking the Liberion trench. The Neuroi fires in rapid succession at every gun emplacements that fire at them. The Liberion Witches were quick to react and shielded them, the riflemen attacks and ducks after firing, for every human fire, the Neuroi quickly retaliates. It goes the same with artillery and mortar batteries, each salvo is returned with red orbs being thrown at them from the Neuroi positions, Liberion deployed their reserve Witches to act as a protective umbrella for their mortar batteries.

With the information he gathered, he chose to gamble all the resources in hand.

"It's time to change our battle doctrine." Mac spoke and selected the soldiers that look competent to lead their own squads.

"Just how are we going to do that, acting officer sir?" An acting squad leader asked.

"A battle for supremacy against many foes is a battle of the best kind. There are few considerations, only those concerning where to place your next shot. It is war in its purest form." Mac explains as he drew lines on the ground.

"But sir our numbers are few and…."

"We may be few, and our enemies many. Yet so long as there remains one of us still fighting, one who still rages in the name of duty and honor, then by the Kaiser and our Vaterland, mankind shall yet know hope." The Karlslanders within earshot smiled at Mac's words. There is still hope for them after all.

On the Britannain trenches, the Britannians are giving all they've got but the number of Neuroi doesn't seem to go down. While at the Liberions, they are completely hammered salvo after salvo of Neuroi bombardment. For every bombardment, they must take cover and when they do the Neuroi advances, this attack pattern of the Neuroi worked as they close in to the Liberions. The Witches are starting to get exhausted by protecting their comrades as well as their defensive batteries.

"We're already at our limit, the Neuroi are giving us hell!" An officer yelled.

"But we can't just leave this line, the Britannians are going to leave theirs too if we retreat! Then the whole line will collapse and it will again take a lot of lives and resources to retake the damn line!"

"Think about this, if we don't fall back we will end up like the Karlslanders!" Another officer spoke.

"No! I will defend this line even if it's the last thing I do, and ya'll do the same!" The senior officer barked.

The words delivered by the Liberion officer somehow had a huge effect in the soldiers who heard it. As the battle continued, the more the Neuroi continued their ruthless assault, the more the defenders held their lines…in heroic fashion.

The Karlslanders gathered, ready to charge at the hated foes.

Soldiers stood formation holding their loaded rifles with bayonets attached. Witches lined up in front of the soldiers. A lone Witch stands in front of them holding a Battle Standard. A soldier raised a flare gun; the soldiers stood proud, eyes locked to their front, gripping their weapons waiting to bring death on the alien filth.

Mac walked in line with the front row. He looks at them in the eye as he passed them, he was sure that this could be their last fight. Even if he dies here, he wants to make a difference; if Minna didn't want them to get involved in the war then at least they became part of history.

He took a deep breath and raised his SMG on his shoulder as he walk.

"What is the terror of death? That we die with our work incomplete. What is the joy of life? To die knowing our task is done. I stand alongside soldiers of honor, and the soldier who acts out of honor cannot fail. His duty is honor itself. Even a soldier's death-if it is honorable-is a reward and can be no failure, for it has come through duty. Seek honor as you act, and you shall know no fear. So remember this... for a soldier the only crime is cowardice."

The shot is fired and the signal flare flies up for all to see.

"Für den Kaiser!" Mac roared and ran out of the trench.

A wave of Witches and soldiers rushed out of the former Karlsland trench yelling and focused on charging the Neuroi. For the Liberions it was suicidal, for the Britannians it was madness but for the Karlslanders it was glorious because here they just made a fine example of the first ever Karlsland version of the Japanese banzai charge in the First Neuroi War and no one even know it except Mac.

The Neuroi turned toward their attackers and took aim however they didn't fire as their enemy is not firing at them, Mac's suspicion was right after all, the Neuroi directive is clear only to fire at the enemies that fire at them.

As the Karlslanders closed in, the Neuroi formed up while still being fired upon by the Liberions and Britannians, they staggered and are confused, and their combat directive is not prepared for the humans' bold move.

The Liberion and Britannian Witches watched as they saw a small Karlsland Witch at the front of the charge, her small frame is dwarfed by the Battle Standard that she's holding and yet there she was, fearless and determined to bring the fight to the Neuroi.

"What in the bloody horse's ass are these Karlslanders thinking?!" A Britannian officer barked as he looked at his binoculars. The Britannians couldn't believe how bold the Karlslanders were.

"The Karlslanders have lost it sir, they're gonna get themselves killed." A Liberion soldier spoke in the Liberion side.

"Mhmm, No, I think not." The Liberion officer disagreed.

The distance was now at 50 yards and the Neuroi is still not firing, the threat of the advancing humans is minimal as they considered the charging humans are only carrying spears and clubs. The spears are actually long rifles with bayonets while the clubs are either SMGs or 3 inch mortars being carried by soldiers.

"Remember my brothers! You are not to fire until I tell you, CHARGE!" Mac roared pointing his SMG forward.

As the continuous firing of the Liberions and Britannians succeed to inflict further damage to the confused Neuroi and with the Karlslanders already within reach. The Neuroi attempts to adapt in this new battle doctrine, they began to break formation and divided.

"Halten!" Mac yelled and the soldiers with long rifles formed a single line, behind them were Witches.

"Let's show the Britannians and Liberions how to fight this war!" Mac raised his SMG and aimed at the Neuroi.

"Waffen bereit!" A leading soldier yelled.

The soldiers raised their rifles and aimed, the soldiers got the Neuroi on their sights as the Neuroi staggers.

"Feuer!" Mac fired his SMG and all guns followed.

The Neuroi infantry at the front fell, the second line of Neuroi aimed its arms only to be shot down by the next line of riflemen again. The Karlslanders utilized a 2 man rifleman formation; the first line will fire and reload as the second line advanced and open fire. This repeated strategy resulted in a continuous firing as they move forward. With the new battle doctrine, the Karlslanders were closing in slowly and downing Neuroi with deadly precision.

"Again, feuer!"

Volleys of shots from a line of riflemen unleashed their deadly combined fire. This continuous firing lasted for 10 minutes of delivering death to the Neuroi. But it wasn't meant to last as Mac knew and expected.

The Neuroi line managed to adapt to this tactic quickly and divided their formation again to focus on the nearest threat, they aimed to fire at the Karlslanders. This was what Mac was prepared for; the Karlsland Witches came out of the formation and ran into the front of their line to protect their brothers.

"Witches, Phalanx Formation!"

The Neuroi fired its weapons only to clash with a wall of magic shields deployed by the Karlsland Witches, the Neuroi paused to analyze the situation, and this was something new again for them. The Liberions and Britannians saw what the Karlslanders did, it was brilliant.

"The Karlslanders have done it, let's go!" The Liberion Officer barked and raised his fist.

"Go to where sir?" A soldier asked nervously.

"To charge at the enemy of course, for FREEDOM!" The Officer yelled as he ran out of the trench.

Liberions charged and left their trench. Liberion Witches were at the front deploying their shields to meet the incoming Neuroi fire. Flags and banners were raised like the battles of old. The Karslanders saw this and increased their morale as the battle will be close and personal with the Neuroi.

"Those bloody yanks, they're asking for their deaths!" A Britannian officer cursed.

"What do we do now sir?" A Britannian soldier asked.

"Send message to HQ and ask for reinforcements, the rest of you for now will provide artillery support to them."

"But Sir, our communication line has been cut off after the barrage."

"There is always a way son." The officer smirked and pointed at the small wooden boxes on the side of the trench that looked like ammo crates, these boxes however contained something else.

"Pigeons?" The soldier yelled and took a piece of paper to write a letter.

"Have it released as soon as we joined the fray…."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted.

"Alright you blokes, follow me to glory! All hail…." The Britannian officer called out.

"BRITANNIA!" The Britannian soldiers responded roaring and ran out of their trench to join the fight.

Messages were delivered by war pigeons to Allied HQ that the Karlslanders charged at the enemy with the Liberions and Britannians followed; this however infuriated the Generals of the said armies. The news also spread like wild fire not only to officers but also to the new arrivals at the front. It also succeeded in reaching the other bases near Cambrai, particularly the Airbases to the north and several forward bases near the border of Cambrai.

"What are those soldiers thinking?" The Liberion General asked.

"It seems we will have to move ahead of schedule." The Karlsland Field Marshall held his chin as he looked at the tactical map. "Prepare my field car; I'm going to the front." He pointed at a Karlsland soldier. "Send word to all our forces on standby and get ready to move out."

"Jawohl."

But the Britannian General was skeptic about this.

"I will not commit my tanks in a rash move, our tanks will take the major role in the upcoming offensive and I will not let them be destroyed because of soldiers who disobeyed the order to hold the line."

The Liberion and Karlsland General looked at the Britannian, both showed anger.

A guard came inside the Command HQ and saluted.

"Sir, a runner from the Karlsland 2nd Army has arrived sir."

The Karlsland Field Marshal blinked in surprise.

"Let him through."

"Jawohl."

The soldier came in and saluted.

"You've come a great distance to report son, tell me what message you have brought us?"

"Sir, our soldiers are now going to take the Hill 212, we will need the support of the Britannians tanks to make this work, and we are also taking the field just down the Hill 212 where the Neuroi artillery emplacements are located, what's left of the 2nd Army joined with the Liberions to take down those Neuroi emplacements with support from the Britannian 3rd Army. We request the quick deployment of tanks and air support to take the hill."

"This is absurd, without my tanks you won't be able to take that hill, I didn't agree on this plan. I will not let my tanks be destroyed in this operation for they will have a crucial role in the upcoming offensive."

There were several growls heard inside the tent.

"The soldiers will indeed fail if you do not send your tanks damn it." The Liberion General spoke up.

"Like I said, I will not send my tanks only to be destroyed."

The soldier who brought the message chuckled.

"I don't think something is funny son." The Liberion General spoke.

"Permission to speak, sir?" The soldier asked as he looked at the Karlsland Field Marshal.

"Permission granted."

The soldier looked at the Britannian General and smirked.

"Victory often rests on the correct weaponry being in the right place and at the right time. Even the most destructive weapons of war are worthless if absent from the battle, such claim that your tanks will have a crucial role in this war can only be proven in battle."

The Britannian General was silenced and made the Liberion General laugh loudly.

"Well said son, tell me...what is your name soldier?" The Karlsland Field Marshall asked.

"Sebastian Yarrick, sir." Dan chuckled mentally as he used a fake name.

"Now Private Yarrick, can you tell me who leads our men out there in the field?" The Field Marshall asked and Dan aka Yarrick smirked.

"That would be Private Ursarkar Creed, sir." Dan answered.

"That guy has the guts to rally your troops that way and also managed to influence our boys and the Britannians to join them?" The Liberion General spoke praising the accomplishments of 'Creed'.

"Yes sir, he sure knows how to do just that." Yarrick agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and save our boys." The Liberion General spoke as he rushed out of the tent.

Dan could only smirk at this as he followed the Field Marshal out of the tent. This could get interesting.

'The cavalry is on it's way Mac, hang in there.' Dan thought.

* * *

**A/N: I have no excuse, just an apology...**

**Sorry because it took so long to post this Chapter.**


End file.
